Someone Like Me
by nihonjin
Summary: Someone Like Me" erzählt die Geschichte von Lily Evans und James Potter ab dem siebten Schuljahr bis hin zum Ende des siebten Jahres.
1. Default Chapter

**Someone Like Me**

(Titelsong: Atomic Kitten – Someone Like Me)

Es war ein heißer Sommertag gewesen, der nun, da die Nacht hereingebrochen war, mit einer erfrischenden Brise ausklang. In einem kleinen Haus öffnete ein Mädchen, die ihre roten Haare zu einem lässigen Dutt zusammengebunden hatte, gerade ihr Fenster zum Garten hinaus, um die frische Luft in ihr Zimmer wehen zu lassen. Sie stützte die Ellenbogen auf ihre Fensterbank, legten den Kopf in die Hände und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Sie trug ein weites T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Quidditsch Weltmeisterschaft". Um die Aufschrift verteilt waren ein roter Ball, der sich Quaffel nannte, zwei Braune, die Klatscher hießen, und ein kleiner Goldener mit Flügeln, der den Namen Schnatz trug, abgebildet. Was das Mädchen nicht hörte war, dass sich zwei Personen von vorne dem Haus näherten und laut stritten:

„Wir können da jetzt nicht mehr hingehen, Tatze!", sagte die eine Person.

„Nun stell dich doch nicht so an, was soll denn schon groß passieren?", fragte die Andere.

„Weiß du wie spät es ist?"

„Ja klar weiß ich das, Krone, du hast mich in den letzten fünf Minuten glaub ich zehn Mal dran erinnert."

„Sorry, aber ich bin nervös. Das ist das erste Mal das ich ihre Eltern kennen lerne und dann auch noch unangemeldet."

„Schon okay, aber nun lass uns klingeln."

„Wir können doch nicht", doch zu spät, die andere Gestallt hatte schon den Klingelknopf betätigt.

„Und nun sei ruhig, da kommt wer."

Die Tür ging einen Spalt weit auf und eine Frau mit roten Haaren sagte: „Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend Mrs Evans, tut uns Leid, dass wir sie so spät noch belästigen, aber ist Lily zufällig da?", fragte einer der Zwei.

„Mit wem hab ich denn das Vergnügen?", fragte die Frau zurück.

„Oh tut uns Leid das wir uns noch nicht vorgestellt haben. Mein Name ist Sirius Black und mein Kumpel hier ist James Potter, wir sind", er zögerte kurz, dann sagte er, „Schulfreunde von Lily."

„Schulfreunde.", wiederholte die Frau, dann lächelte sie.

„Kommt doch herein, ich rufe sie eben.", Mrs Evans öffnete die Tür nun soweit, dass die beiden Jungen eintreten konnten.

Mrs Evans trug eine Jeans und darüber einen hellblauen Pullover.

Sie machte einen netten und gemütlichen Eindruck.

Mrs Evans führte Sirius und James einen kleinen Flur entlang, bis zu einer Treppe.

„Einen Moment, ich rufe sie eben.", erklärte Mrs Evans.

„Lily, Liebes, kommst du bitte einmal herunter!", rief die Frau die Treppe hinauf.

Man hörte eine Tür aufgehen und jemand rief: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Schätzchen, du sollst runterkommen.", bat Mrs Evans ihre Tochter von neuem.

Sirius und James starrten erwartungsvoll die Treppe empor.

„Was ist denn Mum?", fragte Lily während sie die Treppe hinunter lief.

„Besuch für dich.", antwortete ihre Mutter.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, die zwei, eigentlich nicht zu übersehbaren, Jungen mit ihren schwarzen Haaren im Flur stehen.

„James!", rief Lily, fiel diesem im die Arme und küsste ihn.

„Sirius!", sie wandte sich zum Anderem um, welchen sie auch sofort in ihre Arme schloss.

„Was macht ihr denn noch so spät hier?", fragte Lily ihre beiden Freunde.

„Ähm ja, weißt du", Sirius suchte nach Worten, die nicht allzu peinlich klangen, um die Wahrheit zu erläutern.

„Wir standen so an einer Bahnhaltestelle, weißt du?", half James aus.

„Irgendwie wussten wir nicht recht wohin und so.", stammelte Sirius weiter. Lily grinste.

„Ist schon okay. Ich denke Mum wird mir euren Besuch erlauben, wenn sie euch schon hereingelassen hat.", Lily wandte sich nun fragend ihrer Mutter zu.

„Aber nicht mehr so lange Lily.", erklärte sich Mrs Evans einverstanden.

„Aber Mum, es ist zehn Uhr, wenn sie sich auf dem Heimweg wieder verfahren, kommen sie nie zu Hause an. Willst du das ernsthaft verantworten?", argumentierte Lily.

Ihre Mutter seufzte. Lily hatte genau den richtigen Nerv bei ihrer Mutter getroffen, die Fürsorge.

„Na gut, Lily, du hast Recht. Also wenn Sie wünschen, können Sie auch gerne hier übernachten. Die Couch ist sehr bequem.", schlug Mrs Evans den beiden Jungen vor.

Sirius öffnete gerade den Mund um sich zu bedanken, als Lily fragte: „Mum, können sie nicht bei mir im Zimmer schlafen?"

„Also wirklich Lily, das kommt nun nicht in Frage!", polterte ihre Mutter, leicht entsetzt über Lilys Frage.

Lily sah leicht enttäuscht aus, aber James bedankte sich bei Mrs Evans: „Es ist wirklich zu freundlich, dass sie uns ein Bett, na ja ihre Couch, anbieten. Wir nehmen dankend an."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte Mrs Evans und verschwand hinter einer der Türen im Erdgeschoss.

„Das ist so cool, dass ihr hier seid.", gestand Lily und drückte die beiden Jungen noch einmal an sich.

„Kommt, ich zeig euch mein Zimmer.", meinte Lily und lief die Treppe hinauf. James und Sirius folgten ihr.

Lily stand schon im Türrahmen ihres Zimmers, als James und Sirius oben an der Treppe ankamen. Sirius betrat das Zimmer als Erster.

„Nicht gerade ordentlich Lily.", kommentierte er.

Lily wurde leicht rosa.

„Das stimmt wohl und uns in Hogwarts immer eine Predigt halten.", sagte James als er Sirius folgte.

„Ja, ja nörgelt nur rum ihr Zwei.", meinte Lily und schloss ihre Zimmertür.

Sirius setzte sich aufs Bett und James sich neben ihn.

„Aber es ist echt gemütlich hier.", stellte James fest. Sirius sah sich um. Plötzlich stand er auf und beäugt eine Pinnwand, die er entdeckt hatte.

„Hey Krone, schau dir das Mal an.", Sirius rief seinen besten Kumpel herbei.

„Das hast du aufgehangen?", fragte James als er auf das Foto starrte, welches Sirius entdeckt hatte.

Lily schritt ebenfalls zu ihrer Pinnwand.

„Ach weißt du.", sie wurde leicht rosa, als sie sah welches Bild Sirius sich herausgeguckt hatte.

Auf dem Foto war James als er sechs Jahre alt war.

Klein James trug ein weißes T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose, die seine aufgeschürften, knubbeligen Knie zeigten.

Seine schwarzen Haare standen schon im frühen Kindesalter von allen Seiten seines Kopfes ab.

Der Foto-James grinste und hielt den Zauberstab seines Vaters hinterm Rücken.

„Und das.", Sirius deute auf ein Bild von Lily und James, welches letztes Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball entstanden war.

James und Lily haben einen Monat später angefangen mit einander zugehen.

„Oder guck hier.", James hatte ein Bild von den Marauders entdeckt.

„Ja, ist das nicht letztes Jahr gewesen?", fragte Sirius.

Lily nickte.

„Ist das Remus?", fragte James und deutete auf ein Bild eines schüchternen Zweitklässlers.

„Ja das ist er.", antwortete Lily.

„Hey, hier sind wir noch mal.", Sirius deute erneut auf ein Bild der Marauders auf dem sie sichtlich jünger waren.

„Oh mein Gott Lily, ist das aus der ersten Klasse?", fragte James.

„Ja, damals wart ihr noch süß und unschuldig.", antworte sie und grinste.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir jemals unschuldig waren.", meinte Sirius.

James grinste: „Wohl kaum."

Die beiden Jungen schritten zurück zu Lilys Bett.

„Was hast du da eigentlich an?", fragte Sirius als er Lilys Shirt bemerkte.

„Mein Schlafzeug. Ich hab schließlich nicht mit euch gerechnet.", antwortete Lily und wurde leicht rosa.

„Krone, wo sind wir hier nur hingeraten", Sirius schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf, „wo siebzehnjährige Mädchen schon um zehn ins Bett gehen."

James grinste.

„Und nun?", fragte Lily.

Sirius wiegte den Kopf von der einen zu der anderen Seite.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zusagen, als Lily meinte: „Keinen Blödsinn, Sirius!"

Er schloss den Mund wieder, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

„Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Musik fürs Erste?", fragte James.

Lily stand von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl auf, auf den sie sich gesetzt hatte, und ging zu ihrer Stereo Anlage hinüber.

„Einen Wunsch?", fragte sie dann.

„Etwas fetziges.", antwortete James.

Lily suchte ihre CDs durch und nahm eine Scheibe aus ihrer Hülle.

„Ich hoffe es ist euer Geschmack.", meinte sie und drückte auf play, nachdem sie die CD eingelegt hatte.

Das Lied lief an.

„Nicht schlecht.", gab Sirius zu.

„Joa, ganz okay.", stimmte ihm James zu.

Und die drei fingen ein Gespräch über Musik an.

Irgendwann klopfte jemand an Lilys Zimmertür.

„Ja?", fragte Lily.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr Evans schob den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Guten Abend Jungs", begrüßte er die Zwei.

„Guten Abend.", erwiderten James und Sirius im Chor.

Sie machten einen sehr braven Eindruck , fand Lily.

Irgendwie unwirklich , dachte sie dann.

„Lily es ist jetzt schon kurz nach Mitternacht, ich würde doch Ernsthaft behaupten es ist Schlafenszeit", wandte sich ihr Vater an sie.

„Dad, bitte.", meinte Lily.

„Junge Dame, morgen ist früh aufstehen angesagt.", sagte Mr Evans.

„Aber Dad.", sie warf Sirius und James einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Nein. So erstrecht nicht. Ab ins Bett!", blieb ihr Vater standhaft.

„Gute Nacht.", verabschiedete er sich dann.

Lily vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

>Das war ja total peinlich! Und dann auch noch vor Sirius und vor allem vor James! dachte Lily.

„Hey Lily, ist schon okay. Wir sind ja nur ein Stockwerk tiefer.", Sirius zwinkerte.

„Genau, bis morgenfrüh dann.", stimmte James seinem Kumpel zu und die beiden verschwanden aus Lilys Zimmer.

Doch kaum waren die zwei verschwunden, öffnete sich die Tür von neuem. James trat wieder ins Zimmer.

Er schloss Lily in seine Arme und küsste sie.

„Träum Süß!", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Lily schaute James mit einem Lächeln nach.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein und im gleichen Moment als Lily an den Türknopf griff wurde die Tür schon wiederaufgemacht.

„Äh Lily, wo ist eigentlich euer Wohnzimmer?", fragte Sirius und grinste.

„Ich zeigs euch. Kommt mit!", antwortete Lily und lächelte.

Sie führte die Beiden die Treppe hinab und an einer Tür vorbei, bis sie eine weitere öffnete.

„Das ist unser Wohnzimmer inklusive der schicken Couch.", sie schmunzelte leicht.

James und Sirius starrten auf eine geblümte Couch und beide verzogen ihre Gesichter.

„Blumen?", hauchte Sirius vor sich hin.

James klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

„Todschick nicht wahr?", meinte Lily.

James ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

„Hier sind Decken und Kissen, machts euch bequem.", sagte Lily.

„Ey Kleine, wart mal.", meinte Sirius.

Lily starrte ihn an.

„Ich sehe nur eine Couch. Nen bissel eng für zwei findest du nicht?", fragte er.

„Wo soll ich denn bitte jetzt eine zweite Couch herzaubern?", fragte sie ihn zurück.

„Du hast das Wort eben selber gebraucht. Zaubern, Kleine, zaubern.", antwortete Sirius.

Lily grinste.

„Ach mach doch was ihr wollt. Ich weiß von nix. Gute Nacht, ihr Zwei.", verabschiedete sie sich dann.

Sie ging zu James und küsste ihn.

„Wenn er einen Kuss krieg will ich auch einen.", schmollte Sirius.

Lily grinste.

Sie küsste Sirius auf die Wange und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Als die beiden Jungen es sich auf der inzwischen großgezauberten Couch bequem machten, meinte James irgendwann: „Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind."

„Ich auch. Ist doch alles nur halb so schlimm gewesen.", erwiderte Sirius und fummelte an seinem Kissen herum.

„Stimmt.", sagte James etwas verträumt.

„Obwohl ihrer Eltern schon etwas spießig sind.", fand Sirius und zerrte an seiner Decke.

„Kannst du eigentlich auch mal still liegen!", beschwerte sich James.

Sirius setzte sich auf.

„Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt so früh ins Bett zu gehen.", maulte er.

„Ach, Tatze. Nun leg dich hin und schlaf. Schließlich wollen wir keinen unnötigen ärger machen.", erwiderte James.

Sirius legte sich wieder hin, drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, sodass er James ansehen konnte und gestand dann: „Ich freu mich für euch beiden. Ihr seit immer so glücklich zusammen."

James drehte sich auf seine linke Seite.

Nun sahen sich die beiden Freunde direkt ins Gesicht.

„Danke, Tatze.", bedankte sich James offen.

Sein bester Freund wünschte ihm offen nur das Allerbeste von der Welt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann triffst auch du ein Mädchen, das dein Herz berührt, wie Lily meines.", sagte James.

„Hoffe ich doch.", Sirius drehte sich auf den Rücken, „Sonst muss ich wohlmöglich, doch noch zu meiner Alten und einzig wahren Liebe zurückkehren.", meinte er.

„Ach wirklich und die wäre?", fragte James und musterte seinen Freund gespannt.

„Na Professor McGonagall natürlich.", antwortete Sirius und grinste mit einem Seitenblick auf James.

„Sie macht sich bestimmt die ganze Zeit falsche Hoffnungen.", feixte James.

„Wer sagt hier was von falschen?", fragte Sirius. James hielt für einen Moment Inne.

Machte Sirius nur wieder einen seiner Scherze oder war es dieses Mal ernst, fragte sich James.

„Quatsch man, die doch nicht. Obwohl ich sie immer noch vorziehen würde, bevor ich etwas mit Myrte anfange.", meinte Sirius und grinste frech.

Nun grinste auch James.

Er schloss die Augen und schlief rasch ein, auch Sirius schlief nach einigem murren ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily von einem ganz besondern Wecker geweckt.

James hatte sich zu ihr ans Bett gesetzt und sich über sie gebeugt, dann küsste er sie sachte auf die Wange.

Lily öffnete die Augen.

Als sie in James Haselnussbraune Augen sah, lächelte sie.

„So ein Wecken lass ich mir gefallen.", meinte Lily.

Er lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ich glaube, du bist noch nicht richtig wach. Ich sollte dich noch einmal wecken.", schlug James vor.

Und ehe sich's Lily versah, spürte sie schon James Lippen auf den ihren.

Sie fuhr ihm mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar und öffnete ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zugewähren.

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand an der Tür:

„Lily, Frühstück ist fertig."

Lily ließ James los und setzte sich rasch auf.

„Ja Dad.", sagte sie während sie rot anlief.

James grinste.

Dann verschwand Mr Evans.

Lily winkelte ihre Beine seitlich an und stürzte sich dann auf James.

Die Beiden fielen zurück auf Lilys Bett.

Sie küsste ihn immer wieder kurz auf den Mund, dann sagte sie: „Und nun raus! Ich will mich umziehen."

„Aber ich will noch nicht gehen. Ich will lieber noch einen Kuss.", jammerte James gespielt.

Lily küsste ihn erneut.

„Nun aber, sonst kommt mein Dad noch einmal hoch.", sagte sie.

James verließ nur wiederwillig ihr Zimmer.

Lily zog sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Sie wurde bereits erwartet.

„Morgen Schatz.", begrüßte sie ihre Mutter.

„Morgen.", sagte Lily und nahm neben James am Frühstückstisch platz. Sirius saß auf der anderen Seite von James und beäugte eine junge Frau, die aussah als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Petunia", sprach Lily ihre ältere Schwester sanft an.

Ihre Schwester schaute von ihrem Frühstück auf.

„Darf ich dir meinen Freund James Potter und unseren Kumpel Sirius Black vorstellen."

Petunia starrte die beiden Jungen an.

Zugegeben beide sahen etwas ungepflegt aus, da sie ja überraschenderweise bei den Evans übernachtet hatten und keine Kleidung zum wechseln geschweige denn eine Bürste für James Haare, aber trotzdem.

„Petunia Evans", stellte sie sich selbst vor.

Die beiden Junge nickten anerkennend und als Petunia gerade nicht hinsah verdrehte Sirius die Augen.

„Lily, du hast ja gar nicht erzählt das du einen Freund hast.", ihre Mutter wuselte aufgeregt um den Tisch.

„Mum ich", fing Lily an.

>Was habe ich da bloß gesagt? fragte sie sich selbst.

„Er sieht gut aus, dein Freund.", redete ihre Mutter drauf los.

„Mum, James ist anwesend.", beschwerte sich Lily.

„Oh ja.", Lilys Mutter drehte sich nun zu James um, als hätte sie ihn jetzt erst wahrgenommen.

„Sie sind auch", Mr Evans mischte sich nun ein, „so ein Zauberer?"

„Ja.", antwortete James.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Lily eine Zauberin ist.", gestand Mr Evans.

„Dad, ich bin eine Hexe.", verbesserte ihn Lily.

„Oh ja, mein ich ja. Tut mir Leid, Schatz.", entschuldigte sich ihr Vater bei ihr.

Am liebsten würde Lily im Boden versinken, stattdessen bis sie ihn ihr Frühstücksbrötchen.

„Und sind Sie gut in der Schule", fing Mr Evans an, er suchte offensichtlich nach etwas, denn er stockte. „James Potter.", half ihm James auf die Sprünge.

„Achja, danke. Sehr peinlich. Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte sich Mr Evans.

„Also sind Sie gut in der Schule?", fragte er dann abermals.

James überlegte welche Antwort sich wohl am positivsten machen würde.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich ganz gut bin.", entschied sich James für diese Antwort.

Die Eltern fragten weiter.

Was James so in seiner Freizeit tue und was er nach der Schule gedenke zu tun.

Doch irgendwann flaute das Interessiere der Eltern an James ab und Mrs Evans fragte nur noch: „Na was wollt ihr heute machen?"

Lily überlegte und sah Sirius und James an.

„Keine Ahnung Mum.", antwortete Lily.

„Ihr könntet doch", doch Lily unterbrach ihre Mutter, „Nein Mum."

>Wie konnte ihre Mutter nur so peinlich sein? fragte sich Lily.

Als das Frühstück beendet war, packte Lily James am Arm, der Sirius mit sich zerrte.

„Lasst uns rausgehen.", sagte Lily und die Drei verschwanden durch die Haustür.

„Sorry, Kleine, aber deine Schwester ist ja echt ätzend. Man braucht sie ja nur anzusehen und man bekommt schon schlechte Laune.", seufzte Sirius als er sich in der Sonne reckte.

„Ich weiß.", gab Lily zu.

"Deine Eltern sind aber nett.", meinte James.

„James, sie haben dich über alles mögliche und unmögliche ausgefragt.", sagte Lily entsetzt.

„Ach, wenn ich mich dafür dein Freund nennen darf.", beschwichtigte James und küsste Lily ganz überraschend.

„Leute, ich bin auch noch da.", meldete sich nun Sirius zu Wort.

Lily wurde leicht rosa.

„Ach Tatze, nun quak mal nicht rum.", sagte James zu seinem besten Freund und warf ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter, mit der anderen Hand hielt er Lilys Hand.

„Und wohin nun?", fragte James als sie die Straße entlang gegangen waren und nun an einer Biegung standen.

„Lasst uns links runter.", meinte Lily.

Die beiden Jungen erhoben keinen Wiederspruch und die drei schlenderten die nächste Straße entlang.

„Warum seid ihr nun eigentlich gekommen?", fragte Lily irgendwann.

„Sehnsucht.", antwortete James und grinste.

Lily legte ihren Kopf gegen James Schulter, da sie einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als er.


	2. Chapter II

Auf dem Rückweg kurz vor dem Haus der Evans blieb Lily stehen.

„Was hast du?", fragte James und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Lasst uns umdrehen, so lange wir noch können.", meinte Lily.

„Wieso? Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius und blieb nun auch stehen.

„Seht ihr den Wagen da vorn?", fragte Lily und deutete auf einen Ford.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwas dieses mintgrüne Stück Schrott oder?", erkundigte sich James.

„Doch, genau das meine ich. Das ist der Wagen von Vernon.", antwortete Lily.

„Von wem?", fragten Sirius und James im Chor.

„Der Freund meiner Schwester.", erklärte Lily.

„Die hat einen Freund!", stieß Sirius hervor.

Lily lächelte matt.

„Ist der blind, taub, stumm oder ist alles zusammen? Oder hat er Angst, dass er keine andere abbekommt?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Er ist schrecklich. Wir sollten einfach umdrehen.", meinte Lily schlicht.

„Zu spät, Süße.", sagte James.

„Wieso?", fragte Lily.

„Deine Mum winkt uns etwas hysterisch zu sich.", antwortete James.

„Das darf doch nicht war sein.", jammerte Lily ging aber auf ihre Mutter zu.

„Lily, wo wart ihr?", fragte ihre Mutter sofort.

Doch bevor Lily antworten konnte sprach ihre Mutter schon weiter:

„Das ist jetzt auch egal, es gibt gleich Essen. Wir warten nur noch auf euch. Vernon ist zu Besuch, also sei nett!"

„Wir kommen gleich Mum, ich muss nur noch eben was klären.", gab Lily klein bei.

„Nein sofort, Lily.", beschloss Mrs Evans.

„Gleich Mum", wiedersprach Lily.

„Na gut, aber wehe wenn nicht.", ermahnte Lilys Mutter ihre Tochter.

Mrs Evans verschwand wieder im Haus.

„Erklärst du uns jetzt bitte was los ist?", fragte James.

„Ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen.", fing Lily an, „Egal, was gleich passieren mag. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr es ertragt."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich kann es nicht weiter erklären. Ihr müsst es mir einfach versprechen. Keine Zauberei, keine Wutausbrüche oder ähnliches. Ihr müsst es stumm ertragen.", antwortete Lily.

James sah seine Freundin besorgt an, versprach dann aber alles hinzunehmen was kommen möge.

„Sirius?", wandte sich Lily an diesen.

Er zögerte.

„Wenns sein muss.", meinte er dann.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr das hier durchleben müsst.", entschuldigte sich Lily.

Doch schon öffnete sich die Haustür von neuem.

„Lily, nun kommt, wir wollen Grillen, schließlich ist so schönes Wetter.", sagte Mrs Evans und die Drei kamen ins Haus.

Sie folgten Mrs Evans in den Garten, indem Mr Evans bereits den Grill einheizte. James Blick wanderte durch den recht kleinen, aber gut gepflegten, Garten. Plötzlich tauchte ein dicker Mann mit blonden Haaren in seinem Blickfeld auf. Lily ging auf den Mann zu, neben diesem stand ihre Schwester Petunia und sah noch dürrer aus, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Hallo Vernon.", versuchte Lily ihn freundlich zu begrüßen.

Vernon verzog den Mund und wandte sich an Petunia.

„Ich habe gehofft sie", er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lily, „würde nicht da sein.".

Doch plötzlich bemerkte Vernon wie zwei große junge Männer hinter Lily traten.

„Hallo.", sagte James freundlich.

„G..Gu…Guten Tag.", stotterte Vernon leicht.

„James Potter.", stellte sich James vor und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Vernon Dursley.", stellte sich sein gegenüber vor und nahm James Hand.

„Sirius Black.", stellte sich Sirius vor und streckte ebenfalls Vernon seine Hand entgegen.

Vernon nahm auch seine Hand.

„Lasst uns etwas essen.", meinte Mr Evans und verteilte große Fleischstücken auf ihren Tellern.

Stillschweigend saßen sie alle da und aßen. Mr Evans hatte zum Fleisch noch zwei Salate auf den Tisch gestellt, natürlich von Mrs Evans zubereitet und Brot. Verschiedene Arten von Soßen, Ketchup und Majo standen ebenfalls für alle griffbereit.

„James und Sirius sind auch Zauberer wissen Sie?", wandte sich Mr Evans voller Freude an Vernon.

Vernon ließ den Bissen, den auf der Gabel hatte, auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund fallen. Lily seufzte. Dad was sagst du so was! Du weißt doch genau, dass er solche wie uns nicht leiden kann. Ich hoffe Sirius und James können sich noch an Versprechen erinnern, ging es Lily durch den Kopf. Vernons Mund verzog sich zu einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ah, das sind also auch solche Freaks.", sagte er.

Lily sah wie James neben ihr den Mund aufmachte, doch schnell trat sie ihm gegen sein Bein. Er schluckte seine Antwort hinunter und begnügte sich damit seine Finger in die Tischplatte zu vergraben. Sirius hingegen schien das alles nicht sonderlich zu stören, völlig gelassen saß er da.

„Kann ich noch etwas Brot haben?", fragte er und mampfte genüsslich weiter.

„Ich habe gehofft ihre Tochter wäre eine Ausnahme schrecklicher Umstände.", sagte Vernon mit ekelerfüllten Blick auf Lily.

„Ich verstehe Ihr Problem nicht.", sprach nun Mrs Evans.

„Mein Problem ist diese Abnormalität in diesem Haus.", erwiderte Vernon.

„Es ist doch ganz lustig eine Hexe im Haus zu haben.", fand Mr Evans und schien leicht belustigt über die Haltung von Petunias Freund.

„Mich stört das ungemein. Ich finde es auch nicht richtig so etwas auch noch zu unterstützen. So etwas wie dieses Pack dort, sollte man wie damals verbrennen.", verkündete Vernon.

„Hören Sie mal, Sie reden immer noch von meiner Tochter.", brauste Mr Evans auf.

„Bei aller liebe für ihre Tochter, aber sie ist ein Freak, Mr Evans.", offenbarte Vernon.

Nun riss James der Geduldsfaden, der ohnehin nicht sonderlich lang zu sein schien.

„Halten Sie den Mund, wie können Sie es wagen, so von meiner Freundin zusprechen!", rief James und sprang vom Tisch auf.

Auf Vernons Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Spur von Panik ab.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Sie Freak!", schleuderte ihm Vernon entgegen.

James zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf Vernon. Petunia schrie auf und Lily zerrte an James Arm, der den Zauberstab festumklammert hielt. Nun hörte auch Sirius auf zu essen und stand auf.

„Er ist es nicht Wert, Krone. Er ist nur ein, dummer, hässlicher, Muggel.", sagte Sirius schneidend zu James. James Arm bebte vor Zorn, doch er ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Komm Süße.", James nahm Lilys Hand, „Lass uns verschwinden."

Und die drei Hogwartsschüler verließen den Garten.

„Lily!", rief ihr ihre Mutter hinter her.

Doch Lily verschwand gemeinsam mit James und Sirius. Sie verließen die Straße und gingen in einen Park indem James seine Wut an einem Baum ausließ. Nachdem kaum noch etwas vom ehemals prächtigen Baum zusehen war, ließ er von ihm ab und legte sich zu Lily und Sirius ins Gras.

„Warum lässt du dich freiwillig als Freak beschimpfen, Kleines?", fragte Sirius.

„Ach weißt du, irgendwann hört man das schon gar nicht mehr.", antwortete Lily und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dorthin zurückkehrst.", meinte James.

„Du weißt, dass du Blödsinn redest. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich bin noch minderjährig.", erklärte Lily.

„Aber du wirst doch bald 18 oder?", erkundigte sich James hoffnungsvoll.

„Nächstes Jahr im Mai.", sagte Lily.

„Dann werden wir zusammenziehen.", schlug James vor.

Lily setzte sich auf und starrte James an.

„Ich liebe dich!", hauchte Lily während sie sich auf James warf.

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte James und küsste Lily sanft und innig.

Die Drei lagen eine ganze Weile im Park, bis es völlig dunkel geworden war.

„Es ist gleich sieben", meinte Lily mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, die sie gerade noch erkennen konnte.

„Komm doch mit zu mir Lily. Ich bitte dich.", schlug James vor.

„Ich kann nicht James. Außerdem wird Vernon eh nicht mehr da sein.", schlug Lily den Vorschlag aus.

„Und wenn doch?", fragte James.

„Dann verhexe ich ihn.", antwortete Lily und lächelte schwach.

„Versprochen?", hakte James nach.

„Versprochen.", erwiderte Lily.

„Sollen wir morgen wiederkommen?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, lasst mal lieber. Ich glaube meine Eltern müssen das von heute erst mal verdauen.", antwortete Lily.

Die Drei standen auf und lieferten Lily noch vor dem Haus der Evans ab. Lily küsste James noch einmal und fuhr ihm durch sein Haar, wobei sie es noch mehr verwuschelte als sonst. Sie drückte Sirius und ging zur Haustür. Kurz bevor sie im Haus verschwand winkte sie den Jungen noch einmal zu.

„Lily bist du es?", rief ihre Mutter als sie die Haustür hörte.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily und lief schnell die Treppe hinauf.

Sie hatte keine Lust mit ihrer Mutter über das Geschehene zu reden. Die Ferien waren eh bald zu Ende und dann wartete Hogwarts schon wieder auf sie. Und James. Lily legte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, überrascht war sie schon, dass sie so plötzlich einschlief.

„Lily-Spätzchen?", weckte sie ihre Mutter sanft.

Lily öffnete die Augen. Die Sonne schien in ihr Zimmer, da sie gestern nicht einmal mehr die Vorhänge geschlossen hatte.

„Frühstück.", sagte ihre Mutter nur und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily war froh, dass ihre Mutter keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte. Lily verschwand als erstes im Bad und duschte sich, dabei fragte sie sich, wie das Frühstück wohl ablaufen würde. Nach einer halben Stunde betrat sie die Küche, der Rest der Familie Evans saß schon am Frühstückstisch. Wortlos nahm sich Lily ein Brötchen und bestrich es mit Butter.

„Der ist heute Morgen für dich angekommen.", sagte Mr Evans und reichte Lily einen Brief.

Sie nahm den Brief in die Hand und erkannte sofort das Siegel Hogwarts auf der Rückseite. Lily riss den Brief auf und studierte diesen. Zu der üblichen Bücherliste und dem Brief lag ein kleines Päckchen mit einem extra Zettel bei. Lily las den Zettel. Die Nachricht lies sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Was ist denn los Schatz?", traute sich Mr Evans zu fragen.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin.", antwortete Lily.

Sie zog, ein auf den Gryffindor-Löwen geprägtes silbernes S, für Schulsprecher, Abzeichen aus dem Umschlag. Lily hielt eine rotgoldene Anstecknadel hoch.

Mr Evans wusste zwar nicht recht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, sagte dann aber im netten Tonfall: „Das ist ja schön. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, Dad.", sagte Lily, biss von ihrem Brötchen ab und verschwand aus der Küche, zusammen mit ihrem Brief aus Hogwarts.

In ihrem Zimmer nahm sie sich sofort Pergament und Feder zur Hand und schrieb:

Lieber James,  
es ist alles in Ordnung. Weder meine Eltern noch Petunia haben das Gestrige in irgendwelcher Form erwähnt.  
Ich habe gerade meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen. Ich bin überglücklich, dass Professor Dumbledore mich zur Schulsprecherin ernannt hat. Weiß du zufällig wer Schulsprecher geworden ist?  
Wollen wir zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen? Unsere neuen Bücher besorgen und einfach etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen?  
Bitte antwortete schnell…

Alles Liebe

Lily

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und band ihn schnell am Bein ihrer Eule fest.

„Zu James", flüsterte sie und öffnete das Fenster.

Ihre Eule flatterte davon und Lily sah ihr nach. Wie gern würde sie jetzt auch zu James fliegen, aber er würde sich sicher mit ihr in der Winkelgasse treffen. Während Lily noch aus dem Fenster schaute wurde ihre Zimmertür aufgerissen und jemand trat ins Zimmer.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld!", keifte Petunia ihre jüngere Schwester an.

Lily drehte sich um.

„Was hab ich denn nun schon wieder verbrochen?", fragte sie.

„Nun tu nicht so unschuldig. Wegen deiner freakigen Freunde darf ich Vernon nicht mehr sehen. Dad meint, er sei schlechter Umgang für mich.", giftete Petunia los.

„Meine Freunde sind keine Freaks!", polterte Lily, „Außerdem hat Dad in meinen Augen mit Vernon völlig Recht.", schloss Lily.

„Wie kannst du nur. Ich liebe ihn. Nachdem diese Freaks ihn bedroht haben, will er bestimmt nichts mehr von mir wissen.", schluchzte Petunia und ließ sie auf Lilys bett fallen.

>Na und , dachte sich Lily.

Laut sprach sie jedoch, während sie sich neben Petunia aufs bett setzte: „Petunia, wenn er dich wirklich liebt, wird er darüber hinweg sehen.".

Petunia schluchzte erneut. Lily seufzte. Ihre Schwester trieb sie ja manchmal in den Wahrsinn, aber das wollte Lily auch nicht. Petunia stand auf und blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Wenn ich deinetwegen Vernon verlieren sollte, mach ich dir das Leben zur Hölle!", drohte sie und verschwand. Lily starrte ihrer Schwester nach.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Lily in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wartete auf eine Nachricht von James. Gegen Abend kam Mrs Evans in Lilys Zimmer.

„Na Spätzchen.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf Lilys Bett.

Lily schaute ihre Mutter an.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir über gestern Abend sprechen.", sagte Mrs Evans.

Lily, die inzwischen wieder an ihrem Fenster stand, wandte den Blick von ihrer Mutter ab und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Vernon dies über dich gesagt hat.", redete Lilys Mutter einfach so drauf los. Lily strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

„Wir haben Petunia auch verboten ihn wieder zusehen. Schließlich ist so etwas für meine Töchter kein Umgang.", sprach Mrs Evans weiter.

Lily hörte noch immer schweigend zu.

„Ich muss aber auch zugeben, dass ich leicht Angst vor James hatte. Ich mein, mit seinem Zauberstab hätte er Vernon sonst etwas antun können.", meinte Lilys Mutter.

„Nichts was er nicht verdient hätte.", erwiderte Lily.

„Ich weiß, dass du sauer bist. Aber wir als Eltern können James Verhalten auch nicht dulden. Er scheint zwar ein sehr netter junger Mann zu sein, aber vielleicht nicht der Richtige für dich.", sagte Mrs Evans Zaghaft.

Lily sah ihre Mutter an.

„Das denke ich nicht.", wiedersprach Lily so ruhig, dass es schon fast wieder unwirklich wirkte.

„Zudem haben wir uns gefragt, warum du ihn uns immer verheimlicht hast.", redete Mrs Evans einfach weiter ohne auf Lily zuachten.

„Ich habe ihn nicht immer verheimlicht. Ich habe ihn bloß nie erwähnt. Warum auch? Wie ich sehe, scheint ihr ihn ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen.", meinte Lily.

„Das stimmt so direkt nicht, Lily-Schatz. Er hat bloß ein fragwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Da wir nicht diese Gabe besitzen wie du oder James, wissen wir außerdem nicht recht damit umzugehen. Wir können dem nichts entgegen setzten, Lilylein.", erklärte ihre Mutter.

„Ihr habt Angst vor mir?", fragte Lily geschockt ihre Mutter gerade heraus.

„Nein, Lily-Spatz. Nein, nein, wo denkst du hin?", antwortete Mrs Evans schnell.

Zu schnell.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe euch nie gedroht oder ähnliches. Aber trotzdem habt ihr Angst vor mir? Ich bin doch kein Monster!", rief Lily.

„Lily, Kleines, Süße. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint.", sagte ihre Mutter und stand auf um auf ihre Tochter zuzugehen.

„Nein, bleib weg!", rief Lily und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Mrs Evans gestikulierte mit ihren Händen.

„Lily, bitte. Kannst du nicht einfach wieder unsere kleine Lily sein. Lass uns das von gestern vergessen und", doch Lily schnitt ihrer Mutter das Wort ab.

„Ich werde Hogwarts beenden. Komme was kommen wolle. Mit eurer Unterstützung oder ohne. Ich werde James nicht vergessen. Ich liebe ihn, wir sind füreinander bestimmt.", sagte Lily.

„Wir lieben dich Lily, von ganzem Herzen. Auch wenn wir deine Welt nicht kennen oder sie nicht verstehen. Du hast dich für sie entschieden und wir respektieren diese Entscheidung.", erklärte Mrs Evans und verließ mit diesen Worten Lilys Zimmer.

Lilys Eule kehrte am späteren Abend zurück. Freudig erregt erkannte Lily James Handschrift. Mit fliegenden Händen riss den Brief auf.

Liebe Lily,  
ich hoffe, ich habe durch mein Erst-Handeln-dann-nachdenken-Verhalten euren Familienfrieden nicht allzu doll durcheinander gewirbelt. Ist der Typ heute noch einmal aufgekreuzt? Ich hoffe nicht. Sonst wird der mich Ernsthaft kennen lernen.  
Sirius, von dem ich dich übrigens ganz lieb grüßen soll, und ich haben heute auch unsere Hogwartsbriefe bekommen. Du wirst nicht glauben wen Professor Dumbledore zum anderen Schulsprecher ernannt hat…mich…ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Ich schätze Professor Dumbledore hat wohl ein paar Feuerwhisky über den Durst getrunken. Aber so können wir wenigstens auch mal ein paar ungestörte Minuten miteinander verbringen.  
Natürlich treffe ich mich mit dir in der Winkelgasse. Ich schätze nicht, dass du ein Problem hast, wenn Sirius auch mitkommt? Er wird sich auch benehmen. Wie wäre es also mit morgen um zwölf vor _Fortescues Eissalon?_  
Sag bescheid, obs dir passt…

Dein

James

Lily bemerkte als sie den Brief beiseite legte, dass die Rückseite beschriftet war. Sie nahm den Brief erneut in die Hand und drehte ihn um. Nach ein paar kurzen Sätzen brach sie jedoch ab und runzelte die Stirn. Das klang verdächtig nach James Zaubertrankaufsatz. James war schon etwas schlampig. >Aber was solls , dachte sich Lily. Zurück kritzelte Lily:

Lieber James,  
du solltest aufpassen, worauf du deine Briefe schreibst. Ich besitze nun einen Teil deiner Zaubertrankhausarbeit. Ich hoffe es war nur eine Vorschrift und du hast die Reinschrift.  
Du bist Schulsprecher? Das ist ja wunderbar. Ich freue mich ja so. Aber wie kommt es, dass Dumbledore zwei Schulsprecher aus demselben Haus ernennt?  
Also ich kann gerne morgen um zwölf vor _Fortescues Eissalon_ sein. Ich freue mich schon.  
Grüß Sirius ganz lieb von mir, bring ihn morgen ruhig mit.  
Ich vermisse dich!

Alles Liebe

Lily

Lily gönnte ihrer Eule keine Pause und schickte sie sofort wieder los. Was Lily mit einem Schnabelklackern und einem unsanften picken auf ihre Hand bezahlen musste. Trotzdem war die Eule froh, mal wieder gebraucht zu werden. Lily beschloss James das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter lieber persönlich zu erzählen. Sie begutachtete noch einmal die Bücherliste. Ein, zwei neue Bücher standen nur darauf. Lily kritzelte auf einen Zettel eine Einkaufsliste, da ihr noch einige andere Sachen eingefallen waren, die sie besorgen wollte, z.B. brauchte sie einen neuen Zaubererumhang. Den letzten hatte James durch einen Streich komplett ruiniert. Lily legte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte ihre Zimmerdecke an. Inder einen Deckenecken war ein Spinnennetz.

>Das muss ich irgendwann mal sauber machen. , dachte Lily.

Um kurz vor zehn Uhr klopfte es an Lilys Zimmertür, schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend kam ihre Mutter ins Zimmer.

„Morgen kommen uns Tante Gerda und Onkel Willhelm besuchen. Wir wollen schick ausgehen.", verkündete Mrs Evans.

„Ich bin morgen nicht da.", sagte Lily.

Ihre Mutter starrte sie an.

„Und wo bist du?", fragte Mrs Evans.

„Ich bin in der Winkelgasse.", antwortete Lily knapp.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht allein oder?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis.

„Nein, mit James und Sirius.", erklärte Lily mit einem leicht provozierenden Blick.

Sie wusste nicht recht wie ihre Mutter auf James, der eigentlich unter Merkwürdigäsverhalten an den Tag legen, abgestempelt wurde, reagieren würde. Mrs Evans schluckte.

„Ah, achso.", Mrs Evans machte eine Pause.

Offensichtlich rang sie mit sich, ihrer Tochter noch einmal zu verbieten James zu sehen.

„Na gut, dann viel Spaß morgen. Wann kommst du dann nach Hause?", fragte Mrs Evans dann.

„Ich schlafe bei James.", log Lily.

Lilys Mutter hüstelte nun, als hätte sie sich verschluckt.

„Bei James?", wiederholte sie, als glaubte sie Lily missverstanden zu haben.

„Ja, bei meinem Freund James.", antwortete Lily und sprach das Wort Freund so langsam und genüsslich aus, dass ihrer Mutter leicht schwindelig wurde.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du bei James schläfst.", sagte Mrs Evans.

„Das kann wohl gut sein. Er ist ja gefährlich, genauso wie ich.", meinte Lily sarkastisch.

Mrs Evans erwiderte nichts.

„Außerdem glaube ich viel eher, dass du nicht möchtest, dass ich mit James schlafe. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das egal.", setzte Lily ihren Standpunkt fest.

„Lily.", brauste ihre Mutter auf.

„Ich werde die restlichen Ferientage auch bei James verbringen.", log Lily weiter.

„Das erlaube ich nicht.", fuhr Mrs Evans auf.

„Wie ich eben schon erklärt habe, interessiert mich das herzlich wenig. Diese paar Tage werdet ihr mich wohl kaum vermissen. Ich bin ja schließlich eine tickende Zeitbombe.", sagte Lily und stand von ihrem Bett auf.

„Außerdem würde ich jetzt gerne packen, also wenn du so gütig wärst.", Lily ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür.

Mrs Evans starrte noch immer ungläubig ihre Tochter an, dann verschwand sie.

Lily seufzte und ließ sich wieder zurück auf ihr Bett fallen.

>Warum habe ich das gemacht, fragte sie sich während sie die Decke anstarrte. Ich will hier weg. Ich fühl mich hier nicht wohl. , jammerte Lily in ihren Gedanken und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

>James , rief sie stumm, so als könne James Lily hören.

>James…ich liebe dich. Deine wuscheligen Haare, deine braunen Augen, dein Lächeln, deine Art mir zuzuhören… , Lily verlor sich in ihren Gedanken.

Um kurz vor Mitternacht kam Lilys Eule herein geflattert. Lily schreckte aus einem leichten Halbschlaf auf und nahm ihre Eule auf die Schulter. Sie löste den Brief von ihrem Bein und fütterte die Eule mit ein paar Eulenkeksen. Dann faltete sie den Brief auf und las:

Liebe Lily,  
da Zaubertränke offensichtlich nicht dein Fall ist, habe ich dir nun einen Teil meiner Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Hausarbeit geschickt.  
Keiner weiß, was in Professor Dumbledores Kopf vorgeht. Freu dich einfach und nimms so hin. Hey und das lass dir von einem sagen, der sich normalerweise nicht recht an die Regeln hält.  
Also machen wir uns morgen einen schönen Tag in der Winkelgasse. Ich hab bei _Qualität für Quidditch_ einen neuen Besen gesehen. Ich sag dir, der ist viel besser als mein jetziger. Ich werde ihn dir morgen vorführen.  
Ich freu mich auf dich!

Dein

James

Lily drehte den Brief um und stellte tatsächlich mit einem Schmunzeln fest, dass James den Brief auf seine Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Hausaufgaben, zumindest einen abgerissenen Teil davon, geschrieben hatte. Lily stand auf und öffnete ihren Schrank. Sie zog eine Reisetasche hervor und packte einen Stapel wohlgefaltete T-Shirts hinein. Lily packte ihre Tasche, die sie mit zu James nehmen wollte. Als sie der Meinung war, die Tasche wäre vollgestopft genug, zog Lily den Reisverschluss der Tasche zu. Dann schritt sie im Zimmer eine Weile auf und ab. Soll ich morgen einfach ganz früh abhauen ohne auch nur irgendjemanden zu sehen, fragte sich Lily und blieb kurz stehen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Hosenbund. Dann kann mich keiner aufhalten. Aber warum sollten sie mich aufhalten, unterbrach sich Lily selbst in ihren Gedanken, während sie mit ihren Händen den Zauberstab drehte.

>Egal. Ich werde morgen verschwinden. , beschloss Lily und umklammerte nun den Zauberstab.

Ganz so, als wolle sie ihn auch benutzen.

Lily legte sich mit voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag und in Gedanken an James schnell schlafen, jedoch nicht ohne sich noch den Wecker für acht Uhr zu stellen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Lily sich frisch gemacht hatte, schwang sie sich die Tasche über die Schulter und ging in die Küche. Nachdem sie zwei Toasts gefrühstückt hatte, kam ihr Vater in die Küche.

„Oh", sagte er überrascht, „du bist schon auf Lily-Mäusschen." Lily sah ihren Vater an, schluckte den letzten Bissen Toast herunter, drückte ihren Vater an sich und sagte dann: „Ich meld mich aus Hogwarts!"

Sie verließ die Küche und zog sich ihre Jeansjacke über, morgens war es doch deutlich kälter als am Nachmittag.

„Was soll das denn heißen Lily?", rief Mr Evans ihr hinterher.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe.", sagte Lily und öffnete nun die Haustür.

„Aber", begann ihr Vater, doch Lily war schon aus dem Haus getreten und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Sie sog die kalte und frische Morgenluft in sich hinein. Es war doch deutlich leichter, als ich geacht hatte. , stellte Lily fest.

>Ich hätte mit einem Aufgebot meiner Mutter gerechnet. Aber warum war sie nicht früh aufgestanden um mir aufzulauern , grübelte sie weiter.

>Egal. , verwarf Lily den Gedanken.

Dann lief sie zur Bushaltestelle. Sie überlegte kurz, welchen Weg sie am Besten zur Winkelgasse nehmen sollte. Sie studierte den Busplan. In ein paar Minuten würde schon der nächste Bus kommen. Sie setzte sich auf die kleine Bank im Wartehäuschen.

Kurze Zeit später fuhr der Bus auch schon vor und Lily kaufte sich eine Fahrkarte. Sie setzte sich auf einen der noch freien Plätze. Der Bus war für diese Uhrzeit, neun Uhr morgens, ziemlich voll. Lily überlegte, wohin die Menschen wohl fahren würden. Wahrscheinlich zur Arbeit, mit Sicherheit waren sie alle Muggel, doch da fiel Lily plötzlich ein Junge in ihrem Alter auf. Seine fettigen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Sie kannte den Jungen irgendwoher. Plötzlich schaute der Junge vom Fenster her direkt in Lilys smaragdgrüne Augen. Seine fast pechschwarzen Augen funkelten sie an. Da erkannte sie ihn. Es war Severus Snape, ein Junge aus Hogwarts, der im Hause Slytherin war. Ohne seinen schwarzen Hogwartsumhang sah Severus ganz anders aus. Muggelkleidung stand ihm nicht besonders, oder lag es daran, dass Lily ihn damit noch nie gesehen hatte?

Wo will der denn schon so früh am Morgen hin, fragte sich Lily. Der Bus hielt und Lily starrte noch immer ihren Mitschüler an, ganz so, als würde sie erwarten, dass dieser jeden Moment aussteigen würde. Doch Lily wartete vergebens. Severus Snape rührte sich kein einziges Mal, außer das er nach ihrem kurzen Augenkontakt verbissen aus dem Fenster starrte. Einige Haltestellen und Severus Snape anstarrenden Augenblicken später drückte Lily seufzend einen Knopf, damit der Bus an der nächsten Haltestelle zum stehen kam. Nach einer Biegung hielt der Bus auf einer dichtbefahren Londonerinnenstadtstraße und Lily stand auf, Servers Snape ebenfalls.

Während sie ausstiegen grüßte Lily ihren Mutschüler mit einem freundlich „Hallo."

Er schaute sie leicht verdutzt an. Erwiderte dann aber mit seiner öligen Stimme: „Hallo."

Bevor sie ein weiteres Wort mit dem Slytherinschüler wechseln konnte, war dieser schon in der Menge untergetaucht.


	3. Chapter III

Lily wuselte mit ihrer schweren Tasche durch das dichte Gedränge, während sie immer wieder die Schulter wechselte, weil sie ihre Tasche für deutlich leichter gehalten hatte. Vor einem kleinen, schmuddeligen Pub blieb Lily stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte auf das Schild über der Bar _Zum_ _tropfenden Kessel_. Während Menschen sie schubsten und sich an ihr vorbeidrängelten, bahnte sich Lily einen Weg zum Eingang des Pubs. Sie betrat den kleinen und sehr schäbigen Raum. Hinter der Theke stand Tom, der Wirt im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Die Bar war nur von ein paar Gästen besucht, die hier frühstückten. Lily setzte sich zu dem Wirt an die Theke.

„Was darf es für Sie junge Frau, so früh am Morgen, denn schönes sein?", fragte Tom gutaufgelegt.

„Einen Kaffee.", bestellte Lily.

„Milch, Zucker oder vielleicht beides?", erkundigte sich Tom während er mit einer Kaffeetasse hantierte.

„Etwas Milch.", antwortete Lily.

„Kommt sofort.", meinte Tom und verschwand um Milch zu holen.

Als er wieder auftauchte, servierte er Lily den Kaffee und fragte: „Darf es sonst noch etwas sein?"

„Nein danke, das wäre vor erst alles.", erwiderte Lily und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

Nachdem der Wirt die Theke nun zum dritten Mal abgewischt hatte und kein weiterer Gast herein kam, fragte er weiter: „Und was führt Sie so früh am Morgen in den _Tropfenden Kessel_?"

„Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden verabredet.", antwortete Lily knapp.

„Ach so verstehe, die letzten Hogwarts freien Tage genießen. So lange man noch tun und lassen kann was man will.", der Wirt grinste.

„So ungefähr.", gab Lily zu.

„Welches Jahr in Hogwarts besuchen Sie?", der Wirt schien daraus eine Art Quizshow zu entwickeln.

„Leider beginnt mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts.", gestand Lily.

„Das Letzte. Ach her je, wie die Zeit vergeht.", der Wirt schien in seine Vergangenheit abzudriften.

Lily lächelte und trank ihren Kaffee aus, dann bezahlte sie. Sie schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und verließ den kleinen Pub auf den von Mauern umgeben Hof. Vor einem Mülleimer blieb Lily stehen und zählte die Backsteine ab. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab, den sie in ihrem Hosenbund getragen hatte, drei mal gegen die Mauer und wartete. Die Mauer wich einem Torbogen durch den Lily die Winkelgasse betrat. Sie schlenderte die gepflasterte Gasse entlang. Lily überlegte, sich jetzt schon vor _Fortescues Eissalon_ zu setzten wäre Schwachsinn. Sie hatte ja immerhin noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit bis sie auf die Jungs treffen würde. Lily entschied sich, einwenig Geld umzutauschen, dies bräuchte sie dann später wenigstens nicht mehr zu tun. Sie quetschte sich mit ihrer nun allmählich lästigen Reisetasche durch die Menge. Die Winkelgasse schien zu jeder Tageszeit völlig überfüllt zu sein. Als Lily Gringotts erreicht hatte, stieg sie die steinerne Treppe hinauf. In Gringotts selbst war auch immer Hochbetrieb und Lily stellte sich in einer Reihe an, in der man Muggelgeld in Zauberergeld umtauschen konnte. Lily hatte das Gefühl ewig zu warten. Als sie endlich an der Reihe war und in das hässliche Gesicht des Kobolds blickte, hätte Lily um ein Haar vergessen weshalb sie überhaupt so lange angestanden hatte. Sie tauschte ihr Geld und verließ die Bank. Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr stellte Lily fest, dass sie eine halbe Stunde angestandne hatte. Sie überlegte wo sich sie noch eine Stunde aufhalten könnte und entschied sich für _Flourish & Blotts_, der Bücherladen war einfach grandios. Abermals drängte sich Lily durch die Menge. Kurz bevor sie den Bücherladen betrat, prallte sie mit einem Zauberer zusammen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid.", nuschelte sie und hob ihre Tasche auf, die ihr bei dem Zusammenprall von der Schulter gerutscht war.

„Mir auch.", erwiderte der Zauberer.

Als Lily ihrem Gegenüber anblickte, stieß sie einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus.

„Remus!", rief sie und stürzte sich auf den Nichtsahnenden.

„Hey Lily.", sagte dieser, als er sie erkannte.

„Was machst du denn hier? Wo sind deine Eltern oder James oder bist du allein hier?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Ich bin allein hier.", antwortete Lily.

„Warum denn das? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nein alles in Ordnung. Ich treffe mich erst in einer Stunde mit James und Sirius.", erklärte Lily.

„Ach so.", Remus atmete auf.

„Und mit wem bist du hier?", fragte Lily.

„Allein.", antwortete Remus.

„Dann lass uns zusammen bleiben, dann ist keiner allein.", schlug Lily vor.

Remus nickte.

„Wohin?", fragte er dann.

Lily überlegte, dann besah sie sich den Laden vor dem sie standen und fragte: „_Flourish & Blotts_?"

Remus drehte sich um und schritt Lily voran in den Laden. Lily zog ihre Bücherliste hervor.

„Dieses Jahr sind es ja nur", Lily zählte, „zwei neue Bücher."

„Ich hab meine schon.", sagte Remus und wedelte mit einer Tüte vor Lilys Augen herum.

„Ich beeil mich.", meinte Lily und tauchte im Laden unter, auch hier war es zum erbersten voll.

Remus begutachtete einen Stapel Bücher neben sich. >_Dunkle Kreaturen, Feind oder Freund?_ , las er auf einem der Buchumschläge. Weiter hieß es: >_Das wahre Ich _, ein Buch aus der Sicht eines Vampirs geschrieben und _>Licht und Schatten , _ein Buch über die andere Seite der Zauberei. Remus blätterte sich durch die Bücher als Lily wieder neben ihm auftauchte.

„Na was interessantes entdeckt?", fragte sie und lugte seitlich ins Buch.

Remus zuckte überrascht leicht zusammen und verneinte während er das Buch zurück auf den Stapel legte.

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Lily.

„Wo triffst du dich denn mit James?", fragte Remus zurück.

„Vor _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ und zwar genau in einer halben Stunde.", antwortete Lily.

„Dann lass uns doch schon zu _Fortescues Eissalon_ schlendern. Sirius und James müssen ja schließlich auch bald kommen.", antwortete Remus.

Lily nickte.

„Okay.", stimmte sie zu.

„Soll ich deine Tasche nehmen?", fragte Remus.

„Nein danke, das geht schon.", log Lily.

Doch Remus nahm ihr die Tasche ab und schultere sie, als würde er jeden Tag nichts anderes machen.

„Also los.", sagte er und die beiden verließen den Buchladen.

Vor _Florean Fortescues Eissalon _setzten sich Remus und Lily an einen der freien Tische und Stühle. Kurz darauf kam auch schon eine junge Hexe auf sie zu.

Sie richtete ihr Häubchen auf dem mit kurzen, blonden Locken besetzten Kopf und fragte nervös: „Was darfs sein?"

Remus brauchte nicht einmal die Karte zustudieren, welche er auswendig konnte, da die Rumtreiber in den Sommerferien all ihrer Hogwartsjahre öfters hier waren, und bestellte: „Für mich einen Rumtreiber bitte."

„Einen was?", Lily starrte Remus an.

„Einen Rumtreiber.", wiederholte Remus.

Florean Fortescues hatte einen Eisbecher nach den vieren benannt, da sie so oft hier zu besuch waren. Lily lächelte, wandte sich dann aber ebenfalls an die Bedienung: „Für mich auch."

Die junge Hexe kritzelte auf ihrem Block herum und verschwand darauf hin mit ihrer Bestellung.

„Und wehe gleich passiert irgendetwas.", sagte Lily.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus.

„Wenn das, was auch immer ich bestellt habe, schon Rumtreiber heißt, weiß man nie, was am Ende dabei herauskommt.", antwortete Lily und grinste. Remus grinste ebenfalls, ganz Unrecht hatte Lily damit nicht, dies musste er schon zugeben.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam die junge Hexe mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder, auf denen zwei gewaltige Eisbecher thronten. Lily malte sich schon in den herrlichsten Farben aus, wie diese zwei pompösen Eisbecher gleich auf den Boden klatschen würden, wenn die junge Bedienung nicht aufpassen würde. Remus blickte ebenfalls besorgt drein.

„Zwei Rumtreiber.", sagte die blondgelockte Hexe als sie ihr Tischchen sicher erreicht hatte.

Lily staunte nicht schlecht, so ein leckerer Eisbecher war also der Rumtreiber. Der Eisbecher bestand aus vier Kugeln, jeder der Jungs hatte seine Lieblingssorte für immer in diesem Becher verewigt, Zitrone für James, Schokolade für Sirius, Tiramisu für Remus und Erdbeere für Peter, darauf folgte ein großer Schlagsahne, der mit Früchten und verschiedene Arten von Soßen garniert war. Zudem waren vier kleine Waffeln, bunte Streusel und ein buntes Schirmchen auf dem Berg von Sahne.

„Guten Appetit", wünschte Lily und stach mit ihrem Löffel in das Eis.

„Danke gleichfalls.", sagte Remus und tat es ihr gleich.

Die Beiden hatten schon die Hälfte ihres Eisbechers verschlungen als ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren auf sie zuhuschte.

„Hallo.", quiekte er. Remus sah auf.

„Hallo Wurmschwanz.", begrüßte Remus seinen Kumpel.

Er stand auf. Remus reichte Peter die Hand und zog ihn an sich heran, während er auf Peters Rücken klopfte.

„Hallo Peter.", begrüßte Lily ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh, hallo.", erwiderte dieser schüchtern.

„Setzt dich doch zu uns.", schlug Remus vor.

„Ja, James und Sirius müssten auch gleich kommen.", stimmte Lily Remus zu.

Peter setzte sich zu ihnen. Die Drei plauderten munter drauf los und merkten gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Irgendwann schaute Lily auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Was schon halb eins?", rief sie.

„Wo bleiben denn Tatze und Krone wieder so lange!", beschwerte sich Remus.

„Bestimmt haben sie ein hübsches Mädchen entdeckt.", sagte Peter ohne nachzudenken, was ihm auch gleich einen strafenden Blick von Lily einfing.

Remus seufzte.

Plötzlich hielt jemand Lily von hinten die Augen zu und fragte: „Rate, wer bin ich?"

Lily erkannte ihren Freund an seiner Stimme sofort.

„James!", rief sie überglücklich.

Er ließ seine Hände von ihren Augen und küsste sie.

„Mensch Krone, sucht euch ein Zimmer!", sagte Sirius und grinste.

„Ja es freut mich auch dich zu sehen.", erwiderte Lily streckte Sirius die Zunge heraus.

„Ach lass ihn Lily, er ist doch bloß neidisch.", meinte James und begrüßte nun Remus und Peter, dann zog er sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Lily.

James grinste, doch bevor er antworten konnte, tat Sirius dies für ihn: „Stell doch keine Fragen, deren Antworten du eh schon kennst, Kleine."

Lily sah Sirius an.

„James musste unbedingt noch in _Qualität für Quidditch_.", klärte Sirius sie auf.

Lily grinste.

Wenn einer Quidditch verrückt war, dann war es James.

„Was willst du eigentlich mit der Reisetasche?", fragte Sirius Remus, als er die Tasche bemerkte.

„Oh, das ist nicht meine.", antwortete er, „das ist Lilys."

James sah Lily an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte James seine Freundin besorgt.

Lily war es peinlich James vor seinen Freunden danach zu fragen, deshalb sagte sie rasch: „Ach nichts. Erzähl ich dir später."

James nickte. Um die leicht gespannte Stimmung bei Tisch wieder aufzuheitern schlug Sirius vor, sie könnten doch ihre Besorgungen erledigen. Alle waren damit einverstanden. Sie begangen damit, ihre Zaubertrankzutaten wieder aufzufüllen. Während sie in den Regalen nach ihren Zutaten stöberten, James trug nun natürlich Lilys Tasche, zog James Lily etwas von den anderen fort.

„Was ist los, Süße?", fragte er dann.

„Weiß du", setzte Lily an, auf einmal war es ihr peinlich ihren Freund danach zu fragen, „ich habe ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass", Lily brach erneut ab.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich James.

Lily griff in ein Regal mit Zutaten.

„Kann ich für die restlichen Ferien bei dir wohnen?", fragte Lily mehr das Regal als James.

„Was?", fragte James zurück, als hätte er sich eben verhört.

Lily wiederholte ihre Frage, zögerte, entschied sich dann aber doch James anzuschauen.

„Natürlich, klar, gar kein Problem.", antwortete er dann prompt, als wäre alles sonnenklar.

„Aber was ist denn eigentlich los?", fragte er dann doch, als sie in eine weitere Regalreihe bogen.

„Irgendwie, bin ich zu Hause nicht mehr klar gekommen.", sagte Lily Zaghaft.

„Ist es wegen diesem Muggeltyp?", fragte James weiter.

„Auch. Aber meine Eltern haben meiner Schwester verboten ihn zu sehen.", antwortete Lily.

James schwieg, er verstand nicht recht, was in seiner Freundin vorging.

„Ist alles anders, seitdem das mit dem", Lilys Stimme brach ab.

„Ich fühle mich zu Hause einfach nicht mehr wohl.", schloss sie.

„Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, im wörtlichen oder auch im übertragenen Sinne. Ist doch Ehrensache.", sagte James und zog Lily an sich.

An der Kasse stießen sie wieder auf die restlichen drei Rumtreiber. Als sie ihre Zaubertrankzutaten bezahlt hatten, traten ins hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Sie drängten sich durch die Gasse.

„Lasst uns doch zu _Qualität für Quidditch_.", schlug James durch die Menge rufend vor.

„Nein!", kam es von all seinen Freunden zurück.

„Ich muss noch zu _Madam Malkins_.", rief Lily.

Die Jungs folgten ihr somit in den Laden für Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten. Sie betraten den Laden und Madam Malkins kam sofort auf sie zu.

„Hogwarts?", fragte sie nur.

Lily nickte.

„Wer braucht einen neuen Umhang?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich.", meldete sich Lily.

„Ich auch.", antwortete James.

Madam Malkins fixierte Sirius, Remus und Peter, da sie nichts der gleichen sagten, lächelte sie nun.

„Okay, zwei neue Umhänge.", stellte die Frau fest und führte Lily und James in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Der Rest der Rumtreiber blieb vorne.

„Die Dame zu erst.", sagte Madam Malkins und deutete lächelnd auf einen Schemel.

Lily bemerkte, dass neben ihr auch ein Hogwartsschüler ausgestattet wurde. Lily grüßte ihn, während sie dies tat erkannte sie ihren Mitschüler. Sie traf schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf Severus Snape. Lily stellte sich auf den Schemel und schaute zu James hinüber. Auf dessen Gesicht lag schon wieder ein gewisses Grinsen, welches er immer auflegte, wenn er Unsinn im Schilde führte.

James zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise etwas, dass im Gemurmel der Näherinnen unterging, sodass keiner bemerkte was James im Schilde führte. Plötzlich säumte sich der Umhang des Slytherinschülers von ganz alleine auf. Bis er schließlich im Nichts verschwand und die Näherin fluchte.

„Was war denn das?", fragte sie.

Doch als einzige Antwort bekam sie ein lautes Lachen von James. Lily verdrehte die Augen, James war manchmal noch so ein Kind, aber ein süßes Kind. Madam Malkins kam zu James herüber.

„So können wir nicht arbeiten! Ich denke, Sie warten besser vorne.", schmiss sie James aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.

James verschwand aus dem hinteren Teil um Vorne zu warten. Severus hatte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er hatte einfach da gestanden und James hasserfüllt angestarrt. Lily warf ihm noch ein zwei Seitenblicke zu und stellte dabei fest, dass sein Pullover völlig ausgewaschen war. Das ehemals saftige grün war nur noch ein Abklatsch, die hellblaue Jeans weißte ein kleines Loch am rechten Knie auf und die Turnschuhe waren völlig zerfleddert. Lily überkam eine Welle des Mitleids.

>Warum sind seine Sachen so kaputt , fragte sie sich. In Hogwarts war er anständig gekleidet. Immer akkurat geputzte Schuhe aus Leder. , sagte Lily sich.

>Was war bloß los? Hat er vielleicht Probleme, ist er arm und versucht es sich in Hogwarts bloß nicht anmerken zu lassen , spekulierte Lily weiter.

Aber das wäre doch Schwachsinn. Er macht sich eben nicht viel aus seinem Aussehen, alleine seine Haare. , Lily schüttelte sich unwillkürlich.

„Sie sind fertig, meine Liebe.", eröffnete Madam Malkins Lily.

Lily sprang vom Schemel und sah ihren Mitschüler noch einmal an. Dieser starrte nur mit Verachtung zurück. Lily wollte gerade etwas Nettes zu ihm sagen, doch sparte sie sich es bei dem Blick.

„Bitte sagen Sie dem jungen Mann Vorne, er möchte doch seinen Zauberstab bei Ihnen lassen.", bat Madam Malkins Lily. Lily nickte.

„James gib mir deinen Zauberstab.", sagte Lily als sie wieder im vorderen Teil des Ladens war.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Nun mach schon.", forderte Lily ihn auf.

„Warum sollte ich ihn dir geben wollen?", James war verwirrt.

„Weil Madam Malkins, dich sonst nicht empfängt.", erklärte Lily.

Die anderen Rumtreiber, denen James offensichtlich erzählt hatte, was er so eben begangen hatte, grinsten. James zögerte, trennte sich dann aber von seinem Zauberstab.

„Bis gleich!", rief er und betrat den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Lily setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Warum musste er das nun schon wieder machen?", fragte sie.

„Ach Kleine, das macht ein James Potter eben wenn er einen Severus Snape trifft.", antwortete Sirius als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„Aber er ist doch achtzehn.", seufzte Lily.

„Noch nicht. Wird er ist, diese Woche.", berichtigte Remus sie.

„Was?", rief Lily und riss die Augen auf.

„Du weißt nicht mal wann James Geburtstag ist?", fragte Sirius und grinste.

„Äh…also…weißt du…", stotterte Lily.

Sirius grinste noch breiter.

„Er ist am Freitag Lily.", sagte Remus. Lily seufzte.

„Scheiße. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst als die Jungen.

„Was schenken wir eigentlich?", fragte Sirius nun die beiden anderen Rumtreiber. Remus antwortete prompt:

„Etwas aus seinem Lieblingsladen würde ich meinen."

„_Qualität für Quidditch_?", fragte Peter.

„Nein, weißt du Wurmschwanz, wir schenken ihm etwas aus der _Magischen Menagerie_.", antwortete Sirius sich über Peter lustig machend.

„Echt?", fragte dieser zurück.

„Natürlich aus _Qualität für Quidditch_, du Depp.", meinte Sirius und schlug Peter sachte auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ist ja schon gut, brauchst mich ja nicht gleich zu schlagen.", beschwerte sich dieser.

"Es reicht jetzt!", fuhr Remus dazwischen noch bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte.

„Haben wir ihm nicht erst letztes Jahr etwas aus _Qualität für Quidditch _geschenkt?", fragte Sirius.

„Schenken wir nicht jedes Jahr etwas daraus?", fragte Remus ihn zurück.

„Wenns ihn glücklich macht", mischte sich Lily ein.

„Aber ich bin der Meinung nach sechs Jahren könnten wir ihm auch mal etwas anderes schenken.", sagte Remus.

„Und was?", fragte Sirius.

Sie überlegten alle.

„Ich habs.", rief Lily.

„Was hast du?", fragte James, der so eben aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens kam.

„Dich.", log Lily rasch und stürzte sich auf ihn.

James grinste.

„Schlechte Lügnerin. Ich glaub, ich musst dir mal zeigen, wie das richtig geht.", meinte James, belies es aber dabei.

„Mein Zauberstab.", forderte James und streckte die Hand aus. Lily zögerte und gab ihn mit den Worten

„Gebrauche ihn klug." wieder an James zurück.

„Ich finde Krone hat ihn sehr klug gebraucht.", meinte Sirius.

James grinste seinem besten Freund zu.

„Wohin nun?", fragte Sirius.

„_Qualität_", fing James an.

„Nein!", riefen ihm seine Freunde dazwischen.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Remus.

Lily schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Gleich schon vier Uhr.", stellte sie erstaunt fest.

„Tja, ändert das was an unserer Unentschlossenheit wo wir als nächsten hin gehen?", fragte Sirius.

„Sagen wirs mal so, Tatze. Jetzt müsst ihr einen weniger zufrieden stellen.", antwortete Remus.

„Musst du schon los Moony?", erkundigte sich James.

Remus seufzte.

„Tut mir ja echt Leid, aber meine Mutter macht Stress, wenn ich nicht demnächst nach Hause komme.", meinte Remus.

„Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags, Moony.", sagte Sirius ganz so, als würde sein Freund denken, es sei vier Uhr am Morgen.

„Ich weiß Tatze. Ich muss aber früh zu Hause sein, wegen der Dunkelheit, weißt du. Der Mond geht bald auf.", sprach Remus in Geheimsprache für Lily.

Sirius klatschte sich gegen die Stirn.

„Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Sirius, auch er sprach in Rätseln.

„Ist schon okay, ich schaff das schon.", antwortete Remus und verabschiede sich von seinen Freund, auch Lily umarmte er.

Die Jungs hatten Lily nicht erzählt das Remus ein Werwolf war.

Ihrer Meinung nach, brauchte sie es noch nicht zu wissen.

„Okay, da wären wir nun noch drei. Nein Krone, kein _Qualität für Quidditch_.", meinte Sirius.

Sein bester Freund verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte.

„Okay, okay. Ich gehe mit dir.", erbarmte sich Lily.

James freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Meine Tasche!", rief Lily, da James die Tasche vergessen hatte und sie aus dem Laden zerrte.

Sirius griff nach der Tasche.

„Ich mach schon Kleine. Pass du mal lieber auf dein Kind auf.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste.

Lily lächelte zurück. James hatte sie schon in die Menge gezogen und wuselte sich durch die Menge. Vor dem Schaufenster des Ladens _Qualität für Quidditch_ blieben sie stehen. James drückte seine Hände flach gegen die Scheibe. Sein Atem hinterließ Spuren auf dem Glas.

„Ich dachte wir wollen hinein.", meinte Lily.

James grinste und verschwand im Laden. Lily folgte ihm.

„Schau Lily.", rief er.

Lily kam auf ihm zu, hinter James schien ein neuer Besen ausgestellt zu sein. „Dies ist er.", hauchte James ehrfürchtig. Lily begutachtete den Besen. Er sah aus wie jeder andere. Der Besen hatte einen Stiel und einen Reissieg. Doch für James schien es etwas ganz besonders zu sein. Seine Augen funkelten und er machte keinen Mucks. Still bestaunte er den Besen.

Nach einer Weile fing Lily sachte an: „James"

„Ja?", hauchte er zurück, noch immer im Bann des Besens.

„Wir müssen gehen.", sagte Lily.

James antwortete nicht, ließ sich aber mit leichter Gewalt von seinem Besen wegziehen. Vor dem Geschäft wartete Sirius, Lilys Tasche stand zu seinen Füßen.

„Wo ist Peter?", fragte Lily.

„Abgehauen.", antwortete Sirius knapp.

„Lasst uns bitte abhauen.", bat er dann.

Lilys Blick fiel auf eine Horde Mädchen, die Sirius die ganze zeit anstarrten und kicherten. James verdrehte die Augen. „Sicher.", meinte er mit einem Blick auf die nervenden Mädchen. Sirius nahm die Tasche und warf sie lässig über seine Schulter. Eine Weile sprach niemand, bis sie vor einem Motorrad standen. Sirius fummelte an diesem herum ganz so, als würde es ihm gehören.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Lily.

„Wonach siehts denn aus?", fragte Sirius zurück und ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Nach", Lily rang nach Luft.

„Nach, keine Ahnung…etwas illegalem.", beendete sie ihren Satz dann.

„Dann hast du aber kein gutes Auge, Kleine.", erwiderte Sirius und steckte den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss.

Lilys Augen wurden groß, als das Motorrad tatsächlich ansprang.

„Ist das deins?", fragte sie. Sirius nickte.

„Also alle Mann und Frau", er grinste Lily an, „aufsetzten und ab geht die Post!", meinte er.

James setzte sich hinter seinen besten Freund, dann nahm Lily Platz.

„Und meine Tasche?", fragte Lily.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hatte Sirius die Tasche geschrumpft. Nachdem alle Beteiligten saßen, fuhr Sirius los.

„Wohin darf ich Sie bringen junge Dame?", fragte Sirius gespielt wie ein Taxifahrer gegen die peitschende Luft an.

James antwortete indem er sich die Kehle aus dem Halse schrie: „Allesamt zu mir!"

Sirius war ein guter Fahrer, staunte Lily. Sie hätte ihm alles Mögliche zugetraut, aber das? Sie musste zugeben, dies war schon beeindruckend. Lily hatte ihre Arme fest um James Taille geschlungen. Sirius fuhr quer durch London bis er in eine Straße mit großen Reinhäusern abbog. Vor einem der niedlichen Häuser mit blauer Haustür und dazu passendem blauen Gartenzaun hielt er an. Lily stieg ab, James gleich hinter ihr, genauso wie Sirius. „Das ist es.", sagte James und grinste. Lily starrte das Haus an. Von außen machte es noch keinen zauberischen Eindruck. Doch Lily ahnte schon, was sie hinter der Haustür erwarten würde. „Kommt, lasst uns reingehen.", meinte James und schwang sich Lilys, inzwischen wieder großgezauberte, Tasche über die Schulter. Sirius schob das Motorrad in eine Garage die neben dem Haus stand. An der Haustür zog James seinen Schlüssel, an dem er einen kleinen Schnatz als Schlüsselanhänger dran trug, aus seiner Hosentasche. Er schloss auf.

Kaum waren alle drei im haus rief James: „Mum? Dad? Jemand zu Hause?"

Stille. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann sind sie wohl arbeiten.", schloss er.

„Was sind sie denn von Beruf?", fragte Lily, während sie das Haus von innen bestaunte.

An den Wänden hingen sich bewegende Bilder einer glücklichen Familie Potter, ein Schirmständer stand neben der Tür, eine große einladende Couch war ebenfalls im Flur untergebracht. Blumen und ein Teppich rundeten den Flur ab.

„Auror.", antwortete James.

Zu dieser Zeit Auror zu sein, war mit Sicherheit gefährlicher als alles andere. Da Lord Voldemort, ein von Muggeln abstammender Mann, Leute von seiner Ansicht, dass nicht reinblütige Zauberer das Zaubern nicht lernen dürfen, überzeugen wollte. Er scharrte Menschen die ebenso verquer dachten wie er, die Todesser, um sich. Lily wandte ihren Blick von dem faszinierenden Haus ab und sah James an.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte sie ihn leicht besorgt, da ständig neue Todesfälle von Auroren im Tagespropheten waren.

„Du hast nie gefragt. Außerdem ist es nicht so wichtig.", meinte James.

„Ich hab Hunger Leute.", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Dann lasst uns in die Küche gehen.", schlug James vor und wandte sich nach links.

Lily folgte ihm. Die Küche war ein großer, heller Raum und vollkommen in hölzernem Stiel gehalten. Die Küche wirkte leicht bäuerlich fand Lily. James öffnete den Kühlschrank, während Sirius sich auf die Theke in der Mitte schwang. Lily zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Okay, was wollt ihr denn essen?", fragte James und studierte ausgiebig den Inhalt des Kühlschranks.

Sirius seufzte.

„Mir egal.", meinte er dann.

Als Lily nicht antwortete zog James den Kopf aus dem Kühlschrank und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf Lily.

„Hey Süße.", sagte er. Lily schreckte wie aus leichter Trance auf.

„Hm, was?", fragte sie.

„Was du essen willst hab ich gefragt.", antwortete James und grinste.

„Irgendwas.", sagte Lily und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern um ihre Ratlosigkeit auszudrücken.

„Ich bin kein Koch und unser Kühlschrank quasi leer.", meinte James.

„Pizzaservice.", rief Sirius und sprang elegant von der Theke. James zog aus einem Stapel voller Zettel, einen besonders bunten auf dem eine Pizza abgebildet war.

„Wer will was?", fragte er und legte den Zettel vor sich auf die Theke. Lily schaute auf den Zettel.

Es war ein Muggelpizzaservice.

„Pizza Hawaii für mich", meinte Lily.

„Krone, meine Bestellung kennst du ja.", sagte Sirius.

„Alles klar.", erwiderte James und griff zum Telefon. Auswendig tippte er die Nummer ein.

„Ja, hallo, Potter hier.", sagte James und setzte sich schwungvoll auf die Theke.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Pizza Hawaii, eine Pizza mit Salami und extra Käse und eine Pizza mit Tunfisch und Mais.", bestellte James.

„Okay, danke, tschüss.", bedankte sich James noch und legte dann auf.

„In spätestens einer Stunde werden unsere Pizzen hier sein.", meinte er an Lily und Sirius gewandt.

„Tja und nun?", fragte Sirius und lehnte sich gegen die Theke.

„Ich würde gerne den Rest des Hauses sehn.", antwortete Lily.

„Du meinst wohl eher mein Zimmer.", verbesserte James sie. Lily grinste.

Die Truppe verließ die Küche und lief eine Treppe hinauf.

„So.", meinte James.

„Hinter dieser Tür hier", er deute auf eine, „befindet sich das Zimmer des jungen Herren Sirius Black.", spielte er wie ein Fremdenführer vor.

„Dein Zimmer?", fragte Lily und wandte sich an Sirius.

„Achja.", Sirius seufzte, "Weißt du, zu Hause ists nicht so berauschend. Ein bisschen so, als wenn du lauter Vernons zu Hause hättest.", klärte Sirius sie auf.

Lily mustere ihn.

„Hey, halb so schlimm.", sagte Sirius und grinste schon wieder.

James öffnete die Tür zu Sirius Zimmer.

„Nach Ihnen Madam.", meinte James und machte eine Geste, die Lily bedeutete, dass sie als Erste das Zimmer betreten sollte.

Lily trat ein. Gleich rechts neben der Tür befand sich ein Bücherregal, die Bücher im Regal waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen, außer ein paar Bücher über die dunklen Künste der Magie. Neben dem Regal stand in der Ecke ein Schreibtisch, der überfüllt mit Pergamenten war. Federn und Tintenfässer lagen ebenfalls dazwischen. An der nächsten Wand war ein riesiges Fenster, durch das man hinaus auf den herrlichen Garten blicken konnte. Dunkel rote Gardienen rahmten das Fenster. Lily stolperte über kleinere Klamottenberge auf dem Fußboden, als sie auf Sirius Bett zu ging und sich setzte. Es war weich und seine dunkel rote Bettwäsche war sehr schön. Lily streckte sich.

„Na, gefällts dir?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja doch.", antwortete Lily und sah sich weiter um.

An der letzten Wand stand noch ein großer, alter Schrank aus dunklem Holz. Die weißen Wände hatte Sirius ziemlich kahl gehalten. Außer über seinem Schreibtisch. Dort hatte er Ausschnitte aus dem Tagespropheten aufgehangen. Männer und Frauen in dunklen Kutten starrten Lily grimmig entgegen. „Wollen wir weiter?", fragte James, der sich auf Sirius Schreibtischstuhl drehte. Lily nickte. Beim Rausgehen warf sie jedoch noch einen blick auf Sirius Tagesprophetenausschnitte und stellte fest, dass es alles Ausschnitte waren, die ausschließlich um Todesser, den Dunklen Lord und Auroren gingen.

Als die Drei wieder im Flur standen, meinte James: „Trommelwirbel bitte Tatze."

Sirius amte einen Trommelwirbel nach.

„Mein Zimmer.", verkündete James und stieß die Tür auf.

Lily wurde von einem Mix aus orangerot geblendet. Die Wand, auf die sie starrte, war orangerot gestrichen und Poster, die orangerot gekleidete sich bewegende Menschen zeigten, flogen auf Besen hin und her. James hatte aus seinem Zimmer ein Chudley Cannons Fanartikelquartier gemacht. Überall posierten dieselben Spieler auf Bildern, winkten, grinsten und zeigten Kunststückchen auf ihren Besen. Lily betrat das Zimmer und konnte die Möbel kaum von der Wand unterscheiden, alles war orangerot und mit den Chudley Cannons tapeziert. Selbst James Bettwäsche, die Schrankwände und die Schreibtischplatte bleiben nicht verschont. James ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Und?", fragte er den Blick noch immer auf Lilys Gesicht geheftet um auch ja jede ihrer Reaktion zu bemerken.

Doch bevor Lily antworten konnte, flog ein kleiner goldener Punkt an ihr vorbei. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Keine Angst.", sagte James sprang vom Bett auf und stürzte sich auf den Punkt.

Mit einer gezielten Bewegung hatte er ihn festumklammert. James fixierte den Punkt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Nun erkannte Lily, dass es ein kleiner Schnatz war.

„Wo hast du denn schon wieder her?", stieß sie hervor.

James tauschte einen Blick mit Sirius und beide grinsten.

„Sagen wirs so, ich hab ihn mir von der Schule geliehen und noch nicht vor ihn zurückzugeben.", erwiderte James.

Lily lächelte, das war so was von typisch für James. James ließ den Schnatz wieder los, der sogleich wieder durch sein Zimmer sauste. Da bemerkte Lily, die einzig Quidditch freie Stelle in James Zimmer. Ein Foto in einem Rahmen stand auf James Nachttisch, neben seinem Bett. Lily ging zudem Foto hinüber und sah, dass es dasselbe Foto war, wie das, welches an ihrer Pinnwand zuhause hing, die Marauders inklusive Lily auf dem Weihnachtsball. Sie grinste.  
Plötzlich läutete es an der Haustür.

„Pizzatime!", rief James und stürzte aus seinem Zimmer.

Lily und Sirius rannten ihm hinter her. James schwang sich auf das Geländer und rutschte es hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Sirius. Lily nahm lieber die Treppe. Unten angekommen hatte James schon die Tür aufgemacht und Sirius die Pizzen in die Hand gedrückt. James bezahlte den Pizzaboten, Lily war überrascht, dass James mit Muggelgeld umgehen konnte, und schloss dann wieder die Tür. Dann gongte die große, alte Standuhr, die ihm Flur stand.

„Ah, Qudditch!", rief James und spurtete ins Wohnzimmer.

„Achja, schnell mach die Kiste an, Krone!", rief Sirius und ließ die Pizzen auf den Couchtisch fallen.

James machte den Fernseher an und ließ auf die Couch fallen. Lily setzte sich neben James und war überrascht welche Programme der Fernseher zu den normalen Sendern aufwies.

„Magische Satellitenschüssel.", erklärte Sirius während er einen Pizzakarton nach dem anderen öffnete.

Er verteilte die Pizzen, sodass Lily ihre Pizza Hawaii, James die mit Tunfisch und Mais und er selbst eine Salami Pizza mit extra Käse bekam.

„Guten Appetit.", sagte James und schob sich gleich das erste Stück Pizza in den Mund.

Auf dem Fernseher waren wieder die Chudley Cannons zu sehen. Sie spielten gegen eine andere Quidditchmanschaft, die Flying Candles und es stand 40:0 für die Chudley Cannons. James und Sirius regten sich während des ganzen Pizzaessens über verschiedene Spielzüge und Fouls auf. Lily musste an ihren Vater denken, der sich immer so benahm, wenn er ein Fußballspiel im Fernsehen sah.


	4. Chapter IV

Mitten im Spiel drehte jemand den Schlüssel in der Haustür um und trat ein.

„Hallo.", rief eine sympathische Frauenstimme.

„Hey Mum, wir sind im Wohnzimmer.", rief James zurück.

Die Frau betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sie war eine mittelgroße Frau mit kurzen blonden Locken. Mrs Potter trug Jeans und dazu eine schicke Bluse.

„Na ihr.", begrüßte sie die Drei.

„Hi.", erwiderte Sirius, sah die Frau kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiel zu.

James schafft es nicht einmal seinen Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden, er sagte ganz so als würde er mit dem Fernseher reden: „Hi Mum."

Lily sah Mrs Potter einfach nur still an.

„Und du bist?", fragte Mrs Potter Lily freundlich.

„Lily Evans.", antwortete Lily schnell.

„Achja Mum, das ist Lily. Sie wird die restlichen Ferien bei uns wohnen.", sagte James, noch immer zum Fernseher gewandt.

„Ach, du bist also Lily. Wie schön, dass ich dich endlich auch einmal kennen lerne. James hat mir ja schon soviel von dir erzählt. Ich bin übrigens Elisabeth Potter.", stellte sich James Mutter vor und reichte Lily die Hand.

Lily nahm diese. Sie kam sich dumm vor, weil James Eltern offensichtlich von ihr wussten und sie ihrer Familie nie von James berichtet hatte.

„Ich hoffe mein Sohn benimmt sich. Nicht so wie jetzt.", sagte Mrs Potter und lächelte noch immer während sie ihrem Jungen mit einer zusammen gerollten Zeitschrift, die sie in der Hand hielt, sachte auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

„Mum.", zeterte James.

„Das ist echt wichtig.", half ihm Sirius aus.

„Wie immer.", sagte Elisabeth Potter und seufzte.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon gegessen. Gut, denn ich kann auch nicht lange bleiben. Dein Dad, James, wird erst sehr spät wieder nach Hause kommen und ich weiß auch nicht recht, wann ich wieder hier sein werde.", erklärte Mrs Potter.

Nun blickte James seine Mutter an.

"Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er nun besorgt.

„Es passiert immer etwas.", antwortete seine Mutter und hielt sich sehr bedeckt mit dieser Antwort.

„Mum, sag schon.", redete James auf seine Mutter ein.

„James, nein. Es geht dich nichts an. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los, ich wollte nur eben etwas holen.", sagte Mrs Potter bestimmt und verschwand wieder.

James starrte seiner Mutter hinter her.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie mir nicht sagt was los ist.", meinte er und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen.

„Wenn ein weiter Mord passiert ist, wird es schon morgen im Tagespropheten stehen.", erwiderte Sirius und schob sich das letzte Stück Pizza in den Mund.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen.", fauchte ihn Lily an.

Sirius sah sie an.

„Wir sollten hoffen, dass nichts der gleichen passiert ist. Das es allen gut geht und das der Dunkle Lord gefasst wird.", sagte Lily.

„So hab ich das auch wieder nicht gemeint.", erwiderte er und rappelte sich von der Couch hoch.

„Dann pass gefälligst auf was und wie du etwas sagst. Hast du denn keine Angst?", fragte Lily.

„Nein.", antwortete Sirius prompt und starrte Lily direkt in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Nicht um mich. Das Einzige für was es sich für mich zu leben lohnt, sind meine Freunde. Für diese würde ich sterben.", erklärte er weiter.

Lily hielt Sirius Blick eine Weile stand. Er hatte keinerlei Angst um sich, keine Angst gefoltert zu werden oder gar zu sterben. Er hatte nur Angst um seine Freunde. Lily kam sich leicht töricht vor, das sie sich um sich selbst sorgte, da riss sie James aus ihren Gedanken.

„Süße, du bist aber auch eine Muggel geborgene. Wenn du Angst hast, ist das völlig berechtigt. Tatze stammt aus einer der ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien die es je gab. Ihn wird dieser Dunkle Clown nicht jagen. Es sind Leute wie du, die auf seiner Liste stehen.", sagte James.

Lily sagte nichts. Sirius schaltete den Fernseher ab.

„Wir sollten uns einfach ins Bett legen. Es war ein langer Tag.", meinte James und die Drei stimmten ihm zu.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und Sirius verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

„Du hast die Wahl.", sagte James und drehte sich zu Lily um.

„Entweder du schläfst auf unserer Couch oder du leistest mir Gesellschaft.", stellte er die zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten vor.

Lily überlegte kurz, wählte dann aber mit einem Lächeln: „Ich entscheide mich für dich."

„Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet.", sagte James und grinste.

Die Beiden zogen sich um und legten sich in James Bett. Lily kuschelte sich eng an James.

„Du brauchst keine Angst habe. Ich werde dich auch ewig beschützen.", sagte James und küsste Lilys Nacken.

Aus Lilys Haut breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus und sie schmiegte sich näher an James. Irgendwann schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily vor James auf. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und schlich zu der Zimmertür. Sie fror. Lily öffnete, bedacht leise darauf, dass James nicht aufwachte, die Tür und verließ das Chudley Cannons Fanartikelquartier. Sie schlich über den Flur hinüber zu Sirius Zimmertür. Für einen Moment hielt sie an seiner Tür inne und lauschte. Stille. Schläft Sirius noch, fragte sich Lily. Egal, sie öffnete einfach die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und trat ein. Sirius Bett war leer. Überrascht schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. Sirius lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schreibtischplatte und schlief. Lily grinste. Während sie über die Klamottenberge stieg, strich sie sich langsam ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey Sirius.", sagte sie leise und stupste ihn an.

Dieser reagierte nicht.

„Sirius.", sagte Lily und etwas energischer und rüttelte an seinem Arm.

Wieder schien Sirius nichts bemerkt zu haben. Da fiel Lily etwas ein.

„Hey Sirius. Professor McGonagall sagt, du wärst der bravste Schüler in ganz Hogwarts und deine Streiche sein alle einschläfernder als der Unterricht von Professor Bins.", log Lily das blaue vom Himmel.

Sirius Kopf erhob sich schlagartig und er stammelte unvernehmliche Wörter vor sich hin. Lily lachte los, da Sirius ein Stück Pergament an der Wange klebte.

„Hey man, Kleine, was ist denn los?", nuschelte Sirius verschlafen, als er Lily erkannte.

Das Stück Papier klebte nach immer an seiner Wange.

„Wir müssen reden.", erklärte Lily.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Sirius und schien mit einem Schlag hellwach.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Lily und pflückte das Stück Pergament von Sirius Wange.

„Oh, danke.", meinte er.

Sirius streckte sich, während er mit dem Stuhl kippelte.

„Also was ist los?", erkundigte sich Sirius und strich sein seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„James hat doch am Freitag Geburtstag und wir brauchen noch ein Geschenk.", meinte Lily.

„Wann ist denn Freitag?", fragte Sirius und gähnte.

„Morgen, Sirius. Morgen.", erwiderte Lily.

„Oh. Morgen. Ja.", sagte Sirius und gähnte erneut.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also. Ich hab doch bei Madam Malkins erwähnt, dass ich eine Idee hatte, du erinnerst dich?", fragte Lily.

Sirius sah sie ihn.

„Okay, lassen wir das. Also zumindest, bin ich der Meinung, wir könnten James doch einen Kalender schenken.", schlug Lily vor.

„Einen Kalender?", fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht so einen, wie du ihn dir vorstellst mit Landschaftsmotiven und so. Sondern von uns. Den Maredern und mir. Mit Fotos, Zeichnungen und Sprüchen und so. Etwas persönliches eben.", erklärte Lily ihre Idee genauer.

Sirius Miene hellte sich auf.

„Mit so etwas kann ich mich anfreunden.", meinte er und grinste nun wieder.

„Okay. Ich denke Remus und Peter werden nichts dagegen haben oder was meinst du?", fragte Lily.

„Ne denk ich auch nicht.", stimmte Sirius ihr zu.

„Gut. Das Jahr hat zwölf Monate und wir sind vier Personen. Somit kann jeder drei Monate gestalten. Einverstanden?", schlug Lily vor.

„Perfekt. Kann ich nun weiter schlafen?", fragte Sirius und rieb sich seine Augen.

„Ja, ja. Aber geh besser ins Bett.", antwortete Lily, doch zu spät.

Sirius hatte schon den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und war wieder eingeschlafen. Lily grinste. Sie schlich zurück in James Zimmer. Sie stellte erfreut fest, dass James noch immer schlief und sie kletterte zurück zu ihm ins Bett. „Hey, wo warst du denn?", fragte James nuschelnd. Ich dachte er schläft, dachte Lily. Lily zuckte zusammen.

„Auf dem Klo.", log sie.

„So lange? Ist alles okay?", fragte James weiter und drückte Lily an sich.

„Ist doch egal.", erwiderte Lily.

„Du bist total kalt. Ein richtiger Eisblock.", meinte James und wärmte Lily.

„Lass uns bitte weiterschlafen ja!", bat Lily und die Beiden schliefen wieder ein.

Ein paar Stunden später wachten Lily und James wieder auf. James fing langsam an Lilys nackte Schulter zu küssen bis er ihren Hals erreicht hatte. Lily schmiegte sich noch enger an James. Dieser fuhr mit seinen Finger über ihre Lippen und Lily bekam wieder eine leichte Gänsehaut. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren und Lily schloss ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl und sicher. Irgendwann streckte sich James.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er.

Lily sah sich im Zimmer ihres Freundes um. Nirgends erkannte sie eine Uhr.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete sie.

James hob den Kopf und sah auf eine seiner Wände.

„Kurz vor halb eins.", sagte er dann.

Lily wunderte sich wo James denn nun die Uhrzeit abgelesen hatte und sah ebenfalls auf die Wand, auf die zuvor James geschaut hatte. Nun erkannte sie eine Uhr. Sie hatte die Form eines überdimensionalen Schnatzes. Lily wunderte sich das er ihr nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war. Die goldene Kugel bildete das Zifferblatt, die Flügel waren zur Dekoration ausgestreckt.

„James", begann Lily.

„Ja?", sagte James, als Zeichen das er ihr zuhörte.

„Macht dich dieses ganze Quidditchzeug nicht verrückt?", fragte sie.

James lächelte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", antwortete er und im nächsten Atemzug fing er an Lily zu kitzeln.

Sie lachte und wehrte sich gegen James, aber es half alles nichts. James kitzelte sie, bis sie schon Tränen in den Augen hatte. Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Die Stille wurde durch ein lautes Magengrummeln unterbrochen.

„Ich hab schrecklichen Frühstückshunger.", erklärte James.

„Ich auch.", schloss sich Lily ihm an. „Na dann müssen wir wohl oder übel aufstehen.", meinte James.

Lily seufzte.

„Ohne mich. Ich bin viel zu müde.", sagte sie.

„Na gut, Süße. Aber nur weil du es bist. Ich ruf dich, sobald das Frühstück fertig ist.", gab sich James geschlagen.

„Echt?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Ja, echt und zum anfassen.", antwortete James und grinste.

Er stand auf und schlurfte zur Tür.

„Aber dann hab ich was gut bei dir.", sagte er.

Lily zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu und erwiderte: „Aber immer."

James grinste noch mehr und öffnete seine Zimmertür.

Draußen auf dem Flur konnte Lily James rufen hören: „Hey Tatze, du Schnarchnase, aufstehen. Wir müssen ein 1a Frühstück zaubern."

Lily lächelte vor sich hin und kuschelte sich in die Decke. James war so süß. Sie döste etwas vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich erschrocken hochfuhr. Sie hatte völlig vergessen Remus und Peter eine Eule wegen James Geburtstagsgeschenk zu schicken. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und suchte nach Pergament, Tinte und Feder. Nun wusste sie, warum James immer auf die Rückseite seiner Hausarbeiten geschrieben hatte. In seinem Zimmer ein unbeschmierten Stück zu finden, ist fast genauso unmöglich wie die Sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen zufinden. Lily verließ James Zimmer und öffnete die Tür zu Sirius Raum. Sie ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und nahm sich eins seiner Pergamente. Die waren wenigstens nicht alle bekritzelt. Lily fand ein Stück, das an den Seiten schon eingerissen war. Sie nahm sich eine zerzauste Feder und ein schon fast getrocknetes Tintenfass und schrieb:

Lieber Remus,  
morgen ist James Geburtstag und wir müssen uns noch um ein Geschenk für ihn bemühen. Bei Madam Malkins hab ich doch erwähnt, dass ich eine Idee habe. Also Sirius habe ich sie schon erzählt und er ist begeistert. Ich dachte, wir könnten James vielleicht einen Kalender schenken. Mit Fotos und Zeichnung von uns. Halt etwas persönliches. Da wir zu viert sind, du, Sirius, Peter und ich, kann jeder drei Monate gestalten. Was hälst du von dieser Idee? Sofern sie dir auch gefällt, kannst du dann bitte auch Peter informieren?  
Meld dich bei mir.

Deine

Lily

Mit dem fertigen Brief verließ sie Sirius Zimmer und betrat wieder das von James. Lily faltete den Brief zusammen und schickte ihn mit James Eule, die ein Platz auf James Schrank hatte, ab. Dann lief Lily in die Küche.

„Ich wollte dich gerade rufen.", sagte James und zog einen Küchenstuhl nach vorne, sodass Lily sich setzten konnte.

„Oh, dankeschön.", sagte sie und setzte sich.

Dann staunte sie nicht schlecht, was die Jungs alles auf die Beine gestellt hatten. Frisch aufgeschnittene Früchte, Croissants, verschiedne Sorten Marmelade und Konfitüre, Eier, Brötchen, Milch, frischgepresster Orangensaft, Käse, Wurst, Honig und viele andere Leckerein stapelten sich auf dem Tisch.

„Was darf ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen? Kaffee, Tee, Milch, Orangensaft oder Kakao?", erkundigte sich Sirius wie ein Kellner bei Lily.

„Orangensaft.", bestellte Lily.

„Kommt sofort.", meinte Sirius und schnappte sich den Krug und goss Lily den Saft ein.

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch.

Sie fingen an zufrühstücken, bis Lily fragte: „Was willst du eigentlich morgen machen?"

„Morgen", James überlegte gespielt, „Was ist denn morgen?"

Lily sah ihn an. James grinste.

„Wie jedes Jahr denke ich.", sagte er dann.

„Das musst du mir leider erklären, da ich morgen zum ersten Mal mit dir deinen Geburtstag verbringe.", meinte Lily und biss von ihrem Brötchen ab.

„Schade eigentlich. Mein letzter Geburtstag war gar nicht so übel oder Tatze?", wandte sich James an seinen besten Freund.

„Was meinst du denn genau? Meinst du bevor wir Snievellus eine Stinkbombe geschickt haben oder nachdem wir uns hemmungslos betrunken haben?", fragte Sirius zurück.

„Hm ich weiß nicht.", antwortete James und die beiden Jungen grinsten sich an.

Lily seufzte. „Könnt ihr diesen Jungen nicht endlich einmal in Ruhe lassen?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, können wir nicht.", antwortete James bestimmt.

„Und warum nicht?", quetschte Lily James aus.

„Warum sollten wir?", fragte er zurück.

„Man beantwortet Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen, James.", tadelte Lily ihren Freund.

„Ach, tu ich das?", spielte James das Spiel weiter.

Lily funkelte James an.

„Keinen Streit am frühen Morgen, bitte.", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Du", er wandte sich an Lily, „musst es einfach so hinnehmen. Man kann nicht mit jeden Menschen gut auskommen. Fertig. Und du", Sirius wandte sich nun James zu, „nerv nicht rum."

James verdrehte die Augen und schlang einen weiteren Bissen seines Croissants hinunter.

Die Freunde aßen eine Weile schweigend weiter, bis Lily sagte: „Da muss ich mich ja auf einiges gefasst machen."

„Du sollst dich immer auf alles gefasst machen, wenn du mit uns unterwegs bist.", meinte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Nach dem Frühstück, als sie gerade den Tisch abräumten.

„Kann ich gleich mal eure Dusche benutzen?", fragte Lily.

„Du darfst sogar baden, wenn dir danach ist.", schlug James vor.

„Wirklich. Oh bitte.", sagte Lily.

„Klar, kein Problem. Du schwingst dich einfach nach Oben und öffnest die Tür neben meiner.", erklärte James ihr den Weg.

Lily zögerte.

„Ja, du darfst alle Shampoos, Handtücher und ähnlichen Krimskrams den du findest benutzen.", sagte er und lächelte.

Lily lächelte zurück und verließ die Küche. Sie stieg die Treppe in das obere Stockwerk hinauf. Vor den obigen Türen blieb sie stehen.

>Welche gehörte noch einmal James , fragte sie sich.

Für einen Moment zögerte sie. Dann entschied sie sich, einfach irgendeine Tür zu öffnen. Sie umschloss den Türknauf einer Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt breit. Was auch immer dies für ein Zimmer war, das Badezimmer war es jedenfalls nicht. Sie hielt Inne, denn nun vernahm sie Stimmen aus dem Raum.

Lily wollte die Tür gerade wieder schließen als jemand sagte: „Harry, ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn uns etwas passiert? Was wird dann aus unserem Jungen?"

>Harry? Wer war Harry , fragte sich Lily verwundert.

Doch eine Männerstimme antwortete: „Lissi, du weißt, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Außerdem wird uns nichts passieren, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir haben uns nicht umsonst für diesen Weg entschieden."

Langsam begriff Lily, dass sich hier Mr und Mrs Potter über ihr Schicksal und das Schicksal ihres Sohnes unterhielten.

„Ich denke immer, ich sehe ihn zum letzten Mal.", gestand Elisabeth ihrem Mann.

„Lissi, so darfst du nicht denken.", widersprach Mr Potter.

Lily wollte die Tür eigentlich schließen, doch irgendetwas in ihr schien sie davon abzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht lauschen, doch James Eltern sprachen einfach weiter.

„Wir haben James so erzogen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Außerdem hat er seine Freunde. Sirius würde ihn nie im Stich lassen und er hat uns doch von diesem Mädchen erzählt.", sprach Mr Potter weiter.

„Ja Lily, sie ist hier zu besuch. Sie ist wirklich nett. Und so wie er von ihr redet, ich glaube so verliebt war er noch nie.", meinte Mrs Potter.

Man hörte jemand durch den Raum gehen und sich auf ein Bett setzen.

„Siehst du, unser Junge ist gut aufgehoben.", tröstete James seine Frau. Lily verharrte noch immer vor der Tür.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte auf sich zukommen. Mr und Mrs Potter wollten offensichtlich das Zimmer verlassen. Lily stolperte ruckartig zurück.

„Oh hallo.", begrüßte sie Mr Potter, als er die Tür öffnete und Lily im Flur stehen sah.

„Ich..ich...habe nur das Bad gesucht.", stotterte Lily nervös.

>Haben sie mich bemerkt , fragte sie sich panisch.

„Diese Tür dort.", wies James Mutter Lily die Richtige und lächelte freundlich.

„Oh danke.", sagte Lily schnell und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Harry Potter, James Vater.", stellte sich ein großer Mann mit eben so zerzausten Haaren wie die von James vor.

Lily drehte sich wieder Mr und Mrs Potter zu.

„Lily Evans.", stammelte Lily immer noch nervös.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Tut uns wirklich leid, das wir nicht sonderlich viel Zeit haben, Sie besser kennen zu lernen, aber ich bin mir sicher Sie verstehen das. Wir werden sicher einmal die Zeit finden es nach zuholen.", sagte Mr Potter.

„Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Machen Sie sich wegen mir bitte keine Umstände.", redete Lily einfach drauf los.

James Eltern lächelten freundlich.

„Und bitte, sagen sie Beide, einfach Lily, ja?", bat Lily.

„Dankeschön, das ist wirklich sehr freundlich. Dann bestehen wir auch, das du, Harry und Elisabeth oder Lissi sagst.", entschied Mr Potter.

„Viele Dank.", sagte Lily.

„Ich geh dann auch mal ins Bad.", meinte sie während sie mit den Händen Richtung Bad gestikulierte.

Mr und Mrs Potter nickten nur. Somit verschwand Lily im Badezimmer.

Als Lily die Tür geschlossen hatte lehnte sie sich an die Tür und stieß einen großen Seufzer aus. Sie schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

>Scheiße , dachte Lily.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", sagte sie nun laut in den leeren Raum.

Ihre Stimme hallte einwenig von den Wänden wieder. Erst jetzt öffnete sie die Augen um den Raum zu begutachten. Das Badezimmer war wunderschön. Direkt gegenüber von der Tür war ein großes Fenster unter dem eine Badewanne war. Die Badewanne war mit kleinen türkis, hellblau und königsblauen Mosaiksteinchen verziert. Auf dem Rand der Wanne, um die drei Wasserhähne, standen viele verschiedene Fläschchen Shampoo. Lily war leicht irritiert, wieso es drei Hähne gab, aber dies würde sie gleich herausfinden. Rechts neben der Wanne an der Wand stand die Toilette gegenüber an der anderen Wand das Waschbecken mit einem riesigen Spiegel darüber. Auf dem weiß gefliesten Boden, der ebenfalls mit verschiedenen blauen Mosaikstückchen verziert war, lag ein Teppich. Lily fühlte sich sichtlich wohl im Bad der Potters. Über der Toilette war auf der gelbgestrichenen Wand Mosaikstückchen aufgeklebt. Sie bildeten in Blau den Buchstaben P für Potter. Lily ging hinüber zu einem Schränken unter dem Waschbecken. Sie öffnete es, vielleicht würde sie dort Handtücher finden. Sie öffnete den Schrank und fand dort auch welche. Sie nahm ein großes, gelbes, flauschiges heraus und legte es auf den geschlossen Toilettendeckel. Dann ging sie hinüber zur Wanne. Während Lily an den Wasserhähnen drehte setzte sie sich auf den Badewannenrand. Der erste Hahn war für warmes Wasser, der zweite für kaltes. Doch aus dem letzten wurde Lily nicht schlau. Sie drehte ihn nach rechts und wie wild nach links, aber nichts passierte. Sie einigte sich darauf, dass er kaputt zu sein schien. Dann durchstöberte sie die Shampoofläschchen. Sie griff nach einer Flasche mit rotem Inhalt und roch daran. Ein Duft nach Rosen stieg ihr entgegen und sie füllte etwas von der Flasche in dir Badewasser. Nachdem sie weitere Dürfte hinzu geschüttet hatte, wie Patchouli und ätherische Öle, stieg sie in die Wanne. Lily atmete den Duft ein. Sie beobachtete eine Zeit wie ihre Haare auf dem Wasser trieben, bis sie nicht mehr vor ihren Gedanken fliehen konnte. Wenn James Eltern wirklich etwas passieren sollte, wie wird das James aufnehmen, fragte sich Lily. Sie hatte nie über ein solches Thema nachgedacht, aber nun da Voldemort nach Macht strebte, schien der Verlust von Menschen, Familienmitgliedern, sogar der Tod an sich, sich mehr und mehr in ihre Gedankenwelt einzufinden. Lily musste lernen mit dem Gedanken zu leben. Auch wenn ihre Eltern Muggel waren, standen sie genauso in der Schusslinie wie alle anderen Menschen. Lily berührte mit den Händen den Schaum, der auf dem Wasser trieb. Er ließ ihre Hand einfach so durch sich hindurch gleiten. War dies genauso, wenn man den Avada Kedavra Fluch spürt, fragte sich Lily. Einfach ein Stich, eine Berührung und dann war das Leben ausgelöscht, das vor ein paar Sekunden noch so herrlich loderte, überlegte Lily weiter. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Bitte, Gott, ich bitte dich. Wenn James etwas passiert, will ich auch sterben. Ohne ihn ist mein leben nicht mehr lebenswert.", sprach Lily laut ihr Bitte aus.

Dann tauchte sie ihren Kopf unter Wasser. Als sie wieder auftauchte, klebten ihr ihre nassen, langen, roten Haare am Kopf. Ich sollte mit meinen Eltern reden.

>Wenn ihnen etwas passiert, will ich, dass wir in Frieden auseinander gehen. , beschloss Lily.

Sie versuchte nun ihre Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen und ihr Blick viel aus dem großen Panoramafenster. Der Wind ließ die Blätter des Baumes rascheln. Lily legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und döste einwenig vor sich hin. Als sie wieder aufwachte, war der ganze Schaum verschwunden und das Wasser fing an langsam abzukühlen. Sie wusch sich ihre Haare und stieg dann aus dem Wasser. Sie wickelte sich das gelbe Handtuch fest um und verließ das Bad.

Wieder stand sie im Flur. Unentschlossen welche Tür sie öffnen sollte. Von ihren Haaren tropfte Wasser auf den Boden und hinterließ kleine Pfützen. Sie entschied sich abermals für irgendeine Tür und dieses Mal war es die Richtige. In James Zimmer atmete sie auf. Sie zog aus ihrer Reisetasche frische Wäsche und Kleidung und zog sich um. Ihre nassen Haare steckte sie mit einer raschen Bewegung hoch. Nachdem sie sich fertig umgezogen hatte, verließ sie James Zimmer. Sie wollte mit James reden, doch wo war er?

„James!", rief Lily Zaghaft durch das Haus.

Keine Antwort.

„Sirius!", rief sie nun, vielleicht war er ja in der Nähe.

Wieder Stille. Lily schritt die Treppe hinab in den Flur.

„James!", rief sie nun abermals, dieses Mal etwas lauter als zuvor. Ein dumpfes

„Ja!" drang durch eine Tür.

„Wo bist du?", fragte Lily ins Nichts.

"Na hier.", antwortete James und öffnete eine Tür.

„Ich muss mit dir", doch Lily stockte als sie hinter James seine Eltern erblickte.

„Meine Eltern kennst du bereits, haben sie erwähnt.", meinte James.

„Ja. Ich…ich habe sie oben im Flur getroffen.", sagte Lily rasch.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie schon wieder da sind.", gab James zu.

Lily lächelte etwas gekünstelt, doch James sagte nichts. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und somit trat sie in den Raum ein. Es war ein kleiner Salon. Indem sich eine große Couch, Regale mit Büchern, ein Schreibtisch und mehre Zauberutensilien befanden.

Lily setzte sich zu Sirius auf die Couch. Mr und Mrs Potter warteten bis James sich ebenfalls auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, dann sagte Elisabeth Potter: „James, wir werden für eine gewisse Zeit nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren."

James starrte seine Mutter an. Er öffnete den Mund, doch seine Vater viel ihm ins nicht ausgesprochene Wort: „Lass uns bitte ausreden, James. Wir werden für eine gewisse Zeit nicht zu Hause sein, weil wir die Macht Erlangung Voldemorts stoppen wollen. Dies können wir nicht von hier. Wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen", doch nun fiel James seinem Vater ins Wort.

„Einen Auftrag? Von wem?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„James, das können und dürfen wir dir nicht sagen. Umso weniger du weißt, umso besser für dich. Wir wollen dich doch nur schützen", antwortete seine Mutter.

„Schützen!", rief James.

„Ja, schützen.", wiederholte Harry Potter ruhig.

„Vor was denn?", fragte James, der nicht verstand.

„Vor Voldemort, mein Junge.", sagte sein Vater. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem. Ihr braucht mich vor so einem Clown nicht schützen.", meinte James aufgebracht.

„James, bitte. Wir haben uns so entschieden. Wir wollen doch nicht nur dich schützen. Wir wollen ihn aufhalten. Wir wollen, dass wieder Frieden herrscht. James, versteh doch.", versuchte Mrs Potter zu erklären.

„Ich will ihn auch stoppen. Helfen. Ihr wisst, das ich bereit bin.", sagte James und sprang von der Couch auf.

„James, nein. Geh du zurück nach Hogwarts. Mach deinen Abschluss. Sorge dich nicht.", meinte Mr Potter.

„Ich soll meine Zukunft planen? Was ist wenn ich gar keine habe, weil wir alle draufgehen?", fragte James. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen. Stille.

„James, wir bitten dich einfach nur.", antwortete seine Mutter, umarmte ihren Sohn und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Mann das Haus.

James stand einfach in der Mitte des Zimmers, Bewegungsunfähig.

„James", begann Lily und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

„Ach lass mich.", entgegnete er und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily sah James nach. Sie wollte ihm folgen, doch Sirius hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Lass ihn. Er muss sich beruhigen. Eine Zeit für sich sein.", meinte Sirius.

„Wieso?", fragte Lily und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Couch.

„Du weißt nicht viel von James, wie man sieht.", warf Sirius Lily vor.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was soll das denn heißen!", giftete sie Sirius an.

„Das du keine Ahnung von James in solchen Situationen hast.", erklärte Sirius ganz gelassen.

Lily atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Sirius fuhr fort: „Er hat nur noch seine Eltern, der Rest seiner Familie wurde getötet. Überwiegend durch die Hand der Todesser. Er hegt einen der maßenen Hass auf sie, dass er alles tun würde um ihnen im Kampf Augen in Auge gegenüber zustehen, ihnen zu zeigen, dass man eine Familie Potter nicht einfach auslöschen kann.", klärte Sirius Lily auf.

„Das..das wusste ich nicht.", gab Lily zu.

„Das habe ich schon gemerkt. Wir sollten ihn sich beruhigen lassen. Wenn er wieder normal ist, wird er auf uns zukommen.", erteilte Sirius Lily den Rat.

„Aber eins verstehe ich nicht.", fing Lily an.

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius.

„Warum hat er mir das nie erzählt. Vertraut er mich nicht?", fragte sie bedrückt.

„Natürlich vertraut er dir. Genauso wie du ihm. Ihr müsst bloß einen Schritt aufeinander zumachen. Es taucht eine neue Situation auf, an der eure Beziehung wachsen wird. Vertraut euch einfach. Wenn er soweit ist, wird er mit dir sprechen.", antwortete Sirius.

Lily sagte nichts. Sie schwieg.

Nach längerem Schweigen sagte Sirius: „Wir sollten uns lieber um James Geburtstag kümmern, damit er morgen einen schönen Tag hat."

Lily nickte zustimmend.

„Wie wäre es mit Kuchen?", fragte sie.

„Kuchen, ist eine gute Idee.", meinte Sirius und rieb sich den Bau beim Gedanken an Kuchen.

„Lass uns zu mir fahren. Dort kenn ich mich in der Küche aus, außerdem muss ich eh noch Fotos für James Geschenk aus meinem Zimmer holen.", schlug Lily vor.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ja. Ich will sogar mit ihnen sprechen.", sagte Lily.

„Du bist der Boss, Boss.", meinte Sirius und stand von der Couch auf.

„Wir müssen außerdem auch noch meine Zaubersachen holen. Bücher und so.", fiel Lily ein.

„Kein Problem.", meinte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann lass uns los.", beschloss Lily und verließ mit Sirius das Haus.

Die beiden stiegen auf Sirius Motorrad und fuhren davon. Lily lotste Sirius zu ihrem Haus, ohne das er sich verfuhr. Vor dem Haus der Evans atmete Lily noch einmal ein, dann klingelte sie, da sie nicht daran gedacht hatte ihren Schlüssel mitzunehmen. Lilys Schwester Petunia öffnete die Tür. Als sie Lily erblickte, schlug sie die Tür wieder zu, doch Sirius hielt sie mit der Flachenhand auf.

„Danke Petunia.", sagte Lily und schob sich an ihrer Schwester vorbei, die nun noch säuerlicher aussah als sonst.

Lily bog sofort in die Küche, die zum Glück leer war, ein.

„Setzt dich ruhig schon mal, während ich alles hole.", schlug Lily vor und Sirius setzte sich an den kleinen Esstisch in der Küche.

Als Lily wieder die Küche betrat war ihr Arm voller Sachen. Sirius sprang vom Stuhl auf und nahm ihr die Sachen ab. Er stellte einen Topf, eine Wage und eine Kuchenform auf den Tisch. Lily holte in der zwischen Zeit Eier, Mehl, Milch und Butter aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Ich dachte man braucht zum Kuchen backen immer viel mehr Zutaten.", gestand Sirius.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber nicht wenn wir das hier haben.", offenbarte Lily und holte aus einem Küchenschränkchen eine Backmischung heraus.

„Eine Backmischung. Wie öde ist das denn!", meinte Sirius.

„Ich nenne es lieber, die moderne Versionen einen Kuchenbackenden Frau.", erklärte Lily und grinste.

„Na ja, mir solls recht sein.", sagte Sirius. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal.", murmelte Lily vor sich hin während sie die Backanleitung auf der Rückseite der Backung studierte.

„Was backen wir überhaupt?", fragte Sirius und starrte auf das Packungsbild.

„Das ist ein Marmorkuchen. Steht außerdem oben drüber.", antwortete Lily und zeigte auf die große Schrift über dem Bild.

„Ja, ja.", erwiderte Sirius nur.

„Also Schluss jetzt. Schlag mal drei Eier auf und gib 100ml Milch dazu.", befahl Lily Sirius während sie weiter die Anleitung las.

„Ich soll was?", fragte Sirius zurück.

Lily hob den Kopf von der Anleitung und wiederholte: „Du sollst drei Eier aufschlagen und 100ml Milch hinzufügen."

Sirius sah von den Zutaten zu Lily und wieder zurück.

„Ach Junge. Das ist doch ganz einfach.", meinte Lily, legte die Packung auf den Tisch, schlug drei Eier auf und gab 100ml Milch hinzu.

„Ach so, das sollte ich machen. Sag das doch gleich.", kommentierte Sirius grinsend.

„Wenn du jetzt weißt, wies geht, dann kannst du ja 150g Butter hinzufügen und diesen Teil der Backmischung.", sagte Lily und warf ein dickes Päckchen auf den Tisch.

„Hast du mal ein Messer?", fragte Sirius.

„Wofür brauchst du denn das schon wieder?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Um die Butter aus der Packung zu holen vielleicht!", meinte Sirius und wedelte mit der Packung Butter vor Lilys Nase herum.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Hier bitteschön, das Messer.", sagte Lily und drückte Sirius das Messer in die Hand.

„Vorsicht. Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht, sind für kleine Kinder nicht.", zitierte Sirius einen alten Spruch.

„Ich weiß. Und ich frage mich auch gerade warum ich dir das Messer gegeben hab.", spöttelte Lily.

Sirius grinste dumm. Dann fügte er die Butter und die Backmischung hinzu.

„Mix mal.", befahl Lily und reichte Sirius einen Mixer.

„Mix du doch.", widersprach er ihr.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und nahm den Mixer zur Hand.

„Dann streich die Kuchenform aber schon mal mit Butter ein und Mehl sie danach ordentlich.", sagte Lily und schaltete den Mixer ein.

Sirius nahm sich einen Pinsel, die Butter, die Kuchenform und das Mehl und fing an die Kuchenform von innen einzufetten. Nach drei Minuten Mixzeit machte Lily den Mixer aus.

„Okay. Jetzt müssen wir zwei drittel des Teiges in die Form tun.", entnahm sie der Beschreibung. Lily sah von ihrem Teig auf die Kuchenform.

„Oh mein Gott, Sirius. Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Sirius hatte die saubere Arbeitsfläche in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Überall lag Mehl verstreut.

„Ich habe das gemacht, was du gesagt hast.", verteidigte er sich. Lily grinste.

„Na ja, zum Glück trägst du ja ein weißes T-Shirt, da sieht man das Mehl nicht so drauf.", sagte sie.

„Was? Mein T-Shirt ist schwarz, klar.", rief Sirius.

„Oh.", meinte Lily und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund.

„Jetzt nicht mehr.", kicherte sie.

„Ach Quatsch man. Siehst du", Sirius klopfte auf sein T-Shirt, „ich trage ein weißes. Verarscht!"

„Wie witzig, Sirius.", meinte Lily, sie musste aber dennoch grinsen. Lily und Sirius alberte noch eine Weile beim Backen herum, bis sie den Kuchen in den Ofen schieben mussten.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Sirius und wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn, wobei er eine Spur Mehl auf seiner Stirn hinterließ.

Lily lächelte. „Ruh du dich aus. Ich werde mal ein Wort mit meiner Familie sprechen.", antwortete Lily.

„Klingt verlockend, aber soll ich nicht schon mal lieber deine Sachen packen. Dann musst du das gleich nicht mehr tun und wir sind hier schneller wieder weg.", schlug Sirius vor.

„Gute Idee.", nahm Lily den Vorschlag an.

„Wo mein Zimmer ist, weißt du noch?", fragte sie, als sie beide aus der Küche traten.

„Ach passt schon.", erwiderte Sirius und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Lily ging ins Wohnzimmer, indem sie glaubte ihre Eltern anzutreffen.

Sie klopfte und betrat den Raum. Ihre Eltern saßen auf dem geblümten Sofa und sahen sich eine Tierdokumentation über Haifische an.

„Mum, Dad.", sprach Lily ihre Eltern an. Mr und Mrs Evans drehten sich zu ihrer Tochter um. „Oh Lily, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Mrs Potter.

„Wo ist Petunia?", fragte Lily, ohne auf die Frage ihrer Mutter einzugehen.

„In ihrem Zimmer schätze ich.", antwortete Mrs Evans.

„Ich möchte nämlich gern mit euch allen sprechen.", verkündete Lily und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür einen Spalt.

Sie rief hinaus: „Petunia, kommst du bitte mal."

Lilys Eltern sahen ihre Tochter schweigend an.

Petunia kam die Treppe hinunter und fragte, während sie das Wohnzimmer betrat: „Was willst du Freak?"

„Setz dich bitte.", bat Lily ihre Schwester.

Nun saß Lilys Familie auf dem Sofa, alle starrten Lily an.

„Mum, Dad, Petunia.", begann Lily. Sie schluckte.

„Ich weiß, wir hatten unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten", ein lautes „Tz.", ließ Lily ihre Schwester fixieren.

„Lass mich ausreden.", sagte Lily und sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust.

„Also, wir hatten unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber dennoch sind wir eine Familie. Und eine Familie hält zusammen. Vielleicht haben wir das immer auf anderem Wege gemacht, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Vielleicht konntet ihr damit alle nie wirklich umgehen oder dies nie verstehen, aber ich bin was ich bin. Ich bin Lily Evans, eine Hexe. Dies werde ich nie aufgeben und wahrscheinlich auch nie aufhören zu verteidigen. Genauso wie ich nie aufhören werde die Tatsache zu verteidigen, das meine Eltern Muggel", bei dem Blick ihrer Eltern, fügte Lily rasch hinzu, „nicht magische Menschen, sind. Ich bin eben beides. In der Mitte gespalten. In mir fließen das magische und das nicht magische Blut zusammen. Vielleicht seht ihr in mir nur einen Freak, eine tickende Zeitbombe, ein Monster. Wenn es so ist, tut es mir Leid, aber ich werde euch nichts vorwerfen. Vielleicht habt ihr einfach zu große Angst etwas Neues zu erleben. Ich liebe euch trotzdem, auch wenn ich nicht mehr hier zurückkehren werde.", sagte Lily.

Der Rest der Familie starrte Lily stumm an. Im Hintergrund hörte Lily einen Mann über das Jagdverhalten von Haien sprechen. Lily überlegte, sie fühlte sich genau wie der Hai, doch war sie eher Jäger auf Beutefang oder Gejagte durch andere Tiere oder Menschen? Vielleicht war sie wieder beides. Für immer verdammt in zwei geteilt zu sein. Doch da fiel ihr James ein. James, der ihr immer das Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und einem Ganzen hab. James machte sie vollkommen. Lily lächelte, doch in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Lily..wir…es tut uns Leid.", brachte Mrs Evans hervor und drückte ihre Tochter an sich.

„Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass du so denkst.", meinte Mr Evans und drückte ebenfalls seine Tochter.

Doch Petunia stand nicht auf, sagte nichts und drückte auch Lily nicht an sich.

„Wir sind doch so stolz auf dich, dass du eine Hexe bist. Das du soviel erreicht hast.", sagte Lilys Mutter und drückte ihre Tochter noch enger an sich.

„Danke Mum, aber dennoch steht mein Entschluss fest. Ich werde nicht hierher zurückkehren.", beharrte Lily.

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Lilys Vater.

„Dad, ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass mein Platz woanders ist und ihr habt recht. Mein Platz ist bei James, in einer anderen Welt, fern von der in der ihr lebt. Ich liebe ihn.", antwortete Lily.

Ihre Eltern sahen Lily stumm an. Lily löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Eltern und ging auf die Tür zu. Ein letztes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann verließ sie das Wohnzimmer. Sie ging in die Küche, in der Sirius schon auf sie wartete. Den Kuchen hatte er schon aus dem Ofen genommen und Lilys Sachen kleingezaubert. Lily rannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sirius nahm sie in den Arm. Eine Weile standen sie so in der Küche, dann hörten sie die Wohnzimmertür auf und zu gehen.

„Lass uns verschwinden, bitte.", bat Lily Sirius.

Die beiden verließen das Haus, wurden aber im Vorgarten von Mrs Evans zurück gerufen: „Lily, bitte. Wir lieben dich doch!"

Doch Lily reagierte nicht. Sie stieg hinter Sirius auf sein Motorrad und verschwand für immer von ihrem Zuhause.


	5. Chapter V

Wieder im Hause der Potters angekommen wartete schon James Eule auf Lily. Lily nahm der Eule den Brief ab, streichelte sie sacht und ließ sie auf ihre Schulter klettern. Dann entfaltete sie rasch den Brief und las:

Liebe Lily,  
ich liebe dich für deine klasse Ideen. Endlich mal etwas anders anstatt dieser ewige Quidditchkram. Ich hab gleich die Fotos beigelegt. Peter war übrigens auch einverstanden, er hat mir seine Fotos geschickt, die ich ebenfalls dem Brief beigelegt habe. Peter und ich sind uns sicher, dass du das mit dem Kalender schon schön machen wirst.  
Wann sollen wir morgen eigentlich bei euch aufkreuzen?  
Geht's euch sonst allen gut?  
Bis bald dann…

Remus

Lily bemerkte erst jetzt die Fotos, die Remus in ein weiteres Pergament eingewickelt hatte. Sie wickelte die Bilder aus und lächelte. Das erste Bild zeigte James wie mit Lily an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek saß. Lily erinnerte sich noch ganz genau. James und sie waren damals in der fünften Klasse gewesen und er hatte ihr einen Frosch schenken wollen. Sie hatte völlig hysterisch angefangen zu schreien, das Remus davon ein Foto gemacht hatte, wusste Lily bis heute nicht.

Ein Foto von allen Marauders, eins von James allein, wie er ein Quidditchspiel gewann und den Schnatz hochhielt, eins von Peter allein auf dem er schüchtern in die Kamera grinste, eine ausgerissene Buchseite, auf der eine Postitnotiz klebte auf der stand: „Du hast gesagt, es müssen nicht nur Fotos sein.".

Lily fing an sich die ausgerissene Buchseite durchzulesen. Es war ein Bericht über Animagi. Die letzten beiden Fotos zeigten einmal Sirius und James im ersten Hogwartsjahr, wie sie versuchten einem Mädchen Peter, verwandelt als Ratte, auf den Kopf zusetzten und zum anderen Lily, wie sie James ihren ersten Wangenkuss gab, weil er sie vor Peeves gerettet hatte, der ihr einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Putzwasser über den Kopf gießen wollte. Peter und Remus hatten ganze arbeit geleistet. Lily war stolz auf die Beiden. Lily nahm James Eule mit in die Küche, in der Sirius schon den Kuchen abgestellt hatte.

„Sieh mal. Das hat mir Remus gerade für unser Geschenk geschickt.", sagte Lily und zeigte Sirius die Bilder.

Der grinste nur.

„Ich muss meine Sachen auch noch zusammen suchen.", fiel ihm ein. Lily schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ich hab meine zu Hause vergessen.", meinte sie.

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste.

Er zog aus dem inzwischen großgezauberten Hogwartskoffer ein paar etwas zerknautschte Fotos.

„Oh Sirius, das du daran noch gedacht hast.", rief Lily glücklich aus und umarmte Sirius.

„Hey.", meinte er und grinste, wobei ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

„Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen und weiter an dem Kalender arbeiten, okay?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Okay:", meinte Lily und die Beiden stiegen die Treppe empor.

In Sirius Zimmer wühlte Sirius auf seinem Schreibtisch nach sauberen, nicht verknickten Pergamenten.

„Hier.", sagte er und drückte Lily zwölf Stück in die Hand. Lily begutachtete die Zettel.

Sie waren schon teilweise ziemlich schäbig.

„Hey, sieh mich nicht so an. Besser gehts eben nicht.", verteidigte sich Sirius.

Lily seufzte.

Nahm aber die Pergamente und setzte sich vor Sirius Bett.

„Hast du Stifte?", fragte sie ihn.

„Stells dir vor, ja die habe ich.", antwortete Sirius und zog aus einer Schublade unter seinem Schreibtisch einen Kasten hervor.

Er reichte ihn Lily. Lily legte ihn neben sich und öffnete ihn. In dem Kasten befanden sich wirklich Buntstifte. Sie sahen alle schon sehr benutzt und kleingemalt aus.

„Seit wann hast du die?", fragte Lily und griff nach einem roten Stift.

Sirius überlegte kurz.

„Anfang der Sommerferien.", antwortete er dann und griff nach einem Bleistift

Lily klappte der Mund auf.

Sirius schien wohl ein begeisterter Maler zu sein.

„Na ja, lass uns anfangen.", meinte er dann und drehte Lily den Rücken zu.

Sirius saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien offensichtlich etwas zu zeichnen, denn der Bleistift kratze immer wieder schnell über ein Pergament. Lily wandte sich nun wieder ihren Blättern zu. Sie begann mit rot die Daten des jeweiligen Monats auf das untere Drittel des Pergaments zu schreiben. Nachdem sie beim Dezember mit dem einunddreißigsten geendet hatte, blickte sie wieder auf.

„Endlich.", rief Sirius, nach 10 zusammen geknüllten Pergament, sechs mal fluchen und drei „Ich kann es nie", aus.

„Hier ist mein erster Teil.", verkündete er freudestrahlend und drückte Lily ein Pergament in die Hand.

Lily staunte nicht schlecht als sie sah, was Sirius fertiggebracht hatte. Sirius hatte einen Werwolf, einen Hirsch, eine Ratte und einen großen, schwarzen Hund gezeichnet. Die Tiere sahen wirklich echt aus. Sirius hatte sie mit seiner Liebe zum zeichnen zum Leben erweckt.

„Wow, nicht schlecht Sirius.", gab Lily zu.

„Danke.", sagte er und grinste. Lily nahm sich fest vor, dass dieses Bild den September präsentieren sollte.

Sie nahm die Zeichnung und klebte sie auf das Blatt, auf dem die Daten des Septembers standen. Dann murmelte Lily etwas und berührte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs das Pergament.

„Ach, ich wusste es. In Zauberkunst aufpassen, würde sich irgendwann lohnen.", meinte sie.

Der September sah nun richtig gut aus. Lily hatte ihn mit weiteren Farbextras versehen. Sie beklebte nun auch die anderen Monate, bis der Februar, der Mai, der Juli, der August und der Dezember nochfrei waren. Lily sah sich nun die Fotos an, die Sirius für sie mitgenommen hatte. Auf dem ersten war Lily in einem rosa Ballerinakostüm. Sie war damals fünf gewesen und wollte unbedingt ihren Eltern etwas vortanzen. Lily tanzte Ballet seit ihrem vierten Lebensjahr, doch als sie nach Hogwarts kam, musste Lily mit dem Ballet aufhören. Seitdem war Bellet nur noch eine geheime Leidenschaft, die sie ausübte, wenn niemand zusah. In einem der leeren Räume in Hogwarts. Das zweite Bild zeigte Remus allein und das dritte zeigte zwei große, smaragdgrüne Augen. Mrs Evans hatte einmal nur Lilys Augen fotografiert, weil sie fand, die die so wunderschön seien. Lily klebte diese Fotos ebenfalls ein, bis nur noch der Dezember und der Juli frei waren.

„Na wie siehts aus, Sirius?", fragte Lily musterte Sirius Rücken.

„Also ich seh gut aus, das weißt du doch.", witzelte er frech.

„Du bist ja immer so witzig.", erwiderte Lily, lächelte aber dennoch.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber nun schau her.", sagte Sirius und reichte Lily ein weiteres Pergament.

Dieses Mal hatte Sirius etwas anderes gezeichnet. Die Zeichnung war eher ein kleiner Comic indem James und er selbst eine Rolle spielten. Die ganze Story war schnell erzähl, denn der Comics handelt ausschließlich davon wie die beiden Jungen Severus Snape einen Streich nach dem anderen spielten. Lily lächelte und klebte den Comic im Monat Juli ein.

„So Sirius, jetzt hast du die Ehre den Dezember zu verfassen.", meinte Lily. Sirius grinste.

Er knackte einmal mit den Fingern und dem Hals, dann nahm er wieder den Bleistift zur Hand. Lily verzauberte den Kalender noch einwenig.

Als sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden war, fragte sie Sirius: „Was machen wir morgen eigentlich?"

„Hm, gute Frage. James wird sich schon was ausdenken.", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich mein ja nur, weil Remus gefragt hat, wann er mit Peter hier aufkreuzen soll und außerdem", Lilys Stimme wurde etwas leiser, „wollte ich noch mit James Essen gehen."

Sirius drehte seinen Stuhl und sah Lily an. Er grinste sie von einem Ohr bis zum anderen an.

„Ihr zwei, ganz allein, na ob ich das verantworten kann.", meinte Sirius und grinste noch breiter.

„Streich deine schmutzigen Gedanken wieder und sag mir lieber, ob ich nun mit ihm Essen gehen kann oder nicht.", zickte Lily Sirius leicht an.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das einrichten lässt. Wann willst du denn mit ihm essen gehen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Hm, ich dachte vielleicht so um acht. Abends halt, wenn man eben Essen geht.", gab Lily Auskunft.

„Also willst du lieber morgen Abend gehen oder heute Abend mit ihm reinfeiern?", fragte Sirius weiter.

„Ich glaub lieber morgen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er heute Abend noch so drauf ist.", antwortete Lily.

„Okay, aber dann nicht zu lange und danach gehört er uns.", gab sich Sirius nun endlich mit den Fragen zufrieden.

Lily nickte.

„Einverstanden.", sagte sie.

Sirius drehte sich wieder um. Lily stand auf und griff nach einem Stück freiem Pergament und kritzelte schnell eine Antwort für Remus.

Lieber Remus,  
kommt doch morgen Abend so gegen zehn zu uns, also zu James.  
Das Geschenk haben Sirius und ich fertig gemacht.  
Bis morgen dann…wir freuen uns

Lily und Sirius

„Ich schick, den Brief mal eben schnell ab.", sagte Lily zu Sirius und verschwand.

Sie schickte den Brief mit James Eule ab und kam wieder zurück zu Sirius.

„Bist du bald mal fertig?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile.

„Ja Mensch. Du bist ja echt schlimm.", antwortete Sirius und drückte Lily ein Pergament und ein Foto in die Hand.

„Man darf ja wohl noch mal eben was suchen.", beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein und zeig her.", fuhr ihm Lily über den Mund und riss ihm die Sachen aus der Hand.

Das Foto war das Weihnachtsballfoto von Lily und den Marauders und auf dem Pergament stand ein passender Spruch dazu:

Freunde sind wie Sterne  
Du kannst sie  
Nicht immer sehen,  
aber sie sind immer da.

Das war ein schöner Jahresabschluss fand Lily und klebte auch die beiden letzten Sachen auf.

Auch dieser Monat wurde noch verzaubert, dann nach sagte Lily: „Endlich fertig."

„Ja, sieht aber cool aus.", kommentierte Sirius das Werk.

„Was will man auch anderes erwarten. Ist schließlich von uns.", meinte Lily und grinste.

„Du hasts echt drauf Kleine.", sagte Sirius und grinste ebenfalls.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Lily und gähnte.

Sirius schaute auf seine Abenduhr.

„Schon neun. Wow wie die zeit vergangen ist.", antwortete Sirius und streckte sich.

„Was schon neun? Ob James schon wieder da ist?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir", Sirius gähnte herzhaft, „können ja mal gucken."

Somit machten sich die beiden auf den Weg das Haus nach James abzusuchen.

„Ich guck mal eben in seinem Zimmer nach.", sagte Lily.

„Ja und ich im Wohnzimmer.", meinte Sirius und sie trennten sich. Lily klopft an James Zimmertür, als sie keine Antwort bekam, trat sie ein. James war nicht in seinem Zimmer.

Lily verließ das Quidditchfanartikelquartier und betrat jeden Raum im ersten Stock. Doch James war nirgends aufzufinden. Lily lief die Treppe hinunter.

„Hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte Lily Sirius, der gerade im Flur aufgetaucht war.

„Nein, du?", fragte er zurück.

Lily verneinte die Aussage.

„Meinst du, wir sollten uns jetzt langsam anfangen ernste Sorgen zu machen?", fragte Lily besorgt. Sirius wollte gerade antworten als die Haustür aufging.

James kam nach Hause.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", rief Lily und stürzte auf James zu.

Dieser war völlig perplex als Lily in Herzhaft in die Arme schloss.

„Hey, schon gut.", sagte er und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

Sirius sagte nichts.

„Ich geh ins Bett, Leute.", meinte James dann und verschwand im ersten Stock.

Nach einer halben Stunde folgte Lily James ins Bett.

Als sie sich zum ihm kuschelte, tat er so als würde er schlafen.

„James", begann Lily. Sie merkte wie er die Augen im Dunkeln öffnete.

„Du kannst immer mit mir reden. Das muss nicht jetzt sein oder morgen und auch nicht über morgen, aber irgendwann wirst du soweit sein und dann bin ich für dich da.", sagte Lily in die Dunkelheit hinein.

James antwortete mit einem Kuss auf Lilys Nacken. Kurze zeit später, schliefen Beide ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, James Geburtstag.

Lily rumorte schon eine Stunde in der Küche herum, als Sirius aufstand.

„Morgen.", gähnte Sirius und rieb sich die Augen.

„Morgen.", sang Lily in Happy Birthday Melodie.

„Was bist du schon so früh auf?", fragte er und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.

„Ich möchte James mit einem Geburtstagsfrühstück überraschen.", antwortete Lily und stapelte Sachen auf ein Tablett.

„Das klingt ja lecker.", meinte Sirius und wollte sich an den Leckerein auf dem Tablett bedienen, doch Lily schlug ihm auf die Finder.

„Na. Das ist für James, also Pfoten weg, Tatze.", grinste Lily.

„Flachwitz.", kommentierte Sirius nur und schenkte sich Kaffee in eine Tasse ein.

Lily lächelte und nahm das Tablett in die Hand.

„Bis später.", sagte sie und verließ die Küche.

Vorsichtig stolperte Lily die Treppe hinauf und drückte mühselig mit dem Ellenbogen die Türklinke hinunter. In James Zimmer stellte sie das Tablett am Rande des Bettes ab.

Sie beugte sich über James und flötete in sein Ohr: „Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear mein Schatz, Happy Birthday to you."

James öffnete die Augen und blickte in Lilys strahlendes Gesicht.

„Süße, ich liebe dich", begrüßte er Lily und zog sie an sich.

Lilys Arme knickten ein und sie landete auf James Oberkörper. Sie rührte sich nicht. Es war so schön, dass er sie wieder in die Arme schloss, dass sie sich fast wie unter Entzug gefühlt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte sie.

Nach einer Weile gekuschel, entschlossen sich die Beiden zufrühstücken.

„Und das hast du alles ganz allein für mich gemacht?", fragte James als er ein frisches Stück Annanas aß.

„Ja alles nur für dich.", antwortete Lily.

Sie bestrich sich ein Brötchen mit Honig. „Ach, das könnte ich echt jeden Tag haben.", meinte James und grinste.

Nachdem Frühstück und einer weiteren Runde gekuschel, standen Lily und James auf. In der Küche trafen sie auf Sirius.

„Na da kommt ja unser kleines Geburtstagskind.", meinte Sirius und stand auf.

Er drückte James an sich und wünschte ihm Alles Gute.

„Die sind sicher für dich.", sagte Lily, als sie die viele Eulen bemerkte, die in der Küche hockten.

James nahm eine nach der anderen die Karten, Päckchen und Briefe ab. Nachdem James alle Briefe und Karten gelesen und alle Päckchen geöffnet hatte, war er um weiteres Quidditchzeug und ein wenig Zauberergold reicher. Die Drei blödelten den ganzen restlichen Tag herum, bis Lily um sechs meinte, sie wollte sich fertig machen.

„Wofür denn?", fragte James und sah seine Freundin neugierig an.

„Für dich, wir gehen gleich schick aus.", antwortete Lily.

James grinste breit und zwinkerte Lily zu. Um kurz vor acht waren sowohl James als auch Lily fertig gestylt. Lily trug ein weißes, enges Kleidchen aus einem leichten Stoff, der ihren Körper umschmeichelte. Das Kleid reichte ihr bis zu den Knien. Lily trug schwarze Sandaletten mit einem weißen Stein am Riemchen über den Spann, der Absatz war ein Pfennigabsatz. Ihre Haare hatte Lily zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur verzaubert, in der kleine weiße Perlen eingewebt waren. James trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelblauem Hemd und weißer Krawatte, sein Haar konnte nicht zähmen, es stand ihm noch immer zu allen Seiten ab.

„Wie süß ihr zwei ausseht.", sagte Sirius gespielt wie eine Mutter.

Er holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und schnäuzte geräuschvoll hinein.

„Mein Baby wird erwachsen.", rief er und drückte dabei James an sich.

James entwandt sich aus dem Griff seines besten Freundes und verließ mit Lily, die noch schnell nach ihrer Handtasche griff, das Haus.

„Und wohin geht', wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte James. Lily nannte den Namen des Restaurants.

„Schick, schick", kommentierte er und hielt Lily die Beifahrertür des Autos auf. Lily setzte sich ins Auto.

James fuhr sie zum genannten Restaurant und Lily nannte ihren Namen, auf den sie einen Tisch bestellt hatte. Der Kellner führte die Beiden zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke. Er warf einen Blick auf James Haare und runzelte die Stirn, während er Lily einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf. Doch Lily lächelte nur und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den James für sie zu Recht gerückt hatte. Der Kellner lächelte nun auch schon wieder beiden zu und reichte ihnen die Speisekarten, dann verschwand er auf leisen Solen. Nachdem James ausreichend die Karte studiert hatte, fragte er Lily nach ihrem Getränkewunsch.

„Wie wäre es mit Sekt zur Feier des Tages?", schlug Lily vor.

James nickte.

Der Kellner meldete sich nach einer Weile wieder an ihrem Tisch.

„Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht schon einen Getränkewunsch erfüllen?", fragte er leise.

„Zwei Gläser Sekt bitte und eine Flasche Rotwein.", bestellte James eben so leise sprechend.

Der Kellner nickte zum Zeichen seines Verständnisses. James blätterte weiter in der Speisekarte umher.

„Weißt du schon was du isst?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Ahnung.", antwortete Lily und lächelte ihr Gegenüber an.

„Gut, dann entscheiden wir uns einfach für", James schloss die Augen und deutete blind auf ein Gericht.

„Igitt ne, das ist ja widerlich.", meinte er nur und schlug die Karte zu.

Nach weiterer Beratschlagung entschieden sich Lily und James jeder für ein anderes Gericht. Da kam der Kellner auch schon herangeschlichen. Er servierte die Gläsersekt und goss James einwenig von dem Rotwein in ein Glas. James schwang dieses kurz und kostete.

„Ja, den nehmen wir.", meinte er und der Kellner nickte abermals. E

r goss und auch Lily etwas ein und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch. James und Lily bestellten ihr Essen und der Kellner verabschiedete sich wieder.

„Dies ist wirklich eine sehr schöne Idee. Ich danke dir, Süße.", bedankte sich James.

Lily errötete leicht.

„Kein Problem.", hauchte sie und lächelte.

Die Beiden stießen dann auf James Geburtstag an und fingen danach an sich zu Unterhalten, bis ihr Essen kam. Der Kellner balancierte elegant zwei Teller zu ihrem Tisch. Er stellte sie ab und wartete bis James den ersten Bissen getan hatte.

James schluckte ihn hinunter und sagte dann: „Es schmeckt ausgezeichnet."

Der Kellner lächelte zufrieden, als hätte er persönlich für das Essen gesorgt.

Als der Kellner verschwundne war meinte James: „Irgendwie nervt der Kerl mich ja."

Lily grinste.

Nach dem Essen tranken beide noch einen Schlug Wein und Lily fragte: „Dessert?"

James stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände.

„Mir würde da schon ein Dessert einfallen, das ich gerne vernaschen würde.", antwortete James und grinste frech.

Lily errötete schlagartig.

„James.", tadelte sie ihren Freund und blickte verlegen nach links und rechts.

Doch James grinste nur schelmisch weiter. Da trat der Kellner wieder zu ihnen.

„Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?", fragte er.

Lily sah James noch einmal an, dann antwortete sie: „Nein danke."

„Wie sie wünschen.", erwiderte der Kellner und schlich davon.

„Ich hoffe das Essen hat dir gefallen.", sagte Lily.

„Ja hat es, dir etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich James. „Doch.", sagte Lily.

„Wollen wir zahlen?", fragte sie dann.

James nickte. Lily signalisierte dem Kellner das sie zahlen wollte und der Kellner trat an ihren Tisch. Auf einem Teller lag die Rechnung. Der Kellner schob den Teller James zu, doch dieser schob ihn Lily zu. Der Kellner zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Geburtstagsgeschenk.", erklärte Lily in einem Wort.

Sie zahlte die Rechnung und gab einwenig Trinkgeld. Das Essen war schon teuer gewesen, aber James war es ihr alle Mal wert. Die Beiden standen auf und verließen das Restaurant. Wieder im Freien atmete James tief die frische Luft ein.

„Wollen wir spazieren gehen?", fragte Lily und deutete auf einen Park in der Nähe.

„Gern.", antwortete James und ergriff Lilys Hand. Händchenhaltend gingen sie in den Park.

Plötzlich fielen Regentropfen von Himmel.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht.", stöhnte Lily.

Doch kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen goss es schon in Strömen. James zog Lily mit sich, um Schutz unter den Bäumen zu suchen. Doch auch durch das dichte Blätterdach drangen Tropfen.

„Hier nimm meine Jacke.", sagte James und streifte sie ab.

„Danke.", hauchte Lily und zog die Jacke an.

Der regen ließ die Luft kälter werden und bald waren Lily und James nicht nur vollkommen durchnässt, sondern drohten auch zu erfrieren. James hauchte Lilys Hände an und rieb diese, damit sie warm wurden. Lily schmiegte sich an James. Sie roch sein Parfum und schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie und Regentropfen perlten von ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte James und sie küssten sich.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen.", sagte James und drückte Lily eng an sich.

Lily fühlte sich so geborgen in James Arm und kuschelte ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Und wenn der Regen nie aufhört?", fragte Lily und ihr Atem entwich ihr in einer Nebelwolke.

„Das hoffe ich ja gerade.", antwortete James.

Lily sah hinauf in James Gesicht. Er lächelte.

„Denn dann muss ich dich wirklich nie wieder loslassen.", erklärte er.

Lily lächelte nun auch. Von dieser überaus romantischen Seite kannte Lily ihren Freund gar nicht.

„Glaubst du an das Schicksal?", fragte Lily und sah zu wie der Regen den Parkboden aufweichte.

„Ich glaube an dich, reicht das nicht?", fragte James zurück. Lily grinste.

„Ich glaube an uns.", erwiderte sie.

James drückte Lily noch fester. Das verliebte Paar sah zu wie der Regen langsam abschwächte. Die Tropfen kamen nur noch vereinzelt hinunter.

„Lass uns zum Auto laufen.", schlug James vor.

Lily nickte. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und die Beiden liefen aus dem Park hinaus zum Auto. James fuhr sie wieder zurück zum Anwesen der Potters. Als er die Haustür aufschloss war es stockdunkel im Flur.

„Ist Sirius nicht da?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als Lily.

Doch kaum hatte Lily die Tür geschlossen, ging das Licht an. Vor James hatten sich seine Freunde, Sirius, Remus und Peter, aufgebaut um ihn alle noch einmal zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

„Überraschung!" rief Sirius.

James wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Hey Krone, Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", wünschte Remus und drückte James.

„Von mir auch.", quiekte Peter und umarmte James.

„Alle mir folgen bitte.", meinte Sirius und führte die kleine Gruppe zu einer Tür, durch die Lily noch nie gegangen war, geschweige denn bemerkt hatte.

Sirius öffnete sie und schritt allen voran eine Treppe in den Keller hinab. Im Keller betraten sie einen kleinen Raum.

„Welcome to our Partyroom.", begrüßte Sirius Lily.

Lily sah sich in dem kleinen Kellnerzimmerchen um. Platz genug für alle war gerade so. Zwei Sofas standen in einer Ecke und vor ihnen ein Tisch. Die Wände hatten die Freunde mit Postern zu tapeziert und ein kleiner Kühlschrank stand neben einer riesigen Musikanlage, die irgendwie illegal zusammengebastelt aussah. Sirius holte mehrere Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank und verteilte sie an die Freunde. James fummelte an der Anlage herum. Plötzlich dröhnte lautstark Musik aus den Boxen. Lily lächelte etwas gequält, das war weiß Gott nicht ihre Welt.

Sie wandte sich an James: „Feiert noch schön, ich geh nach oben."

„Wieso willst du gehen?", fragte James und hielt seine Freundin an der Hand fest.

„Das ist nicht meine Welt.", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß.

„Es könnte aber deine werden.", erwiderte James und grinste.

„Die Jungs wollen dich auch mal für sich haben. Ich lauf ja nicht weg.", erklärte Lily ihrem Freund.

James sah seine Freunde an, wie sie sich lautstark unterhielten und Luftgitarre spielten. James küsste Lily und lies sie dann gehen. Lily verschwand aus dem Keller. Sie ging in James Zimmer und zog sich um. Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, da sie beschlossen hatte etwas Fern zusehen. Sie zappte durch die Programme und blieb bei einem Film stehen, der ein junges Mädchen zeigte, die den Traum hatte, Tänzerin zu werden. Lily war völlig gefesselt von dem Film und merkte auch nicht, wie der Boden langsam anfing zuvibrieren durch die laute Musik der Jungen. Am Ende des Films rannen Lily Tränen über ihr Gesicht, der Film war durch die Erfüllung des Traumes am Ende sehr bewegend gewesen. Plötzlich sprang Lily von der Couch auf und stellte sich mitten ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hielt ihre Hand an einer imaginären Stange fest und führte ein paar Bewegungen aus. Sie konnte es immer noch. Die Erste, Zweite und Dritte Position, sogar die Sechste war kein Problem. Lily seufzte.

>Warum gibt es auf Hogwarts nicht so etwas, fragte sie sich, während sie ein Plié machte.

>Tanzen, einfach nur tanzen. , dachte sie und streckte den Arm.

Sie vollführte ein Port de bras nach vorn.

>Vielleicht würde ja jemand unterricht geben. Ich muss Professor Dumbledore einfach nur mal fragen. Er ist ja schließlich kein Unmensch. , redete sich Lily selbst Mut zu.

>Wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre, hätte ich alles für eine Tanzausbildung gegeben. Aber mit elf hat sich mein Leben geändert. , Lily seufzte.

Es war gerade mal kurz nach eins und die Jungs schienen sich noch lange zu amüsieren. Lily entschied sich früh schlafen zu gehen. James würde schon irgendwann nachkommen.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als Lily es sich hätte vorstellen können. Sie würde durch lautes geschnarche von James geweckt.

„Oha James.", beschwerte sie sich, doch James schlummerte tief und fest weiter.

Lily wollte sich aufrichten, doch James hatte sie halb unter sich begraben. Sie seufzte.

>Zwecklos. , dachte Lily.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Mit Mühe und Not gelang ihr dies auch.

Den restlichen Tag war mit den Jugendlichen nicht viel an zufangen, James und seine Freunde hatten einen riesigen Kater und Lily hatte keine Lust aufzustehen. Die Freunde gammelten vor sich hin und warteten auf den nächsten Tag, den sie mit Koffer packen für Hogwarts verbringen durften.

Der nächste Tag kam und sie packten.

James und Sirius hatten abgemacht, sich mit Remus und Peter am Gleis 9 ¾ zu treffen.

Am Abend fragte James: "Und habt ihr alles?"

„Ne noch nicht ganz, ich glaube mir fehlen noch ein paar Stinkbomben.", antwortete Sirius. Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Hey, das ist wichtiges Equipement.", erwiderte James grinsend.

„Nicht mehr für dich, James. Du bist jetzt Schulsprecher.", erinnerte ihn Lily.

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Achja.", seufzte er. „Arschkarte, Krone.", sagte Sirius und grinste frech.

„Hey, ich bin auch Schulsprecherin. Und wenn Professor Dumbledore sagt, dass James dafür der Richtige ist, dann ist er das auch.", belehrte Lily Sirius.

„Ja, ja", meinte Sirius nur. Lily streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Die Drei gingen nach einigem regen Wortwechsel schlafen und freuten sich schon auf den morgigen Tag.

Die Freunde hatten zum Glück nicht verschlafen, wie Lily die Befürchtung gehegt hatte, und erreichten das Gleis pünktlich. Sie hatten genug Zeit ihre Koffer zu verstauen und sich ein freies Abteil zu sichern. Lily saß mit den Marauders in einem.

Kaum hatten sich die Freunde hingesetzt, fuhr der Zug auch schon an. Lily schloss die Augen und ruhte sich aus. Das langsame Zuggeratter machte sie schläfrig und ehe sie einen weiteren Gesprächsfetzen aufnahm, schlief sie ein.

„Und für die junge Dame auch etwas Kesselkuchen.", sagte eine Stimme, die Lily im ersten Moment nicht Recht einzuordnen wusste.

Sie öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie mit ihrem Kopf auf Sirius Schulter eingeschlafen war. Leicht errötet hab sie den Kopf.

„Ah, die junge Dame ist wach.", sagte die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen.

„Darf es etwas sein oder meinen Sie, ihre Freunde haben Ihnen genug ausgesucht?", die Frau deute auf den leeren Sitz neben Peter, der nun überladen mit Schokofröschen, Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen, Kürbispastete, Kesselkuchen und vielen anderen Leckerein war.

„Ich denke das wird reichen.", sagte Lily und sie lächelte.

Die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen verschwand und die Jungs stürzten sich auf ihren soeben erworbenen Berg Süßigkeiten.

Da Lily nicht zugegriffen hatte, fragte Sirius: „Willst du nichts?"

Doch plötzlich wurde Lily übel, sie stürzte aus dem Abteil und rannte auf das kleine Klo im Zug. James rannte ihr hinter her.

„Lily alles in Ordnung?", fragte James durch die Klotür.

Doch er hörte nur wie der Klodeckel aufgemacht wurde und sich jemand herzhaft darüber erbrach.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte James erneut.

Stille herrschte auf der Toilette. Jemand versuchte in der Kabine mit zitternder Hand das Schloss zu drehen. Eine leichenblasse Lily torkelte aus dem Klo.

„Lily", begann James doch weiter kam er nicht.

Lily verlor das Bewusstsein und er fing sie auf. Er stütze sie während er rief: „Tatze, Moony, Wurmschwanz, schnell!" Die drei Jungen stolperten aus ihrem Abteil.

„Krone, was ist denn los?", rief Remus, der die Situation nicht ganz erkannt hatte.

„Was ist mit Lily?", Sirius stürzte an Peter vorbei und half James dabei Lily zu stützen.

Lily blinzelte. „Mir geht's gut.", hauchte sie matt.

„Lily, man. Spinn nicht rum!", entgegnete James, der sie immer noch stützte.

Lily versuchte sich James und Sirius Griff zu entwinden, dies gelang ihr auch unter großer Anstrengung.  
Lily stand auf ihren wackligen Beinen und schloss die Augen. Sie musste ihren Gleichgewichtssinn wiederfinden. Sirius blickte abwechselnd von Lily zu James. Er versuchte die Lage einzuordnen. Da kam Sirius auch schon gleich eine Idee was mit Lily los sein könnte.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie weit ihr schon geht, so wenn keiner zuguckt, aber…", Sirius brach ab.

Lily drehte sich zu Sirius um. James antwortete nicht. Wenn Lily es recht überlegte, drückte sich ihr Freund sogar vor einer Antwort.

„Also was ist?", fragte Sirius und sah seinem besten Freund tief in die dunklen, braunen Augen, als suche er dort die Antwort.

Lily seufzte.

„Nein haben wir nicht.", antwortete sie für James.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein, ich habe nicht mit James geschlafen, nein ich bin also nicht schwanger. Okay!", sagte Lily.

Die Jungen schwiegen.

„Meine Fresse, ey!", rief Lily stolperte wieder zur Toilette.

„Ist dir wieder schlecht?", fragte James besorgt.

„Nein. Ich will bloß allein sein.", antwortete Lily und schlug die Toilettentür zu.

James seufzte.

„Lasst uns mal lieber wieder zurückgehen. Ich denke Tatze hat schon genug angerichtet.", meinte Remus leise zu Sirius und Peter.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Sirius.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Lassen wir sie einfach allein.", antwortete Remus und zog Sirius mit sich, zurück ins Abteil.

James hockte sich vor die Toilettentür. „Sie sind weg Lily.", informierte er seine Freundin.

„Schön für dich.", fauchte Lily durch die Tür.

„Lily was ist denn bloß los? Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen.", gestand er.

Lily sagte eine ganze Weile nichts. Dann hörte James die Toilettenspülung erneut. Irgendwann öffnete sie die Tür und hockte sich zu James auf den Boden.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es gut. Ja, mir war schlecht, ja mir war schwindelig, aber das hat alles einen ganz einfachen Grund.", meinte Lily.

„Und welchen?", fragte James.

Lily versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, für das was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber irgendwie schien das nicht so einfach zu sein.

„Weißt du, wenn ich rückwärts fahre, wird mir schlecht, dazu noch der ganze Süßkrams und überhaupt hab ich gerade", Lily stockte.

Ihr behagte es überhaupt nicht mit James über so etwas zu sprechen.

„Also ich hab, meine Tage, weißt du? Und da reagiert man manchmal eben über. So mit schneller Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühlen.", klärte Lily James auf.

James sah Lily an.

„Und das ist alles?", fragte er.

Lily nickte. James seufzte.

„Und ich hab mir sonst was ausgemalt.", gab er zu.

„Wieso, was denn?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Ach, das willst du gar nicht wissen.", würgte James Lily ab.

Es sah schon leicht merkwürdig aus, wie die Beiden auf dem Boden hockten, gegenüber von der Zugtoilette. Ein Mädchen kam auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigung", sagte das Mädchen. James und Lily wandten ihre Köpfe dem Mädchen zu.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen.

„Nein, du?", fragte James zurück.

Das Mädchen zögerte.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete das Mädchen.

„Ja, wenn du das schon nicht weißt, wer soll es denn dann wissen?", fragte er das Mädchen.

„Ja, also, so war das gar nicht gemeint. Ach, ich hol einfach die Schulsprecher.", meinte das Mädchen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Brauchst du nicht. Wir sind schon hier.", eröffnete James dem Mädchen.

„Oh, na gut. Joey, Josephine, Smith. Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw.", stellte sich das Mädchen vor und streckte James die Hand entgegen.

„James Potter, Schulsprecher, Gryffindor.", begrüßte er Joey und nahm ihre Hand.

„Lily Evans, ebenfalls Schulsprecherin und in Gryffindor.", sagte Lily und nahm auch die Hand des Mädchens.

„Wieso, wenn ich fragen darf. Seit ihr nicht im Vertrauensschülerabteil und weißt uns ein?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig nach.

James schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Weil wirs vergessen haben. Sorry. Wir sind gleich da ja?", antwortete er dem Mädchen. Das Mädchen nickte und zog ab.

„Wie peinlich.", meinte Lily.

„Ach, dafür haben wir etwas viel wichtigeres geklärt.", sagte James und stand auf.

„Und was?", fragte Lily und ergriff James Hand, die er ihr hinhielt.

„Das du nicht schwanger bist.", antwortete er während er sie auf die Beine zog. Lily sah ihn an.

„Aber das war doch klar. Ich mein, wir haben doch nicht…", sie brach ab.

„Ja, aber trotzdem.", meinte James und zwinkerte schelmisch.

„Ahja, alles klar.", erwiderte Lily und blickte in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken in der kleinen Toilettenkabine angebracht war.

„Du siehst gut aus, wie immer.", kommentierte James, als er Lily beobachtete, wie sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete.

Lily spülte sich den Mund aus und wusch sich die Hände.

„Jetzt bin ich fertig. Lass uns gehen.", meinte sie und die Beiden machten sich zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler auf.

_Danke für die ganzen reviews, finds echt cool, dass euch meine FF so gut gefällt :D  
Im Moment geht das mit dem posten auch nur so schnell,  
weil die FF schon bis zu einem gewissen Teil fertig geschrieben ist._

_Also schön fleißig weiter lesen und reviewen... :)_

_Ja ne _

_eure nihonjin _


	6. Chapter VI

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat James das Abteil. Alle Insassen drehten sich zu ihm und Lily um.

„Kann ich behilflich sein?", fragte ein großer Junge mit blondem Haar und Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf stolzgeschwellter Brust.

„Was sind die den alle so überaus freundlich, das ist ja widerlich.", murmelte James Lily zu, doch diese umarmte den blonden Jungen.

„Nick, wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily.

„Ach Lily, du bists. Ich hab dich eben gar nicht erkannt, wegen Potter, weißt du. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du dich mit so einem abgibst.", meinte der Junge.

Lily gab James ein warnendes Handzeichen.

„James und ich sind zusammen. Wir gehen mit einander.", erklärte Lily.

Dem blonden Jungen blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Schade Lily, aber wenn du meinst. Was hat er hier eigentlich zu suchen?", fragte Nick.

„Wir sind Schulsprecher. Ja, alle beide.", antwortete Lily.

Nick zuckte mit den Schulten.

„Wie auch immer.", meinte er dann.

Die Vertrauensschüler verstummten um sie herum. Lily begann ihnen zu erklären was ihre Aufgaben seien und was sie zu tun oder zu lassen hätten. James saß neben ihr und funkelte Nick nur böse an. Als Lily geendet hatte, tröpfelten die Vertrauensschüler aus dem Abteil. Lily seufzte als endlich alle weg waren.

„Schulsprecher sein ist irgendwie viel komplexer als ich mir das vorgestellt hab:", gestand James und legte sich auf die eine Abteilsitzreihe.

Lily, die dieses Mal nicht verkehrt herum saß, streckte sich und sah aus dem Fenster.

Nach einer Weile fragte James: „Mal angenommen, du wärst wirklich schwanger gewesen, hättest du das Kind behalten?"

Lily sah James an.

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage?", wunderte sich Lily.

„Eine was wäre wenn Frage. Antwortete doch einfach.", drängelte James.

„Und von wem wäre das Kind?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Ich hoffe doch mal von mir.", meinte James und musterte Lily mit einem Seitenblick.

Lily grinste.

„Wer weiß, was ich alles so treibe, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist.", neckte sie ihn.

„Ich merk schon. Niemand ist sicher vor dir.", witzelte James grinsend.

„Endlich siehst dus ein.", erwiderte Lily und zwinkerte.

„Na ja, gut okay, aber zurück zum Thema. Du bekommst ein Kind von mir, was machst du?", fragte James.

Lily überlegte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und malte sich in Gedanken ein Szenario aus indem sie und James ein Kind erwarten würden.

„Ich denke", begann Lily langsam.

„Das ich noch gar nicht so weit wäre ein Kind zubekommen. Aber wenn ich es erwarte und wir immer noch zusammen sind und wir uns lieben, würde ich es wahrscheinlich bekommen.", antwortete sie.

James schwieg, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Warum hast du Sirius nicht geantwortet?", fragte Lily plötzlich aus heitrem Himmel.

„Auf was?", fragte James etwas verwirrend.

„Auf seine Frage, ob wir miteinander geschlafen hätten.", erklärte Lily näher.

„Ach so die.", meinte James.

„Ja die.", wiederholte Lily.

„Also?", hackte sie nach.

James schwieg.

Als Lily das Gefühl hatte James würde ihr nie antworten, fragte sie: „Hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin?"

„Nein, ich respektiere deine Entscheidung.", antwortete James und setzte sich auf.

„Aber?", stichelte Lily weiter.

„Nichts aber. Ich bin bloß der Meinung, das es niemanden etwas angeht.", sagte James.

Lily beobachtete ihren Freund lange und ausgiebig.

Irgendwann konnte Lily diese Frage nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie stellte sie: „James, hast du schon mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?"

„Was soll das denn? Dich hat das alles doch sonst nicht interessiert.", versuchte James das heikle Thema abzuwenden.

„Ja, aber jetzt, also?", quetschte Lily ihren Freund aus.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist bloß mit dir los, ey!", meinte er und stand auf.

„Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was ist mit dir los.", erwiderte Lily.

James schüttelte abermals den Kopf und verschwand aus dem Abteil.

>Ich versteh nicht was so schwer daran ist, nein zu sagen. , dachte sich Lily und starrte die geschlossene Abteiltür an.

>Jungs. , schüttelte Lily den Gedanken ab.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es James peinlich gewesen war, aber das war ihr egal. Er wollte das sie ehrlich war, aber warum konnte er es dann nicht auch sein?

Lily streckte sich und betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft durch das Fenster. Sie würden bald in Hogwarts ankommen und umgezogen hatte sie sich auch noch nicht. So entschied sie sich, zurück zu den Jungen zu gehen. Im Abteil unterhielten sich die Jungen, wie sollte es auch anders sein, angeführt von James, angeregt über Quidditch.

„Wir sind bald in Hogwarts.", verkündete sie und fummelte an ihrem Koffer herum.

„Endlich. Ich dachte schon, wir müssten ewig Zug fahren.", meinte Sirius.

Lily lächelte Sirius kurz an und zog dann ihren Hogwartsumhang aus ihrem Koffer, dabei kam ihr der Kalender, den die Jungs zusammen mit ihr James zu seinem Geburtstag schenken wollten, entgehen. James hob den Kalender auf.

„Hier.", sagte er und reichte ihr ihn.

„Oh.", machte Lily verlegen.

„Du kannst ihn behalten. Das ist unser Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich.", erklärte sie und grinste.

James grinste ebenfalls.

„Besser spät als nie.", meinte er dann und betrachtete den Kalender.

Als er alle Seiten durchgeblättert hatte, bedankte er sich bei allen.

„Wow, der ist wirklich geil.", kommentierte James ihr Geschenk.

Lily lächelte und verschwand mit ihrem Hogwartsumhang, um sich auf der Toilette umzuziehen. Als sie zurückkam, hatten die Jungs die Zeit genutzt um sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. Lily pinte sich gerade ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen an den Umhang, als sie bemerkte wie James es ihr gleich tat. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und James lächelte.

„Hogwarts, wir kommen.", meinte Sirius freudestrahlend und guckte aus dem Fenster, ob er das Schloss schon sehen konnte.

„Ich sehs, ich sehs!", rief James glücklich, der hinter Sirius an der Scheibe klebte.

Nach einer halben Stunde blieb der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade stehen. Die Marauders und Lily stiegen aus.

„Erstklässler hier her!", rief ihnen eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Hagrid!", riefen Sirius und James.

„Na ihr zwei!", begrüßte sie Hagrid.

„Hast du uns auch ja vermisst?", fragte James.

„Natürlich, die Ländereien waren so still ohne euch.", antwortete Hagrid grinsend.

„Na wenn das keine Aufforderung ist.", meinte Sirius und grinste James unheimverkündend zu.

„Jungs, bleibt bitte artig.", bat Hagrid die Zwei.

„Aber Hagrid, wann waren wir denn nicht artig?", entrüstete sich Sirius gespielt.

Hagrid sah von Sirius zu James und meinte dann: „Ach ihr Zwei, ich wird euch echt vermissen, wenn ihr nicht mehr zurückkommt."

„Wir dich auch.", gab James zu.

Die Marauders und Lily schlugen sich durch die Schülerschar zu den Kutschen durch.

In der Schar wandte sich Sirius James zu: „Man Krone, wir sind nun endlich wieder in Hogwarts und haben noch keinen Streich gespielt"

„Ihr seid doch gerade mal, seit einer Minute wieder hier.", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Was? So lange schon!", erkundigte sich James mit einem Grinsen.

„Das habe ich auch gerade gedacht Krone.", stimmte Sirius James zu.

„Bereit?", fragte James und grinste seinen besten Freund fast herausfordernd an.

„Aber immer doch.", antwortete Sirius.

„Einen besonderen Wunsch?", fragte James dann.

„Ja, das ihr endlich mitkommt, damit wir eine Kutsche beziehen können.", antwortete Remus auf James Frage.

James zuckte mit den Schultern und tat wie ihm geheißen. Lily stand etwas unschlüssig vor der Kutsche. Zu fünft passten sie da nicht hinein. James wollte gerade aussteigen, als Lily ihn davon abhielt.

„Schon okay, ich warte eben auf die Nächste."

James warf seiner Freundin noch einen Blick zu, dann fuhr die Kutsche mit den Marauders ab. Als sie im Schloss ankamen wurden sie gleich in die große Halle gedrängt. Sirius seufzte enttäuscht.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte James.

„Irgendwie kommen wir gar nicht zum Blödsinn machen.", maulte Sirius.

„Wir kommen schon früh genug dazu Tatze. Keine Panik.", meinte James und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch.

Sirius ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, sonst krepier ich hier noch.", sagte er.

Remus setzte sich gegenüber von Sirius, Peter nahm gleich neben Remus platz, und blickte den Gryffindortisch entlang, Lily war nicht zu sehen.

„Sie kommt bestimmt gleich..", versuchte Remus James zu beruhigen, der James Blick gefolgt war.

Und Remus sollte Recht behalten Lily stolperte so eben in die Große Halle.

Mit einem „Meine Fresse war das ein Gedränge!" ließ sie sich neben James fallen.

James sah etwas schuldig drein.

„Hey, so schlimm war es auch wieder nicht.", meinte Lily schnell.

„Ich hab hunger, geht's hier bald mal los oder was!", beschwerte sich Sirius und sein Magen grummelte.

„Erst mal kommt die Auswahl.", meinte Lily.

„Oha ne, das nervt vielleicht hier. Ich hab Hunger!", meckerte Sirius weiter.

Doch die Freunde kamen nicht weiter sich darüber auszulassen wie sehr sie doch hungerten, als Professor McGonagall mit den verschüchterten Erstklässlern in die große Halle kam. Der Hocker und der sprechende Hut lagen schon bereit.

„Wenn der jetzt wieder zehn Stunden labert, krieg ich zu viel.", zischte Sirius.

„Jetzt halt doch mal den Mund!", fuhr Lily Sirius an.

Er verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich nun auch dem Sprechenden Hut zu, der sein Lied sang. Die Auswahl begann. Sirius legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. James grinste, sein bester Freund hatte einen endlosen Magen. Nach der, für Sirius endlosen, Auswahl, hatte Gryffindor ein paar neue SchülerInnen. Das Essen erschien vor ihnen und Sirius stürzte sich begierig darauf.

„Schling nicht so, sonst verschluckst du dich noch!", erteilte Lily Sirius Rat.

„Lass ihn Süße, das hat bei ihm eh keinen Zweck.", meinte James und schlang nicht minder als Sirius.

Lily, leicht geekelt, warf Remus einen Blick zu. Der erwiderte ihn und gab ihr so zu verstehen, dass es immer so war.

Lily seufzte nach dem Motto „Na herzlichen Glückwunsch." aß aber weiter.

Nach dem Essen und ein paar Worten des Schulleiters, Professor Dumbledore, stiegen die Rumtreiber gemeinsam mit Lily die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors empor. Die Vertrauensschüler hatten die Erstklässern schon nach oben gebracht. James nannte das neue Passwort, Bergtroll, und sie steigen durch das Portraitloch.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum meinte Lily dann: „Na gut, hier trennen sich unsere Wege"

Sie gab jedem der Marauder, James natürlich einen auf den Mund, einen kleinen Gute Nacht-Wangenkuss.

Als Lily verschwunden war, sagte Sirius: „Ich mag ihre Art Gute Nacht zu sagen."

Er grinste breit.

„Ja ja.", meinte James und sie stiegen die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal empor.

James schmiss sich auf sein Bett. „Wie ich es doch vermisst habe!", rief er und knuddelte sein Kissen.

„Alles klar Krone, du hast es ja zu Hause auch so schlecht.", meinte Sirius.

„Was sagst du Tatze?", fragte James und schmiss seinem besten Freund sein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Hey, was soll das denn!", erwiderte Sirius und schmiss das Kissen zurück.

Ein paar durchs Zimmer fliegende Kissen und Freudenschreie später lagen die Marauder auch schon in ihren Betten. Sofort schliefen sie wohl und behaglich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen spürte James einen kalten Luftzug am ganzen Körper, er öffnete die Augen. Sirius hatte ihm die Decke weggezogen.

James stöhnte: „Tatze!"

„Japp, das ist mein Name, komm mal in die Hufen Krone.", sagte Sirius und musste sogar über seinen eigenen Hufewitz lachen.

„Tatze, der war ja so was von flach.", meinte James und stand auf.

„Ich weiß.", Sirius grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, „Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache und nun mach mal hinne hier!"

James maulte noch einwenig vor sich hin, dann zog er sich an und griff sich einen Kamm.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Remus.

Doch James hatte den Kamm schon in seinem Haar vergraben.

„Was meinst du?", fragte James zurück.

Doch in diesem Moment knackte es verdächtig. Der Kamm war in Zwei gebrochen.

„Das meinte ich Krone.", erklärte Remus und grinste.

„Oh Scheiße. Und was jetzt?", fragte James.

„Accio Kammteile!", rief Sirius und in seiner Hand landeten die beiden Kammteile.

„Danke, Tatze. Okay, let's go.", sagte James.

Die Marauder verließen den Schlafsaal, durchquerten den Gemeinschaftsraum, indem sie Lily aufgabelten, und verließen zusammen mit Lily durch das Porträt den Raum.

„Schule.", stöhnte Sirius beim Frühstück auf, denn gerade waren ihre Stundenpläne gekommen.

„Gestern hieß es doch noch, endlich wieder Hogwarts.", erinnerte ihn Remus.

„Ja, das stimmt ja auch, aber Schule? Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins wird ja allmählich zur Tradition.", murrte Sirius.

„Komm, wenn's anders wär, würde dir doch sicher etwas fehlen.", meinte Remus.

„Da hast du Recht. Außerdem habe ich Snivellus noch gar nicht gesehen.", Sirius beäugte den Slytherintisch.

„Stimmt.", jetzt begutachtete auch James den Tisch des gehassten Hauses.

„Ich kann ihn nicht sehen!", sagte Sirius.

„Wo ist dieser Schleimbeutel bloß!", meinte James und mampfte seine Pfannkuchen weiter.

Lily warf Sirius und James einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ach seid doch froh, dass wir ihn noch nicht ertragen müssen.", schloss Remus das Gespräch ab.

„Also was habt ihr in der ersten Stunde?", fragte Lily.

„Wahrsagen.", murrte James, er warf Sirius einen Blick zu. Dieser verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja was wählt ihr das auch. Ich habe Arithmantik, du doch auch oder Remus?", wandte sich Lily an ihn.

Er nickte.

„Und was ist mit dir Peter?", fragte Lily diesen.

„Auch Wahrsagen.", antwortete er quiekend.

Lily runzelte leicht die Stirn. Peter hatte einfach keinen freien Willen.

>Wenn James von der Klippe springen würde, Gott bewahre, würde er es ihm gleich tun. , dachte sie sich.

Plötzlich kam Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch zu ihnen hinüber.

„Miss Evans ich habe gehört sie haben sich im Zug übergeben. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Aber woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Lily, bedacht darauf ihre Neugier zu verbergen und ganz normal ohne Unterton zufragen.

„Von Miss Smith.", antwortete Professor McGonagall. Lily nickte und suchte mit den Augen den Ravenclawtisch ab.

Sie fand das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Locken angeregt in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Gut.", riss Professor McGonagall Lily wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Dann brauche ich mir nur noch Sorgen um eine gute Quidditchseason machen, Mr Potter.", wandte Professor McGonagall.

„Ach.", James winkte ab.

„Sie kennen unser Team. Wir sind einfach spitze.", meinte James grinsend.

Professor McGonagall lächelte leicht und verabschiedete sich dann. Die Freunde aßen ihr Frühstück auf und verließen die große Halle.

Irgendwann trennten sie sich und James, Sirius und Peter stiegen den Turm zu Wahrsagen empor. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen trennten sich von Peter, da man an den Tischen im dunklen und nebulösen Wahrsagezimmer nur zu zweit sitzen konnte.

Die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, Professor Valantine, sprach mit ihrer trockenen Stimme: „Heute werden wir die Kunst des Handlesens vertiefen."

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach, passt schon.", meine Sirius und griff nach James Hand.

Sirius fuhr die Lienen auf seiner Handfläche nach und meinte dann: „Oh mein Gott Krone, ich sehe, ich sehe, dass du mit einem gutaussehenden, attraktiven, verständnisvollen, einzigartigen, schlauen", James unterbrach seinen besten Freund.

„Komm zum Punkt Tatze, ich weiß schon wen du meinst.", warf James ein. Sirius grinste.

„Ja, also kurz gesagt, wir sprechen hier von mir. Also wo war ich…achja, dass du mit mir einen ganz vertalen Streich aushecken wirst. Einen der alles auf den Kopf stellen wird.", log Sirius sich zusammen und sah zu James auf.

Dieser grinste breit.

„Das ist ja mal etwas ganz neues.", erwiderte James auf Sirius Prophezeiung.

„Lass uns mal sehen was das Buch sagt, wenn ich mir deine Hand nehme.", schlug James vor und zog ein Buch aus seiner Tasche.

Er blätterte kurz darin herum, dann fand er wonach er gesucht hatte und guckte auf Sirius Handfläche.

„Hm.", machte James.

„Ein hm? Das bedeutet nichts Gutes.", spielte Sirius sich auf.

„Wart mal Tatze, wenn ich das richtig seh, wird bald etwas Schreckliches passieren und du wirst von irgendwas auf der Flucht sein. Aber dann kehrt deine Freude zurück. Du wirst jemanden treffen, auf den du dich schon ewig gefreut hast. Aber deine Lebenslinie ist sehr kurz Alter, sorry.", prophezeite James.

„Glaubst du das stimmt?", fragte Sirius und starrte auf seine Handfläche.

„Hey man, hat jemals was gestimmt was wir uns hier zusammengereimt haben?", fragte James zurück.

„Na ja, außer das eine Mal nicht.", antwortete Sirius.

„Na siehste.", bestärkte James die Aussage Wahrsagen sei eh nur Quatsch.

„Ja, aber das eine Mal hats auch gestimmt. Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln.", meinte Sirius.

„Hey, mach dich nicht verrückt. Ich pass schon auf dich auf.", sagte James und grinste.

Zwei Stunden Wahrsagen später, stiegen die Beiden, Peter im Schlepptau, die Leiter hinunter.

„Lass uns Moony und Lily abholen, wir müssen eh nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern.", schlug James vor.

Die Drei gingen zum Arithmantikklassenzimmer, doch Sirius hielt die Freunde zurück.

„Hey hört mal.", sagte er und sie lauschten.

„Ah, der Werwolf und das Schlammblut, welch hübsche Kombination.", schnarrte eine Stimme.

Sirius erkannte die Stimme seines Bruders Regulus sofort.

„Ach halts Maul, Regulus.", erwiderte Lily schroff.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Schlammblut.", drohte Regulus Lily.

„Wieso was willst du denn machen?", fragte sie und starrte verbissen in Regulus schwarzen Augen.

Regulus zückte den Zauberstab.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber lassen.", mischte sich Sirius jetzt ein und kam hinter der Ecke, hinter die er James und Peter zurückgehalten hatte, hervor.

„Sirius.", stieß Regulus hervor.

Für einen Moment verunsichert ließ er den Zauberstab wieder sinken. Doch als auch James und Peter hinter der Ecke hervor traten, fasste sich Regulus sofort wieder.

„Ach das Potterlein beehrt uns auch Mal wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit.", spottete Regulus.

James zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Ach lass ihn James, er ist es nicht wehrt. Er ist nur ein dummer Slytherin.", versuchte Lily ihn zu beruhigen.

Es waren fast genau dieselben Worte, die damals Sirius gewählt hatte um James zu beruhigen, damit er Vernonen nicht verhexte. Wieder ließ sich James besänftigen.

„Feigling.", provozierte Regulus weiter.

Doch schon wurde er gegen die Wand gedrückt. Nicht von James, sondern von Sirius.

„Pass auf, Regulus, pass auf.", schärfte er seinem Bruder ein.

Sirius Bruder war völlig perplex, er konnte nicht fassen was sein Bruder gerade tat. Doch noch bevor Sirius Regulus los ließ, huschte ein Schatten durch die schwarzen Augen Regulus. Er grinste.

„Wir werden ja sehn wer zuletzt lacht, Sirius. Dad ist schließlich nicht gerade erfreut über das, was du hier so machst.", sagte Regulus.

Sirius ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder los.

„Dad ist über einiges nicht erfreut.", meinte Sirius nur.

Er drehte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu und verschwand mit seinen Freunden. Alle schwiegen sie, keiner wagte etwas dazu zu sagen.

In den Gewächshäusern trug Professor Sprout ihnen auf Alraunen umzutopfen. Dies war eine nervenraubende Angelegenheit. Doch die Zeit verging sehr schnell und die Marauder und Lily saßen schon sehr bald am Mittagstisch in der großen Halle. Sie alle verdrückten gerade ihr Essen als Professor McGonagall, schon am zweiten Mal diesen Tages, zu ihnen hinüber kam.

„Miss Evans, Mr Potter ich bitte sie nachdem Mittagessen unverzüglich in mein Büro zukommen.", bestellte Professor McGonagall die Zwei in ihr Büro.

Lily und James nickten, somit entfernte sich Professor McGonagall von ihnen wieder.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder kaputt?", fragte Sirius und trank einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft.

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass es etwas mit der Sache von vorhin zu tun hat.", meinte Remus.

„Du meinst den Scheiß mit Regulus?", sprach Sirius es laut aus.

Remus nickte.

„Das denke ich nicht, ich denke, es hat etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass James und ich Schulsprecher sind.", schlug Lily ihre Theorie vor.

„Gut, okay. Das könnte auch sein.", meinte Remus und zerstampfte seine Kartoffeln mit der Gabel.

„James", Lily wandte sich an ihren Freund.

„Mhm", murmelte der mit vollem Mund.

„Bist du bald mal so weit?", drängelte sie.

„Wasch du bischt schon fertisch!", rief er aus.

„Was?", fragte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Krone, war nur erstaunt, dass du schon fertig bist.", übersetzte Sirius zwischen zwei Happen rasch.

Lily lächelte.

„Nun beweg dich.", meinte Lily und zerrte an James Arm.

Dieser trank noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft um seinen letzten Bissen herunter zuspülen. Die Beiden machten sich auf zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Lily klopfte.

„Herein.", rief Professor McGonagall durch die geschlossene Tür. Sie traten ein.

„Sie wollten uns sprechen.", begann Lily.

„Ja, bitte setzten sie sich.", sagte Professor McGonagall und deute auf die zwei leeren Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Also, was ich mit ihnen besprechen wollte", begann Professor McGonagall.

Lily und James warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, dann sprach Professor McGonagall weiter: „Zunächst möchte ich kur anmerken, dass ich mich als Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor geehrt fühle, das zwei Schüler meines Hauses, dieses Jahr das Amt des Schulsprechers ausüben. Noch mals Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Die Beiden Schüler lächelten zufrieden.

„Ich habe sie aber nicht in mein Büro bestellt um ihnen dies zu sagen. Ich habe sie her gebeten um mit ihnen ihre erste Amtshandlung als Schulsprecher auszuüben.", klärte Professor McGonagall Lily und James auf.

„Und die wäre?", fragte James neugierig.

„Wahrscheinlich nur halb so aufregend wie Sie sich das wünschen würden, Mr Potter.", sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

James seufzte, das klang nicht sonderlich vielversprechend.

„Professor Dumbledore würde gerne einen neuen Club aufmachen. Den Schülern ein neues Angebot bieten. Und ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, sich einen Club zuüberlegen. Nicht nur, das was angeboten werden soll, sondern auch den Namen und vielleicht wissen sie ja auch jemanden der diesen Club unterrichten könnte. Gestalten sie ihn einfach.", erklärte Professor McGonagall ihre Aufgabe näher.

„Einen Club oder mehrere?", hakte James nach.

„Von mir aus, können es auch zwei oder drei sein. Sie sollten bloß im Rahmen bleiben. Sie wissen schon Mr Potter, das was Ihnen immer so schwer fällt.", antwortete Professor McGonagall.

„Einen Club!", stieß Lily vor der Bürotür von Professor McGonagall hervor.

James biss von seinem Ingwerkeks ab, den Professor McGonagall ihm und Lily in die Hand gedrückt hatte bevor sie gegangen waren.

„Joa.", murmelte er.

„Ach James, das ist doch genau das was ich die ganze Zeit gehofft habe. Das ist meine Chance!", rief Lily freudestrahlend aus.

James runzelte die Stirn, wie immer verstand er nicht recht was Lily von ihm wollte.

„James, ich will tanzen. Dies hier ist die Gelegenheit. Ich kann vorschlagen, dass Professor Dumbledore uns tanzen lässt. Mich tanzen lässt.", redete Lily glücklich drauf los.

James sah seine Freundin an. Er wusste gar nicht, dass sie so tanzvernarrt war.

„Von mir aus. Ich hätte eh keine Idee gehabt.", log James.

Er hätte sich gern einen Club gewünscht, indem man über Voldemort sprach, indem man lernte sich gegen alles zur wehr zusetzten, doch dies konnte er Lily nicht sagen. Noch nicht.

„James, ich bin so glücklich, wenn ich endlich wieder tanzen kann. Du glaubst gar nicht wie mir das gefehlt hat.", gestand Lily und blieb stehen.

Sie sprang gerade leichtfüßig in die Luft, nur um dann zu landen und in eine Vorwärtssprungdrehung zu springen. James klatschte Beifall.

„Super Süße, aber ich muss dich leider bremsen. Wir müssen hinab zu den Kerkern. Zaubertränke.", meinte James.

Lily nahm James Hand, glücklich, dass sie endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte wieder zu tanzen. Die Beiden stiegen die Treppen hinab, durchquerten Korridore und tauchten hinter Wandteppichen auf, bis sie in der Eingangshalle standen. Dort bogen sie nach rechts ab und stiegen eine weitere Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab.

„Wir sind zu spät.", stellte James mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fest.

„Oh nein.", seufzte Lily.

„10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen!", amte James den Zaubertrankprofessor nach.

Lily grinste. James konnte Professor Williams perfekt nachmachen.

„Ich will nicht. Lass uns lieber abhauen und so tun, als hätten wirs vergessen.", schlug James vor.

„James.", tadelte Lily ihren Freund, aber leicht fiel es ihr auch nicht in den Unterricht zu gehen.

„Wieso haben wir das noch mal gewählt?", fragte James, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und hielt somit Lily davon ab sie zu öffnen.

„James, wir müssen jetzt echt.", meinte Lily und versuchte James beiseite zu schieben.

„Nein, erst musst du mir antworten.", widersprach ihr James.

Lily seufzte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete sie endlich.

„Uh, darf ich den Tag rot im Kalender ankreuzen?", fragte James.

„Wieso denn das?", erkundigte sich Lily verdutzt.

„Du gibst mal zu, dass du etwas nicht weißt. Schade das ich keine Zeugen hab.", erklärte James grinsend.

„Ha ha, James. Wie witzig.", meinte Lily und schaffte es nun endlich James beiseite zu schieben.

Lily klopfte.

„Herein.", raunte eine fiese Stimme von drinnen.

Lily öffnete die Tür und entschuldigte sich sofort: „Tut uns wirklich Leid, das wir zu spät sind Professor Williams."

Professor Williams lehnte gegen sein Pult. Er hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, war groß und dünn, und in seinem Gesicht war ein gemeines Grinsen eintätowiert.

„Zu spät, Miss Evans.", stellte der Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer der Slytherins, James völlig ignorierend, fest.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid.", wiederholte sich Lily.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", zog Professor Williams ab.

„Und nun setzten Sie sich, aber rasch!", raunte er und Lily setzte sich neben Sirius nach ganz hinten in die letzte Reihe.

„Ah und Mr Potter. Ich dachte schon, sie würden uns verschonen, aber nein. Na ja, setzten Sie sich.", sagte Professor Williams.

James wollte gerade nach hinten zu Lily eilen als Williams erneut zu sprechen begann: „Nein Mr Potter, hier hin"

Williams deute auf einen Platz direkt vor ihm in der aller ersten Reihe.

Wiederwillig schlurfte James zu seinem neuen Platz.

„Achja und eh ich es vergesse 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Ihnen Mr Potter.", fügte Professor Williams genüsslich hinzu.

„Wieso 20 Punkte?", fragte James, dem Williams entschieden nervte.

„Weil sie zu spät sind, mich außerdem nerven und wenn sie nicht gleich den Mund halten, ziehe ich noch weitere Punkte ab.", zischte der Lehrer.

Die Slytherin, mit denen sie Zaubertränke hatte, lachten. James knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Also anfangen, Miss Evans, Mr Potter!", schnarrte Williams.

Lily und James begannen den Trank, der an der Tafel stand, zubrauen. Lily hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als ihr Gebräu die Farbe lila bekam und dass von Sirius knall gelb war. Sie warf Sirius einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", gestand er. Lily schielte zu Remus hinüber, dessen Trank himmelblau war. Lily seufzte. Und jetzt, fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

>Lila kommt blau noch am nächsten. , sprach Lily sich selbst Mut zu und füllte ihren Trank in eine Phiole ab.

Auf dem Weg zu Professor Williams wurde Lily geschubst und sie stolperte. Die Phiole zerbrach, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Lily schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel während sie sich aufrappelte.

„Reparo", sprach eine ölige Stimme hinter Lily.

Lily sah wie sich ihre Phiole von allein wieder zusammensetzte.

„Danke.", bedankte sie sich und stand auf. Neben Lily stand Severus Snape.

Überrascht drehte Lily die Phiole in der Hand.

„Danke.", wiederholte sie sich und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Bitte.", sagte Snape. Lily lächelte schüchtern.

„Soll ich sie nicht lieber nach Vorne bringen, sonst stolperst du wohlmöglich noch einmal.", bot Snape an.

„Ich denke, das schaff ich schon, aber trotzdem danke.", schlug Lily sein Angebot aus.

Snape sagte nichts und Lily ging zum Pult um Professor Williams ihre Phiole in die Hand zudrücken. „Was redest du mit dem?", zischte Lily plötzlich jemand ins Ohr.

„Mensch James", meinte Lily, als sie die Stimme ihres Freundes erkannt hatte.

„Er ist sehr nett, das wirst du auch noch irgendwann erkennen.", prophezeite Lily.

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Er hat dir ein Bein gestellt, deshalb bist du hingefallen.", eröffnete ihr James.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich, ich hab es doch gesehen, Lily.", beharrte er.

„James, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", meinte Lily und grinste.

„Nein bin ich nicht. Ich fasse es bloß nicht, dass du auf Snivellus hereinfällst.", meinte James.

„James, ich bitte dich, das ist wirklich albern. Er ist eben einfach nur nett zu mir. Punkt aus!", setzte Lily ihren Standpunkt fest.

James schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, dabei murmelte er: „Ich fass es nicht."

Lily gab ihre Phiole Professor Williams.

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Platz kehrte um den Kessel sauber zumachen und ihre Tasche zupacken murmelte jemand ihr zu: „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen Probleme hast. Ich wollte bloß nett sein."

Lily sah in die Augen von Snape.

„Ich habe keine Probleme. James, soll sich mal nicht so anstellen.", meinte Lily und lächelte den Slytherinschüler nett an.

Snape erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern verschwand aus dem Kerker. Lily packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Hey, Kleine, willst du etwa ne Affäre mit Snivellus anfangen?", fragte Sirius grinsend und schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter. „

"Nerv nicht Sirius.", entgegnete Lily nur.

„Hey sachte, sachte, bitte, ja!", murmelte Sirius und verließ mit Remus und Peter ebenfalls den Kerker.

Lily hatte den Kerker auch schon verlassen, als James aufholte. „Wir müssen noch diesen Schulsprecherquatsch machen.", erinnerte er sie.

„Das ist kein Quatsch, aber ja, das müssen wir. Lass uns später im Schulsprecherzimmer treffen, okay?", schlug Lily vor.

„Okay, aber warum denn nicht jetzt?", fragte James.

Lily seufzte.

„Weil ich jetzt nicht kann, okay? Wir sehen uns dann später.", versuchte Lily James abzuwimmeln.

„Hey Süße, was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich James und warf seiner Freundin einen besorgten Seitenblick zu.

„Nichts. Ich hab bloß halt mal keine Zeit für dich. Ist doch nicht schlimm oder!", zickte Lily leicht rum.

„Ja, ich frag ja nur.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja und ich habe nur geantwortet.", meinte Lily und lief nun die Treppen die von der Eingangshalle wegführte hinauf. James starrte ihr nach. Verwirrt schlug er den Weg nach draußen ein.

Lily rannte inzwischen schon. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum sie es tat, aber sie rannte. Plötzlich bohrte sich eine Stimme in ihren Kopf die immer lauter wurde: Seht sie euch an, unsere zukünftige Mrs Potter. Eine andere Stimme stimmte ihr zu und fragte: Ei du dei du dei. Wie kannst du es wagen, noch immer mit James zusammen zusein? Haben wir dir beim letzten Mal nicht eingeschärft was passieren wird, wenn du dich nicht an die Spielregeln hältst? Lily rannte schneller, als würde sie versuchen vor den Stimmen zu fliehen. Sie atmete flach und schnell, panische Augen suchten den Korridor ab. Wieder erhob sich die Stimme vom ersten Mal: Wir tun dir nicht weh. _Noch _nicht. Also befreie James lieber schnell von deiner Anwesenheit oder wir können für nichts mehr garantieren. Lily rannte Treppen hinauf und wieder hinunter, völlig unschlüssig wohin sie rennen sollte, als sich wieder eine Stimme erhob, dieses Mal war sie nicht in ihrem Kopf, sondern kam von direkt neben ihr.

„Hey Kleine, was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte Sirius.

Lily starrte ihn an.

„Hey, ganz ruhig.", sagte Sirius und legte den Arm um Lily.

Er drückte sie, bis sich ihr Atem langsam normalisiert hatte. „Komm erst mal mit.", meinte Sirius und nahm Lilys Hand.

Er führte sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Lily setzte sich, leicht zitternd, auf das Pult.

„Und nun erzähl erst Mal was los ist, ja?", schlug Sirius vor.

Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Lily senkte den Blick auf den Boden und schwieg. Sirius hockte sich vor sie und suchte somit ihren Blick, ihre Hand hielt er noch immer.

„So. Und jetzt erzähl bitte was los ist.", bat er erneut. Lily seufzte.

„Ich…ich kann nicht.", erwiderte Lily und sah in Sirius schwarze Augen.

„Lily, wenn Snievellus dir irgendwas angetan hat, dann", Sirius ballte die eine Hand zur Faust und schlug damit in die Andere ein.

„Nein, nein, Severus hat nichts damit zu tun.", meinte Lily.

„Wer dann? Lily was ist los?", fragte Sirius, dieses Mal lang es mehr als nur besorgt.

Lily seufzte erneut.

„Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man für das was man tut jeden Tag bezahlen muss, obwohl man niemandem wehtut?", fragte Lily

Sirius und ihre Augen glitzerten.

Sirius zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Ja, das weiß ich."

Lily suchte in den schwarzen Augen Sirius nach einer Antwort.

„Meine Familie weißt du? Nicht ganz einfach. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema.", meinte er und ergriff wieder ihre Hand.

„Ich tue doch niemandem weh mit dem was ich mache. James und ich, wir lieben uns doch nur.", erzählte Lily weiter.

Langsam begann Sirius zu verstehen.

„Wir reden hier doch nicht etwa von Fettarsch und Metallgebiss oder?", fragte Sirius. Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Von wem?", fragte sie zurück.

„Von Patricia „Fettarsch" Scott und Annabelle „Metallgebiss" Peters.", antwortete Sirius.

Patricia und Annabelle waren große Fans von James und ihnen passte es gar nicht, dass Lily mit ihm ging. Sie versuchten schon seit Jahren an James heran zukommen, doch dieser hatte sie immer abgewimmelt. Lily grinste über die Namen.

„Wie seid ihr denn schon wieder darauf gekommen?", hakte Lily nach.

„Ach Kleine, ich bitte dich. So was ist ja wohl voll offensichtlich. Hallo!", meinte Sirius grinsend und ließ Lilys Hand nun los.

„Aber ja, wir reden von den Beiden.", gestand Lily.

Sirius seufzte, während er aus der Hocke aufstand. Er schüttelte seine Beine kurz aus und lehnte sich dann gegen das Pult. Nun stand er direkt neben Lily.

„Die Beiden wollen nicht, dass ich mit James zusammen bin.", erzählte Lily.

„Na und? Ich hätte auch lieber die Weltherrschaft, aber stattdessen bin ich hier, also, was kümmert dich das?", fragte er.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Lilys Gesicht.

„Weißt du, sie greifen mich zwar nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab an, aber ihre Worte und Drohungen sind Qual genug. Sirius ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr.", gestand Lily und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Kleine, lass dich bloß nicht unterkriegen. Sie sind doch nur neidisch.", meinte Sirius und legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel.

Er streichelte sie sanft.

„Ich weiß, aber sie sollen aufhören. Ihre Stimmen verfolgen mich. Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen.", schluchzte Lily.

„Okay, das bedeutet, es ist Mal wieder Zeit für eine Sirius reife Denkzettelaktion.", schlug Sirius vor und rieb sich schon die Hände.

„Was hast du vor?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Ich hab da schon eine Idee.", Sirius grinste.

„Was denn?", hakte Lily nach.

„Ach, ich denke da an viel Zauberei, reichlich Zonkoartikel, dich, mich, Moony, Wurmschwanz und Krone, den dürfen wir natürlich nicht vergessen. Unseren Lockvogel.", verriet Sirius Teile seiner Idee und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Lockvogel?", wiederholte Lily.

„Ja, du kennst doch die Leute, die andere Leute dazu bringen irgendwo hinzugehen damit dann irgendwas passier oder!", erklärte Sirius rasch.

Lily grinste.

„Ich mag es viel lieber, wenn du grinst. Weinen steht dir nicht. Und vor allem wegen den Beiden.", Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bitte dich. Wir werden denen schon zeigen, dass man so etwas mit dir nicht machen kann.", meinte Sirius.

„Danke.", hauchte Lily und wischte sich ihre Tränen mit den Hogwartsumhang ab.

„Und nun rede bitte mit Krone. Er st völlig verwirrt, weil du so komisch zu ihm warst. Wörtliches Zitat, Kleine.", meinte Sirius und hob die Hand.

„Ich will aber nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Er wird durch die Lockvogelsache schon alles mitbekommen.", sagte Lily.

„Hey, wie fies ist das denn?", fragte Sirius.

Lily sah ihn an.

„Wie würdest du dich denn an seiner Stelle fühlen?", schlug ihr Sirius zum Gedankenhineinversetzten vor.

„Du hast ja Recht. Ich werde ihn gleich suchen.", stimmte Lily ihm zu und rutschte vom Pult. „Auf den Ländereien.", sagte Sirius.

„Was?", fragte Lily an der Tür. „Er ist draußen auf den Ländereien.", wiederholte Sirius dieses Mal mit mehr Details.

„Achso und Sirius", Lily lief auf Sirius zu und drückte ihn, „danke für alles."

Lily verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie lief durch ganz Hogwarts hinaus auf die Länderein. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen streichelten ihre Haut. Lily sah sich um. James entdeckte sie nirgends. Sie lief zum See und spähte wieder die Gegend ab. Da erkannte sie einen schwarzen Wuschelkopf, der an einem Baum lehnte. Lily rannte hinüber, doch James war es nicht, es war ein Junge, den Lily zu vor noch nie gesehen hatte. Enttäuscht suchte sie weiter. Da prallte sie mit jemandem zusammen.

„James, endlich habe ich dich gefunden.", rief Lily aus, denn der Junge, mit dem sie zusammen gestoßen war, war James.

„Hast du jetzt Zeit?", fragte James etwas schnippisch.

„Ich will dir alles erklären.", antwortete Lily.

„Ich willst aber vielleicht nicht hören? Ich spring doch nicht, nur weil du es willst.", brauste James auf.

„James, bitte. Es ist wichtig.", bat Lily.

„Irgendwie ist bei dir immer alles wichtig.", murmelte James.

„Was sagst du? James, hallo! Geht's noch? Ich bins Lily, deine Freundin!", meinte Lily.

James seufzte.

„Ja, also was ist los?", fragte er dann.

„Lass uns erst mal reingehen.", schlug Lily vor und die Beiden gingen ins Schloss.

„Also, willst du nun wissen was los ist oder nicht?", fragte Lily, kaum waren sie in der Einganshalle angekommen.

„Ja natürlich möchte ich das.", antwortete James.

Lily sah James an, dann begann sie zu erzählen, dass Patricia und Annabelle sie quälten. Das die Mädchen eifersüchtig seien, dass Lily mit James zusammen war und das sie ihr nichts gönnten.

„Wenn man mit dir zusammen ist, ist man gleichsam mit allen Mädchen der Schule zusammen.", meinte Lily.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", wehrte sich James.

„James, ich bitte dich.", rede Lily auf ihn ein. James sah seine Freundin an.

„Aber Sirius hat mir gezeigt, dass es egal ist, so lange ich dich liebe. So lange wir uns lieben. James, ich…ich", sprudelte es aus Lily heraus.

James seufzte, er brauchte nicht mehr zu hören, er küsste Lily einfach. Hand in Hand gingen die Beiden die Treppe, die aus der Eingangshalle hinauf führte hinauf.

„Sirius hat einen Plan, weißt du.", begann Lily. James grinste.

„Tatze hat immer einen Plan.", meinte er.

„Du bist doch dabei oder?", fragte Lily.

„Ob dich dabei bin?", fragte James leicht geschockt zurück.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily unsicher.

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Natürlich bin ich dabei!", rief James aus.

Lily lächelte.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa was anders erwartet oder?", hakte James nach.

„Nein. Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee!", meinte Lily.

„Hm, keine Ahnung.", erwiderte James.

Die Beiden machten sich auf in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame rief jemand: „James, hey warte. James!" James drehte sich vor dem Portrait um.

„Hey, Josh, wie geht's dir?", fragte James, als er den Rufenden erkannte.

„Gut, gut und dir? Haben uns irgendwie noch gar nicht gesehen.", antwortete Josh, er war ein netter Sechstklässler mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Ja auch. Was gibt's denn?", erkundigte sich James.

„Quidditchtraining, Alter.", meinte Josh und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

James Miene hellte sich auf.

„Quidditch. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als die anderen Beiden.

„Vergessen? Bist du krank James? Wenn du Quidditch vergisst, muss echt die Welt untergehen, dachte ich zumindest immer.", gestand Josh.

„Man lernt nie aus.", belehrte ihn James.

Josh grinste.

„Würdet ihr nun bitte, hinein oder hinaus gehen.", meldete sich die fette Dame zu Wort.

Die Drei hatten das Portraitloch versperrt, so konnte die fette Dame nicht wieder zu klappen.

„Zu befehl!", meinte James und stieg als erster durchs Loch.

„Also James, nächste Woche Dienstag um sechs.", rief ihm Josh noch zu bevor er sich von James und Lily verabschiedete.

Lily und James setzten sich an einen der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum, James Lieblingssessel direkt vor dem Kamin waren schon besetzt. Sicher er hätte die Schüler wegscheuchen können, aber heute Abend war im definitiv nicht mehr nach Stress oder Machtspielchen.

„Ich hab, ja so was von voll den Plan.", meinte Sirius während er sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Bitte was?", fragte Lily.

„Ach Kleine, wie alles in meinem Leben dreht sich auch das hier mal wieder nur um dich. Ich hab unseren bzw deinen Denkzettel fertig. Ich hoffe du bist zu allen Schandtaten bereit.", antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Na dann lass mal hören.", forderte James seinen besten Freund auf.

„Jaja, geht ja schon los hier. Also", Sirius brach ab.

„Was?", fragte James.

„Wo sind eigentlich Moony und Wurmschwanz?", fragte Sirius.

James öffnete den Mund um ihm zu antworten, da fiel ihm auf, dass er die Antwort selbst nicht kannte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", gestand er.

„Ihnen wird schon nichts passiert sein.", meinte Lily. Sirius und James tauschten ein paar Blicke aus.

„Was? Was ist denn?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Ach nichts. Also zurück zu meinem Plan.", wimmelte Sirius sie ab und senkte die Stimme, „Ich habe mir folgendes ausgedacht."

Sirius erläuterte seinen beiden Freunden den Plan. Lily kicherte immer wieder auf und James grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„So machen wir das. Sirius du bist einfach genial!", lobte Lily ihn.

Sirius warf sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich weiß.", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Was weißt du?", fragte Remus und setzte sich in den letzten freien Sessel an ihrem Tisch.

Peter musste sich vom Nachbartisch einen heran ziehen.

„Endlich wo ihr Beiden seid.", antwortete Sirius.

Remus lies sich in den Sessel fallen. Lily fand er sah blass aus, fast krank.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily Remus und versuchte nicht zu besorgt zu klingen.

„Klar. Alles okay.", log Remus.

Doch kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen krümmte er sich im Sessel. Er zuckte und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

„Was ist mit ihm?", rief Lily, als James und Sirius aufgesprungen waren um ihrem Freund beizustehen.

Doch genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte Remus auf sich zu winden. Er atmete flach, es glich fast einem Keuchen.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte James, als würde Remus ständig solche Anfälle bekommen.

„Ja, geht schon.", keuchte Remus.

„Ich bring dich lieber hoch.", meinte Sirius und half seinem Freund auf die Beine.

Sirius stützte Remus und half ihm in den Schlafsaal. Lily sah den Beiden hinter her.

„Was…wer…was", stotterte Lily. „Bald ist Vollmond.", sagte James leichthin.

„Ja und?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Moony ist doch ein", da fiel James auf was er gerade verarten wollte.

Lily sah James eindinglich an. James hatte völlig vergessen, das Lily nichts von Remus Werwolfdasein wusste. Das sie nicht wusste, dass er, Sirius und Peter Animagus waren, dass sie ein Doppelleben führten.

„Was ist los James?", hakte Lily noch einmal nach.

James sah seine Freundin an. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge. Was sollte er tun?


	7. Chapter VII

„Moony ist Mondsüchtig.", antwortete James.

Gelogen hatte er mit dieser Antwort ja schließlich nicht.

„Mondsüchtig!", wiederholte Lily skeptisch.

„Ja.", bekräftigte James seine Aussage.

Lily sah James an.

„Ja, Mondsüchtig. Na ja, so spannend ist das auch wieder nicht, also wir wollten uns noch um diese Club-Geschichte kümmern?", fragte James.

Lily zögerte, James verheimlichte ihr etwas.

Na gut James, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann werde ich es eben herausfinden. Und glaube mir, ich habe beim Meister gelernt. , schwor sich Lily.

„Ja, wollten wir. Lass uns lieber schnell damit anfangen.", antwortete Lily.

„Wurmschwanz du entschuldigst uns.", wandte sich James an Peter.

Lily nahm erst jetzt wieder wahr, dass Peter auch am Tisch saß. Sie lächelte ihm zu, dann verschwand sie mit James aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Beiden betraten nach einigem Suchen den Schulsprecherraum.

„Schick.", kommentierte James und ließ sich auf eines der beiden roten, samt Sofas fallen.

Das warme Kaminfeuer strich liebevoll über die Sofas, die große Bücherregalwand zu Lilys rechten und die Gemälde an der Wand. Auf einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem James seine Beine platziert hatte, lag ein Stapel Pergamente, Federn und Tintenfässer. Lily setzte sich gegenüber von James.

„Also, los geht's. Wie stellst du dir dieses Tanzding vor?", fragte James und nahm Feder und Pergament zur Hand.

„Hm.", machte Lily und begann zu überlegen.

„Keine Hemmungen. Du darfst einfach mal so drauflos spinnen.", sprach ihr James Mut zu.

„Okay, aber auf deine Verantwortung.", stimmte Lily James zu.

„Immer auf meine Verantwortung.", meinte James grinsend.

„Also am liebsten würde ich…würde ich…Ballet tanzen.", gab Lily ihren Traum preis.

„Ballett?", fragte James und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach James, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viel Spaß es machen kann zu tanzen. Zu fühlen wie sich dein Körper bewegt, wie alles ganz von allein seinen Lauf nimmt.", erzählte Lily.

James seufzte.

„Ganz toll Süße, aber ich tanze nicht.", sagte James.

„Wie du tanzt nicht?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, so wie ich es sage. Ich tanze nicht. Basta!", wiederholte sich James.

„Du musst tanzen. Egal was für eine Art.", redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Keine Chance. Ich bin nicht der Tänzer, das ist Tatze und Moony, die Beiden solltest du mal sehen. Ich tanze nicht mal in der Disco.", gab er zu.

„Ich hab ja wohl überhaupt die Idee.", verkündete Lily.

„Jetzt kommts.", forderte James sie auf.

„Wir machen den Tanzclub zu einem Tanzeinführungskurs. Für alle Tanzmuffel wie du einer bist.", erklärte Lily und grinste breit.

„Na denn man viel Spaß. Kannst mir ja dann er zählen wies da so ist.", wehrte James alles ab.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Du wirst in der ersten Reihe stehen und alles brav mitmachen.", bestimmte Lily.

„Nein.", wiedersprach James.

„Doch.", hielt Lily dagegen.

„Nein, Süße, bitte.", bat James.

„Und wie du kommen wirst, selbst wenn ich dich eigenhändig dahin schleifen muss.", machte Lily ihm klar.

„Ich flehe dich an Lily. Stell mich nicht so bloß.", flehte James.

>Wie kann es einem Menschen nur so peinlich sein zu tanzen , fragte sich Lily.

„Was ist denn an tanzen so schreckliches dran?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht, okay!", stellte James sich selbst bloß.

>James gibt einen Fehler zu? Das ist vielleicht ein Tag. , dachte sich Lily.

„Komm schon James, die anderen werden auch da sein. Sirius, Remus, Peter. Und ich, ich werde da sein.", versuchte Lily James zu überzeugen.

„Ich werde einmal kommen. Ein einziges Mal.", gab sich James geschlagen.

„Danke James, du wirst es nicht bereuen.", versprach Lily und umarmte ihren Freund.

James vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

James und Lily entwarfen nun ihren Tanzclub für Tanzmuffel und Tanzwütige.

„Okay, dann lass uns mal zu McGonagall und alles absegnen lassen.", meinte James und streckte sich.

Lily rieb sich die Augen. James und sie hatten schon über zwei Stunden an dem Club gehockt.

„Ja und dann ist für heute Schluss.", stimmte ihm Lily zu.

Die Beiden verließen das Schulsprecherzimmer und machten sich zu McGonagalls Büro auf. Vor der Tür klopfte James.

„Ja, bitte.", hörten sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme.

Sie traten ein.

„Wir haben den Club fertig entworfen.", verkündete James und wedelte mit den beschriftet Pergamenten herum, doch als er Professor Williams vor dem Kaminfeuer erblickte hielt er Inne.

„Oh, sehr gut. Mr Potter. Ich danke Ihnen.", erwiderte Professor McGonagall und nahm James die Zettel aus der Hand.

Da die Beiden Schulsprecher nicht verschwanden fragte Professor McGonagall: „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Äh nein Professor, danke.", antwortete Lily und zerrte James aus dem Büro.

„Er wird sich bestimmt beschweren.", meinte James, kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen.

„Worüber denn?", fragte Lily. „Über heute morgen, weil wir zu spät waren.", erinnerte er sie.

„Ne, das glaube ich nicht. Das wäre lächerlich.", fand Lily.

„Dieser Mann ist lächerlich.", verkündete James.

Lily seufzte.

„Egal, vergiss es einfach. Lass uns lieber ins Bett gehen. Ich bin hundemüde.", meinte Lily und gähnte.

James nickte. Bei hundemüde fiel ihm Sirius wieder ein. Wie er Remus nach oben in den Schlafsaal gebracht hatte, ob es diesem wieder besser ging?

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen an Remus Bett.

„Er schläft.", murmelte Sirius leise James zu, der gerade herein gekommen war.

„Er tut mir immer wieder Leid, wenn ich sehe, wie er gequält wird.", flüsterte James und betrachtete den schlafenden Remus.

„Das hat er nicht verdient, dieses Schicksal hat keiner verdient.", stimmte ihm Sirius zu. James nickte, während er zu seinem Bett hinüber ging.

Er zog sich aus, bis auf seine Boxershorts.

„Hoffen wir auf ein besseres Schicksal, für uns alle.", meinte James und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Möge jeder das Bekommen was er verdient.", sagte Sirius und zog seine Vorhänge zur Seite.

„Gute Nacht.", wünschte James und legte sich hin.

„Nacht.", erwiderte Sirius und auch er legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen nachdem Frühstück in Professor McGonagalls Büro.

„Ich habe ihren Vorschlag überarbeitet.", verkündete Professor McGonagall.

„Und was halten Sie davon?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Ich halte ihn für durchaus brauchbar. Auch Professor Dumbledore hat sich freudig überrascht gezeigt. Ich bin froh, dass sie Beide so gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Haben sie auch schon eine Idee, wer den Kurs geben wird?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Wir dachten an einen der Lehrer, Professor.", antwortete James.

„Einen der Lehrer? Tut mir Leid, Mr Potter, wir haben wirklich genug zu tun. Da müssen Sie schon einen der Schüler überreden.", eröffnete Professor McGonagall.

Lily ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Aber wir haben auch viel zu tun. Der Unterricht und Quidditch, Professor, das ist doch auch alles sehr wichtig.", meinte James.

„Zudem kommt nun auch noch ihre Arbeit als Schulsprecher. Ja ich sehe, das wird eng, aber es tut mir Leid, entweder es macht ein Schüler oder der Club fällt aus.", beharrte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich machs.", erklärte sich Lily bereit.

Professor McGonagall und James starrten Lily an.

„Schön, wie Sie meinen Miss Evans.", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Lily, dir steht das Wasser doch ebenfalls schon bis zum Hals.", redete James auf sie ein.

„James, du hast dein Quidditch und ich das Tanzen. Somit hat jeder eine weitere Aufgabe und ich entschuldige dein fehlen im Kurs.", meinte sie zwinkernd.

„Darf ich das nun so festhalten oder müssen sie noch einiges klären? Ich habe auch noch andere Punkte auf meiner Liste die ich mit ihnen besprechen will.", mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein.

„Ja, sie dürfen das aufschreiben.", antwortete Lily.

„Gut. Also zum nächsten Punkt. Professor Williams war hier und hat sich über Sie, Mr Potter, in seinem Unterricht beschwert.", erzählte Professor McGonagall.

James verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Sie brauchen gar nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Wenn Sie sich nicht zusammenreißen Mr Potter, wird das noch mal ernste Folge für Sie haben. Wir versuchen Sie schließlich schon seit der ersten Klasse zu erziehen, seit uns diese Beschwerden von Professor Williams ereilen.", tadelte Professor McGonagall James.

„Das bringt doch jetzt auch nichts mehr. Er zieht mir auf unfaire Art und Weise Punkte ab, ich wehre mich, er erteilt mir Strafarbeiten, die ich nicht erledige, wir landen hier. Ein Teufelskreis den wir doch nicht brechen wollen oder? Dieses Jahr werden wir auch schon hinter uns bringen.", meinte James.

„Das ist leider nicht so einfach Mr Potter wie Sie offensichtlich denken. Sie müssen endlich lernen, das ihr handeln Konsequenzen hat. Sonst werden sie eines Tages daran", doch James fiel der Professorin ins Wort.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa ihren Satz mit meinem prophezeiten Tod beenden oder? Wir sollten nicht uns selbst bekriegen, sondern eine Einheit bilden und uns gegen Voldemort stellen! Wir sollten uns nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten an den Hals springen, wir sollen Zusammenhalten. Sonst wird es für Voldemort ein leichtes sein uns alle zu töten.", redete sich James von der Seele.

Lily sah ihren Freund überrascht an. Dies schien ihn schon ewig auf der Seele gebrannt zu haben und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt. Oder es nicht bemerken wollen.

>Hatte Sirius nicht einmal davon gesprochen? Hatte James selbst nicht einmal gesagt, dass er bereit sei sich Voldemort zu stellen?

Professor McGonagall selbst schien nach Luft zu ringe und nicht zu wissen was sie darauf antworten sollte. James stand auf.

„Wir sollten nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und uns Gedanken über eine Zukunft machen, die wahrscheinlich gar nicht existiert.", sagte James und schlug mit der Seite seiner Flaschenhand in seine andere.

„Mr Potter, was glauben Sie eigentlich was wir tun! Nur weil wir es nicht an die große Glocke hängen, dass wir uns gegen die Machenschaften des Lords stellen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass wir stillschweigend daneben sitzen. Sehen Sie sich ihre Eltern an!", polterte Professor McGonagall, die ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben schien.

„Ich kann mir meine Eltern leider nicht ansehen, da sie weg sind. Verschwunden. Unauffindbar. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob sie noch leben, sie halten keinen Kontakt zu mir.", gestand James, Wut gepaart mit Verzweiflung flocht sich in die Wort ein.

„Warum denken Sie wohl, können ihre Eltern nicht bei Ihnen sein? Weil die Umstände es vielleicht nicht erlauben? Sie sollten keine Bodenlosen Vermutungen äußern Mr Potter, bevor Sie sich nicht sicher sind, dass auch nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit ihn ihnen steckt.", setzte Professor McGonagall, mit einem Anflug von Wut, James entgegen.

Lily saß noch immer starr auf ihrem Platz, sie war unfähig dem Gespräch etwas beizusteuern.

„Meine Eltern sind Auroren mir ist klar, was diese tun.", meinte James trotzig.

„Das scheint mir nicht so. Und nun fassen sie sich wieder.", befahl Professor McGonagall.

James atmete geräuschvoll ein und wieder aus. Die Schulglocke läutete.

„Der…der Unterricht beginnt.", wagte Lily Zaghaft dem Gespräch beizusteuern.

James rauschte aus dem Büro, Lily folgte ihm. James lief vor Lily her. Doch als sie hätten gerade aus den Korridor weiter gehen müssen, wandte sich James nach rechts.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Lily.

Doch James ignorierte sie. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, dann verfolgte sie ihn. James wusste offensichtlich genau wohin er wollte, denn plötzlich standen sie in der Eingangshalle. James öffnete das große Eingangsportal.

„James, wir haben jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei.", erinnerte ihn Lily, die glaubte James dächte, sie hätten Pflege magischer Gehschöpfe oder Kräuterkunde.

„Sag Binns das ich nicht komme.", meinte James und lief auf die Länderein.

Wohin wollte James? Doch Lily hatte keine Zeit es heraus zu finden, Professor Williams trat hinter sie.

„Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein Miss Evans?", fragte Professor Williams.

„Ja. Ich habe mich bloß im Tag geirrt, Sir, ich dachte wir hätten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dabei haben wir Geschichte der Zauberei.", antwortete Lily hastig.

„Wir?", hakte Professor Williams nach und sah sich in der Eingangshalle um.

Von einem zweiten Schüler war nirgends eine Spur zu entdecken.

„Ja, wir. Also meine Klasse. Man sagt das doch so.", versuchte Lily zu erklären, die sich ihren fast Verrat an James nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Dann gehen Sie lieber schnell, sonst muss ich Ihnen wohlmöglich wieder Punkte abziehen.", raunte der Professor.

Lily verabschiedete sich und lief den Korridor entlag. Vor dem Geschichte der Zaubereiklassenzimmer zögerte sie.

>Wie sollte sie James entschuldigen? Sicher fällt es Binns nicht mal auf. , dachte Lily, klopfte und öffnete so gleich die Tür des Klassenzimmers.

Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Endlich passierte Mal etwas in Binns Unterricht. Doch Professor Binns erzählte einfach weiter, er merkte nicht wie sich alle Schüler von ihm abwanden um Lily anzustarren. Diese schlich in die letzte Reihe zu Sirius, Remus und Peter.

„Wo ist Krone?", fragte Sirius.

„Kommt nicht.", antwortete Lily knapp und holte Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass aus ihrer Tasche.

„Wieso nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Lily seufzte.

„Sirius, ich versuche mich hier auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, wenn du bitte still seien würdest.", fuhr Lily ihn leicht an.

„Ich bin erst still, wenn du sagst was los ist.", meinte Sirius.

„Wir waren bei Professor McGonagall im Büro und da ist James völlig ausgetickt. Er hat etwas von einer Wiederstandsgruppe gegen Voldemort gefaselt und dass alle zusammenhalten müssen.", erklärte Lily leise in raschen Sätzen.

„Was?", zischte Sirius.

„Ja und dann ist er nach draußen getürmt.", flüsterte Lily.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er will nur den Kopf freikriegen Tatze.", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Du meinst", doch Sirius sprach nie aus was Remus Unterumständen meinen könnte, denn Remus nickte schon als Bestätigung.

"Was meint ihr?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Der Unterricht Kleine, eben hast du dich noch beschwert. Bitte, ja, wir möchten aufpassen.", antwortete Sirius mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Lily lächelte Sirius nur dümmlich an und wandte sich dann nun endlich Professor Binns zu.

Nach zwei sehr ermüdenden ersten beiden Stunden, streckte sich Sirius als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Ich wird mal nach Krone Ausschau halten.", gähnte er und verschwand im dichten Schülergetümmel.

„Remus, wo ist James? Was wisst ihr was ich nicht weiß?", wandte sich Lily fragend an Remus.

Remus seufzte.

„Lily, eines Tages wist du es verstehen, aber dieser Tag ist nicht", doch Remus Stimme brach ab.

Er hielt sich mit einem Arm gegen die Mauer gepresst. Sein schmerzdurchzogenes Gesicht verriet große Qualen. Er keuchte und sackte ein ganzes Stück hinab.

„Remus!", rief Lily und kniete zu Remus nieder.

„Alles okay, geht schon.", brachte Remus mit schnellem Atmen hervor.

„Ich glaub, wir sollten dich lieber in den Krankenflügel bringen. Peter?", Lily wandte sich an den stillen, einfach nur zuschauenden Peter. Peter half ihr Remus auf die Beine zustellen.

„Kannst du gehen?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich brauch auch nicht in den Krankenflügel.", wehrte Remus Lily ab.

„Aber Remus", begann Lily. „Lily, ich weiß schon was Sache ist. Alles halb so schlimm ja?", meinte Remus und versuchte zu lächeln.

Doch stattdessen schnitt er nur eine schiefe Grimasse.

„Na…na gut. Wie du meinst.", sagte Lily und ließ von ihm ab.

Remus raffte sich auf. „Es ist Mittagszeit, lasst uns runter in die große Halle gehen.", schlug Remus vor.

Die Drei ließen sich vom Strom der Menge mit hinunter reißen. In der großen Halle stießen sie wieder auf Sirius und James.

„Wo wart ihr?", versuchte Lily noch immer aus ihnen heraus zubekommen.

„Ein bisschen die Hufe schwingen.", antwortete James und warf Remus und Peter einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Lily war die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes nicht bewusst, doch sie sollte es schon bald herausfinden.

Gegen späten Abend, als sie gerade alle ihre Hausaufgaben machten, gab Sirius James ein Zeichen und er stand auf.

„Was ist denn nun kaputt?", fragte Lily und sah zu wie ihr Freund zu Anabelle Peters und Patricia Scott hinüber schlenderte, sein süßes Lächeln lächelte und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Operation Denkzettel.", erinnerte sie Sirius.

Lily erinnerte sich und grinste.

„Das wird ein Spaß.", verkündete sie.

„Richtige Einstellung Kleine. Ich hol nur eben den Umhang, warte kurz hier.", meinte Sirius und rannte die Treppe zum Jungen Schlafsaal hinauf.

Lily staunte nicht schlecht, wie gut James schauspielern konnte. Er lachte mit den beiden Mädchen und schien ihnen etwas erklären zu wollen. Annabelle setzte ein zufriedenes grinsen und Patricia einen das-war-ja-auch-nicht-anders-zu-erwarten-Blick auf. Dann sah es so aus als würde James sie etwas fragen und sie kicherten. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Wie naiv kann man eigentlich sein, fragte sie sich. Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, war Sirius schon wieder an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht.

„Moony, Wurmschwanz bereit?", fragte er.

Remus nickte, Peter nach einigem zögern auch.

„Wir sollten den Turm Etappenweise verlassen. Alle auf Mal fällt doch auf oder!", schlug Lily vor.

„Wie gut, dass hier jemand mitdenkt.", stimmte ihr Sirius zu.

Remus und Peter verließen als erste den Turm. Lily tat weiter so als würde sie Hausaufgaben machen, doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Über den Rand ihres Buches starrte sie James in den Nacken. Bedacht auf jede kleinste Bewegung zu achten, sei es auch nur ein Wimpernschlag.

„Okay, lass uns jetzt auch verschwinden.", meinte Sirius und zog Lily leicht am Arm.

Lily gefiel es nicht James mit diesen beiden Trullas allein zu lassen.

Bis Sirius zu ihr hinüber zischte: „Starr ihn nicht so an. Und vor allem, vertrau ihm!"

Lily sah auf den Boden. Sie kam sich auf einmal schrecklich vor. James opferte schließlich seine Zeit um Sirius Plan bzw ihren Denkzettel zu verwirklich. Verbrachte mehr oder minder freie Zeit mit den beiden Trullas damit der Rest alles vorbereiten konnte. Kaum hatten sie den Turm verlassen, sprinteten sie Korridore entlang bis zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Vor der Tür warteten schon Remus und Peter.

„Passwort?", fragte Sirius Lily.

Sie überlegte. Doch ihr wollt es nicht einfallen.

„Kleine?", hakte Sirius nach, er sah seinen Plan schon leicht den Bach runter gehen.

„Ah, ich weiß. Meerjungfrau.", sagte Lily und die Tür öffnete sich.

Sirius zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Perfekt.", erwiderte er mit der Stimme eines Jungen, der gerade sein geliebtes Mountinbike bekommen hatte.

Im Bad verteilte Sirius weitere Anweisungen.

„Okay, Lily, du versteckst dich hinter diesem Handtuchstapel und Remus, du, hinter dem da. Peter und ich beziehen draußen Stellung und kommen dank Krones Umhang später nach.", wies er die anderen an. Sie nickten.

Lily kauerte sich hinter den von Sirius angewiesen Stapel.

„Kleine, hast du", doch Sirius brach ab, als Lily ihm die Kamera entgegen streckte.

„Dann kanns ja losgehen.", meinte Sirius und rieb sich vor Freude und Hinterlistigkeit die Hände.

Er zog mit Peter ab. Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Irgendwann durchbrach Lily mit leisem flüstern die Stille.

„Remus?", fragte sie in die Stille.

„Hm.", machte er als Zeichen, das er anwesend war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das gleich aushalten soll. Ich will das eigentlich gar nicht.", gestand Lily.

„Jetzt ists zu spät, Lily. Jetzt ziehen wir das durch. Außerdem, es passiert ja nichts. Du kennst Krone, vertrau ihm.", redete Remus auf sie ein.

>Schon wieder Vertrauen. Wieso denken alle, dass ich James nicht vertraue? Habe ich jemals der Gleichen gesagt , durchlöcherte Lily sich selbst.

Plötzlich öffnete und schloss sich die Tür des Bads, doch niemand war herein gekommen. Aber Lily ahnte das Sirius und Peter unter James Tarnumhang so eben in den Raum geschlüpft waren.

„Sie kommen jeden Moment, also alle auf Position?", fragte Sirius Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Lily nickte, da fiel ihr auf das Sirius sie nicht sehen konnte und sie antwortete: „Ja."

„Dito.", sagte Remus.

Wieder Stille. Für Lily zogen sich die Minuten endlos dahin, bis die Vertrauensschülerbadezimmertür von neuem aufgestoßen wurde.

„Wow.", staunte Annabelle und warf James ein wohl verführerisch wirkendes Lächeln zu, wobei sie ihre Zahnspange entblößte.

James versuchte zurück zu lächeln, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht. Viel mehr sah es steif und gequält aus, fand Lily. Doch Patricia und Annabelle schien dies entweder nicht aufgefallen zu sein oder nicht zu stören. „Wie wäre es wenn ich schon mal das Badewasser vorbereite, während ihr Zwei", James zwinkerte ihnen vielsagend zu. Die Beiden Mädchen kicherten sofort. Lily verdrehte hinter ihrem Wäschestapel die Augen. Lange Zeit sprach niemand, man hörte nur wie Sachen auf den Boden fielen und das Wasser in die Wanne lief.

>Bitte James, sag es einfach. Sag einfach das erlösende Wort. Ich kann es gleich nicht mehr länger ertragen. , bat Lily.

Fast so als hätte James Lilys Wunsch tatsächlich ereilt, rief James: „Jetzt!"

Und Lily sprang hinter ihrem Wäschestapel hervor. Die Kamera vor dem Auge machte sie mehre Schnappschüsse von Patricia und ihrem fetten Arsch in Unterwäsche und Annabelle in ihrer Unterwäsche. Die Mädchen schrieen vor Schreck auf. Sirius streifte den Tarnumhang ab. Er krümmte sich vor lachen auf dem Boden.

„Nie wieder werdet ihr so mit Lily umgehen. Ist das klar?", forderte James.

Die Mädchen versuchten sich mit ihren Händen zu bedecken.

„Ob das klar ist habe ich gefragt?", wiederholte sich James und seine Hand glitt zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber nun gebt uns die Bilder, bitte.", bat Patricia. Lily wedelte mit den Polaridfotos herum.

„Nenn mir nur einen Grund wieso ich dies tun sollte.", meinte Lily. Annabelle funkelte sie zornig an.

„Ihr seht doch", Lily räusperte sich, „hübsch auf den Bildern aus."

Patricia versuchte Lily die Bilder wegzuschnappen, doch Lily war schneller. Gekonnt wich sie ihr aus.

„Na, na, na. Wir wollen doch nicht ungezogen werden oder?", fragte Lily.

Sie genoss sichtlich in der Position des Stärkeren zu sein. Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und versperrte die Tür. Annabelle sah sich im Bad um. Sie suchte nach einem Druckmittel und sie fand eines.

„Ein Tarnumhang.", Annabelles Lippen umspielte ein lächeln.

„Ich denke nicht, das der erlaubt ist.", half Patricia ihrer Freundin aus.

„An dieser Schule ist so einiges nicht erlaubt, ich denke dass ihr Beide davon auch ein Lied singen könnt. Worte wie Erpressung oder ähnliches fällt sicher auch darunter.", meinte James schneidend.

Annabelle wandte James den Kopf zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen Handel ausmachen können.", war sich Annabelle ihrer Sache sicher.

„Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass wir das können. Ihr haltet eure Fresse und nervt uns nicht mehr, dafür werden wir nicht die Bilder in Umlauf bringen.", sagte James und drehte den Wasserhahn zu.

Patricia und Annabelle schienen eine Art Gedankenübertragung zu versuchen, denn lange Zeit schwiegen sie.

„Anderer Vorschlag. Ihr gebt uns die Bilder, dafür werden wir kein Wort über den Umhang verlieren.", meinte Patricia.

„Welcher Umhang?", fragte plötzlich Sirius hinter ihnen. Annabelle wandte sich ihm zu.

„Den da natürlich du Depp!", giftete sie ihn an und zeigte auf einen leeren Fleck am Boden.

„Ja?", fragte Sirius sich dumm stellend.

„Was hast du mit dem Umhang gemacht, du dreckiger, kleiner", doch Sirius fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Vorsicht. Ganz vorsichtig. Wir wollen einen Black, wohlgemerkt die reinblütigste und schwarzmagischste Familie dieser Zeit, nicht unnötig reizen oder?", flötete Sirius und ein gemeines Lächeln zeichnete sein Gesicht.

Patricia schwieg augenblicklich.

„Besser so.", belehrte er sie und lehnte sich wieder lässig gegen die Tür.

„Dann haben wir ja unseren Handel abgeschlossen. Führe noch einmal auf: Anabelle und Patricia halten ihre Klappe, dafür bringen wir die Bilder nicht in Umlauf.", zog Remus das Fazit.

James streckte den Mädchen seine Hand entgegen. Innerlich schienen die Mädchen zu kochen, doch Annabelle nahm völlig ruhig James Hand.

„Gut, somit wäre die Sache besiegelt und abgeschlossen.", verkündete Remus.

„Gehen wir!", meinte James und trat auf die Tür zu.

Sirius hatte sie schon geöffnet und wartete bis alle, außer Patricia und Annabelle, das Bad verlassen hatten. Dann griff er demonstrierend vor den Augen der Beiden Mädchen in einen Wäschekorb und holte den Tarnumhang hervor.

„Schönen Tag noch.", verabschiedete sich Sirius von ihnen und hob einen imaginären Hut ein Stück vom Kopf.

Patricia gab einen pferdeartigen Laut von sich, während sie mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfte. Sirius ließ das Bild der Beiden noch kurz auf sich wirken, dann ließ er die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fallen.

„Das war total geil!", rief Lily aus.

James grinste.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass dies dein erster Versuch solcher Art war.", meinte Sirius.

Lily errötete leicht.

„Na ja, doch. Schon irgendwie.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Die Jungs lachten.

„Na und! Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal!", zickte Lily.

„Hey, sachte, sachte. Lasst uns einfach genießen.", schlug Sirius vor und schloss die Augen, lief aber weiter.

„Mach die Augen lieber wieder auf oder rennst wohl möglich noch irgendwo gegen.", prophezeite Remus.

„Ach quatsch nicht.", meinte Sirius und lief demonstrativ einen Schritt schneller als die anderen.

Doch kaum bogen sie um eine Ecke, Sirius hatte es erstaunlich gut um die Ecke geschafft, stolperte Sirius. Er machte die Augen vor Schreck auf. Ein fauchen ertönte auf Sirius Fußtritt.

„Ach, nur dieses dumme Vieh!", murmelte er und kickte noch einmal gegen Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters.

„Wenn sie hier ist, dürfte Filch nicht weit sein und ich denke, dass unsere Badezimmeraction bestimmt bald aufsehen erregen wird.", fand Lily.

„Die werden doch nicht so dumm sein und sich selbst verraten.", meinte Remus. Alle sahen ihn an.

„Okay, okay. Ich hab nichts gesagt.", erwiderte er auf die Blicke.

„Last uns einfach abhauen. Sicher ist sicher.", schlug James vor und sie verschwanden im Gryffindorturm.

Im Gryffondorturm setzten sie sich wieder an ihren Tisch und machten weiter ihre Hausaufgaben. So als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Ich…ich", begann Remus.

Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zusuchen. Alle sahen ihn an.

„Schon klar, bis nachher dann.", meinte James und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wieso was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Nichts.", antworteten alle Marauder gleichzeitig.

Lily zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Klar.", murmelte Lily und tauchte ihre Feder in das Tintenfass.

Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause verschwand Remus. Lily überlegte Fieberhaft was die Jungen auf schlechte Art und Weise versuchten vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Da sah sie ihre Chance, als Sirius aufgestanden war um irgendeine witzige Situation nachzuspielen, lag der Tarnumhang auf seinem Sessel. Rasch griff sie nach ihm. Unbemerkt verstaute sie ihn in ihrer Tasche. Den würde sie nachher bestimmt brauchen, dachte sich Lily. Als Sirius sich wieder gesetzt hatte, merkte er offensichtlich nicht, dass der Umhang fehlte.

„Na gut, ich geh auch mal ins Bett.", täuschte Lily Müdigkeit vor.

„Aber es ist doch erst kurz nach zehn.", meinte James.

„Ich bin trotzdem müde.", gähnte Lily und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Jedem gab sie einen Kuss, James natürlich wie immer auf den Mund, dann stieg sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor.

Während sie die Treppe hinauf stieg, fragte sie sich: >Wie lange wird es dauern, bis die Jungen ins Bett gehen?

Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite der Jungen war blieb Lily stehen. Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf der Treppe stehen und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Dann schlich sie leise zurück zum Ende der Treppe, von dem sie aus die Jungen beobachten wollte. Die Marauder saßen seelenruhig am Tisch und arbeiteten. Lily ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Nun hieß es fürs Erste, abwarten und Tee trinken. Langsam aber sich kroch in Lily die Müdigkeit hoch und sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie döste. Doch plötzlich schreckte Lily auf.

„Scheiße, wo ist er Tatze?", fragte James.

„Keine Ahnung vorhin war er noch da.", antwortete Sirius. Lily blinzelte leicht verschlafen mit den Augen.

„Wenn wir den Umhang nicht finden, können wir schlecht raus, schlecht zu Moony, schlecht für ihn.", meinte James.

„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber dieser blöde Umhang ist wie weggezaubert. Vom Erdboden verschluckt.", stellte Sirius Thesen auf. Lily zog den Umhang fest um sich, so als wolle sie sichergehen, dass er noch da war.

„Scheiße, Tatze. Und was nun?", fragte James und ließ sich missmutig in den Sessel fallen.

„Keine Ahnung, tut mir echt Leid Krone, aber", Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Lily tat es Leid, die Jungen dort unten so herumsuchen zu lassen, aber sie wollten sie schließlich in etwas nicht einweihen, was James ihr schon beinnahe verraten hatte. Da musste sie einfach handeln.

„Jetzt ists auch egal. Versuchen wirs so. Moony baut auf uns!", sagte James und stand auf.

Sirius nickte. James steuerte auf das Portrait zu, erst jetzt bemerkte Lily wieder Peter, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, aber dennoch da war. Wie ein Schatten, fand Lily. Lily wartete bis die Jungen den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, dann lief sie ebenfalls zum Portrait. Sie öffnete es und rannte die Treppe hinab, da die Jungen schon unten waren. Lily bemerkte das James ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand hielt.

>Was will er denn jetzt damit, fragte sich Lily.

Doch es gab keine weitere Zeit sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn die Marauder liefen schon weiter. Lily hielt Krampfhaft den Umhang um sich geschlungen. Weshalb ist James nur soviel größer als ich, murmelte Lily während sie ständig auf den Umhang trat, da dieser zu lang war.

„Da ist Flich.", zischte James mit einem Blick auf das Pergament.

„Scheiße, hinter die Rüstung.", flüsterte Sirius und zog die Beiden gerade noch rechtzeitig dahinter.

Filch schritt, fast in Zeitlupentempo für die Jugendlichen, durch den Korridor. Lily stand völlig reglos da. Vor Schreck presste sie sich an eine Wand und betete, dass man sie nicht entdeckte. Als Filch den Korridor passiert hatte, stieß James einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Da merkt man erst mal wie wertvoll etwa ist, wenn man es nicht mehr hat.", sprach Sirius altklug daher.

„Halt lieber den Mund oder ich verlange, dass du dir einen neuen aus den Rippen schneidest!", fauchte James und die Drei liefen weiter.

Lily verfolgte sie.

Als sie in der Einganshalle ankamen, drängte sich Lily immer mehr der Gedanke auf, dass sie hinaus auf die Ländereien wollten. Und richtig, die Jungen schlüpften einer nach dem anderen hinaus. Lily wartete, wenn die Jungen sehen würden, dass sich die Tür von allein öffnen würde, würden sie verdacht schöpfen.

>21, 22, 23. , zählte Lily und öffnete die Tür.

Die Marauder waren nirgends zu sehen. Verdammt, wo sind die, fragte sie sich und wandte den Kopf in alle Richtung. Als sie Drei rennende Gestalten ausmachte, war sie sich sicher, die Jungen gefunden zu haben. „Hey, wartet mal.", meinte James plötzlich und blieb ruckartig stehen. Lily musste hart mit ihrem Gleichgewicht kämpfen, um nicht über ihre ebenfalls plötzliche Abbremsung hinzufallen.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Hab nur ich das Gefühl oder geht euch das auch so, dass wir verfolgt werden?", fragte James.

Sirius sah hinter sich. Niemand war zu sehen. „Ich habe auch schon seit längerem das Gefühl, aber sehen tu ich niemanden.", gab Sirius zu.

Lily hielt den Atem an.

„Ich auch, aber…aber hier ist ja niemand.", stimmte ihnen Peter zu.

Stille. Lily bekam Seitenstiche, erst Laufen und dann plötzliches Luftanhalten.

>Lauft doch weiter , bat sie.

„Na ja, Moony wartet bestimmt schon. Noch haben wir Zeit.", stellte James mit einem Blick in den Himmel fest.

Lily sah ebenfalls gen Himmel. Sie sah nur den Vollmond, der von einer Wolke halbverdeckt wurde.

Nach einer weiteren Strecke, machten die Jungen schon wieder halt. Dieses mal vor einem Baum, der peitschenden Weide. Lily stolperte über einen auf dem Boden liegenden Ast und fiel zu Boden. Als sie sich aufrappelte und einen Blick zu James, Sirius und Peter hinüber warf, war Peter verschwunden. Verwirrt blinzelte Lily ein paar Mal und schüttelte den Kopf. Da stand Peter auch schon beim Stamm der peitschenden Weide.

>Wie ist der dahin gekommen , fragte sich Lily.

James und Peter liefen ebenfalls zum Stamm, ohne das der Baum sich auch nur ansatzweise bewegte. Die Jungen schlüpften durch ein Loch. Schnell huschte Lily hinterher. Lily hatte sich allmählich immer weiter mit dem Gedanken abgefunden James auszuspionieren. Sie wollte einfach wissen was los war.

Die Jugendlichen liefen einen langen Gang entlang.

„Gut. Seid ihr soweit?", fragte James als sie vor einer Tür standen.

„Kann man für so etwas jemals bereit sein?", fragte Sirius zurück und öffnete die Tür ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Lily zog die Stirn kraus.

>Was haben die bloß , fragte sich Lily, folgte ihnen aber durch die Tür.

>Das…das ist…das ist die heulende Hütte. Wow. , dachte sich Lily und sah sich um.

„Moony!", rief James.

Doch als Antwort bekam er nur einen Schrei.

„Scheiße man, wir sind zu spät!", fluchte Sirius während sie die Treppen hinauf liefen.

Lily ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und rannte hinter ihnen her. Als sie Peter, der als letzter lief, in ein Zimmer folgte, stockte ihr der Atem. Remus lag in mitten des Zimmers vom Mondlicht beschienen, krümmte sich auf dem Boden und schrie. Lily sah wie Remus Finger zu Klauen wurden, seine Haut sich mit dichtem, struppigem Fell überzog, sein Gesicht länglicher wurde, bis er eine Schnauze bekam.

>Remus ist ein…ein Werwolf , schaltete sich Lilys Verstand aus.

Kaum wahr nahm sie, dass sich James und Sirius ebenfalls verwandelt hatten. Dort wo James noch eben vor ein paar Sekunden gestanden hatte, stand nun ein mächtiger Hirsch. Und auf Sirius Platz stand nun ein großer, schwarzer Hund. Die beiden Tiere umkreisten den Werwolf. Bis dieser einen plötzlichen Satz auf seine Pfoten machte. Lily fing an vor Angst zu zittern und ihr Atem wurde unwillkürlich schneller. Der Werwolf fing langsam an auf und ab zu gehen. Lilys Herz schlug in ihrem Hals weiter. Mit einem Satz stürzte sich der Werwolf auf den Hirsch. Lily schrie vor Schreck auf, doch niemand nahm davon Notiz. Der Hund hatte sich inzwischen schon auf den Werwolf gestürzt. Er biss dem Werwolf in den Nacken, sodass dieser aufheulte. Der Hirsch befreite sich und hinkte leicht davon, in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Lily hatte für ihren Geschmack genug gesehen.

>Remus war ein Werwolf, ob Professor Dumbledore das wusste? Bestimmst, er war ja kein Narr. , dachte sich Lily.

Sie wollte umdrehen und sich davonstehlen, doch sie fühlte sich Unfähig zu jeglicher Bewegung.

>James…James ist ein Animagus. , meldete sich Lilys Ehrinnungs- und Wahrnehmungsvermögen zu Wort.

>Er ist ein Hirsch. Ein Animagus, ein Hirsch. , Lily Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

Plötzlich fing der Hund an zuschnüffeln. Er wedelte mit dem Schwanz und kam Lily immer näher.

>Verdammt, mein Parfum. , verfluchte Lily es.

Der Hund stand nun direkt vor Lily und fing laut an zubellen, sodass der Hund die Aufmerksamkeit des Hirsches hatte. Der Sirius in Hundegestalt schnüffelte weiter, bis der mit seiner Nase gegen Lilys Beine schlug. Lily wollte fort rennen, doch sie spürte ihre Beine nicht mehr. Da schnappte der schwarze Hund nach dem Tarnumhang und zog ihn von Lily herunter.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _

_Ich wollt noch mal danke für die reviews sagen und euch mal darum bitten etwas präziser zu beschreiben, was GENAU euch denn so gut gefallen hat und was euch nicht so gut gefallen hat._

_Ja ne_

_eure nihonjin_


	8. Chapter VIII

Für die nächsten weiter Herzschläge setzte James Herz aus. Er hoffe, betete, nein flehte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu dürfen. Wie hypnotisiert standen sie alle da und starrten Lily an. Sirius und James verwandelten sich fast gleichzeitig wieder in ihre Menschlichgestalt zurück. James öffnete den Mund um Lily zu rufen, doch er fand seine Sprache nicht und schloss ihn wieder. Sein immer noch nicht schlagen wollendes Herz, lag still in seiner Brust, als er einen Schritt auf Lily zu machte und sich Remus als Werwolf plötzlich auf Lily stürzte. Sirius packte Lily und schubste sie aus dem Zimmer. Remus erwischte Sirius satt Lily und riss ihn zu Boden. James stand mit einem mal wie angewurzelt da. Seine Beine schienen sich mit den harten Bodendielen verschweißt zu haben. Sirius versuchte den Werwolf von sich herunterzuschmeißen, doch es schien sinnlos. Der Werwolf war viel stärker als Sirius. Speichel tropfte in langen, dicken, schleimigen Fäden aus dem Maul des Werwolfs und Sirius drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit der Speichel ihn nicht traf. Doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte er etwas Warmes an seinem Ohr und er war sich sicher, dass es Remus Speichel war. Der Werwolf senkte sein Gesicht dicht an das von Sirius. Remus fletschte die Zähne, doch bevor er Sirius beißen konnte jaulte der Wolf auf. Er stieg von Sirius hinunter und starrte wütend in die Richtung aus der, der Schmerzverursacher zu kommen schien. Lily hatte dem Werwolf Remus einen Stuhl über den Schädel gezogen. Nun hatte sie nur noch die halbzersplitterte Stuhllehne in der Hand.

„Lily lauf!", rief Sirius, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte. James hatte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Aber es ist doch Remus, er", doch Sirius unterbrach Lily.

„Er ist nicht der für den du ihn hältst! Er ist ein Werwolf!", rief er. Lily zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Sie konnte, wollte nicht glauben, das Remus das war, was er zu seien schien. Der Werwolf war nun leicht gereizt und starrte die Beiden Jugendlichen an.

„Verschwinde Lily, bitte!", war das letzte was Sirius sagte bevor er Erneut zudem großen, schwarzen Hund geworden war und sich auf den Werwolf stürzte.

Lily wollte nicht gehen. Wenn sie gehen würde, müsste sie dies alles akzeptieren und das war, das Letzte was Lily nun wollte. Plötzlich schoss ein Hirsch an ihr vorbei. Verbiss sich in ihrem Umhang und zerrte sie hinaus.

„Nein lass mich…James.", protestierte Lily.

Ihr fiel es schwer den Hirsch mit James anzusprechen, es war alles so unwirklich. Doch der James Hirsch lief nun die Treppe hinab und zog die sich wehrende Lily hinter sich her. Sie stolperte und fiel hin, doch James nahm darauf keine Rücksicht. Seine Hufbewegungen wurden schneller und Lily wurde unsanft die Treppe hinunter gepoltert.

„James, du tust mir weh!", beschwerte sich Lily und versuchte weiterten gegen Druck auszuüben.

Der Umhang riss. Lily flog mit dem Rücken gegen eine Stufe, James lief ein paar schnelle Schritte nach vorn. Plötzlich jaulte ein Hund gequält auf. Lily rappelte sich hoch und stolperte vor lauter Eile die Treppe hinauf, doch James als Hirsch biss ihr in den Arm.

„Ah", schrie Lily. Aus ihren Augen quollen Tränen.

„James, was soll denn das? Dein Freund stirbt vielleicht und du?", warf sie ihm vor.

Doch James ignorierte sie, er wusste nur selbst zu gut, dass Sirius sein Leben für ihn riskierte, damit er Lily fortschaffen konnte. Er zog sie die restlichen Stufen hinab. Blutrinnsale bildeten sich dort, wo James Maul Lilys Arm hielt. Er schleifte sie aus der heulenden Hütte hinaus. Draußen verwandelte er sich kurz in sein menschliches Ich zurück.

„Lily, bitte, verschwinde!", sagte er und schubste Lily weiter in den Gang, dann schloss er dir Tür und stellte Sachen davor, sodass Lily nicht hinein konnte.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Lily und trat gegen die Tür.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", rief Lily ihre ganzen Aggressionen und Verzweiflungen freien Lauf lassend.

Verletzt, niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt, ließ sich Lily in dem Gang nieder. Sie rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Arm.

>Was denkt sich James eigentlich, fragte sich Lily wütend. Er wollte dich nur beschützen. , antwortete eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

>Mich beschützen pah, das glaubt aber auch nur er. , erwiderte Lily der Stimme.

>Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein. , polterte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Lily hörte Hundegebell aus der Hütte dringen. Sie starrte auf die von James von innen verriegelte Tür.

>Du hast selber Schuld, wenn Sirius jetzt etwas passiert ist , meckerte die Stimme sie an.

>Ich, ich wollte doch nur wissen was los ist. , rechtfertigte sich Lily vor sich selbst.

>Ja, aber um welchen Preis , erkundigte sich die Stimme.

Lily schwieg. Die Stimme hatte Recht, um welchen Preis hatte sie diese Auskunft gefordert. Betrübt und schuldbewusst senkte Lily den Kopf.

>Scheiße , dachte sie sich.

Lily saß vor der vollgestellten Tür und wartete, wartete auf ein Zeichen. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und die Tür verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, könnte sie nicht sagen ob es draußen schon wieder hell war, denn in den Tunnel drang kein Licht. Sie stand auf und musterte die Tür.

>War sie immer noch verschlossen , fragte sich Lily.

Sie fand, sie müsse es herausfinden und trat vor die Tür. Lily zögerte.

>Und was ist wenn sie offen ist , dachte Lily.

>Und was ist, wenn sie verschlossen ist , meldete sich diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder zu Wort.

Die Stimme hatte Recht, es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken ob die Tür nun verschlossen war oder nicht, sie musste es testen. Lily streckte ihren Arm aus und umschloss mit ihren Fingern den Türknauf. Als sie Kraft aufwand um den Knauf zu drehen, schmerzte ihr Arm. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass sie ja verwundet war. Das James sie verwundet hatte. Gegen den Schmerz drehte Lily den Knauf, als sich die Tür nicht bewegte, rüttelte sie an der Tür. Da hörte Lily plötzlich Stimmen aus der heulenden Hütte dringen, eilig wich sie ein paar Schritte von der Tür zurück. Sie hörte jemanden fluchen und Möbel über die Dielen scharren. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. James und komischerweise auch Peter, den Lily gestern Nacht in dem Gedränge gar nicht war genommen hatte, traten aus der Tür. Lily starrte sie an. James sah schrecklich aus. Blutergüsse zogen sich über seine Arme und sein Gesicht, genauso wie Schürfwunden. Peter hingegen schien fast unversehrt. James ließ zwei Personen aus der Hütte hinter sich herschweben.

„Lily.", hauchte er, als er sie erblickte.

James lief auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich. „weißt du was ich mir für scheiß Sorgen gemacht hab!", flüsterte er und drückte sie enger an sich.

Lily erstickte halb und er ließ von ihr ab.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm geschehen?", erkündigte sich James und besah sich ihren Arm.

„Das warst du.", eröffnete Lily vorwuchsvoller als es ihre Absicht gewesen war.

„Tut mir Leid, aber du wolltest ja nicht gehen.", fiel es James wieder ein. Lily sagte nichts.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden schwebenden Personen. Sie lief zu ihnen hinüber.

„Sirius, Remus.", hauchte sie.

Sie nahm Sirius Hand, der schrecklich aussah. So als hätte eine Walze ihn überrollt. Eine Walze mit Klauen. Lily streichelte Sirius Hand. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

„Ihnen geht es gut, wir sollten sie jetzt nur besser in den Krankenflügel bringen.", versuchte James Lily zu beruhigen.

Die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Direkt unter der peitschenden Weide wandte sich James zu Lily um.

„Du musst versprechen, nein schwören, dass du niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen erzählst.", sagte James und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich schwöre.", antwortete Lily leise.

„Denk bitte nicht, dass wir dir nicht vertrauen. Wir wollten dich nur schützen. Du siehst wie er", James Kopf ruckte in Richtung von Remus, „drauf ist, wenn er ein Werwolf ist. Das ist kein schönes Kapitel des Lebens, wir wollten dich nur vor etwas bewahren.", erklärte James.

Lily sah ihren Freund an. Er wirkte mit einem Mal so erwachsen. Lily erwiderte James nichts. Sie stiegen aus dem Loch heraus, drückten, wie Lily nun sah, eine kleine Wurzel und die peitschende Weite hielt inne. Die restlichen zwei Marauder, der schwebende Sirius, der schwebende Remus und Lily liefen das Schlossgelände zur Schule hinauf.

„Weiß Professor Dumbledore eigentlich, dass Remus", ihre Stimme brach ab, Lily wollte noch immer nicht Recht glauben, was sie vor ein paar Stunden zugetragen hatte.

„Ja, natürlich. Es war schließlich seine Idee Moony dort hinzubringen.", erklärte James.

„Moony.", flüsterte Lily. Jetzt verstand sie.

>Wie komisch Remus den Namen seiner meist gehassten Sache auf der Welt zu geben. Moon…Moony. Es hatte dennoch etwas. Jetzt machten auch all die Anderen Namen Sinn, Tatze, Sirius war ein Hund, er hatte Tatzen, James, Krone, er war ein Hirsch, ein Hirsch hatte eine Krone. Aber Peter? Was war Peter? Wurmschwanz. Was war das eigentlich für ein Name? Das klingt ihrer irgendwie nicht würdig. , fand Lily.

„Peter", wandte sich Lily an den verstörten, schüchternen Jungen, der neben ihnen herhopste.

Er sah sie an.

„Wurmschwanz, wie kommt man zu so einem Spitznamen?", fragte Lily ihn gerade heraus.

Peter grinste schief. Und als Lily das nächste Mal in seine Richtung sah, war er verschwunden.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Lily und blieb rückartig stehen.

„Wo ist wer?", erkundigte sich James und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Peter.", antwortete Lily und sah sich um.

„Du hast doch eben noch mit ihm gesprochen.", meinte James ruhig.

„Ja, aber jetzt ist er weg.", sagte Lily.

„Er ist nicht weg. Er ist bestimmt nur wieder eine Ratte", doch Lily fiel James ins Wort.

„Eine was?", fragte Lily.

„Eine Ratte, er ist doch auch ein Animagi.", erklärte James.

Lily sah leicht beeindruckt aus. Peter ein Animagi, fragte sich Lily, das hätte sie nicht erwartet.

„Cool oder?", quiekte Peter. Lily zuckte zusammen.

„Da bist du ja wieder.", sagte sie.

Peter lächelte verlegen.

„Lasst uns weiter gehen, wir müssen uns beeilen, die ersten Schüler stehen bald auf.", schlug James vor und die Truppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

In der Eingangshalle gab James Lily den Tarnumhang.

„Geh du schon mal vor. Wurmschwanz und ich, kommen dann gleich nach.", befahl er Lily.

„Aber, wie wollt ihr das ohne Tarnumhang?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Ist doch egal wie, Hauptsache wir kommen oder?", meinte James und grinste.

„Du führst doch nicht etwas im Schilde oder?", hakte Lily nach und sah tief in die braunen Augen ihres Freundes.

„Ich? Nie.", erwiderte James und zwinkerte.

Lily sah ihren Freund immer noch an.

„Nun geh schon. Wir nehmen dann einen anderen Weg. Sind aber bald da, nutz die Zeit um noch ne Stunde zu schlafen.", sprach James aus Erfahrung.

„Was nur noch eine Stunde?", stieß Lily laut hervor und ihr Echo hallte von den Wänden der Halle wieder.

„Sch…Mensch Lily. Willst du gleich das ganze Schloss aufwecken! Ja nur noch eine Stunde, aber besser als nichts, glaub mir.", meinte James.

Lily seufzte.

„Na gut, bis nachher dann.", flüsterte sie, küsste James auf den Mund und verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang.

Peter sah enttäuscht drein, wie gern würde auch er einen Kuss von Lily bekommen. Er hatte immer nur einen bekommen, wenn die anderen Beiden auch dabei waren, aber jetzt!

Lily hatte ihren Kopf auf die arme gelegt und schlief tief und fest.

„Miss Evans.", rief sie jemand auf. Lily blinzelte verschlafen.

„Miss Evans, wir warten.", flötete Professor McGonagall.

Lily sah auf. Sie war mitten in der Verwandlungsstunde von Professor McGonagall eingeschlafen.

„Äh, also Professor", Lily blätterte in ihrem Buch für Verwandlung herum.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, tut mir Leid." Professor McGonagall strafte Lily mit einem Blick.

„5 Punkte Abzug, Miss Evans und nach der Stunde bleiben Sie noch hier.", befahl Professor McGonagall sauer.

Kurze Zeit später gongte es. Lily packte ihre Sachen zusammen und schlurfte völlig übermüdet zu Professor McGonagalls Pult.

„Was ist denn los mit Ihnen? Sie habe die ganze Stunde über geschlafen.", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall besorgt.

Lily schwieg und sah auf ihre Schuhe.

„Nichts Professor.", antwortete sie dann leise.

„Reden Sie keinen Blödsinn Miss Evans, ich sehe Ihnen doch an, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Also sprechen Sie.", forderte Professor McGonagall Lily auf.

„Professor, es ist wirklich nichts. Ich bin nur gestern zu spät ins Bett gegangen.", erwiderte Lily, was ja auch zur Hälfte stimmte.

„Zu spät ins Bett, soso.", murmelte Professor McGonagall und musterte Lily stark.

Lily hatte schwarze Augenringe und ein schlaffes Gesicht, sie schien fast im stehen einzuschlafen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie in die Krankenstation gehen und sich dort ausruhen. Wenn Sie genug geschlafen haben, melden Sie sich noch einmal bei mir.", sagte Professor McGonagall scharf.

Lily überlegte, >sollte sie Wiederspruch einlegen oder nicht? Eigentlich war ihr ganz recht was Professor McGonagall da sagte. 

„Gute Professor.", meinte Lily und ging zur Tür.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch Miss Evans.", begann Professor McGonagall.

„Ja?", gab Lily zu verstehen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Wo sind eigentlich Mr Potter und Mr Black?", fragte Professor McGonagall und sah sie über ihre Brille hinweg an.

„Das weiß ich nicht Professor.", antwortete Lily.

Nach Remus fragte Professor McGonagall nicht.

„Kann ich gehen?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Jaja, gehen Sie und ruhen Sie sich aus, meine Liebe.", murmelte Professor McGonagall leicht abwesend und packte ihre Tasche zusammen.

Lily verließ das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung und ging zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen, meldete sie ich bei Madam Pomfrey.

„Professor McGonagall schickt mich, ich soll mich hinlegen und schlafen.", erzählte Lily.

„Gut, gut. Du kannst dir ein Bett aussuchen. Schlaf gut.", sagte Madam Pomfrey und wuselte zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

Lily gähnte und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich ihre Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf eines der freien Betten. Da fiel ihr Blick auf die Beiden anderen Insassen. In einem Bett lag Remus, in dem Anderen Sirius. Sie schliefen Beide. Lil setzte sich ans Bettende von Sirius und starrte ihn an.

„Wenn du ihn weiter so anstarrst, wacht er wohlmöglich noch auf, weil er sich beobachtet fühlt.", erteilte Remus Rat.

Lily sah nun ihn an. Blass und mit dunklen Augenringen, lag Remus schlaff in seinem Bett.

„Na du, wie geht's dir?", fragte Lily. Remus schloss die Augen.

„Beschissen und selbst?", erkündigte er sich und öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Wie gerädert, aber ich denke, ich werde es überleben.", antwortete Lily.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, falls ich dies getan haben sollte.", entschuldigte sich Remus.

„Du hast mir nichts getan und selbst wenn, wäre es meine eigene Schuld. Ich habe sämtliche Warnungen von euch außer Acht gelassen und bin nur meiner Neugier gefolgt.", gestand sich Lily ein.

„Jetzt weißt du, wie es Krone und Tatze geht, wenn die Beiden auf Streifzug sind.", meinte Remus.

Lily lächelte kurz.

„Ja kann gut sein, aber ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen.", sagte Lily, sich selbst Vorwürfe machend.

„Ich denke, du warst gestern Nacht das kleinste Problem.", fand er.

„Wäre ich nicht da gewesen, wäre Sirius jetzt nicht hier im Krankenflügen und auch du", doch Remus fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Nur weil ich sonst nicht im Krankenflügel bin, heißt das nicht, dass es sonst anders abläuft. Normalerweise behandeln wir uns gegenseitig im Schlafsaal und niemand ist Ernsthaft verletzt. Was wohl auch daran liegen mag, dass wir sonst nicht bewusstlos sind.", erzählte Remus.

„Also sag ich doch, dass es meine Schuld ist.", schob sie sich wieder selbst die Schuld zu.

„Lily, du solltest nicht mehr auf dich nehmen, als du tragen kannst. Gestern Nacht war Ausnahmezustand. Das ist eben so.", sagte Remus.

Lily schwieg. Insgemein wusste sie, dass Remus Recht hatte, aber sie wollte eigentlich nur ins Bett und schlafen, dann würde die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aussehen.

„Du solltest schlafen, du siehst sehr kaputt und müde aus.", schlug Remus vor.

Lily nickte und stand von Sirius Bett auf. Sie legte sich komplett angezogen wie sie war, neben Sirius Bett auf das nächste Freie und schlief ein.

„Mach doch nicht so einen lärm, was ist wenn sie aufwacht?", zischte eine Stimme.

„Sie wacht schon nicht auf, man!", zischte die andere Person zurück.

„Du hast ja auch mal wieder voll die Ahnung was!", meckerte die erste Stimme.

„Jetzt seid Beide still!", fauchte eine neue Stimme. Lily blinzelte.

„Hm, was ist denn los?", gähnte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

Sie erkannte die Marauder vor ihrem Bett.

„Du schläfst das hier ist alles ein Traum.", flüsterte Sirius und wedelte mit den Armen umher.

„Was redest du da eigentlich?", fragte Lily und setzte sich auf.

„Nicht hinsetzten, weiter schlafen, das hier ist ein Traum.", redete Sirius weiter auf sie ein und wedelte mit den Armen.

„Sirius, man ey!", fauchte Lily und schlug Sirius, der nun neben ihr stand und mit den Armen ruderte.

„Ja Mensch, dann ist das eben kein Traum. Mir doch egal.", meinte er und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lily mit ziemlich angefressenen Nerven.

„Wir", James brach ab. Er tauschte mit den anderen Blicke aus.

„Ja?", hakte Lily nach.

„Wir suchen Wurmschwanz. Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.", erklärte James.

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich helfe euch.", sagte Lily und stand auf.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst.", kommentiere Sirius. Lily guckte ihn dümmlich an.

„Ruhe ihr Zwei.", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", murmelte James und tippte auf ein Pergament.

Lily staunte nicht schlecht, als sich ganz Hogwarts ihr offenbarte.

„Ich sehe ihn nicht.", meinte James.

„Ich auch nicht.", stimmte ihm Sirius zu.

„Vielleicht ist er im Verboten Wald. Zeigt die Karte das auch an?", fragte Lily und betrachtete die Punkte mit ihren Namenszügen begierig.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Tatze und ich werden es untersuchen.", sagte James und faltete die Karte zusammen.

„Einen Moment noch, Krone. Wir haben die Karte letzte Nacht auch benutz. Du musst Lily also auf der Karte gesehen haben.", deckte Sirius auf. James schwieg.

„Sag bitte nicht, dass du sie gesehen hast.", hoffte Sirius.

„Krone?", bohrte nun auch Remus weiter. „Ja, ich habe sie gesehen. Ja, ich wusste, dass sie da ist. Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie erfährt was los ist.", gestand James.

„Bist du total behindert!", rief Sirius aus.

„Nein, aber ich will nicht mehr lügen! Ich halt das so nicht mehr aus! Ich weiß, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe. Ich wollte das so alles nicht.", rechtfertigte sich James.

Sirius stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Du bist doch echt nicht mehr normal.", meinte er. James sah auf den Boden.

„Wie kann man Ernsthaft seine eigene Freundin in Lebensgefahr bringen, nur weil man nicht mehr lügen will!", polterte Sirius und sprang vom Bett auf.

James schwieg noch immer.

„Würdest du sie auch Voldemort gegenüber stellen, nur damit sie ihn auch gesehen hat und du nicht mehr lügen musst, ihn gesehen zu haben?", fuhr Sirius weiter auf.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich mit bloßem entsetzen und sie starrte James an.

„Du hast geschworen Sirius, du hast geschworen es mit ins Grab zu nehmen!", rief James.

„Wie kannst du so leichtfertig ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten? Sie ist nicht irgendwer, man. Begreif doch! Wenn ich es gewesen wäre oder Moony, dann ist das eine Sache, aber Lily! Ich hätte es mit ins Grab genommen, wenn du nicht so ein völliger Idiot wärst!", setzte Sirius dagegen.

„Wenigstens habe ich eine Freundin.", setzte James noch eins drauf.

„Wenn jeder so leichtfertig, wie du mit seiner Freundin umgeht, dann will ich gar keine haben. Du bist nicht Gott.", meinte Sirius und funkelte

James zornig an.

„Und du auch nicht! Wie kannst du ihnen das nur erzählen! Voldemort! Ich hasse ihn, ich würde ihn umbringen, mit meinen bloßen Händen erdrosseln, wenn ich nur die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Ich würde mein Leben jeder Zeit dafür aufs Spiels setzten, aber niemals das von Lily!", schwor James.

„Du hast aber gestern Nacht eindeutig bewiesen, dass du nicht einschätzen kannst, wann du jemanden in Gefahr gebracht hast und wann nicht. Du musst aufwachen!", sagte Sirius und rüttelte seinen besten Freund.

„Ja und du brauchst ein paar aufs Maul!", rief James und holte weit aus.

Er schlug Sirius direkt ins Gesicht. Sirius taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und faste sich an die Nase. Blut quoll aus ihr heraus.

„Du schlägst mich?", stellte er fassungslos fest. James funkelte ihn an.

„Ja und ich würde es wieder tun.", bestärkte er sich. Sirius nahm die Hand von seiner Nase und machte einen Schritt auf James zu.

„Dann tu es. Schlag mich. Ich bin unbewaffnet und meine Hände werde ich nicht gebrauchen. Auch treten werde ich dich nicht.", sagte Sirius.

James wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Los tu es, du sagtest doch, du würdest es wieder tun.", provozierte Sirius.

„Seid ihr völlig von Sinnen?", mischte sich Lily ein, doch Remus legte den Finger auf die Lippen.

Lily schwieg wieder. James wich immer weiter vor seinem besten Freund zurück.

Sirius hatte einen leicht irren Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und wiederholte immer wieder: „Schlag mich. Schlag mich."

James umschloss mit seinen Fingern das nächste Bett hinter ihm, er konnte nicht weiter zurück. Sirius stand nun direkt vor James. Beide Jungen taten nichts. Sie starrten einander an. Sirius lief das Blut aus seiner Nase über die Lippen. Die Stille war so drückend, dass es Lily zum hinsetzten gezwungen hätte, wenn sie nicht schon sitzen würde.

"Was ist hier los?", polterte eine Stimme. Alle Jugendlichen starrten Madam Pomfrey an.

„Was machen Sie da Mr Black? Sie wissen genau, dass Sie noch nicht aufstehen dürfen.", tadelte Madam Pomfrey Sirius.

Sirius schwieg.

„Was ist mit ihrer Nase passiert Mr Black?", fragte Madam Pomfrey erschrocken und wuselte zu ihm hinüber. Sie drückte Sirius eine Kompresse gegen die Nase und deute ihm an sich auf sein Bett zusetzten.

„Mr Lupin, würden auch Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Sie sind ebenso wenig aufstehfähig wie Mr Black.", forderte die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts Remus auf.

„Und Sie Mr Potter, was haben Sie hier zu suchen? Ich erinnere Sie nur ungern daran, dass die Besuchszeiten vorbei sind und Sie somit definitiv nichts mehr hier zu suchen haben.", verkündete Madam Pomfrey. James schwieg.

„Achja und Miss Evans, wenn Sie sich ausgeruht haben, verlassen Sie den Krankenflügel bitte augenblicklich wieder. Dies hier ist kein Spielplatz, sondern eine Krankenstation, hier genesen Kranke.", sagte Madam Pomfrey deutlich.

So saßen sie alle da. Zurechtgestutzt von Madam Pomfrey. Sirius drückte sich selbst die Kompresse auf die Nase um die Blutung zu stillen, Remus hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, Lily saß auf ihrem Bett und James stand noch immer vor dem einen Krankbett.

„Also, darf ich Sie jetzt bitten zu gehen Mr Potter.", wiederholte sich Madam Pomfrey.

James sah die Anderen noch einmal an und verkündete: „Ich suche Wurmschwanz, bis nachher."

Dann verließ er den Krankenflügel.

„Ich gehe auch.", meldete sich Lily ab und verschwand.

Draußen im Gang lehnte James gegen eine Korridorwand. Lily musterte ihren Freund.

Sie öffnete den Mund um ihn anzusprechen, doch James sagte: „Lass uns nicht reden. Ich will nicht mehr reden. Ich habe heute zu viel geredet."

Lily sagte nichts. Stumm sah sie James in seine braunen Augen. Nach einer Weile begann Lily doch zu sprechen.

„James, du musst darüber sprechen."

„Lily bitte, nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Versteh doch.", bat James seine Freundin.

Lily schwieg. James faltete wieder das Pergament auseinander. Er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht gelöscht. Er sah zu, wie sich der kleine Punkt mit Sirius Black aufraffte und in Richtung der Tür des Krankenflügels humpelte. Verzögert schlich der Punkt Remus Lupin hinter her.

„Unheil angerichtet.", sagte James und löschte die Karte des Rumtreibers mit einem tippen seines Zauberstabs auf die Karte.

Während er die Karte in seinem Umhang verstaute, öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenflügels und Remus und Sirius traten hinaus.

„Schnell weg hier, bevor Madam Pomfrey noch spitz kriegt, dass Moony und ich uns vorzeitig entlassen haben.", meinte Sirius.

James stütze Sirius, Lily versuchte es bei Remus.

>Wie kann man sich in einem Moment, die Rübe einhauen und im anderen wieder beste Freunde sein , fragte sich Lily während die seltsame Truppe sich vom Krankenflügel entfernte.

Die Vier Freunde gingen die Korridore entlang.

„Wartet.", keuchte Remus und blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte James mit einem Seitenblick zu seinem Freund.

„Ich glaube es ist alles anstrengender für ihn, als er gedacht hat.", flüsterte Lily James zu.

„Dann bleib du bei Moony. Tatze und ich suchen im Wald.", beschloss James.

„Ich will nicht hier bleiben. Ich will auch helfen.", protestierte Lily.

„Du hilfst uns sehr, wenn du bei Moony bleibst. Ich denke Tatze und ich sind im Wald zu zweit einfach geschickter.", meinte James.

Da begriff Lily, das Sirius und James keineswegs als Sirius und James in den Wald gehen wollten, sondern als Hund und Hirsch. Lily verzog den Mund.

„Sei ein braves Mädchen.", sagte James und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann verschwand er mit Sirius.

Lily seufzte und wandte sich zu Remus um. Remus kniete auf dem Boden atmete flach. Lily beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie.

„Sind das Werwolfnachwirkungen?", erkundigte sie sich. Remus verzog das Gesicht zu einem gequälten lächeln.

„Das hast du süß gefragt.", fand er und das lächeln verschwand sofort wieder auf seinem Gesicht.

Lily setzte sich nun ganz auf den Korridorboden. Der Boden war kalt. Sie nahm Remus Hand und sah ihn liebevoll an. Remus Atem wich dem Keuchen und wurde langsam wieder regelmäßiger.

"Du hast keine Nagst vor mir, wieso?", fragte Remus. „Wieso sollte ich? Du bist doch Remus, einer meiner Freunde.", antwortete Lily.

„Ich…ich bin ein", Remus Stimme brach ab und sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, auf dem sie saßen.

„Na und! Du bist kein Monster. Du bist du. Ganz einfach du.", sagte Lily und strich Remus eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Remus sah Lily tief in die Augen.

„Hab keine Angst vor der Welt, sie hat nicht minder Angst vor dir.", meinte Lily. Remus war wie gebannt von Lilys Worten.

Er beugte sich langsam nach vorn, doch Lily stand auf und brach den Zauber des Moments.

„Du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen. Komm ich bring dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", schlug Lily vor.

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte ihr Remus leicht enttäuscht zu.

Während dessen, draußen auf den Länderein von Hogwarts. Ein großer Hirsch und ein zotteliger, schwarzer Hund jagten über die Felder in den verbotenen Wald hinein. Sie preschten über den Weg, der in das Herz des Waldes führte. Doch plötzlich verlangsamte der Hirsch seine Schritte. Bis er stehen blieb und sich zurück in James verwandelte. James duckte sich hinter ein Gebüsch. Der Hund trottete hinter her.

Hinter dem Gebüsch kauerte auf einmal Sirius und fragte: „Was ist los?"

Sein bester Freund spähte die Gegend ab.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier jemand ist.", antwortete James und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen.

Sirius sah sich um.

„Hast du irgendwie Paranoia?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn, da er niemanden entdecken konnte.

„Ich geb dir gleich Paranoia, man.", fauchte ihn James an.

„Ach du fantasierst mal wieder.", meinte Sirius und tauchte hinter dem Gebüsch auf.

„Scheiße man.", zischte James und kickte Sirius heftig in die Kniekehle, sodass dieser zu Boden stürzte.

„Meine Fresse was", doch James presste seine hand auf Sirius Mund, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Lily ließ sich, nachdem sie zur Überraschung von Remus ein paar Erstklässler verscheucht hatte, in einen der gemütlichen Sessel direkt vorm Kaminfeuer fallen.

„Ich hab jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Lily und schloss die Augen.

Remus schüttelte sein Handgelenk, sodass seine Armbanduhr nach vorne rutschte.

„Kurz vor acht.", stellte er überrascht fest.

Auch er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Wie lange glaubst du, bleiben Sirius und James", doch Lil brach ab, als sie bemerkte, dass ein Mädchen auf sie zukam.

„Lily Evans?", fragte das Mädchen unsicher.

Lily nickte.

„Ich komme mit eine dringenden Nachricht von Professor McGonagall. Sie sollen sich bitte augenblicklich bei ihr im Büro melden.", richte die Schülerin aus.

„Ja, werde ich machen, danke.", erwiderte Lily und das Mädchen verschwand.

„Professor McGonagall?", hakte Remus nach.

„Ich glaub, ich weiß genau worum es geht.", prophezeite Lily.

„Und worum?", fragte Remus weiter.

Lily tippte sich nur auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im verbotenen Wald hatte James noch immer seine Hand auf Sirius Mund gepresst, bis dieser in Biss.

„Aua.", sagte James und rieb sich seine schmerzende Hand.

„Was soll denn das!", fauchte Sirius und wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, als James den Finger an die Lippen legte und ihn mit dem rechten Arm auf den Boden drückte.

Sirius zog die Stirn kraus und verzog die Lippen zu einem „Was ist denn los?".

James lief von seinem Freund ab und spähte durch die Äste auf den Weg. Da hörte Sirius näherkommende Schritte. Sie hörten sich groß und schwer an.

„Troll?", formte er mit den Lippen.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zentaur?", fragte er stumm zurück.

Sirius legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Diese Schritte hörten sich definitiv nicht an wie die von Hufen eines Zentauren. Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch und spähte nun ebenfalls durch die Äste. Da schlug sich James gegen die Stirn und sank auf den Boden. Sirius hatte im gleichen Moment erkannt zu wem die Schritte gehörten, als er die Person von weitem ausmachte.

Vor dem Büro von Professor McGonagall atmete Lily noch einmal tief durch, strich sich ihr Haar glatt und klopfte.

„Herein.", hallte es hinaus. Lily öffnete die Tür.

„Miss Evans, setzten Sie sich.", befahl Professor McGonagall und deute auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Lily setzte sich. „Wieso haben Sie sich nicht bei mir gemeldet, als sie den Krankenflügel verlassen haben?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall.

Lily dämmerte langsam das Geschehen.

„Wissen Sie Professor", setzte Lily an.

Professor McGonagall sah sie auffordernd an. Doch dann schwieg Lily, sie konnte es ihrer Professorin einfach nicht erzählen.

Professor McGonagall warte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Na gut, wie Sie meinen Miss Evans."

Lily schwieg. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung legte ein paar Papiere zur Seite.

„Also, woran ich Sie gerne erinnern würde, wäre der Tanzclub. Sie wissen schon, Ihre Kreation mit Mr Potter, den ich bei diesem Gespräch übrigens vermisse.", teilte Professor McGonagall mit. „Ich weiß auch nicht wo James sich gerade aufhält.", log Lily.

„Aber danke, dass Sie mich an den Club erinnern. Ich hätte ihn fast schon wieder vergessen. Tut mir Leid.", griff Lily schnell das Tanzclubthema wieder auf um von James abzulenken.

„Verwandeln?", sprach Sirius leise aus.

James wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Vielleicht weiß er ja wo Peter steckt. Ist doch egal, er wird uns schon nicht tun. Wie oft stand er schon auf unserer Seite.", meinte James und zwinkerte.

Sirius nickte und die Beiden tauchten hinter dem Gebüsch auf.

„Hilfe ein Überfall, Auroren.", rief jemand vor Schreck.

James und Sirius prusteten los. „Ach Jungs ihr seids nur. Sagt doch was, ihr könnt einem einen mächtigen Schrecken einjagen.", beruhigte sich die Person.

„Ach Hagrid, ganz ruhig. Alles easy.", meinte James und streichelte den übermütigen Fang.

„Was streunt ihr hier schon wieder alleine rum?", fragte Hagrid und sah sich nervös um.

„Wir sind doch gar nicht allein.", antwortete Sirius prompt und hatte ebenfalls angefangen Fang zu streicheln.

„Wer ist denn hier noch?", hakte Hagrid nach und musterte die Zwei.

„Na du.", meinte James und richtete sich wieder auf. Hagrid lächelte kurz.

„Um eine Antwort seit ihr nie verlegen was!", fand der Wildhüter.

„Du kennst uns doch Hagrid.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste frech. Hagrid seufzte verheißungsvoll.

„Ja das stimmt", stimmte er zu. „Du hast nicht zufällig Wurmschwanz gesehen oder?", versuchte James so beiläufig wie nur irgend möglich zu fragen.

„Nein. Vermisst ihr ihn?", erkundigte sich Hagrid, dem erst jetzt auffiel, dass die Marauder normalerweise zu Viert waren.

„Nein. Hätte ja einfach nur sein können, dass du ihn gesehen hast.", log Sirius und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. Hagrid warf den Beiden Jungen einen scharfen blick zu. „Na gut Hagrid, wir müssen dann auch mal.", meinte James. „Man sieht sich.", verabschiedete sich Sirius und die Beiden rannten davon.

Im Büro von Professor McGonagall gab die Lehrerin gerade eine Runder Ingwerkekse aus, als Lily erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Professor, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht recht, wie ich das mit dem Tanzclub richtig angehen soll. Haben Sie nicht ein paar Ideen zur Organisation?", fragte Lily.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Evans, aber darauf kann ich mich Momentan nicht konzentrieren. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe wirklich andere Sorgen.", antwortete Professor McGonagall forsch.

Lily zögerte, doch dann hakte sie nach: „Geht, geht es um Voldemort?"

Professor McGonagall fiel vor Schreck der Rest ihres Ingwerkekses aus der Hand.

„Miss Evans.", tadelte sie Lily. Doch Lily blieb Standhaft.

„Ich habe Recht nicht wahr!", setzte Lily hinzu.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das hier der geeignete Ort ist, Ihnen dies mitzuteilen noch, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Ich bitte Sie mein Büro zu verlassen Miss Evans.", befahl Professor McGonagall.

Lily stand auf.

„Sie sollten anfangen die Schüler zu warnen bzw. ihnen die Chance zu gäben, zu wählen.", fand Lily und verließ das Büro.

„Wieso hast du Hagrid angelogen?", fragte James Sirius als sie aufgehört hatten zu rennen.

„Ich wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr irgendwas ganz merkwürdiges am Gange ist.", antwortete Sirius.

Er konnte das Ende des Waldes schon sehen.

„Paranoia?", hakte James belustigt Sirius nachspielend nach.

„Immer doch.", erwiderte sein bester Freund und die Beiden verließen den Wald.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Wurmschwanz?", fragte James.

„Ich frag mich echt, was der gerade treibt.", gestand Sirius und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf.

Lily öffnete eine Klassentür um zu prüfen ob dieser leer war. Gleich beim Ersten hatte sie Glück. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und krempelte sich die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und die Tische rückten wie von selbst an die Wände. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Zauberstabs erschienen eine kleine Stereoanlage auf dem Pult und eine CD in ihrer Hand. Sie legte diese ein und drehte die Musik auf. Sie schloss führen einen Moment die Augen, um dem Rhythmus der Musik zuspüren. Von ganz allein bewegte sie sich zur Mitte des Zimmers. Lily kreiste mit den Schultern, dann mit der Hüfte, sodass die Bewegung in den ganzen Körper überfloss. Sie fing mit Ballet an und floss in eine schnellere Art des Ballettes über, bis hin zu Jazz und Hipp Hopp. Lilys Bewegungen passten sich dem Takt und der wechselnden Schnelligkeit des Liedes an.

„Meine Fresse ey. Wie kann man einfach so verschwinden!", stieß James genervt hervor, als er zusammen mit Sirius auf den Länderein auf und ab lief.

„Du musst zugeben, dass es dir nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn uns nicht Professor Valantine darauf hingewiesen hätte.", sprach Sirius altklug.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst.", gab James langsam zu.

„Findest du nicht, dass Wurmschwanz sich noch mehr im Hintergrund hält als sonst?", stellte James fest.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, überleg doch mal. Wir bemerken ihn kaum noch, also könnte er auch öfters schon verschwunden sein.", fantasierte James weiter.

„Und was bringt ihm das?", fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Weiß ich doch auch nicht. Die Frage ist halt, wo ist er und was hat er da gemacht.", antwortete James.

„Das sind zwei Fragen.", korrigierte Sirius.

„Was?", erkundigte sich James verwirrt.

„Ja du hast gesagt, die Frage ist. Dabei hättest du sagen müssen, die Fragen sind.", erklärte Sirius.

James verdrehte die Augen und schubste Sirius.

„Hey schubs mich nicht.", meinte dieser.

„Doch, siehste ja.", widersprach James und grinste.

„Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht.", prophezeite Sirius und stürzte sich auf James.

Die Beiden rangelten auf dem Rasen.

Am Ende des Liedes blieb Lily auf dem Boden liegen. Was für ein Rausch das Tanzen doch war. Pergamente und Farbe wär jetzt nicht schlecht. , dachte sich Lily und stand auf. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erschienen die Sachen vor ihr. Lily schraubte die rote Farbe auf und Pinselte auf ein Pergament:

Tanzmuffel und Tanzwütige aufgepasst!  
Neuer Club zum einfach mal abdancen, Choreographien ausdenken und verschiedene Richtungen des Tanzens ausprobieren. Wir treffen uns das erste Mal am 1. Oktober um 18:00 Uhr in

Lily stockte. Wo sollten sie sich eigentlich treffen? Zum tanzen brauchte man Platz, besonders mit vielen Leuten. Da kam Lily eine Idee und sie pinselte weiter:

In der großen Halle.  
Zieht bequeme Klamotten an und duscht euch vorher. Man will schließlich einen nett riechenden Gegenüber. Ich hoffe ihr kommt alle…  
Bis dann  
Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin und Leitern dieses Clubs

Lily fands recht gelungen. Jetzt muss ich es nur noch überall aufhängen. , sagte sie sich. Lily stand vom Boden auf und machte die Musik aus. Sie ließ die Anlage verschwinden und zog ihren Umhang wieder über. Sie nahm das Pergament und vervielfachte es. Nun stand auf jedem der gleiche rote Text. Lily verließ das Klassenzimmer und stiefelte los. Es bedeutet viel arbeit die Zettel überall aufzuhängen.

Nachdem sie die ersten zehn aufgehangen hatte, sagte jemand: „Oh ein Tanzclub."

Lily drehte sich um.

„Oh hallo Severus.", begrüßte sie den Slytherinschüler überrascht.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Severus Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme, während er versuchte lässig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zuwischen, so wie Sirius und James es manchmal taten, aber irgendwie sah es bei ihm merkwürdig und verkrampft aus.

„Ganz gut, ziemlich viel Stress bloß.", antwortete Lily und lächelte.

„Und dir?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Auch.", erwiderte Snape und versuchte ihr auch ein lächeln zuschenken, was ihm auch gelangen, selbst wenn es nur von kurzer schüchterner Dauer war.

„Kommst du auch?", fragte Lily um das Gespräch weiter auszubauen.

„Wohin?", fragte Snape etwas dümmlich, fand Lily.

„Zu dem Tanzclub.", half ihm Lily auf die Sprünge.

„Achso.", sagte der Slytherin und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Also wenn du willst.", setzte er hinzu.

„Wird bestimmt lustig. Na gut, also ich muss dann auch noch ein paar Zettel aufhängen.", verabschiedete Lily sich halb und wedelte mit den Pergamenten herum.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot Snape seine Hilfe an. Lily sah leicht überrascht aus, nahm aber dankend an.

„Hängst du die Zettel dann hier auf und ich geh woanders hin. Vielen Dank, das ist echt lieb von dir. Okay, bis bald dann.", sagte Lily und verschwand.

Erschöpft lagen die beiden Jungen auf dem Rasen.

„Ich habe gewonnen.", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Nein hast du nicht.", widersprach James.

„Doch hab ich.", widerholte Sirius. „Nein hast du nicht.", sagte James aufs Neue.

„Krone, du musst es dir eingestehen, darfst aber gerne Revanche fordern.", neckte ihn Sirius weiter.

„Ach halt doch deine Fresse Tatze.", murmelte James. Die Beiden sahen den Wolken am Himmel beim vorüberziehen zu. Wie sie Sterne verdeckten und wieder freigaben. „Eins schwöre ich dir Krone", sagte Sirius in die Stille hinein. James sah zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. „Falls wir eines Tages wirklich Voldemort gegenüber stehen sollten, bekämpfen wir ihn gemeinsam.", schwor Sirius. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund Tatze, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich danke dir.", sagte James und sah wieder zu den Sternen hinauf.

Lily war inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder angekommen. James und Sirius waren noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Remus saß noch genau in dem Sessel, indem Lily in zurückgelassne hatte. Er schlief tief und fest. Lily seufzte. In ihrem Schlafsaal wollte sie nicht, dort waren nur diese Mädchen, die sie schon ewig versuchte zu meiden. Mädchen, die sich ständig anzickten. Mädchen, die übereinander ständig lästerten. Mädchen, die nur Wert auf ihr Äußeres legten. Lily mochte diese Mädchen für ihr Verhalten nicht. Da fiel Lilys Blick auf die Wendeltreppe, die sich zum Jungenturm hinauf erstreckte. Was wäre, wenn ich bei James schliefe, fragte sie sich. Lily nagte an ihrem Daumennagel. Egal, sie würde es wagen, sagte sie sich. Sie lief zu Remus und küsste diesen sachte auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut.", hauchte sie.

„Lily.", murmelte Remus im schlaf. Lily sah Remus an.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Lily.", murmelte Remus wieder und lächelte zufrieden.

„Remus.", erwiderte Lily sanft.

„Du bist so süß Lily. Ich…ich", doch Lily fuhr Remus dazwischen.

„Hey, sag nichts, was du vielleicht später bereuen könnest. Also schlaf weiter.", redete Lily auf ihn ein und zog ihre Hand mit sanfter Gewalt aus seinem Griff.

>Was auch immer Remus mir sagen wollte, ich will es nicht hören. , dachte Lily und lief die Wendeltreppe zum Jungenschlafsaal empor.

Die zwei Marauder standen auf.

„So jetzt mal wieder zurück zu Wurmschwanz, wo ist dieser", Sirius fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Und am meisten wurmt mich, dass diese Karte", James fuchtelte mit der Karte des Rumtreibers herum, „ihn nicht anzeigt."

Sirius prustete vor lachen laut los.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Du hast wurm gesagt.", lachte Sirius.

„Ja und?", hakte James nach, der nicht begriff.

„Ja bei Wurmschwanz wurmt dich was.", erklärte Sirius und lachte sich noch immer halb tot.

James grinste.

„Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein hier. So witzig war das auch nicht.", sagte James und musste einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Zu Befehl Capatin.", salutierte Sirius grinste aber noch immer von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Ja, ja, ja du hast auch echt ne Schakke.", meinte James.

„Na und! Hat dich doch sonst auch nicht gestört.", erwiderte Sirius noch immer breit grinsend.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Lily öffnete James Koffer und wühlte darin nach einem T-Shirt, welches sie als Schlafshirt benutzen könnte. Sie zog ein Blaues heraus. Nachdem sich Lily umgezogen hatte, kroch sie in James Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Lily atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Alles hier roch nach James. Lily drehte sich auf die Seite und knuddelte das Kissen.

„James.", hauchte Lily und schloss die Augen.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Ich muss zugeben, dass das mit der Maraudersmap nicht ganz schlüssig ist, aber ich hoffe man lernt damit zu leben :D_

_  
Ja ne_

_eure nihonjin _


	9. Chapter IX

Inzwischen in der Eingangshalle angekommen huschten die beiden Marauder die Treppe hinauf.

„Was sagt die Karte?", flüsterte Sirius und spähte den Gang auf und ab.

„Hm, niemand in unserer Nähe.", antwortete James.

Sirius wollte gerade weiter schleichen als James ihn mit einem „Aber warte" zurück hielt.

„Was ist los?", hakte Sirius nach. James hielt Sirius die Karte des Rumtreibers unter die Nase.

„Sie hier.", forderte er seinen besten Freund auf und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinder auf einen beschrifteten Punkt.

„Was!", stieg Sirius hervor, als er die Karte in die Hand genommen und gesehen hatte welchen Namenzug der Punkt trug.

James riss ihm die Karte wieder aus der Hand.

„Ja, hab ich auch gedacht. Spinnt der, was sucht er denn da?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Ja keine Ahnung, gehen wir hin und fragen ihn.", schlug Sirius vor.

Gesagt getan. Die beiden Jungen machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Sie liefen zurück in die Einganshalle und von dort nach rechts, hinab zu den Kerkern. James legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Sirius nickte. Sie schlichen an der Wand entlang, James hatte immer noch ein Auge auf die Karte. An einer spaltbreitoffenen Kerkertür machten sie halt und lauschten.

Eine quiekende Stimme schleimte: „Meister, ich gebe mein bestes, ich werde alles tun, doch bitte tut mir nicht das noch einmal an."

„Gemach Wurmschwanz, gemach.", erwiderte eine hohe kalte Stimme.

James hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört, aber wo? Er durchlöcherte sich mit dieser Frage. Wo, verdammt noch mal wo? Auch Sirius überlegte Fieberhaft. James starrte auf die Karte, doch diese zeigte nur einen Punkt, den von Peter Pettigrew. Sirius sah James kurz an, dann nickten Beide und stießen die Tür auf. Im Kerker hockte Peter neben einem Sessel, die Lehne zur Tür, auf dem Boden.

„Was machst du hier Wurmschwanz?", erkundigte sich James verwirrt. Peters Augen, vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, starrten James an.

„Ich…ich", stotterte Peter. Sirius lief um den Sessel herum.

„Mit wem zur Hölle sprichst du?", hakte Sirius nach, als er in einen leeren Sessel blickte.

„Mit…mit niemandem.", quiekte Peter aufgeregt.

„Das seh ich. Was ist bloß mit dir los Wurmschwanz? Warum verschwindest du einfach? Wir haben dich gesucht, man.", quetschte Sirius Peter aus.

„Ich…das war...also", verhaspelte sich Peter.

„Hey, was ist bloß los mit dir?", fragte nun James und kam auf Peter zu.

„Du schwitzt ja wie ein Schwein und dein Puls scheint im Bereich des nicht mehr messbaren zu sein.", meinte James weiter und kniete sich neben Peter.

„Wurmschwanz, wir sinds, Tatze und Krone mit uns kannst du doch immer sprechen.", redete Sirius auf seinen Kumpel ein.

„Ich glaub, du solltest dich erst mal ausruhen und ne Runde schlafen. Wenn du bereit bist mit uns zu sprechen, du weißt ja wir sind immer für dich da.", wandte James einwenig Psychologie an.

Peter nickte. Die drei Marauder verließen den Kerker und machten sich auf zum Gryffindorturm, welchen sie ohne größere Zwischenfälle erreichten. Remus saß noch immer im Sessel am Kamin und schlief.

„Lassen wir ihn da, ich hab keine Lust ihn hoch zuschleppen.", meinte James und die Drei liefen flink die Treppe in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Meine Fresse, ich freu mich ja so auf mein Bett.", gähnte James und streckte sich.

Mit einem Schwung hatte er die Vorhänge beiseite gerissen und verharrte in seiner Bewegung.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius, der James aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte.

„Ach nichts.", erwiderte James und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu.

„Wie auch immer Leute. Ich hau mich hin. Nacht", wünschte Sirius und verkroch sich in sein Bett.

„Nacht.", sagte James und zog sich um. Auch er verschwand hinter den Vorhängen.

In seinem Bett kuschelte er sich eng an Lily. Es war so schön, dass sie hier war.

Auch am nächsten Morgen sprach Peter nicht mit ihnen. Auch nicht am übernächsten und die Marauder und Lily, Sirius und James hatte es inzwischen Remus und Lily erzählt, beschlossen Peter noch mehr Zeit zugeben. Die nächsten Wochen brachten nicht viel Aufregung in ihr Leben, außer, dass das Quidditchtraining wieder angefangen hatte. James war Sucher des Gryffindorteams uns setzte sich stark für seine Mannschaft ein. Captain war er allerdings nicht. Captain war Josh, auch wenn er jünger war als James, hatte er mehr das Zeug zum Capatin. James drohte zu oft, aus dem Quidditchteam zufliegen, weil seine Streiche öfters Mal hart an der Grenze lagen. So hatte das Team beschlossen das nicht James, sondern Josh Captain sein würde, denn falls James wirklich einmal aus dem Team genommen werden würde, hätte das Team nur einen Spieler zu ersetzten, war einen sehr guten Spieler, aber immerhin keinen Captain.

Der September flog dahin und ehe die Marauder und Lily sich versahen waren sie schon im Oktober. Am 1. Oktober sollte Lily ihre erste Tanzclubstunde geben. Aufgeregt und leicht nervös war Lily schon um viertel vor sechs in der großen Halle und kaute an ihrem Daumennagel. Ein paar Schüler hatten sich schon eingefunden. Es war gerade mal eine Hand voll stellte Lily enttäuscht fest. Die Marauder waren noch nicht da. Sie hatten es Lily versprochen, gestern hatten sie es ihr versprochen, also vergessen haben dürften sie es nicht. Nervös von einem Bein auf das andere ihr Gewicht verlagernd wartete Lily darauf, dass es 18:00 Uhr wurde. Weitere Schüler strömten in die Halle. Lily hatte inzwischen angefangen ihre Hände zukneten. Um Punkt 18:00 Uhr standen die Marauder in der Halle. Sie kamen zu Lily herüber.

„Dachtest bestimmt wir kommen nicht mehr was!", meinte Sirius grinsend. Lily sah erleichtert aus.

„Meint ihr wir sollten anfangen?", wandte sie sich unsicher an die Marauder.

„Sind wir hier Clubleiter oder du?", fragte James zurück. Lily verdrehte die Augen, klatschte dann aber mehr Mals in die Hände und rief: „Her hören, alle mal eben her hören."

Die Schülerschar verstummte.

„Ich freue mich riesig, dass so viele gekommen sind. Ich bin Lily und ich hoffe wir werden eine Menge Spaß heute hier haben.", sagte Lily.

Die Schüler nickten nur und murmelten unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Okay, als erstes würde ich gerne mal fragen, wer denn gerne tanzt?", fragte Lily und sah in die Runde.

Vereinzelte Schüler hoben die Hände.

„Na gut, das sind ja nicht so viele.", stellte Lily fest.

„Na gut, dann wollen wir mal ein bisschen Musik an machen und einfach nur zuhören. Einfach die Musik einatmen sozusagen, falls jemand den drang verspürt los zu tanzen, soll er dies ruhig tun.", sagte Lily und drückte auf ihrer herbeigezauberten Anlage play, sodass Musik ertönte.

Viele Schüler runzelten die Stirn.

„Nicht wundern, dass ihr sie nicht kennt. Sie ist eine Muggel Sängerin. Trotzdem macht sie gute Musik.", rief Lily gegen die Musik an.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sirius an Lily gewandt.

„Christina Aguilera", antwortete Lily.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kenn ich zwar nicht, aber das Lied gefällt mir.", sagte Sirius und fing an sich zu Bewegen.

Lily grinste. Sie hatte Sirius noch nie tanzen gesehen.

„Go Sirius, Go Sirius, Go Sirius!", fingen auf einmal die Marauder an zu rufen.

Und Sirius drehte richtig auf. Lily staunte nicht schlecht wie gut Sirius sich bewegen konnte.

„Komm her Kleine.", meinte Sirius und zock Lily auf die Tanzfläche. Lily stand etwas perplex neben ihm.

„Ne so nicht, zeig doch mal was du kannst.", sagte Sirius und tanzte um Lily herum.

Lily fing an verführerisch zu lächeln und langsam ihren Körper in Bewegung zusetzten.

„Genau Kleine, so will ich das sehn.", stimmte ihr Sirius zu und Lily.

Während die Beiden miteinander tanzten pfiffen die Marauder durch die Zähne und fingen an zu johlen. Langsam trauten sich auch andere auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten Zaghaft los. Doch die Mehrheit der Gruppe bildete einen Kreis um die Tanzenden und schaute einfach nur zu. Plötzlich knallte die Tür der großen Halle zu und alle starrten in die Richtung der Tür.

James verdrehte genervt die Augen und fragte: „Was will der denn hier?"

Lily stoppte die Musik.

„Okay, also das waren dann unsere ersten Versuche mit der Musik auf einen Nenner zukommen.", sagte Lily, ihre Wangen waren rosig gefärbt.

„Als erste würde ich gerne mal fragen, warum ihr eigentlich hier seid? Also wollt ihr tanzen lernen oder wollt ihr einfach tanzen?", fragte Lily in die Runde.

Viele flüsterten mit dem Nachbarn, aber keine Antwort kam bei Lily an.

„Okay, dann mach ich es anders. Wer will tanzen lernen?", fragte Lily gerade heraus.

Zögerlich und sich hastig umschauend erhoben einige Schüler die Hände. „Gut. So will ich das sehen. Keine falsche Scheu.", ermutigte Lily die Anderen.

„Wenn hier jemand, irgendjemand den Kopf abreißt dann bin ich das und ich mach das nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss.", meinte Lily und grinste.

Weitere Hände hoben sich.

„Schön. Dann möchte ich, dass ihr euch mal in zwei Gruppen aufteilt.", sofort begannen sich Freunde zusammen zu suchen.

„Halt Stopp. Ich möchte eine Mädchen und eine Jungen Gruppe.", sagte Lily.

Wiederwillig spaltete sich die Schülerschar.

„Und nun stellt euch bitte so hin, dass jeder einen gegenüber hat. Also, dass jedes Mädchen einem Jungen gegenüber steht.", befahlt Lily.

Auch dies führten die Schüler aus.

„So und nun geht jeder auf sein gegenüber zu und stellt sich vor mit Namen und so. Redet einfach mal kurz miteinander.", meinte Lily und sah zu wie die Schüler, manche gingen nun wirklich schon sieben Jahre mit denselben Menschen zur Schule, schüchtern sich nach vorne begaben.

Aber da gab es auch Menschen wie Sirius, die nach vorne sprangen das Mädchen charmant anlächelten, ihren imaginären Hut zogen und sich vorstellten: „Sirius Black, my Lady."

Ein Junge blieb über, nachdem sich auch Mädchen und Mädchen zusammengeschlossen hatten, weil sie keine Jungen mehr abbekommen hatten.

„Sehr gut, somit hab ich auch meinen Freiwilligen.", sagte Lily.

„Komm doch mal bitte her Servers.", rief Lily dem übergeblieben Jungen freundlich zu.

James drehte sich sofort Lily zu.

Ungläubig sah er sie an und formte mit seinen Lippen ein stummes „Was?"

Lily sah James an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf dem Mädchen zu, sodass James nichts anderes übriglieb als sich wieder seiner gegenüber zuzuwenden.

„So nachdem ihr ein bisschen von einander wisst. Können wir ja weiter machen. Das wird euer Tanzpartner für heute sein. Ihr müsst euer Gegenüber nicht gleich lieben oder für immer mit ihm befreundet sein, so lange ihr nett und höflich seid reicht das völlig aus.", meinte Lily.

„Okay Severus, wir machen jetzt was vor, also keine Panik. Das ist wirklich ganz leicht.", wandte sich Lily leise flüstert an Snape.

Dieser sah ziemlich verunsichert aus.

„Okay, ich zeig euch jetzt mal ein paar Grundschritte vom Walzer, die ihr mit eurem Partner üben könnt. Es ist wirklich ganz einfach und ihr sollt es einfach nur mal probieren. Und bevor ihr euch aufregt, warum ich so etwas ausgewählt habe, liegt daran, wenn ihr mit euch und eurem Partner beschäftigt seit, könnt ihr euch nicht mehr einbilden, dass alle Welt euch anstarrt, denn die Anderen sind ja genauso beschäftigt wie ihr.", erklärte Lily ihr Vorhaben.

Lily nahm Severus Hand, James ballte die seine vor Wut zur Faust, und führte ihn in die Mitte, sodass alle Schüler sie sehen konnten. Lily legte ihre Hand auf Snapes Schuler und die Andere umschloss die seine. Snape legte seine Hand auf Lilys Hüfte und sah über ihre Schulter. Er blickte direkt in James zorniges Gesicht. Ein dreckiges Grinsen umspielte Snapes Lippen. Lily zeigte allen nach mehreren Versuchen die ersten Schritte des Walzers. Snape lernte erstaunlich schnell, es sah so aus, als würde er nicht das erste Mal tanzen. Lily spielte ein langsames Lied ab und fing an mit Snape zu tanzen. Langsam und sehr versteift versuchten die Schüler es ihr nach zu tun, aber außer auf die Füße des Gegenüber zutreten und laut zu fluchen oder einfach nichts zu tun, passierte nicht viel. Obwohl Sirius und Remus ihre Tanzpartnerinnen gekonnt über die Fläche schwangen. Plötzlich tippte jemand Lily auf die Schulter, sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius vor sich stehen.

„Partnerwechsel.", flötete er und nahm Lily bei der Hand.

Lily versuchte in Sirius Augen den Grund für sein handeln zu lesen, aber Sirius schwarze Augen glänzten nur.

„Ich versuche nur gerade deine Beziehung zu retten.", sagte Sirius, während sie los tanzten. „Aha, was hat er denn nun schon wieder?", fragte Lily und ließ sich von Sirius graziös an einem Tanzpaar vorbei führen.

„Lily man, du weißt genau, dass er Snievellus hasst. Warum lässt du zu, das er dich anfasst?", sprach Sirius das Problem genau an.

„Er soll sich mal nicht so anstellen. Er weiß doch genau, dass ich nur ihn Liebe, aber ich bin nicht sein Besitz, das muss er doch verstehen.", versuchte Lily ihre Lage zu erklären.

„Ja, aber du solltest keinen Streit provozieren. Du musst ja nicht mit Snievellus tanzen, lass es einfach und alles bleibt gut.", meinte Sirius. Lily seufzte.

„Lass uns bitte aufhören zu tanzen, ich will mal die Paar angucken.", sagte Lily und blieb stehen.

Sirius ließ sie los.

„Hilfst du mir? Du scheinst nicht das erste Mal zu tanzen.", bemerkte Lily.

„Hey, ein Black muss eben ein Alleskönner sein.", erwiderte Sirius grinsend und ging mit Lily um die Tanzfläche herum.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, aber James scheint nicht so das Tanztalent zu sein.", kommentierte Lily James klägliche Versuche die Schritte aneinander zureihen.

„Dann sag lieber auch nichts.", meinte Sirius und wollte gerade weiter gehen, als Lily ihn zurück hielt.

„Wir können da nicht einfach vorbei gehen, er soll es doch schließlich lernen oder?", fragte Lily.

„Er macht das doch nur dir zuliebe. Lass ihn einfach.", erteilte Sirius Rat.

Lily sah James noch einen Moment zu, dann ging sie weiter. Das Lied ging langsam dem Ende zu und Lily machte die Musik schließlich ganz aus.

„So, das war doch schon mal nicht schlecht fürs erste. Und zum Schluss möchte ich noch einmal, dass ihr euch einfach irgendwie zu der Musik bewegt. Also danke das ihr alle hier wart und Musik ab.", rief Lily und drückte auf play. Aus der Anlage dröhnte laute Musik.

„Und wer ist das?", fragte Sirius, während er mit Lily auf die Tanzfläche ging.

„Wieder ein Muggel, Justin Timberlake.", antwortete Lily und fing zu tanzen. „Kenn ich auch nicht, aber auch gute Musik.", gestand Sirius und fing ebenfalls an zu tanzen.

Die erste Oktober Woche strich dahin wie ein kühler Herbstwind. Die Schüler Hogwarts fieberten dem ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison entgegen, alle freuten sich auf Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Doch da ahnte noch niemand, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

Der Freitagmorgen begann für alle wie gewohnt. Lily schlief jetzt jede Nacht bei James, sie musste Sirius erst mal verklickern das sie bei James schlief nicht mit ihm. Die Freunde verließen den Schlafsaal der Jungen und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Scherzend und lachend setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch, gerade richtig für die Posteulen. Eine große, gräuliche Eule flog behutsam darauf achtend nichts umzustoßen direkt auf James zu. Landete sachte vor ihm auf dem Tisch und streckte ihr Bein aus.

James kaute seinen Toast weiter und wollte gerade nach dem Kürbissaft greifen als Lily fragte: „Willst du den Brief nicht entgegen nehmen?"

James sah sie an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Eule vor ihm gelandet war. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und streichelte sie kurz bevor sie wieder auf und davon flog.

Sirius, der auf James anderer Seite saß, fragte: „Von wem ist der denn? Sieht ja ziemlich"

„Ziemlich was?", hakte Lily nach während sie sich ein Ei abpellte.

Doch Sirius starrte den Brief von James an, dann seinen besten Freund selbst. Dieser starrte genauso fassungslos auf den Brief wie Sirius selbst zuvor getan hatte.

„Jung was ist denn los?", fragte Lily und sah nun endlich zu ihnen hinüber.

Remus und Peter hatten ebenfalls aufgehört zu essen und sahen zu James hinüber.

„Was habt ihr denn? Ist doch nur ein Brief.", sagte er und faltete den Brief zusammen.

James lachte gekünstelt. Lily zog die Stirn leicht in Falten.

„Noch nie einen Brief gesehen?", fragte James und versuchte erneut so locker und sorglos zuklingen wie sonst.

„James was ist los?", erkundigte sich Lily besorgt und legte ihren Arm um ihn.

„Nichts. Ich versteh euch nicht. Ist doch nur ein Brief.", wiederholte er sich.

Seine Freunde warfen James noch einen Blick zu, dann aßen sie weiter.

Sirius flüsterte leise: „Es kann auch einfach nur eine Nachricht sein. Es muss nichts entgültiges bedeuten."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte James tonlos zurück.

James hob seinen Toast an um ihn weiter zu essen, doch er konnte nicht mehr essen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich seine Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ich…ich geh schon mal vor.", verabschiedete sich James und stand rasch auf.

„Wir sehen uns dann gleich.", setzte er noch hinzu und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

Professor McGonagall war ebenfalls aufgestanden und versuchte James zu erreichen. James beschleunigte seine Schritte. Die Professorin ebenfalls. Doch James würde es schaffen vor ihr an der Tür zu sein, er musste einfach nur noch ein Schritt schneller gehen.

Kurz vor der Tür rief Professor McGonagall: „Mr Potter"

James lief weiter, er würde einfach so tun als hätte er es nicht gehört, leise genug war ihr Ruf ja gewesen.

„Mr Potter.", wiederholte die Lehrerin dieses Mal etwas lauter.

Wenn er jetzt nicht reagieren würde, würde sie wissen, dass er sie ignoriert hätte. Egal, er musste jetzt den Brief lesen und zwar allein, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle. James lief nun aus der großen Halle. Er hastete die Treppe hinauf und in einen der Korridore hinein, er hörte noch immer die Rufe Professor McGonagalls hinter sich, doch er würde nicht stehen bleiben und zurückgehen und sie fragen was sie wollte. James wollte den Brief lesen und zwar allein und ungestört. James hastete weitere Treppen hinauf bis er vor einer leeren Wand stand gegen über von einem gewaltigen Wandteppich, auf dem Barnabas' des Bekloppten törichter Versuch verewigt war, Trollen Ballett beizubringen. James lief rasch dreimal an dem Stück Wand vorbei und dachte ganz fest an seinen Raum in dem er in Ruhe den Brief lesen konnte. Nach dem dritten Mal wieder kehrtmachen erschien eine blankpolierte Holztür. James griff nach der Klinge und riss die Tür auf. In dem Fackellicht erhellten Raum, ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und holte den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche. Er drehte und wendete ihn, in der Lage ihn auf zu machen fühlte er sich definitiv nicht. Doch der innere Drang war stärker und James riss den Umschlag auf. Mit zitternder Hand faltete er den leicht gräulichen Brief auseinander.

Noch immer beim Frühstück.

„Lass mich raten, wir werden James gleich nicht beim Unterricht antreffen.", riet Lily.

Sirius sagte nichts.

„Warum so Mundkarg?", löcherte Lily Sirius.

„Halt einfach die Klappe Kleine, okay!", meinte Sirius und stand auf.

„Was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren?", fuhr Lily leicht sauer auf.

Doch Sirius antwortete ihr nicht mehr, er war schon aus der Halle gegangen. Lily sah Remus und Peter an. Die zuckten mit den Schultern und standen ebenfalls auf.

>Na toll, haut doch echt alle ab. , dachte Lily missmutig und tauchte ihren Löffel in ihr Müsli.

Wieder im Raum der Wünsche. James fing an den Brief zu lesen:

Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,  
es tut uns Leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Eltern Elisabeth Potter und Harry Potter, bei einer geheimen Mission vor ein paar Tagen verschwunden sind. Heute Morgen konnten wir leider nur noch ihre Leichen bergen.  
Unser aufrichtiges Beileid.  
Wir sind uns sicher, dass Sie der Beisetzung ihrer Eltern gerne beiwohnen würden. Näheres, dies bezüglich, werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen von Professor Dumbledore erfahren.  
Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute für ihre Zukunft.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Cornelius Fudge_  
(Zaubereiminister)

James lass den Brief immer und immer wieder durch. Die Worte bei einer geheimen Mission und wir leider nur noch ihre Leichen bergen hallte in James Kopf wieder. Er las einzelne Stellen immer wieder, bis das Papier von seinen Augen verschwamm und er merkte, dass er weinte. Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und tropften auf das Pergament. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er spürte wie Wut und Verzweiflung in ihm aufstiegen. James lies den Brief fallen und umschloss mit seiner zitternden Hand seinen Zauberstab. Was würde er jetzt nicht dafür geben seinen Zauberstab auf jemanden zurichten. Und seinem gegenüber zu quälen. Schmerzen, er wollte anderen schmerzen zufügen, so viel wie er konnte. Irgendjemand hätte etwas unternehmen müssen. Jemand hätte seine Eltern schützen müssen! James stürmte aus dem Raum der Wünsche und rannte Treppe hinab. Dabei rempelte er unachtsam Schüler an, doch keiner wehrte sich. Grundlos jemanden anzugreifen wäre feige. James rannte weiter, seine Tränen waren schon lange versiegt. Er musste auf jemanden treffen, jemand der sich leicht provozieren lassen würde, jemanden wie…doch da sah James die geeignete Person dafür schon.

„Du!", rief James und schritt weiter auf die Person zu.

„Potter.", scharrte sein Gegenüber zurück.

James kam immer weite auf Snape zu, bis sie in reichweite war.

„Gib mir nur einen Grund.", knurrte James zornig.

„Und dann was?", fragte Snape desinteressiert.

James schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst. Seinen Zauberstab hatte James schon völlig vergessen.

„Soll ich Potti, sagen reicht dir das schon.", spielte Snape mit der offensichtlichen Gefahr.

James hatte während Snape den Mund aufgemacht hatte schon ausgeholt und kaum als er ihn wieder geschlossen hatte, hatte James ihm seine Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Snape krümmte sich. Doch James nahm davon keine Notiz, er stürzte sich auf Snape und stürzte ihn zu Boden. James schlug immer weiter auf Snape ein. All seinen Frust und seine Wut wegschlagend.

„Mr Potter, bitte hören Sie auf, Mr Potter!", rief eine Stimme von, so kam es James vor, weit, weit weg.

Doch kaum hatte die Person dies gesagt, hatte sie auch schon James in einem Griff gepackt und von Snape herunter gezehrt.

„Mr Snape, Sie gehen bitte sofort in den Krankenflügel, während ich Mr Potter zu Professor Dumbledore geleite.", entschied die Lehrkraft.

James hatte nun in seiner blinden Wut erkannt, dass es sich um Professor McGonagall handelte, die eingegriffen hatte. Professor McGonagall packte James am Arm und führte ihn fort. Sie sprach kein Wort mit ihm und hielt auch nicht an. Sie ließ ihn erst los, als sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier anhielten.

„Schokoladenpudding.", sagte Professor McGonagall und der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite.

„Gehen Sie nach oben, Professor Dumbledore wartet schon auf Sie.", befahl die Lehrerin und schubste James die Wandeltreppe hinauf.

Vor der Tür des Schulleiters blieb James kurz stehen, klopfte, wartete einen Moment und trat dann ein. Dumbledore saß, seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt und die Hände gefaltet, freundlich hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern hervor guckend, hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Setz dich James.", forderte der Schulleiter James auf.

James setzte sich Dumbledore gegenüber, vermied es aber ihn anzusehen.

„Elisabeth und Harry waren so reizende Menschen, es tut mir so Leid James. Wenn ich irgendetwas tun könnte, was dies ungeschehen machen würde, ich hätte es schon lange getan.", sagte Dumbledore und fixierte James mit seinen kristallblauen Augen.

James starrte noch immer den Fußboden an.

„Du denkst dir sicher, was weiß dieser alte Mann schon. Da hast du sicher Recht. Ich bin zwar alt und habe viel erlebt, aber das nimmt dir noch lange nicht deinen Schmerz, dennoch hilft es dir und anderen Menschen, wenn sie dir ihr Beileid aussprechen und mit dir darüber reden dürfen.", erzählte Professor Dumbledore.

James schwieg noch immer. Gefühle wie Wut und Verzweiflung und Trauer und Gleichgültigkeit rangen miteinander.

„Du musst nicht mit mir sprechen James, das verlange ich nicht. Ich biete mich an, ja, aber ich zwinge dich dazu nicht. Rede mit deinen Freunden, mit Lily oder Sirius. Aber fürs erste, solltest du deine Gefühle nicht zurückhalten. Lass ihnen freien Lauf.", forderte Dumbledore James auf.

Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens fragte James gepresst: „Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. James sprang schlagartig auf und verließ fast fluchtartig das Büro. Ganz so, als wollte er um keinen Preis der Welt aufgehalten werden. James flüchtete sich in einen der vielen Korridore. Gleich würde die Schulglocke läuten und der Gang würde sich mit Schülern füllen, Schülern die James alle nicht sehen wollte. Nicht einmal seine Freunde. Nicht einmal Lily.

James flüchtete sich durch weitere Korridore immer darauf wartend, dass Schüler aus den Klassenräumen strömten. Bei jedem wiederhallen seiner eigenen Schritte zuckte James zusammen. Doch auf einmal merkte James, dass es nicht nur seine Schritte waren die von den Wänden wiederhallten. Er blieb stehen und zögerte. Umdrehen wollte er sich nicht, er wollte eigentlich niemanden sehen. Wirklich niemanden. Doch die Schritte kamen unablässig auf ihn zu, James rang innerlich mit sich. Umdrehen, nicht umdrehen, umdrehen, nicht umdrehen. Umdrehen. James drehte sich um. Er blickte in die schwarzen Augen Sirius, die so viel Mitgefühl und Zuneigung ausdrückten ohne dass James etwas erklären musste. Sirius kam auf James zu und umarmte ihn. James schätze Sirius dafür sehr. Die Potters hatten Sirius wie einen zweiten Sohn aufgezogen, sie waren für den schwarz Magischen Jungen wie eine richtige Familie geworden. Die beiden Freunde bedachten einander mit keinen weiteren Worten und Sirius führte James zum Ende des Korridors. Sie bogen in einen Zweiten ein, bis Sirius einen Wandteppich beiseite zog hinter dem eine Tür verborgen lag. Er murmelte etwas, tippte mit dem zuvor gezogenen Zauberstab gegen die Tür und die beiden Jungen traten ein. James ließ sich auf die Couch, die in dem Raum stand, fallen.

„Kann ich ihn lesen?", fragte Sirius langsam. James bewegte sich eine ganze Zeit lang nicht.

Dann vergrub er seine Hand in seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Leer. James setzte sich auf und durchwühlte alle Taschen seiner Hose. Ebenfalls alle leer. James durchwühlte seinen Umhang. Der Brief war unauffindbar.

„Ich…ich", begann James, noch immer nicht fassend, das er den Brief verloren hatte. Sirius sah James leicht böse an.

Sie standen einander Nahe wie Brüder.

„Wo ist der Brief?", rief James verzweifelt.

Aus Sirius Blick wich der leichte böse Unterton und er setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

„Hey, alles halb so wild. Du bleibst hier und ich geh ihn suchen. Alles kein Problem.", versuchte Sirius James zu beruhigen, doch James wollte sich offensichtlich nicht beruhigen, er sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Meine Eltern", brachte James hervor während er im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Sie sind…sie sind…", James konnte es nicht aussprechen. „Ich weiß.", sagte Sirius tonlos.

„Fühlt man sich so, wenn man noch eine Familie hat, sie aber schwarz Magisch ist und man nicht bei ihr lebt? Ist dass das selbe Gefühl? Fühlst du auch den Schmerz und das Gefühl, dass sie dich verraten hätten? Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit…", fragte James Sirius aus.

Sirius war überrascht, dass James trotz seines Schmerzes noch immer solche Fragen stellen konnte. Aber vielleicht war es auch der Schmerz, der aus James sprach. Sirius wollte nicht irgendeine Antwort geben, somit überlegte er. Während er dies tat, sah er in James Augen. Die braunen Augen sprachen Qual und Verzweiflung aus. Tiefe Verzweiflung.

„Warum sie, Sirius, warum sie? Ich…ich verstehe das einfach nicht.", gestand James und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder.

„So etwas ist auch nicht leicht zu begreifen. Keiner verlangt von dir, dass du sofort alles verstehst und so bist wie immer. Das alles wieder normal nach Plan läuft.", sprach Sirius ihm zu.

„Wie immer, normal, nach Plan. Was bedeutet das schon? Wie man sieht gibt es für nichts einen Plan und für nichts ein normal oder wie immer? Man muss ständig mit allem rechnen.", sagte James.

„Das Leben ist unberechenbar.", meinte Sirius und sah seinen Freund aufrichtig an.

„Das Leben.", wiederholte James.

Sirius nickte. Lange saßen die beiden Freunde so stillschweigend da. Sirius hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen, seinen „Blick" aber dennoch unverwandt auf James geheftet. Irgendwann stand James auf, Sirius öffnete schlagartig seine Augen.

„Er muss dafür bezahlen. Er wird dafür bezahlen.", murmelte James.

Sirius stand ebenfalls auf.

„James mach keinen scheiß.", redete Sirius auf ihn ein.

„Du wolltest mir beistehen.", erinnerte er Sirius.

„Ja, aber das hier ist ein reines Himmelfahrtskommando. James, lass dir was anderes einfallen und ich bin der Erste, der hinter dir steht, aber zwinge mich nicht andere Mittel und Wege einschlagen zu müssen, damit du zur Vernunft kommst.", bat Sirius.

„Eigentlich ist alles ganz einfach, ganz einfach, ganz einfach…", murmelte James und sein Blick nahm einen leicht irren Ausdruck an.

„James, ich bitte dich. Ich bitte dich im Namen alle, denen etwas an dir liegt.", redete Sirius weiter auf James ein.

James verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Sirius überlegte, nun war es Zeit seinen Trumpf auszuspielen.

„Was ist mit Lily?", fragte er. James schien wie geschlagen.

„Lily", hauchte er.

„Ja, deine bezaubernde, dich von ganzem Herzen liebende Freundin Lily.", half Sirius weiter auf die Sprünge.

„Ich will sie nicht verlieren.", meinte James.

„Das wirst du auch nicht, wenn du jetzt keinen Scheiß baust okay?", hakte Sirius noch einmal nach.

James schwieg. Irgendwann nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf.

Trotzig kritzelte Lily auf einem Stück Pergament vor sich herum, als ein Zettelchen vor ihr auftauchte. Lily sah rasch auf, ob jemand in ihre Richtung blickte, um ihr zu signalisieren das der Brief von ihm komme, doch niemand sah sie an. Da stupste sie plötzlich Remus von der Seite an und nickte ihr zu. Lily faltete den Brief auseinander.

Es waren ein paar kurze Sätzen darauf gekritzelt: „_Was ist los? Du siehst ziemlich sauer aus. Und wenn ich das recht bemerken darf, du machst dir keine Notizen, wenn das kein ernstes Zeichen ist!_"

Lily nahm ihre Feder und tauchte sie in ihr Tintenfass.

Sie schrieb: „_Das mit James regt mich auf. Ich will wissen was los ist. Was war das für ein Brief?_"

Lily faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und schob ihn zu Remus hinüber.

Kurze Zeit später bekam Lily eine Antwort: „_Du weißt wirklich nicht was ein grauer Brief bedeutet?_"

Lily kritzelte zurück: „_Nein wirklich nicht. Was heißt denn das?_"

Als sie den Zettel zurück schob, verfluchte sie, dass sie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Schon wieder so ein typisches Fettnäpfchen. R

emus schien zu zögern, denn für die paar Sätze die zurückkamen, brauchte er ziemlich lange: „_Ein grauer Brief bedeutet…also du weißt doch das James Eltern Auroren sind. Ein grauer Brief bedeutet meist nichts Gutes. Es steht in den meisten Fällen für…tot._"

Lily starrte auf den Zettel. Fassungslos sah sie Remus direkt in die Augen. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie versuchte Remus etwas zu sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

„Wieso hat keiner etwas gesagt?", fragte Lily laut, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Professor Flitwick sah erschrocken zu Lily.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen Miss Evans?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer für Zauberkunst.

„Ja, können entlassen Sie mich bitte aus ihrem Unterricht.", sagte Lily, unverwandt Remus ansehend.

„Wie bitte Miss Evans?", fragte Professor Flitwick noch einmal nach. Lily packte ihre Sachen ein.

„Ja, danke.", verabschiedete sich Lily und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Sirius hatte James in dem Raum zurück gelassen und war allein auf die Suche nach dem Brief gegangen. In einem der Korridore traf er auf Lily.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er.

Lily sah Sirius lange an, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich…ich suche James"

Sirius nickte mehrmals.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass es wahr ist, bitte.", flehte Lily, ihre Augen wurden glasig.

Sirius nahm Lily in den Arm. „Nein, nein, nein!", weinte Lily und Tränen überfluteten ihr Gesicht. Er drückte sie fester an sich, dabei biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe.

„Wo ist James?", fragte Lily unter Tränen.

„Ich zeig dir den Raum.", erklärte sich Sirius bereit und führte sie zu James.

Als Lily in den Raum eintrat saß James auf dem Sofa und starrte die Wand an.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", sagte Lily und stürzte sich auf ihren Freund.

Sie drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und küsste mehrmals sein Gesicht. James streichelte abwesend über Lilys Haar. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf James Schulter. Lange Zeit streichelte sie seine Hand.

„James.", sprach Lily ihren Freund irgendwann an. Er sah nach rechts, direkt in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Ich liebe dich.", eröffnete Lily und küsste James.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er.

Lily lächelte unter ihren langsam versiegenden Tränen. Nach einer weiterer längerer Zeit des stillschweigend nebeneinander Sitzens, kam Sirius herein.

„Ich hab ihn gefunden.", meinte er und reichte ihn James.

„Du wolltest ihn lesen. Tu es.", erlaubte James.

Sirius zögerte, dann entfaltete er den Brief und las. Lily nahm wieder James Hand. Nachdem er den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte, faltete er ihn zusammen und gab ihn James.

„Wir stehen das alle zusammen durch.", sagte Sirius und sah seine beiden Freunde an.

Lily nickte.

„Was ist mit Remus und Peter?", fragte Lily und sah von Sirius zu James.

James stand auf.

„Wir sollten mit ihnen sprechen.", meinte James und ging zur Tür.

Lily und Sirius folgten ihm.

„Bist du sicher?", erkundigte sich Lily und sah James noch einmal fest in die Augen.

James nickte und die drei verließen den Raum. Sie gingen hinunter in die große Halle, es würde gleich Mittagessen gäben, auch wenn James keinen Hunger hatte. Remus und Peter würden sicher zum Mittagessen aufkreuzen. Die drei Gryffindors setzten sich an ihren Tisch. Kurz danach tauchten auch schon Remus und Peter in der Halle auf und kamen zu ihnen herüber. Als sie Lilys verheultes Gesicht sahen und auch James und Sirius ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen, war den Beiden klar, dass James Eltern etwas zugestoßen sein musste.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", sagte Remus und nahm James in den Arm.

Peter drückte ihm ebenfalls sein Beileid aus. Die Freunde saßen zwar am reichlich gedeckten Tisch, aber niemand von ihnen rührte auch nur einen Bissen an. Professor McGonagall nährte sich der kleinen Gruppe. „Mr Potter, kommen Sie bitte mit.", forderte die Professorin James auf, er folgte. Sie führte James aus der großen Halle in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Im Büro des Schuldirektors saßen, außer Dumbledore selbst, auch noch Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, und Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts. Dumbledore nickte James freundlich zu.

„Setz dich doch James.", sagte Professor Dumbledore und deutete auf einen Stuhl, der direkt vor dem Schreibtisch des Schuleiters stand.

James setzte sich.

„Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, James. Das mit ihren Eltern, ist wirklich schrecklich.", gestand der Zaubereiminister.

James nickte schwach, dann sah er Dumbledore an.

„Am Sonntag werden deine Eltern bestattet. Ich bin mir sicher, du willst dieser Zeremonie beiwohnen oder?", fragte Dumbledore.

James nickte.

„Ich finde es schwer darüber zu sprechen, aber dennoch gibt es Dinge, die geregelt werden müssen. Mit der Gestaltung der Feier und ähnlichem musst du dich nicht rumschlagen, das wird alles Minerva erledigen. Ich möchte bloß, dass du dir überlegest ob du vielleicht ein paar Worte sagen möchtest und ob du deine Freunde bei dir haben willst.", erklärte Dumbledore weiter.

James schwieg.

„Du musst nicht sofort antworten und letzten Endes kannst du auch ganz spontan etwas sagen, aber ich möchte bloß, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Dir einfach ein paar Gedanken machst.", sagte Dumbledore und fixierte James mit seinen blauen Augen.

James nickte abermals schwach.

„Darf ich ihn jetzt untersuchen?", fraget Madam Pomfrey besorgt.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Dumbledore prompt.

Madam Pomfrey fing an James zu untersuchen.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte James während des Untersuchens.

„Dann hast du ja nichts zu befürchten.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester.

Nach der Untersuchung bestätigte Madam Pomfrey, das es James wirklich gut gehe. Er wäre höchstens psychisch angeknackst.

„Kann ich jetzt bitte gehen?", fragte James.

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, wobei ihre Eltern gestorben sind oder ähnliches?", erkundigte sich Fudge erstaunt.

„Das brauche ich nicht zu hinterfragen. Es ist offensichtlich.", erwiderte James und der Zorn, den er verspürt hatte als er den Brief gelesen hatte, loderte wieder in ihm auf. Fudge Blick wanderte von James zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück.

„Es war Voldemort.", meinte James.

Fudge senkte seinen Blick.

„Zwar nicht er direkt, aber ja.", stimmte er James zu.

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind alle gleich." verkündete er.

„Und eines Tages werden sie dafür bezahlen.", sagte James und ging zur Tür.

„Eines Tages werden zwei Welten aufeinander prallen und zu einer verschmelzen.", prophezeite Dumbledore.

Da waren die letzten Worte die James hörte bevor er die Tür schloss.

Die restliche Woche schleppte sich für die Freunde dahin. Das Quidditchspiel war ausgefallen, da die Gryffindormannschaft keinen Sucher hatte und auch auf die schnelle keinen passenden gefunden hatte. James erschien nicht einmal zum Unterricht und auch Lily und der Rest der Marauder ließen sich nur selten blicken. Sie wollten alle bei James bleiben. Am Sonntagmorgen, der Tag der Bestattung, wachte James schon sehr früh auf. Er stand auf und duschte sich. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, er hatte sich schon gleich einen schwarzen Anzug angezogen, da sie eh bald los mussten, steckte er seine Rede in seine Hosentasche. Während James auf seinem Bett saß und tief durchatmete, stand Sirius auf und tapste ins Bad. Verschlafen machte er sich um Bad fertig, auch er kam fertig im Anzug wieder heraus. Dann ging Remus ins Bad. Sirius blieb vor James stehen.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte er sich nach seinem besten Freund.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte eigentlich gar nichts. Er fühlte sich leer.

„Lass uns schon mal runter gehen.", schlug Sirius vor und die beiden Freunde verließen den Schlafsaal.

James hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Die restlichen Tage hatte er hauptsächlich damit verbracht in seinem Bett zu liegen. Lily hatte irgendwann mitten in der Nacht den Schlafsaal der Jungen verlassen. Sie hatte gesagt sie könne nicht mehr schlafen und wolle noch was erledigen. Lily saß am Kamin in einem schwarzen Kleid. Die Beine angewinkelt auf dem Sessel in den Kamin starrend. Verheulte Augen und tiefe Augenringe zierten ihr Gesicht. James quetschte sich zu Lily in den Sessel und Sirius zog einen zu ihnen heran. Schlaff und von dem Ereignis geprägt hingen die drei Freunde in den Sesseln. Kurze Zeit später kamen Remus und Peter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sie trugen ebenfalls schwarze Anzüge. Sie alle verließen den Gryffindorturm und sammelten sich vor Professor Dumbledores Büro.

„Ich sag eben bescheid.", meinte Sirius und sagte das Passwort für den Wasserspeier, sodass dieser zur Seite sprang und Sirius die Wendeltreppe hinauf zu dem Büro des Schulleiters lief.

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchte Sirius wieder auf.

„Dumbledore kommt gleich.", verkündete er leise.

James lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, Lily stand neben ihm. Sie hatte die Arme fest um sich geschlungen. Remus hatte die Augen geschossen und den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Die Freunde warteten, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, ewig auf den Schulleiter.

„Ich hab da noch mal eine Frage Wurmschwanz.", setzte Sirius an, er schien lange überlegt zu haben, ob er jetzt davon anfangen sollte.

Peter sah hibbelig zu Sirius hinüber.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an diesen einen Tag, als Krone und dich im Kerker gefunden haben oder?", stellte Sirius die eigentlich völlig rhetorische Frage.

Peter nickte nervös.

„Mit wem hast du gesprochen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

Remus schlug die Augen auf und sah Peter an, der schwieg.

„Nun antworte doch endlich, wer war es. Wie haben lange genug gewartet.", beharrte Sirius.

„Ich…ich", stotterte Peter.

„Tatze, ihr habt doch die Karte benutz, dieser jemand müsste doch auf der Karte verzeichnet gewesen sein, wenn dort jemand gewesen wäre.", nahm Remus Peter in Schutz.

„Moony, du warst nicht dabei. Krone und ich haben noch jemanden gehört. Das war keine Einbildung.", widersprach Sirius.

„Und warum war er dann nicht auf der Karte zu sehen?", fragte Remus gerade heraus.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, vielleicht weil die Person so mächtig ist und die Karte austricksen kann. Vielleicht war es ja jemand den wir alle kennen, jemanden", doch Remus fiel Sirius ins Wort.

„Du willst doch damit nicht andeuten dass es jemand von der schwarz Magischensorte war oder?", hakte Remus nach.

„Das hast du gesagt.", stellte Sirius klar.

„Du unterstellst also einem deiner Freunde, dass er mit schwarz Magiern unter einer Decke steckt! Das glaube ich nicht, von dir hätte ich wesentlich mehr Verständnis erwartet, Tatze. Wie kannst du so etwas Ernsthaft glauben?", meinte Remus fassungslos.

„Wie erklärst du dir dann, dass wir ihn erst auf der Karte gar nicht bemerkt haben und dann auf einmal, zudem auch noch allein, obwohl man den Anderen deutlich hören kann?", fragte Sirius.

„Vielleicht war er schon immer da und wir haben ihn bloß übersehen.", Sirius fiel Remus ins Wort.

„Wir waren zu Viert Moony. Zu Viert, das bedeutet 8 Augen, alle auf eine Karte gerichtet. Und die Stimme was ist mit der Stimme?", hakte Sirius.

„Die Stimme könnt ihr euch auch eingebildet haben.", antwortete Remus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also Wurmschwanz, schieß los. Wie war es!", wandte sich Sirius wieder an Peter.

Dieser sah verschüchtert zu seinem Freund. James hatte bis jetzt zu alle dem noch kein Wort gesagt. Ihm schien das alles so fern. Jeglicher Konflikt, sinnlos.

„Wurmschwanz.", forderte Sirius Peter von neuem auf.

Sirius schien langsam an einem dünnen Geduldsfaden zu knabbern. Da kam Dumbledore die Treppe seinen Büros hinunter. Er nickte ihnen allen zu und sie gingen los. Sirius warf Peter noch einen Das-klären-wir-später-Blick-zu und sie verließen Hogwarts. Verteilten sie sich auf zwei Kutschen. In der einen saßen James, Lily und Sirius und in der anderen Remus, Peter und Dumbledore.

„Ich finde es wirklich nett von Dumbledore, dass er mitkommt.", gestand Lily.

James nickte abwesend. Lily hätte auch fragen können, ob er sich nicht mit ihr vom Schuldach stürzen würde, er hätte einfach genickt.

Das Schuldach…wie verlockend würde es wirklich auf ihn wirken, wenn er nicht eingesperrt in einer Kutsche sitzen würde?


	10. Chapter X

Die Kutschen fuhren einen langen Weg, bis sie in einem kleinen Dorf halt machten. In Godric's Hollow, dort waren Mr und Mrs Potter aufgewachsen. James stieg als erster aus der Kutsche aus. Er schloss die Augen um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„James.", hauchte Lily und griff nach James linkem Arm.

„Geht schon.", erwiderte er und lächelte ihr leicht zu.

Lily seufzte und sah James in seine Augen. James nickte nur ein paar Mal und ging weiter. Sie betraten das Haus seiner Großeltern, Harrys Eltern. James Großeltern waren schon lange tot, ebenfalls von schwarzen Magiern umgebracht worden. Alles hatte eine dicke Staubschicht.

„Setzt euch doch, so lange wir warten.", schlug Dumbledore vor und wies die Freunde auf eine geblümte Couch.

Als sie sich setzten wirbelten mehre Staubwolken auf und Peter musste laut niesen. Nach und nach trafen weitere Leute ein, Freunde von James Eltern, ein paar Lehrer, unter anderem Professor McGonagall und Professor Williams, und Nachbarn. Es war ein kleiner, bescheidener Kreis aus Menschen. Alle wandten sich an James und drückten ihm ihr Beileid aus. Lily war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite, ohne sie würde er dies bestimmt nicht durchstehen. Irgendwann sagte Dumbledore, dass sie jetzt hinaus auf den Friedhof gehen sollten. James, flankiert von Lily und Sirius, schlurfte zum Friedhof, der nicht weit vom Haus seiner Großeltern lag. Mitten auf dem Friedhof waren zwei große Löcher in denen jeweils ein Sarg lag. Sirius hatte inzwischen James rechten Arm gegriffen, damit sein bester Freund nicht umfiel.

Ein Pastor sprach einige Worte, bis er sich an James wandte: „Wollen Sie auch etwas sagen?"

James griff zitternd in seine Hosentasche und nickte. „Sollen wir dich nach vorne begleiten?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Nein, geht schon.", murmelte James und trat nach vorn zum Pastor.

James faltete vorne seinen völlig zerknitterten Zettel auseinander und las vor:

„Liebe Freunde, Freunde meiner Eltern und Lehrer,  
wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich gar nicht so recht, was ich hier sagen soll. Meine Eltern waren mit immer, dass wichtigste und so ziemlich, außer meiner Freunde, das Einzigste was mir noch von meiner Familie geblieben ist. Aber nun steh ich hier, ohne jegliche Familie. Ich habe mich oft gefragt: Warum? Warum meine Eltern? Diese zwei tollen Menschen, die mir alles in meinem leben gezeigt und mich immer unterstützt haben. Die zwei Menschen, die meine Eltern waren und es immer sein werden. Doch meine Freunde haben mich gelehrt nach vorn zu sehen. Meine Eltern nicht zu vergessen, aber denn noch im heute, hier und jetzt zu leben.  
Meine Freunde haben mir einmal einen Spruch aufgeschrieben in dem es heißt: „Freunde sind wie Sterne, man kann sie nicht immer sehen, aber sie sind immer da." Ich möchte diesen Spruch heute gerne umwandeln, indem ich sage: „Familie sind wie Sterne, man kann sie nicht immer sehen, aber sie sind immer da." Ich denke, dass meine Eltern, trotz ihres Todes, weiterhin an meiner Seite stehen werden. Komme was wolle."

Damit beendete James seine Rede. Als er aufsah, sah er in Lilys Tränen überströmtes Gesicht. Auch Sirius liefen vereinzelt Tränen über das Gesicht. Der Pastor gab James zwei Rosen, die er auf jeweils einen der Särge werfen sollte.

Vorne am Sarg seiner Mutter sagte James: „Ich danke dir für alles. Ich hoffe du siehst mir zu, wenn ich Lily heiraten werde. Du wolltest immer, dass ich das Beste bekomme und nun habe ich mehr als das gefunden."

Er warf die Rose auf den Sarg. Zu seinem Vater sprach James: „Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen, aber bis dahin musst du auf mich warten und zusehen, wie ich mein eigenes Leben lebe. Meine Leben mit Lily."

Während er die letzten Worte sprach warf er die Rose auf den Sarg. Nachdem James von den Särgen zurück getreten war, taten es die anderem ihm gleich. Sirius war als zweiter dran und Lily als dritte. Als sie James Eltern die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatten, kamen sie auf James zu. Lily drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich lieb dich, ich liebe dich für immer und ewig.", sagte Lily und küsste James.

Zurück im Haus von James Großeltern. Es waren ein paar belegte Brötchen vorbereitet worden, doch James bekam keinen Bissen herunter. Selbst seine Tränen waren versiegt. Er konnte nicht mehr weinen, er fühlte sich einfach nur leer. Gedanken verloren starrte er aus dem Fenster. Zwischendurch traten immer wieder Menschen an James heran, um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch unter irgendwelchen dummen Vorwänden, gab James immer vor etwas zu tun zu haben. Irgendwann nahm Lily James bei der Hand und führte ihn ins obere Stockwerk. In dem alten Zimmer von James Vater, setzten sie sich auf das Bett. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf James Schulter.

„Willst du reden?", erkundigte sie sich sanft.

„Nein. Eigentlich will ich nur weg von hier. Ich will nicht mehr.", antwortete James. Lily hob den Kopf.

„Vielleicht", begann Lily und fing an James zu küssen, „würde dir, etwas Ablenkung gut tun."

Für einen Moment unterlag James der Versuchung Lily auf das Bett zuschmeißen und ihr das Kleid zuöffnen.

Doch dann wich er zurück und sagte: „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Lily sah ihn bestürtzt an.

„Ich versteh schon.", meinte Lily und stand auf.

„Lily, bitte.", sprach James sie an und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich möchte jetzt bloß allein sein.", erwiderte Lily und lächelte einwenig, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

James sah ihr tatenlos nach.

Im Badezimmer stand Lily vor dem Spiegel und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie drehte sich immer wieder und fragte sich was denn mit ihr nicht stimme. War es doch schließlich das, was er immer wollte. Da sah sie im Spiegel hinter sich James im Türrahmen stehen.

„Lily, verstehst du denn nicht? Meine Eltern sind gerade gestorben.", sagte James. Lily weinte nun noch heftiger.

„Ich…ich wollte doch nur.", schluchzte sie. James machte ein paar Schritte auf Lily zu und nahm sie in dem Arm.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", beruhigte er Lily, während er sie sanft streichelte.

Plötzlich stand Sirius im Bad.

„Ich will nur ungern stören, aber die Leute unten würde gerne mit dir sprechen, Krone.", sagte Sirius leise.

„Ja, wir kommen gleich.", erwiderte James und nickte Sirius zu, dieser verstand und verließ das Bad.

„Lily.", wandte sich James an seine Freundin und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Lily erwiderte seinen Blick, da Griff James in seine Jacketttasche und holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Lily schluckte.

„Was…was ist das?", hauchte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, ob du es lieber Traditionell mit Kniefall oder ihn irgendwo versteckt in einem Stück Kuchen finden möchtest, aber ich halte diesen Zeitpunkt für perfekt. Für einzigartig und unwiderrufbar.", plapperte James einfach so drauf los.

Dann öffnete er das Kästchen und fragte: „Lily, willst du mich heiraten?"

Lilys Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund stand offen. James hielt ihr das Kästchen hin und wartete, die Sekunden die Lily mit staunen und Überwältigung verbrachte, kamen ihm vor wie Stunden.

Da griff Lily nach dem Ring, steckte sich ihn auf und rief: „Natürlich will ich."

Sie küsste James immer und immer wieder. Auch James strahlte.

„Den Ring hat mir meine Mutter mal gegeben, ich sollte ihn der Frau meines Herzens schenken und ich bin mir sicher sie gefunden zu haben.", gestand James.

Lily lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie zog den Ring vom Finger und bewunderte ihn. Er war einfach und aus Gold. Eine Grafuhr in der Innenseite des Ringes zog sich einmal um den Ring. Für die Frau meines Herzens, stand dort. Dann steckte Lily ihn wieder auf und nahm James Hand. Zusammen verließen sie das Bad.

Wieder unten im Wohnzimmer erklärte James sich endlich bereit mit den Leuten zu reden. Lily hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hand.

Am Ende der Bestattungsfeier, als sich langsam alle zum gehen wandten, meinte Professor McGonagall zu James: „Wir werden auch bald aufbrechen, es ist besser Sie machen sich abreise fertig."

James nickte.

„Ich würde gerne noch einmal das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen.", sagte James und machte sich in Richtung Tür auf.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, ich würde gerne mit ihnen allein sein.", schlug James ihr Angebot aus.

Lily nickte.

„Okay, bis gleich dann.", meinte sie und James verließ das Haus.

Kurze Zeit später stand er vor den Gräbern seiner Eltern.

„Tja, Mum, Dad. Lily wird also nun endlich meine Frau. Ich hab mir das alles immer ganz anders vorgestellt. So wie alle es machen, mit auf die Knie fallen und irgendwo im Park mit einer schönen Lichtung und Sternenhimmel. So richtig romantisch eben, aber dass ich diesen romantischen Tatsch eines Tages über den Haufen werfen werde und Lily auf einer Beerdigung, noch dazu euer, um ihre Hand bitten würde, hätte ich mir nie träume lassen. Aber ich glaube, der Zeitpunkt sollte perfekt sein und nicht die Umgebung, nur damit wir irgendein Klischee erfüllen. Ich lieb sie, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens.", redete James mit seinen Eltern.

Er kniete sich hin und starrte auf die beiden Grabsteine.

„Dass es so endet, hätte ich nie gedacht. Aber nun erkenne ich, dass man nicht immer in seinen Träumen oder Wunschvorstellungen leben darf. Wie man sieht wird sowieso alles über den Haufen geworfen. Man sollte Träume haben, aber auch das Leben leben. Na gut, ich muss dann auch zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich komme mit Sicherheit wieder zurück.", versprach er ihnen und stand von den Gräbern auf.

Die Anderen standen schon vor den Kutschen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Sirius und stieg hinter James in die Kutsche.

„Ja, alles klar.", antwortete er.

Vor ein paar Stunden hätte er sich vielleicht noch vom Astronomieturm gestürzt, doch nun war alles anderes. Er war anders. Auf der Rückfahrt sprach niemand ein Wort und James hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das langsame klackern der Kutsche über Stock und Stein machte ihn müde, bis er schließlich einschlief.

„Hey, James wir sind da.", weckte ihn Lily.

„Hm?", machte James verschlafen.

„Wir sind wieder zurück.", wiederholte sie sich.

James rieb sich die Augen und sah aus der Kutsche. Hogwarts lag in Sternenlicht getaucht da und schien nur auf ihn zu warten. Die Marauder und Lily machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Dort fielen sie alle in ihre Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin. Vereinzelte Schüler waren noch auf starrten auffällig zu ihnen hinüber.

„Noch nie Menschen in einem Anzug gesehen!", blaffte Sirius sie unwirsch an.

Sofort starrten die Schüler wieder auf ihre Pergamente oder taten so als würden sie sich unterhalten.

„So, wenn es auch nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne noch etwas besprechen.", wandte sich Sirius an seine Freunde und legte seine Beine auf den kleinen runden Tisch zwischen ihnen.

James nickte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily von einer leichten Neugier befallen.

„Es geht ihr noch immer um unseren lieben Wurmschwanz.", erklärte Sirius.

Remus seufzte.

„Tatze, du bist davon besessen.", meinte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann geh, wenn es dir nicht passt.", riet ihm Sirius und funkelte ihn böse an. Remus schwieg.

„Also Wurmschwanz, ich warte.", wandte sich Sirius wieder dem in den Sessel zurückgezogenen Peter zu.

„Sag es doch einfach Wurmschwanz und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung, mach da doch nicht so einen Film von.", meldete sich James leicht genervt zu Wort.

„Wie könnt ihr so auf eurem Freund rumhacken.", meinte Remus trotzig.

„Das ist kein rumhacken, das ist ein Wahrheit herausfinden.", widersprach ihm Sirius.

Peter kauerte sich in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Nun rede endlich Wurmschwanz!", polterte Sirius und sprang auf.

Peters Augen weiteten sich und er verwandelte sich in eine Ratte.

„Wurmschwanz du feige Sau!", rief Sirius und versuchte die Ratte zu fangen, doch Peter entwischte ihm.

„Scheiße.", fluchte Sirius und trat gegen den Tisch.

„Ist doch auch egal.", meinte James. Sirius sah ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Lily und ich gehen ins Bett. Gute Nacht zusammen.", verabschiedete sich James und nahm Lily bei der Hand.

Sirius grinste dreckig.

„Ja, ja, ihr zwei wieder.", rief er ihnen noch hinter her, da waren sie schon im Schlafsaal der Jungen verschwunden.

Die weiteren Oktober Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. James nahm wieder am Unterricht teil, es gab weiter Tanzclub treffen und auch das Quidditchtraining hatte wieder einen festen Platz in James Leben. Das Schulsprecherdasein war eigentlich relativ angenehm, sie mussten nicht viel machen. Nur abends Streife gehen, aber das war James schon gewohnt gewesen, durch seine kleinen nächtlichen Ausflüge. Angenehm fand er es, dieses Mal bloß keinen Tarnumhang tragen zu müssen. Der kalte Novemberwind fegte durchs Schloss und zusätzlich zu ihren Umhängen zogen sie auch Schals und Handschübe über.

Eines der vielen Hogsmeadewochenenden stand vor der Tür und die Freunde zeigten gerade dem Hausmeister Filch ihre Erlaubnis, als Professor McGonagall über die Schülerschar hinweg rief: „Potter!"

James verdrehte die Augen in Richtung seiner Freunde und wandte sich dann der Lehrerin für Verwandlung zu: „Ja."

„Her kommen Potter.", fauchte Professor McGonagall.

James gab seinen Freunden ein Ich-komm-gleich-wieder-Zeichen und quetschte sich durch die plappernden Schüler zu ihr hinüber.

„Was gibt es denn Professor?", fragte James in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art.

„Seien Sie nicht so frech, Potter.", tadelte die Lehrerin James.

„Ja, ja ist ja schon gut. Was ist denn nun? Ich will eigentlich mit meinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade.", meinte James und gestikulierte in die Richtung der Marauder und Lily.

„Einen Teufel werden Sie tun. Hogsmeade ist für Sie gestrichen.", polterte Professor McGonagall.

„Was!", rief James entsetzt aus.

„Was ist denn das für ein Schwachsinn?", hakte er nach.

„Das ist kein Schwachsinn Mr Potter, das ist ihre Bestrafung.", verbesserte sie ihn.

„Aha, und wofür dieses Mal, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte James etwas verwirrt.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm Potter, Professor Williams hat ihnen mal wieder reichlich Punkte für ihr Fehlverhalten abgezogen und da sie anscheinend meinen, dass die Hauspunkte nicht wichtig seien, streiche ich ihnen hiermit die Hogsmeadewochenenden bis auf weiteres.", klärte sie James auf.

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, Professor.", meinte James und schluckte schwer.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so, glauben Sie mir, aber ich halte die Strafe bis auf weiteres für Sinvoll.", erwiderte Professor McGonagall.

„Sinnvoll!", wiederholte James und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das habe ich gesehen Potter und wenn sie noch weitere Respektlosigkeit an den Tag legen, werde ich sie vom Schulsprecheramt befreien.", drohte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

„Respektlosigkeit? Können sie mir bitte mal genaustens erklären was hier eigentlich los ist?", hakte James nach, noch immer hatte er den ganzen Zusammenhang nicht durchschaut.

„Mr Potter", holte Professor McGonagall förmlich aus, „Sie wissen doch, dass Sie mit Professor Williams, aus mir irgendwie unerfindlichen Gründen, nicht klar kommen. Und ich sehe nicht ein, dass das Haus Gryffindor wegen Ihnen noch weitere Punkte verliert, deshalb entziehe ich ihnen die Hogsmeadewochenenden. Wenn Sie sich in den Zaubertrankstunden gebessert haben, lasse ich mit Sicherheit noch mal neu mit mir verhandeln.", erklärte die Lehrerin.

James schluckte.

„Und was ist mit Professor Williams?", erkundigte sich James.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?", fragte Professor McGonagall zurück.

„Ich denke, dass auch er nicht verschont bleiben sollte. Schließlich gehören immer Zwei dazu.", antwortete James.

„Wozu?", hakte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung nach.

„Zudem, worüber sich die ganze Menschheit so aufzuregen scheint. Ich finde es ungerecht, wenn er keine Bestrafung bekommt.", beharrte James.

„Jetzt wagen Sie zu fehlen, Potter. Fünf Punkte Abzug, wegen Unverfrorenheit. Schönen Tag noch.", verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall und verschwand.

Nun trat einer der seltenen Fälle ein in denen James Potter einmal sprachlos war. Die Marauder und Lily kamen zu James hinüber.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily und sah James an.

James bewegte zwar den Mund, doch kamen keine Worte heraus, er fuchtelte mit seinen Armen umher und schienen irgendetwas sagen zu wollen, doch Lily verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Was ist denn James?", wiederholte Lily ihre Frage.

„Mensch Kleine, er erzählt doch gerade. Sei mal leise.", fuhr sie Sirius leicht an.

Lily runzelte die Stirn und sah abwechselnd von Sirius zu James und wieder zurück.

„James hat gesagt, dass die McGonagall ihn nicht nach Hogsmeade lässt und dass Williams irgendwie dafür verantwortlich ist. Wieso weiß ich nicht genau, weil unsere Kleine hier ja dazwischen labern musste.", erzählte Sirius und zwinkerte am Schluss Lily zu.

„Woher weißt du das?", hakte Lily nach.

„Hat er doch erzählt.", wiederholte sich Sirius.

„Wann?", fragte Lily.

„Gerade eben!", antwortete Sirius.

„Er hat nur mit den Armen gerudert und sonst nichts.", beharrte Lily.

„Ja, das glaubst du, aber mir hat er damit alles gesagt. Du Unwissende, du.", neckte Sirius Lily und grinste.

Lily seufzte.

„Na toll und nun?", fragte sie.

James hatte endlich sine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Geht ohne mich. Bringt aber schön etwas mit ja!", sagte James und zwinkerte Sirius zu.

„Klar", stimmte ihm Sirius zu und zwinkerte zurück.

„Wieso habe ich nur das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wir dich in Hogsmeade treffen werden.", beschlich Lily eine Ahnung.

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte James und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Lily zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. James zwinkerte und lief zurück ins Schloss.

„Aber McGonagall hat es ihm doch verboten.", meinte Lily.

„Kleine, du musst noch viel über Regeln, Verbote und Grenzen lernen und am meisten, wie man sie bricht, verletzt und einfach übergeht.", fand Sirius und grinste frech.

Somit machten sich die Marauder zusammen mit Lily ohne James auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Nach einem ausgiebigen Einkauf bei _Zonkos Scherzartikelladen_ machten sich die Freunde auf, um ein wärmendes Butterbier in Madam Rosmertas _Drei Besen_ zu trinken. Sirius gab ein Ihr-sucht-einen-Tisch-und-ich-organisier-Butterbier-Zeichen und sie trennten sich.

„Lass uns den dahinten nehmen.", schlug Remus vor.

„Ist ja auch der Einzigste, der frei ist.", erwiderte Lily und setzte sich.

„Das kommt noch hinzu.", meinte Remus und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Peter alias der Schatten, so hatte Lily ihn jetzt in ihren Gedanken getauft, setzte sich neben Remus. Lily beobachtete Sirius wie er mit Madam Rosmerta seine Späße trieb, dabei lächelte sie unwillkürlich. Sirius nahm immer alles auf die leichte Schulter und machte sich aus allem einen Spaß, doch wenn es darauf ankam, war er für einen da und tat alles in seiner machtstehende für einen. Ein wahrer Freund. Mit einem breiten grinsen balancierte Sirius fünf Butterbier zu ihrem Tisch. Er verteilte die Biere unter ihnen bis nur noch eins übrig blieb.

„Ich frag gar nicht erst.", meinte Lily und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Ach, frag ruhig.", forderte sie Sirius mit einem lächeln auf.

„Ich warte einfach ab, ob sich meine Vermutung bestätigt.", schlug Lily das nette Angebot aus und beobachtete weiter das Butterbier.

„Ist irgendwas mit dem Bier?", fragte plötzlich James, während er danach griff.

„Nein, schon okay.", antwortete Lily.

James warf den Tarnumhang über einen weiteren Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Siehste meine Vermutung hat sich bestätigt. Ganz ohne zu fragen.", meinte Lily zu Sirius.

„Super Kleine, echt. Top.", erwiderte Sirius und reckte den rechten Daumen.

„Ach, nerv nicht.", zickte Lily Sirius leicht an und streckte ihre linke Hand wie eine Art Schild gegen ihn.

Doch Sirius sah ihre Hand, als hätte er zuvor noch nie eine gesehen, fasziniert an griff nach ihr.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte Lily verwirrt und wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch Sirius umklammerte sie fest und hielt Lily nun ihre eigene Hand vor Augen.

„Da.", sagte er und wedelte mit ihrer Hand herum.

„Hallo! Was soll denn das sein?", hakte Lily nach. „Klein, golden, zudem noch an deinem Ringfinger.", half ihr Sirius auf die Sprünge.

Lily lächelte.

„Achso, das meinst du.", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, das. Seit wann?", fragte er und sah nun auch zu James hinüber, der ebenfalls grinste.

„Seit der Bestattungsfeier von James Eltern.", gab Lily Auskunft.

„Und ich muss das erst heute und auch noch auf diesem Wege herausfinden!", beschwerte sich Sirius und ließ endlich Lilys Hand los.

„Tut uns Leid Sirius, aber wir haben dich doch trotzdem lieb.", beschwichtigte ihn Lily.

„Echt!", fragte Sirius gekünstelt interessiert.

„Ja.", erwiderte Lily in genauso einem dümmlichen Ton.

„Dann ist meine Blümchenwelt ja wieder in Ordnung.", seufzte Sirius erleichtert auf.

Die Freunde fingen an zu lachen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch von mir an dieser Stelle hier.", sagte Sirius und umarmte erst Lily, dann James.

„Ja, wirklich alles Gute für euch.", stimmte ihm Remus zu und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

„Das ist ja so wunderbar.", quiekte Peter vergnügt und umarmte sie auch.

„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?", erkundigte sich Madam Rosmerta, als sie den Trubel an dem Tisch bemerkte.

„Hier.", sagte Sirius und griff zum zweiten Mal nach Lilys Hand um mit ihr vor Madam Rosmertas Nase herum zuwedeln.

„Sirius, ist gut. Ich kann ja gar nicht erkennen. Nimm doch mal die Hand aus meinem Gesicht.", fauchte Madam Rosmerta und wich einen schritt zurück.

Nun erkannte auch sie den Ring an Lilys Finger.

„Liebes, das ist ja wundervoll. Wer ist es?", fragte Madam Rosmerta und blickte in die Runde der Marauder.

James grinste schon so über verdächtig, dass Madam Rosmerta nicht anders konnte als seinen Namen zu nennen. Lily nickte heftig.

„Ach hier Zwei.", rief sie aus und drückte Lily und James fest an sich.

Auf dem Weg zurück hinter den Tresen rief sie dem ganzen Pub zu: „Ich geb einen aus, Butterbier für alle!"

Der ganze _Drei Besen_ wackelte vor Freude. James und Lily grinsten und küssten sich. Sirius fing an zu johlen und die Freunde verlebten einen netten Nachmittag in den _Drei Besen_ bis Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout den Pub betraten. Die Marauder und Lily bemerkten die Lehrer nicht. Ihr Pech, denn Professor McGonagall hatte James schon entdeckt.

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein Mr Potter?", fauchte sie den Gryffindor an. James verschüttete vor Schreck etwas Butterbier auf dem Tisch.

„Hallo Professor McGonagall.", begrüßte er seine Lehrerin.

„Sparen Sie sich das! Mitkommen! Und zwar alle! Und Wehe ich höre auch nur einen weiteren Mucks von ihnen.", drohte Professor McGonagall.

Die Freunde sahen alle betreten drein.

„Das nützt ihnen jetzt auch nichts mehr. Also los.", sagte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung zornig und verwies die Fünf zur Tür.

Die vertretende Schulleiterin führte die Rasselbande zum Schloss zurück, direkt in ihr Büro. Nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, streckte Professor McGonagall ihre Hand aus.

„Den Umhang Potter.", befahl sie unwirsch. James zögerte und versuchte mit Sirius Blicke auszutauschen.

„Worauf warten Sie, ich habe Ihren Tarnumhang schon lange gesehen. Also los.", forderte sie ihn erneut auf. James gab der Lehrerin den Umhang.

„Taschen leeren.", befahl sie weiter. James fing langsam an seine Umhangtaschen zu entrümpeln.

„Alle.", forderte sie nun auch die Anderen auf.

Eine Menge Krimskrams stapelte sich auf dem Schreibtisch der Stellvertretenen Schulleiterin. Da waren z.B. Stinkbomben, andere Zonkoartikel, ausgerissene Buchseiten, Schminke, und mehrere Stücken Pergament. Unter dem Stapel Pergament befand sich die Karte des Rumtreibers, gelöscht. Professor McGonagall beäugte die Sachen streng. Jedes Teil wurde einzelt untersucht und in zwei Haufen aufgeteilt. Zu ihrer Linken, der kleine Haufen an Sachen, die die Marauder und Lily zurückbekamen, zu ihrer Rechten, der um das fünffache größere Haufen, der Sachen, die sie konfiszieren wollte. Als am Stapel mit den Pergamenten angelangt war, nahm sie den ganzen Haufen in die Hand.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Pergament vermissen werden oder?", fragte sie ihre Schüler.

James biss sich auf die Zunge, doch Sirius sprach für ihn: „Ja wissen sie Professor, das mit den Pergamenten ist so eine Sache."

„Ja, Mr Black, ich bin ihrer neuen Lüge und weiteren Ausflüchten ganz Ohr.", gab die Lehrerin zornig bekannt.

„Also das gibt es diese Regenwaldaktion an der wir uns beteiligen.", half Lily aus.

„Miss Evans, ich habe Sie nicht um Ihre Meinung gebeten.", fauchte Professor McGonagall.

Stumm saßen die Fünf vor der Lehrerin. Sie mussten die Karte retten, aber wie?

„Sie können uns die Pergamente doch einfach zurückgeben. Ist viel leichter, als wenn wir uns jetzt irgendeinen Grund ausdenken müssten.", meinte James und versuchte es mit einem lächeln.

„Sie haben keinen Grund zu lächeln Mr Potter und zudem scheinen die Pergamente so wichtig für sie zu sein, dass sie ja förmlich noch etwas anderes seien müssen, als Pergamente.", zog Professor McGonagall ihre Schlussfolgerung.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sich jeder ein Pergament aussuchen könnte?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Mr Black, was soll denn so ein Käse?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Und fifty, fifty?", erkundigte sich James.

„Nein und nun unterlassen sie bitte solchen Schwachsinn. 10 Punkte Abzug, für jeden von ihnen und zusätzlich für Mr Potter Hogsmeade verbot und wenn sich irgendjemand von ihnen noch den kleinsten Fehltritt erlaubt, dann.", Professor McGonagall schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Aber warum ziehen Sie auch uns Punkte ab?", fragte Lily.

„Weil sie alle genau wussten, dass es James verboten war Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Ganz einfach.", erwiderte die Lehrein kühl.

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Was ist nur los mit Ihnen, so kenne ich Sie gar nicht, Miss Evans.", gestand Professor McGonagall.

Lily wollte gerade etwa bissiges erwidern, doch stattdessen biss sie sich einfach auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Nun gut. Gehen sie bitte.", forderte die Hauslehrein sie auf.

„Und die Pergamente?", fragte Sirius.

Professor McGonagall lächelte gekünstelt.

„Die, werden Sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen Mr Black. Es sind doch schließlich nur Pergamente nicht wahr!", erwiderte die Lehrerin trocken. James und Sirius warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Aber", setzte James noch an, doch die Lehrerin deute nun auf die Tür.

Geschlagen ließ er die Schultern hängen und verließ mit seinen Freunden das Büro.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er als sie auf dem Korridor waren.

„Da sind Marauder wohl an ihre Grenzen gestoßen.", verkündete Remus leise.

„Ach das waren also die Marauder für dich? Ein Umhang und eine Karte?", erwiderte Sirius zornig.

„Sirius bitte. Er hat es doch nicht so gemeint. Okay, lasst euren Zorn nicht aneinander aus.", predigte Lily.

Sirius hob beide Hände, als wolle er „okay, okay." sagen.

„Und jetzt?", erkundigte sich James.

„Hausaufgaben, Jungs. Davon haben wir jede Menge und über die Hälfte noch nicht erledigt.", antwortete Lily.

Sirius machte den Mund auf um zu wiedersprechen, doch Lily hob drohend dein Zeigefinger.

„Wehe auch nur ein Wort Sirius. Ihr müsst auch mal an die Schule denken. Also hopp hopp.", scheuchte Lily die Jungen in den Gryffindorturm.

Mit rauchenden Köpfen saßen die Freunde über ihren Hausarbeiten, bis spät in die Nacht. Nach und nach verließen immer mehr Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum, bis nur noch die Marauder da saßen.

„Ich…hab…keinen…Bock…mehr.", jammerte Sirius stockend. Auch Remus gähnte und streckte sich.

„Ich denke wir können jetzt auch aufhören.", meinte er.

„Sie", Sirius ruckte mit dem Kopf in Lilys Richtung, „meckernd bestimmt gleich wieder rum, noch bevor wir überhaupt ein Buch zuschlagen und nach oben rennen können."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", widersprach ihm Remus.

„Und wieso?", fragte Sirius und gähnte herzhaft. Remus nahm Lily das Buch aus den Händen, hinterm sie ihr Gesicht versteckt hatte.

Lily hatte sich im Sessel zusammen gerollt und schlief ruhig und selig.

„Na ganz große Klasse, sie pennt hier und wir ackern uns zu Tode.", beschwerte sich Sirius und streckte sich.

„Lass uns einfach ins Bett gehen.", meinte James und nahm Lily hoch.

„Soll mir recht sein.", stimmte ihm Sirius zu und die Freunde gingen ins Bett.

Das verschobene Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, fand nun endlich statt und ganz Hogwarts pilgerte zum Spielfeld.

„Okay Leute, das ist die letzte Session mit dem besten und am Meisten ausgefallen Sucher den jemals eine Mannschaft gehabt hatte.", verkündete Josh und klatsche James im Gryffindorumkleideraum auf die Schulter.

Die anderen Gryffindors klatschten Beifall und fohlten auf. James lächelte verlegen.

„Da beim letzten Mal die Strategie, den anderen Mannschaften mächtig in den Arsch zu treten, so wunderbar geklappt hat, würde ich sagen wir ändern nichts daran.", meinte Josh und grinste.

Die anderen nickten nur.

„Hey, ich will hier Elan haben und zwar 100, sonst geh ich mit euch nicht da raus, klar!", forderte Josh seine Mannschaft heraus.

Die Mannschaft riss plötzlich die Arme in die Höhe und alle samt fingen an zu tanzen und zu singen. Josh grinste.

„Genauso muss das!", rief er.

„Und nun auf in den Kampf!"

Die Gryffindors rannten hinaus auf das Spielfeld und der Stadionsprecher, Sirius, schrie in das Mikrophon.

„Ja, da kommen sie unsere Gryffindors. Angeführt von Capatin Joooooooosh", Sirius ließ eine Pause sodass die Menge „Smiiiiiiiiiiiith!" ergänzen konnte.

„Und die Jäger Arrooooooooon", Sirius ließ der Menge wieder Zeit.

„Paaaaaaaaarker!", schrie die Menge.

„Jeeeeeeeeeeeenny", heizte er die Menge weiter an.

„Mcaaaaaaaaaaaaain!", erwiderten die Schüler.

„uuuuund Boooooooooooooob", rief Sirius in Mikrophon.

„Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalsery!", schrie die Menge.

„Und unsere zwei Treiber Fraaaaaaaaaank", rief Sirius, der Menge etwas Zeit gebend.

„Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawkins", erwiderte die Menge johlend.

„Uuuuund Emiliiiiiiiiiiiiiie", rief Sirius den vorletzten Namen aus.

„Simpsooooooooooon", grölte die Menge.

„Und zu guter letzt unser Lieblinssucher Jaaaaaaaaaames", schrie Sirius nun schon seine Stimmenbänder strapazierend.

„Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!", schrie die Menge aus Leibeskräften zurück.

Die Rawenclaws rief Sirius normal und mit nur einem Viertel so viel Elan aus.

„Besteigt eure Besen!", rief Madam Hooch, nachdem sich die beiden Capatin die Hand gereicht hatten.

Die Schietsrichterin ließ die Bälle frei und warf zu guter letzt den Quaffel hoch.

„So, los geht's.", rief Sirius und das ganze Stadion grölte.

„Aaaaah, sehr gut Arron Parker von den Gryffindors, sehr gut Mann übrigens, hat sich gleich erst mal den Quaffel gesichert und fliegt auf die gegnerischen Torstangen zu.", kommentierte Sirius das Spiel.

Professors McGonagall hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihn, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er ja nichts Dummes sagte.

„Zeigs ihnen Arron!", rief Sirius ins Mikro und rutschte von Professor McGonagall fort, die ihn strafend anschaute.

„Parker gibt ab zu der bezaubernden Jenny Mcain, einfach süß das Mädchen und ihre blonden Haare", doch Professor McGonagall fuhr dazwischen.

„Kommen Sie zum Spiel zurück Black.", fauchte sie.

„Ja, klar. Also wo war ich, ja die süße Mcain fliegt gerade auf die Torstangen zu und weicht knapp einem Klatscher aus.", kommentierte Sirius weiter.

Die Jägerin holte aus und warf den Quaffel direkt durch einen der Ringe.

„Perfekt meine Süße, das bedeutet 10 zu Null für Gryffindor.", rief Sirius gegen die brüllende Menge an.

James flog über de ganzen geschehen hin und her und spähte über das Spielfeld. Der Schnatz musste irgendwo hier herumfliegen. Der Sucher der Ravenclaw war ein Junger Chinese. James hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal spielen gesehen, er war nicht schlecht, aber es gab bei weitem bessere Sucher. Sein Name war Chan Chang. Ein kleiner Zungenbrecher, fand James. Chang flog ebenfalls umher, ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe wie James. Sirius kommentierte weiter das Spiel, aber irgendwann fing James an, seinen besten Freund auszublenden und sich voll und ganz auf den Schnatz zu konzentrieren. Das letzte was er mitbekam war Bobs Treffer für ein 50 zu 20 für Gryffindor. James spähte das Spielfeld ab. Wo war dieser verflixte Schnatz! Sonst hatte er doch auch nicht solche Probleme ihn zu fangen, geschweige ihn denn erst mal zu finden. WUSCH. Ein Klatscher hatte James Kopf nur um ein Haar verfehlt.

„Was ist denn bloß mit dem lieben James los, träumst du, du Penner oder was!", rief Sirius und wich einer wütenden Professor McGonagall aus.

James grinste seinem besten Freund zu und schwang die Faust zum Spaß in der Luft.

„Ah ich sehe Potter versucht Luftdrohungen. Bloß gegen wen? Doch nicht etwa gegen den lieben Stadionsprecher oder!", witzelte Sirius.

„Black!", kreischte Professor McGonagall.

„Schuldingung Professor, also wo war ich? Ja, ich sehe den Ravenclaw Jäger mit dem Quaffel. Leute was macht ihr denn? Aufhalten!", rief Sirius nun wieder Feuer und Flamme für das Spiel.

Plötzlich flog was Kleines, Goldblinkendes an Chan vorbei. Überrascht griff er zu spät nach dem Schnatz. Das war James Chance. Er riss seinen Besen herum und flog dem Schnatz direkt entgegen. Chan flog dem Schnatz hinter her. Die beiden Jungen rasten aufeinander zu. Einer von ihnen musste ausweichen, sonst wären zwei Sucher reif für den Krankenflügel. Doch James würde sich nicht von dem Sieg abringen lassen. Er lehnte sich weiter nach vorn und der Besen wurde schneller. Er streckte den Arm aus um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen, Chan tat es ihm gleich.

„Seht euch mal James und den Chan-Man an!", rief Sirius auf einmal und starrte in den Himmel.

James lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorn, gleich würde er den Schnatz fest in der Hand halten.

„Einer muss von euch Beiden abdrehen, also Chan worauf wartest du?", riet Sirius und rutschte Mal wieder auf seinem Platz hin und her um Professor McGonagall geschickt auszuweichen.

James sah sich vor seinem geistigen Auge schon den Schnatz umschließen, da hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Schnatz selbst gemacht, der auf einmal abtauchte. James prallte mit voller Wucht gegen Chan. Zum abbremsen oder abdrehen war es zu spät gewesen.

„Scheiße, was ist denn nun da oben los?", fluchte Sirius und verrenkte seine Augen.

„Black, fluchen Sie nicht!", belehrte ihn Professor McGonagall, jedoch war ihr Blick besorgt in den Himmel gerichtet.

James hielt sich gerade noch so auf seinem Besen. Schmerzen durchströmten seinen Körper. Er hätte wetten können, dass es nicht noch einen Teil seines Körpers gab, der nicht gebrochen war. Doch viel wichtiger war, wo war der Schnatz abgeblieben?

James umklammerte mit Mühe und Not den Stiel seines Besens. Er schaute sich um. Chan schien genauso angeschlagen wie er selbst.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", rief James zu ihm hinüber.

„Ja und bei dir?", erkundigte sich sein Gegner.

„Ach, nichts weltbewegendes.", erwiderte er.

Chan nickte. James versuchte sich etwas mehr aufzurichten, doch ein Schmerz in seinem Arm, auf den er sein Gewicht stützte, ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„Oh, oh, oh, die Sucher scheinen schwer angeschlagen zu sein. Chan, warum hast du auch nicht abgedreht!", warf Sirius dem Sucher von Ravenclaw vor.

James lächelte in sich hinein. Die beiden Sucher zogen wieder ihre Kreise über dem Spiel. Jenny machte gerade einen weiteren Treffer für Gryffindor. 60 zu 20 für die Löwen. James flog langsam etwas tiefer, er erhoffte sich so, den Schnatz vielleicht schneller zu erspähen. Nach weiteren Ausweichmanövern, sah James einen kleinen, goldenen Punkt umherschwirren. Unter weiteren großen Schmerzen beugte er sich weit nach vorne über seinen Besen und flog geradewegs auf den Punkt zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Chang langsam aufholte. Nun waren sie gleich auf. Die Beiden rangelten eine Weile miteinander, es war ein Kopf an Kopf fliegen. Sie rasten auf den Boden zu. Beide flogen in einem Spitzenwinkel. Dann streckten sie ihre Arme aus. Jeder wollte den Schnatz als erster umklammern. James beugte sich nach vorne, ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Doch fast wie blind ließ James sich weiter nach vorne fallen. Seine Hand streifte eine kleine Kugel. Er schloss die Hand und hatte somit den Schnatz gefangen. Doch der Schmerz war zu stark und James verlor den Halt auf seinem Besen. Er fiel hinab. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Und Sirius Worte wie er schrie, dass Gryffindor gewonnen habe, erreichten James Bewusstsein nur noch benebelt. James fiel und er wartete schon förmlich darauf, wie er auf den Boden aufschlagen würde, als er komplett das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als James wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, lag er im Krankenflügel und Lily saß neben ihm und streichelte seine Hand. Sirius saß am Fußende des Bettes und starrte seinen besten Freund an. Remus und Peter hatten sich Stühle heran gezogen. James blinzelte mehrmals, dann kratzte er sich am Kopf, während er die Augen aufschlug.

„Wie geht's es dir?", fragte Lily sofort besorgt.

James wollte nicken, doch in seinem Schädel hämmerte es und er ließ den Kopf ruhig.

„Mhm.", nuschelte er. Dann setzte er sich unter Schmerzen auf.

„Du machst auch Sachen.", meinte Remus und musterte seinen Freund. James war noch immer Leichen blass.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte James.

„Was passiert ist?", wiederholte Sirius.

James sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Du hast dir den Schnatz gegrabscht und dann bist du von deinem Besen gefallen. Alle waren geschockt und du bist auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Du bist aus gut drei Metern Höhe gefallen. Als wir dich erreicht hatten, warst du Bewusstlos. Dann ging alles sehr schnell und Madam Pomfrey hat dich wieder zusammengepflückt. Du hast alles Grund ihr zu danken.", erzählte Sirius die ganze Story in Kurzform.

James seufzte. Lily drückte James Hand. Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie lächelte verkrampft.

„Was ist mit Chang?", erkundigte sich James.

„Der liegt ein paar Betten weiter, ihm fehlt nicht viel. Er ärgert sich bloß, dass er den Schnatz nicht gefangen hat, dass ist alles.", klärte Remus ihn auf.

„Nun gut Kinder, ihr habt mit ihm gesprochen. Nun müsst ihr aber gehen. Husch, husch.", warf sie Madam Pomfrey hinaus, als sie ihre Stimme vernommen hatte.

Die Marauder und Lily verließen den Krankenflügel.


	11. Chapter XI

James musste noch längere Zeit im Krankenflügel bleiben, bis er ihn wieder verlassen durfte. Seine Freunde besuchten ihn jeden Tag. James wurde pünktlich zur letzten Schulwoche vor Weihnachten entlassen. Gleich am Abend war das letzte Tanzclub treffen vor Weihnachten.

„Okay, Leute. Dieses hier ist das letzte Treffen vor Weihnachten und wir haben ja schon einiges gelernt. Ich würde den Club gerne ausklingen lassen, indem wir das letzte Hogsmeadewochenende nutzen und alle zusammen in die Disco gehen, die dort im Ort neu aufgemacht hat. So zusagen als kleine Prüfung.", schlug Lily vor.

Ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid, es dürfen nur alle ab dem dritten Schuljahr mit. Obwohl ich mir selbst da nicht sicher bin, weil wir eine Sondergenehmigung einholen müssen. Da ja Discos nur abends bzw. nachts auf haben. Ich würde dann, sofern genug Leute mitwollen, eine Genehmigung bei Professor Dumbledore einholen. Ist halt nur die Frage, ob ihr das wollt.", erklärte Lily weiter.

Lily sah in die Runde ihrer Tanzschüler. Mehrer nickten.

„Also ja?", hakte Lily nach. weitere Köpfe bewegten sich zu einem nicken.

„Hebt am Besten mal die Hände.", meine Lily. Die Schülerschar hob fast einstimmig die Hände.

„Okay, dann schreibt euch bitte mal alle auf dieses Pergament hier und ich werde bei Professor Dumbledore um Erlaubnis fragen. Dann werde ich euch alle anschreiben oder ansprechen, damit ihr bescheid wisst.", sagte Lily und hielt Pergament und Feder hoch.

Die Schüler strömten auf das Pergament zu und trugen sich ein. Lily ging zu den Marauder hinüber.

„Ich zähl auf euch. Ihr kommt doch oder!", erkundigte sie sich bei ihnen.

„Klar, so was lass ich mir nicht entgehen.", stimmte Sirius ihr eifrig zu. „Ich komm auch mit.", meinte Remus. James und Peter schwiegen.

„Hey, was ist mit euch?", fragte Lily. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Muss ich?", fragte er zurück.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily prompt und grinste frech. James versuchte es mit einem Hundeblick.

„James, wenn das dein Hundeblick sein soll, tut mir jeder Hund leid. Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein LKW überrollt. Nun komm gib dir einen Ruck und komm mit. Wird bestimmt lustig.", drängelte Lily.

James seufzte. „Was tu ich nicht alles für dich.", gab er nach. Lily küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß, deshalb lieb ich dich gleich noch ein Stückchen mehr.", sagte sie und schob James zum Pergament hinüber, damit er sich eintrug.

„Und was ist mit dir Peter?", fragte sie den Schatten.

„Ja, ich komm auch mit.", quiekte er.

„Gut. Dann tragt euch mal alle schön ein.", meinte Lily und lächelte übe die volle Liste.

„Du weißt schon, dass es mit Krone Probleme geben könnte?", wandte sich Sirius an Lily. „Wieso?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Das Verbot von McGonagall!", erinnerte sie Sirius. Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Achja.", seufzte sie.

Am nächsten Tag in Zaubertränke.

„Schlecht Potter. Einfach schlecht.", tadelte ihn Mr Williams.

James ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Lily sah James flehend an, er musste sich beherrschen, wenn er jemals wieder nach Hogsmeade wollte.

„Miss Evans, Ihr Trank ist auch nicht viel besser. Sie sollten alle beide mehr lernen. 10 Punkte Abzug, wegen mangelndem Lernens.", beschloss Professor Williams und zog den Löwen 10 Punkte ab.

Lily schluckte. Er bekrittelte gerade Sirius Trank als ein Glas zu Bruch ging. Professor Williams wandte sich dem Glaszerstörer zu.

„Mr Pettiegrew, kein wunder. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Materialschadens.", flötete der Professor.

Peter sah unglücklich drein.

„Aufwischen und sauber machen und zwar sofort!", raunte Williams und beäugte dann Remus Trank.

„Hm, ich bin überrascht Mr Lupin, Ihr Trank ist nicht völlig Nutzlos.", kommentierte der Professor Remus Trank und schritt dann eine Bank weiter.

James hatte inzwischen anfangen sein Pult vor sich zu ramponieren.

„Lass das lieber, sonst kriegst du dafür auch nur noch ärger.", riet Lily.

Die Stunde schlich dahin und Gryffindor wurden noch weitere 30 Punkte für Kleinigkeiten abgezogen.

Die Woche verlief mit Höhen und tiefen immer wieder zu schnell oder zu langsam bis es endlich Samstagabend wurde und Lily zusammen mit ihrem Tanzclub nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen durfte. Dumbledore hatte sich schnell bereiterklärt den Schülern dies zu erlauben. Schließlich waren ja beide Schulsprecher anwesend. Auch bei James hatte sich der Schulleiter überreden lassen. Schließlich waren in dieser Woche keine Beschwerden über James gekommen. James Tisch in Zaubertränke jedoch, würde wohl nicht mehr lange leben. Lily hatte lange überlegt, was sie anziehen sollte und sich schließlich für einen roten Minirock, ein schwarzes langärmliges Oberteil mit mehreren Ausschnitten und Stiefeletten entschieden. Ihre Haare trug sie offen. Als James sie sah, fielen ihm die Augen aus.

„Was hast du an bzw. nicht an?", rief er aus. Lily grinste.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube, das gefällt nicht nur ihm.", antwortete Sirius und grinste ebenfalls.

Sirius trug zu einer dunkeln blauen Jeans ein schwarzes Hemd mit Drachen Print auf dem Rücken, der sich über die Schulter schlängelte. James trug einen schwarzen gerippten Pullover zu ner Jeans. Remus hatte ein rotes T-shirt an und Peter ein weißes Hemd, dass ziemlich fehl am platze wirkte, ebenfalls trugen beide Jeans.  
Die Freunde und der Rest des Tanzclubs pilgerten nach Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade hatte zu so später Stunde noch nie so viele aufgedonnerte Hogwartsschüler beherbergt. Vor einem einfachen Haus blieb Lily plötzlich stehen.

„Da wären wir.", verkündete sie und deute auf das Haus.

Sirius sah skeptisch drein.

„Ein Haus.", sagte Sirius.

„Ein Wunder, dass du es erkannt hast, Sirius.", erwiderte Lily frech. Sirius grinste dümmlich zurück.

„Also, das hier ist _das Metro_. Gehen wir rein und haben eine Menge Spaß.", rief sie ihrem Club zu und die Schüler drängelten sich in die Disco.

Lily griff nach James Hand und schob sich mit ihm in die Disco. Das Haus war magisch vergrößert worden, sodass es innen den ausmaßen einer Fabrik ähnelte. Es sah auch aus wie eine alte Fabrik, die Wände waren hoch und grau, überall waren Neonleuchten und erhellten die Halle mit schwachen, bunten Farbenmixen. Gleich wenn man von der Tür herein kam, musste man eine Lagerhallentreppe hinunter und links zog sich eine ellenlange Theke an der Wand entlang. Hinter der Bar arbeiteten junge Hexen und Zauberer und andere Gestalten mit verrückten Outfits und unterhielten die Gäste. Rechts erstreckte sich eine riesige Tanzfläche mit verschieden hohen Podesten. Auf denen Leute tanzen konnten, teilweise waren auch Käfige aufgestellt in denen sich junge Mädchen rekelten und einladende Gästen machten. Hinter einem gewaltigen DJ-Pult führte eine Treppe hinauf, flankiert von zwei muskulösen Männern in Zaubererumhängen. Ihren Zauberstab wie eine Waffe griffbereit an ihrem Gürtel. Zudem war der Bereich mit einer roten Samtkordel abgesperrt.

„Ich will tanzen.", rief Lily gegen die Musik zu James hinüber.

James wurde blass und als sein Blick zu den Menschen auf der Tanzfläche hinüber wanderte drehte sich ihm fast der Magen um und er hätte genauso gut auch tot sein können.

„Ich glaub Krone braucht erst mal einen Drink.", meinte Sirius und legte seinem besten Freund den Arm um die Schulter.

James ließ sich ohne Probleme von Sirius an die Bar führen.

Mit einem Blick hatte Sirius die Getränke, die auf einer riesigen beleuchten Wand hinter der Theke standen, gelesen und bestellte: „Ne grüne Witwe, ne Pink Lady, nen Pfauenauge, einen Summerdream und einen gehängten Mann. Und was wollt ihr trinken?", wandte sich Sirius seinen Freunden zu.

Er grinste frech und zwinkerte der Bedienung zu. Die Barkeeperin machte sich sofort an die Herstellung der Drinks.

„Ist sie deine Freundin?", fragte die junge Hexe und deute auf Lily.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte Sirius zurück und fing an mit der Barkeeperin zu flirten.

„Wäre es sehr schade.", erwiderte die Bedienung kess und schüttete mehrere Sachen in einen Cocktail Shaker.

„Nein, sie ist die Freundin von meinem Kumpel hier.", klärte Sirius die Hexe auf.

„Amy.", stellte das Mädchen sich vor und fing an zu shaken.

„Sirius, nett dich kennen zulernen.", sagte Sirius.

Als das Mädchen die Getränke fertig zubereitet hatte und sich zum Xten Mal ihre langen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht schüttelte, fragte Sirius: „Wie viel?"

„Geht aufs Haus.", erwiderte Amy und lächelte.

„So was merk ich mir, danke Süße.", bedankte sich Sirius und verteilte die Drinks an seine Freunde.

Er schlürfte gerade seinen gehängten Mann, als er bemerkte wie unglücklich Lily aussah.

„Was ist denn los Kleine?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr.

„Ich will tanzen und nicht hier dumm rumstehen und was trinken.", maulte sie.

„Sofern Krone nichts dagegen hat, schwing ich mit dir gerne die Hüften.", meinte Sirius und warf James einen Blick zu.

Dieser nickte dankbar. Sirius legte beide Hände auf Lilys Schultern und schob sie vor sich her auf die Tanzfläche.

Der DJ hatte gerade das eine Lied beendet und flötete nun durch einen Lautsprecher: „Alles von der Muggelwelt bis zum Magic Me. Wir spielen alles. Und nun spielen wir mal wieder einen Muggel-Hit von Jennifer Lopez, Let's Ged Loud. Viel Spaß!"

Der DJ ließ das Lied anlaufen. Sirius und Lily grinsten sich an. Beiden fingen an ihre Hüften zu schwingen.

Einige Lieder später, kamen sie Außeratem zurück zur Bar, an der es sich James, Remus und Peter inzwischen gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Hey Tatze, altesch Hausch. Wasch geht?", nuschelte James und hielt einen leeren Drink hoch.

Einen Leeren von etlichen, die sich auf dem Tisch stapelten.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und warf Lily einen Na-ganz-geil-Krone-ist-völlig-Hacke-Blick zu.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt bin isch dran.", murmelte Remus und torkelte auf Lily zu.

„Tanschen wir.", nuschelte er.

Lily zog die Stirn kraus.

„Verschieben wir das lieber.", versuchte Lily ihn abzuwimmeln.

„Nein, lass unsch tanschen.", drängelte Remus und zog schwach an Lilys Hand.

„Nein.", beharrte Lily.

„Dosch.", erwiderte Remus benebelt.

„Nein und jetzt lass mich los.", forderte Lily und versuchte Remus abzuschütteln.

Sirius sah kurz zu Lily hinüber und machte einen Schaffst-du-das-auch-ohne-mich-Gesichtsausdruck.

Lily nickte. Somit kümmerte Sirius sich wieder um James, der inzwischen angefangen hatte weitere Drinks zu ordern. Plötzlich schlang Remus Lily die Arme um ihre Taille.

„Lass das Remus, ich mein das ernst.", Lily wurde langsam ärgerlich.

„Komm schon Lily. Stell disch nischt so an. Isch liebe disch.", meinte Remus und zog Lily an sich heran.

„Remus!", forderte Lily ihn ein letztes Mal auf. Doch da waren seine Hände schon an ihren Hintern gerutscht.

_Klatsch. _

Lily hatte Remus geohrfeigt.

„Wage es ja nie wieder so etwas zu tun!", drohte sie ihm und hob den Zeigefinger.

Sirius hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. Er erkannte die Situation sooft und kam herüber.

„Ach Moony, komm, ich hab dahinten was gesehen, was dir sicher gefallen wird.", redete er auf seinen Kumpel ein und schob ihn davon.

Lily schloss einmal kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, dann ging sie zu James hinüber.

„Uh Baby, du bischt so hot.", murmelte James.

Lily lächelte gezwungen. So hatte sie sich das bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Na kurzer Zeit und ein paar weiteren stornierten Drinks später kamen Sirius und Remus zurück.

„Wie wollen wir die ins Schloss kriegen ohne das jemand was merkt?", fragte Lily Sirius.

„Lass das man meine Sorge sein, bei dir alle okay?", erkundigte er sich und sah Lily.

„Klar, was soll denn schon sein?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Das was Moony hier gerade fabriziert hat.", half ihr Sirius auf die Sprünge.

„Ach, dass. Ist doch egal.", wertete Lily ab.

„Nein ist es nicht. Es müssen jetzt hier Fakten ausgesprochen werden.", fand Sirius gab einen weiteren bestellten Drink von James zurück und sagte dann weiter: „Moony steht auf dich. Schon immer. Das ist halt so. Er hätte es dir sicher nie gezeigt, wenn er nicht völlig hacke gewesen wäre."

„Er hat mir das schon mehrmals versucht zu sagen. Aber ich wollt es nie hören.", erzählte Lily und sah auf die leeren Drinks hinab.

Die anderen Marauder spielten mit den Strohhalmen, Papierschirmchen und anderen Barequipment herum, James hatte angefangen sich Schirmchen in die Haare zu stecken.

„Hey, du bist mit Krone zusammen. Du weißt das, Krone weiß das und Moony auch, aber trotzdem. Er ist ein gezeichneter Mensch. Du hast ihm all das gegeben, was ich sich immer erträumt hat. Da konnte er gar nicht anders, als sich in dich zu verlieben.", klärte Sirius Lily auf.

„Das wird aber jetzt immer zwischen uns stehen.", ärgerte sich Lily.

„Warum sollte es? Es war vorher da und es wird auch nachher immer noch da sein, aber du wirst lernen damit zu leben, Kleine. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du so bist wie du bist und allen Jungen den Kopf verdrehst. Also, übergeh den Vorfall einfach. Ist besser so.", schlug Sirius ihr vor.

Lily seufzte.

„Hey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, wir sollten lieber dafür sorgen, dass dein Freund hier, keine weiteren Drinks mehr ordert.", meinte Sirius und schlug James auf die Schulter.

„Wir können noch nicht gehen, der Club", fing Lily an.

„Kommt auch gut ohne dich aus, sie an, was du geschafft hast.", beendete Sirius den Satz den ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tanzfläche.

Lily stellte mit Stolz fest, dass sie wirklich Menschen zum tanzen bewegt hatte.

„Schade das Snivellus nicht mitgekommen ist, das wäre unterhaltsam geworden.", grinste Sirius.

„Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch nicht mitgekommen. Ihr hättet euch bestimmt schrecklich ihm gegenüber benommen.", tadelte sie Sirius für sein nicht mal getanes Verhalten.

„Ach, gar nicht.", wehrte Sirius sie ab, grinste aber nur noch breiter.

„Lasst ihn doch einfach in Ruhe.", bat Lily.

„Ach, lass du mich damit in Ruhe.", erwiderte Sirius und packte sich James Arm. Lily seufzte.

„Also los.", forderte Sirius seinen Kumpel auf.

„Soll ich helfen?", mischte sich auf einmal ein Mädchen mit blonden langen Haaren ein.

„Ja, wenn du einen guten Hinterausgang kennst. Immer.", nahm Sirius die Hilfe von Amy der Barkeeperin an.

Amy lächelte und stütze Remus, Lily half Peter. Die Barkeeperin führte die Truppe hinaus, durch den Backstangebereich der Disco.

„Wo wohnt ihr eigentlich. In den _drei Besen_?", fragte das Mädchen und sah hoffnungsvoll zum Pub hinüber.

„Nein tut uns Leid, wir sind Schüler von Hogwarts.", erwiderte Lily und ließ Peter los, der draußen hinfiel.

„Oh, achso.", sagte Amy betroffen.

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr.", maulte Lily und kniete sich hin.

„Ach Kleine, bis zur Schule ist es nur noch ne gute Stunde Fußmarsch mit denen hier.", versuchte sie Sirius ironisch aufzumuntern.

„Ach scheiße, ist das bescheuert.", fluchte Lily und murmelte weiter vor sich hin.

„Seht mal.", sagte Amy und starrte in den Himmel.

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius und sah ebenfalls in den Himmel.

„Ich seh nichts.", gestand Lily und suchte den Himmel ab.

Da landete plötzlich eine Schneeflocke auf Lilys Nasenspitze.

„Schnee.", hauchte sie fassungslos. Sirius strahlte.

„Das nenn ich mal was. Schnee.", freute sich Sirius und streckte die Zunge heraus und wartete darauf, dass eine Schneeflocke auf seiner Zunge landete.

Da saßen sie nun, die betrunkenen Marauder, ein schneefressender Sirius, eine frierende Lily und die fremde, nette Barkeeperin Amy, mit ihrem blonden, langen Haar.

Der Schnee rieselte immer mehr auf die Gruppe hinunter und bald war der ganze Boden mit einer dünnen Schneedecke überzogen.

„Sirius mir ist kalt.", beschwerte sich Lily.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Kleine, ne Diva bist du schon ne!", erwiderte er und streckte erneut die Zunge für ein Flöckchen heraus.

Lily sah zu James hinüber, dieser lag auf dem Boden und schlief.

„Ich glaubs nicht. Wie kann er jetzt schlafen?", fragte Lily, mehr sich selbst als den Rest.

„Ach lass ihn doch.", antwortete Amy, die Barkeeperin unwirsch und nährte sich langsam Sirius.

„Lass du doch Sirius.", erwiderte Lily und warf Amy einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser verzog das Gesicht und funkelte zurück.

„Mädels, es ist genug Sirius für alle da.", versuchte er die Mädchen zu beschwichtigen.

„Sie ist doch nicht deine Freundin oder?", hakte Amy erneut bei Sirius nach.

„Nein, aber", setzte Sirius an, doch Amy hatte schon eine neue Frage gestellt: „Und warum kann sie nicht mal aufhören dich zu bekritteln?"

„Ja, weil", begann Sirius, doch Amy ergriff wieder das Wort: „Ist sie nicht in der Lage ihre Beziehung selbst zu führen oder was?"

„Manchmal", hatte Sirius gerade heraus gebracht, als Amy ihm zum dritten Mal das Wort abschnitt: „Ist sie deine Schwester?"

„Nein, dennoch", Sirius hatte abgebrochen da, er mit einer erneuten Unterbrechung gerechnet hatte, die aber nicht folgte.

Er öffnete den Mund um den Faden wieder aufzuheben, als Amy ihr Fazit zum Besten gab: „Vielleicht, seid ihr auch einfach nicht in der Lage euch eure Liebe einzugestehen und deshalb muss sie so tun, als wäre sie in ihn da verknallt."

Lily starrte stumm von Amy zu Sirius und wieder zurück.

„Bist du völlig beschugge!", brachte Lily nun doch heraus.

Amy strich sich eine ihrer langen, blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hätte auch nicht helfen sollen, ihr habt doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Obwohl es schade um dich wäre. Wir hätten eine Menge Spaß haben können.", sagte Amy zu Sirius gewand, grinste und zwinkerte ihm viel sagend zu.

„Meine Fresse, wir sind nicht zusammen. Sirius ist mein bester Freund, mit Abstand. Vielleicht sogar mein Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Wir stehen uns, dank meinem Freund James, der hier leider am Boden liegt und schläft, sehr Nahe. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Sirius tun würde. Er ist einfach unersetzlich.", brauste Lily auf und stand aus der Hocke auf.

Sirius sah zu Lily hinüber und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann nickte Sirius.

„Dann lass uns die drei Mal hinauf ins Schloss wuchten.", sagte Sirius.

„Viel Spaß.", erwiderte Amy und ging davon. Lily streckte ihr hinterm Rücken die Zunge heraus.

„Dumme Schnalle.", brummte sie.

Sirius grinste.

„Und wie wollen wir zu zweit drei Leute schleppen?", erkundigte sich Lily und sah zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ganz einfach.", antwortete Sirius und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.

Plötzlich schwebten die drei Freunde vor ihnen in der Luft.

„Ganz einfach und ohne Anstrengung.", machte Sirius für seine Aktion Werbung.

„Perfekt.", lobte Lily ihn und die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie stiefelten in den Weg nach Hogwarts empor, als Sirius stehen blieb.

„Wir haben ein Problem.", meinte er.

„Was für ein Problem?", fragte Lily.

„Wie sollen wir erklären, dass wir ohne die Gruppe zurück gekommen sind, zudem noch mit drei Besoffnen, darunter ein Schulsprecher.", erläuterte Sirius das Problem.

„Ja, das ist in der Tat, kritisch.", fand Lily.

„Kritisch?", wiederholte Sirius.

„Hey, du bist doch hier Meister im geheim halten und Regeln umgehen. Also lass dir mal was einfallen.", fauchte Lily. „Hätten wir die Karte, wäre das alles viel einfacher.", brummte Sirius.

„Na dann holen wir die Karte eben.", schlug Lily vor.

„Aus McGonagalls Büro?", rief Sirius Lily in Erinnerung, falls sie die vergessen hatte.

„Na und? Oder hast du etwas Angst?", neckte sie ihn.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", widersprach er ihr sofort. Sirius und Angst, dass waren zwei völlig verschiedene Sachen.

„Also, lassen wir sie, hier draußen liegen und schleichen uns hinauf.", fieberte Lily ihrer Untat entgegen.

Sirius seufzte und ließ die drei Marauder hinunter in ein Gebüsch gleiten.

„Da sind sie vorerst sicher und können weiter schlafen, bis wir die Karte und den Umhang haben.", sagte Sirius und lief mit Lily allein zur großen Hallentür.

Schwer knarrend, schwang die Tür auf. Lily lief durch die Halle und ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder auf sie zurück. Sie fluchte. Sirius schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

„Die musst du wohl ausziehen.", sagte er und starrte auf Lilys Stiefelletten. Lily zog die Schuhe rasch aus.

„Wohin mit denen jetzt?", fragte sie Sirius, dieser öffnete die große Tür nach draußen.

„Ich glaube da hat jemand einen frei Flug gewonnen.", antwortete er. Lily zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ach gib her.", meinte Sirius und entriss Lily die Stiefel.

Er holte aus und warf sie nach draußen.

„Problem gelöst.", meinte er und grinste.

„Mein Stiefelletten. Weißt du wie teuer die waren!", fauchte Lily und wollte ihren Stiefeln hinter her.

Sirius hielt Lily fest.

„Kleine, wir wollten doch die Karte und den Umhang holen oder!", rief ihr Sirius in Erinnerung.

"Ja, ja, ja.", brummte sie und lief mit Sirius die Treppe hinauf. Im Korridor vor McGonagalls Büro wurden ihre Schritte noch leiser und bedachter.

Die beiden huschten gerade an einem Gemälde vorbei, als Lily wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Was?", zischte Sirius.

„Da kommt wer.", flüsterte Lily zurück.

Die Freunde sahen sich um. Kein Versteck. Sirius gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. Lilys Augen huschten panisch über den Korridor. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Da standen sie, ausgeliefert dem Kommenden.

Das Kommende stellte sich als ein Schüler heraus. Eine Vertrauensschülerin. Josephine Smith aus Ravenclaw.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie durch den ganzen Gang, als sie zwei Gestalten ausmachte.

„Ich bins Joey, Lily.", sagte Lily.

Die Vertrauensschülerin kam auf sie zu.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier Aufsicht", doch beim Anblick von Sirius und dem Outfit der Beiden, brach Joey ab.

„Ich kann das erklären, weißt du", find Lily an.

„Ich dachte du hättest einen Freund?", fiel ihr Joey ins Wort und betrachtete die Beiden für einen Moment.

„Den habe ich auch.", bestätigte ihr Lily.

„Aber?", fragte Joey.

„Wir haben da ein kleines Problem und das muss erst gelöst werden.", redete Lily um den heißen Brei herum.

Joey zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich kann das hier nicht durchgehen lassen Lily. Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin.", erinnerte sie Joey.

„Joey, bitte. Komm, nur ein kleiner Gefallen. Du übersiehst uns und keiner erfährts.", bat Lily.

Joey seufzte und sah die Beiden abwechselnd an. Sirius lächelte ihr nett zu.

„Okay, okay. Aber dafür seid ihr mit was schuldig.", ließ sich Joey überreden.

„Du bist die Beste.", sagte Lily und drückte Joey.

Sirius wollte Joey auch gerade umarmen, als diese meinte: „Wage es ja nicht, Black!"

Sirius hob schützend die Hände.

„Okay, okay.", erwiderte er.

„Also, ich hab euch nicht gesehen.", schloss Joey ab und lief weiter, ohne Bericht zu erstatten.

Sirius und Lily schlichen weiter. Vor der Bürotür blieben sie stehen und lauschten. Stille.

„Meinst du das ist jemand drin?", flüsterte Lily.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden.", fand Sirius und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür.

„Siehste ist leer.", stellte Sirius fest und trat ein. Lily atmete auf.

„Das hätte aber auch ins Auge gehen können.", fauchte Lily.

„Ja, ja hätte. Ist aber nicht und nun komm rein oder willst du draußen Wurzeln schlagen?", forderte Sirius Lily auf.

Lily kam herein und schloss die Tür.

„Okay, du durchsuchst den Schreibtisch und ich die Aktenschränke hier drüben.", schlug Sirius vor und riss sogleich die ersten Schubladen auf. Lily hatte es mit dem Schreibtisch nicht so leicht.

Die Schubladen ließen sich einfach nicht öffnen.

„Was ist denn das hier für ein beschiss!", stieß Lily hervor und trat gegen den Schreibtisch.

„Hey, sachte, sachte.", meinte Sirius und kam zu ihr hinüber.

„Das Scheißteil lässt sich nicht aufmachen.", meckerte sie und rüttelte an einer der Schubladen.

„Hm, Alohomora.", sagte Sirius und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Schubladen.

Nichts geschah.

„Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen.", brummte Lily und ließ sich auf McGonagalls Schreibtischstuhl nieder

. „Hey, ja, Hogwarts wurde auch nicht erst an einem Tag erbaut.", fauchte Sirius zurück.

Lily sah missmutig auf den Schreibtisch, während Sirius an ihm herumrüttelte und weitere Zauber auf ihn ansetzte.

Lily rutschte auf dem Stuhl weiter nach unten und konnte nun fast die Tischplatte von unten sehen.

„Lustig wäre doch, wenn da jetzt ein Druckknopf wäre. Wie bei James Bond und plötzlich verwandelt sich der Schreibtisch in wein was weiß ich was.", fantasierte Lily.

„James wer?", fragte Sirius und sah Lily an.

„James Bond.", wiederholte Lily.

„Und wer ist das?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„James Bond – 007. Geheimagent für England.", erklärte Lily.

„Hm, ein Geheimagent sagst du.", wiederholte Sirius und tastete die Tischplatte von unten ab.

„Sorry, aber scheint mir so, als würde dein James Blond hier nichts erreichen.", meinte Sirius, als er nichts gefunden hatte.

„Bond, James Bond, nicht Blond. Na ja, wäre auch zu lustig gewesen.", fand Lily.

„Ja, ja, ha ha, lach mich gleich tot. Was ist, wenn die Karte nun da drinne ist?", rief er Lily die Karte in Erinnerung.

„Vielleicht müssen wir nur die Schublade ganz lieb darum bitten. So etwas wie, bitte liebe Schublade geh auf.", schlug Lily vor.

„Klar, Kleine.", meinte Sirius.

„Probiers doch aus, du weißt doch eh nichts besseres.", sagte Lily.

„Na gut.", gab Sirius sich geschlagen und zog an der ersten Schublade.

„Siehst d", doch Sirius brach ab, als die Schublade aufging.

„Ja?", forderte Lily Sirius auf.

„Ach sei leise und bitte lieber die anderen Schubladen aufzugehen, denn hier ist weder der Umhang noch die Karte drin.", fauchte Sirius.

Nachdem die Beiden auch die anderen Schubladen durchwühlt hatten und noch immer kein Umhang oder keine Karte zum Vorschein kam, schwand die Zuversicht.

„Scheiße.", fluchte Lily und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Moment, Moment. Die Sachen können nicht weg sein. Sie müssen hier irgendwie rumliegen.", meinte Sirius.

„Sirius, das ist es!", rief Lily begeistert und sprang auf.

„Was ist was?", fragte Sirius verwird.

„Du bist ein Genie!", rief Lily weiter und durchsuchte einen Stapel Pergamente.

„Das weiß ich wohl, aber warum sagst ausgerechnet du es?", hakte er nach und grinste dabei frech.

„McGonagall weiß gar nichts von der Karte. Sie hat es doch nur für ein Pergament gehalten. Also müssen wir nur die Pergamente durchsuchen.", erklärte Lily und hielt einzelne Pergamente in die Luft, als wolle sie ein Wasserzeichen prüfen.

„Was machst du denn da?", erkundigte sich Sirius. „Na, ich suche die Karte, was denn sonst!", fauchte Lily und hielt ein weiteres empor.

„Ja, aber doch nicht so.", belehrte sie Sirius und schubste sie beiseite.

„Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", sagte Sirius feierlich und tippe ein Pergament an. Nichts geschah.

„Weiter.", scheuchte ihn Lily.

Einen ganzen Haufen Pergamente später. „Wenn das hier jetzt nicht bald die Karte ist, dann fress ich's.", brummte Sirius und tippte es an. Wieder geschah nichts.

„Na dann mal guten Appetit.", meinte Lily und grinste.

Sirius biss missmutig was von dem Pergament ab. Lily verzog das Gesicht.

„Schmeckt es denn wenigstens?", fragte Lily etwas angeekelt.

„Hm, ein bisschen fade vielleicht und irgendwie trocken.", kommentierte Sirius das Pergamentessen.

„Ich veruschs auch mal.", meinte Lily und griff nach irgendeinem Pergament, das Sirius noch nicht ausprobiert hatte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", murmelte Lily und tippte auf das Pergament.

Sofort zogen sich Lienen über das Pergament.

„Die Karte!", rief Sirius und warf sein angeknabbertes Stück weg.

Die Beiden entfalteten die Karte. Lily fuhr mit dem Finger über die Karte und stockte plötzlich.

„Was macht denn dieser Penner bei Krone, Moony und Wurmschwanz!", stieß Sirius unwirsch hervor.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber lass uns schnell los.", schlug sie vor.

„Und der Umhang?", fragte Sirius.

„Keine Zeit, McGonagall ist auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Büro. Da.", antwortete Lily und zeigte auf den kleinen sich nährenden Punkt mit der Beschriftung Professor McGonagall.

„Scheiße", fluchte Sirius und faltete die Karte zusammen.

„Du hast sie nicht gelöscht", sagte Lily.

„Keine Zeit. Wir rennen jetzt raus und dann lauf, lauf, egal was passiert.", rief Sirius und warf Lily einen Blick zu.

Unsicher nickte sie. Dann stürmten Beide aus dem Büro. „Stehen bleiben, sofort stehen bleiben!", rief Professor McGonagall.

Doch Lily und Sirius liefen einfach weiter. Die Lehrerin lief ihnen hinter her.

„Black, ich weiß dass Sie das sind. Bleiben Sie stehen!", rief Professor McGonagall.

„Lauf, lauf weiter!", rief Sirius zu Lily.

„Black!", kreischte die Lehrerin. Sirius nahm Lily bei der Hand und lief schneller, sodass er sie mitzehrte.

Sirius lief einen Korridor hinab und dann eine Treppe hinauf.

„Das ist die falsche Richtung!", rief Lily ihm zu.

Doch Sirius achtete nicht auf sie. McGonagall stürzte noch immer hinten den Beiden her. Sirius und Lily liefen schneller. Wie ein Wiesel schlüpfte Sirius durch die Schule. Bald hatten sie sich einen kleinen Vorsprung erarbeitet.

„Wo willst du denn nur hin?", rief Lily. Doch Sirius hatte schon die Richtung geändert.

„Was läufst du auf sie zu?", fauchte Lily, doch da hatte Sirius schon wieder kehrt gemacht.

Verwirrt lief Lily mit. Sirius machte wieder kehrt.

„Sie wird gleich hier sein!", erinnerte sie ihn, doch Sirius machte erneut kehrt.

„Hallo! Geht's noch?", fauchte Lily und befreite sich nun endlich aus Sirius Klammergriff.

„Hey, wart mal. War die Tür schon immer da?", fragte Lily, da hatte Sirius die Tür schon auf gemacht.

„Rein da!", befahl er und schubste sie hinein.

„Aua.", maulte Lily und stolperte hinein. „Ach stell dich nicht so an.", erwiderte Sirius und schlug die Tür zu.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir?", fragte Lily.

Sirius schloss in der dunklen Kammer die Augen, schluckte ein Mal, dann befahl er: „Halt doch einmal die Klappe!"

Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf den Boden. In der Stille warteten Beide, dass McGonagall an der Tür vorbei rauschen würden. Nach einiger Zeit, gab Lilys Beine nach und sie rutschte an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden. Sie streckte den Arm aus und tastete die Gegend um sich herum ab.

„Das ist mein Bein.", murrte Sirius irgendwann.

„Sorry, aber ich seh hier nichts.", erwiderte Lily und ließ von Sirius Bein ab.

„Lumos.", flüsterte Sirius.

„Licht, ah. Schön.", murmelte Lily vor sich hin, während sie sich umsah.

„Ein Besenschrank." stellte sie dann fest und räumte ein paar Eimer beiseite, damit sie mehr platz hatte.

„Nox.", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich und schüttelte seinen Zauberstab wie einen Streichholz, damit das Licht ausging.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Pscht!", machte Sirius und Lily verstummte.

Lily legte ihre Arme um ihre angewinkelten Beine. Sie fror und ihre Füße waren inzwischen sicher Eisklumpen.

>Sirius du Penner, warum musstest du meine guten Stiefelletten auch hinaus werfen! Der Schnee greift sicher das Material an, zumindest wird es Schneeränder geben. Super Sirius, du kannst mir echt neue Schuhe kaufen. , verfluchte Lily ihn in ihren Gedanken und dann schlug sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, in der Hoffnung Sirius zu treffen.

„Hey, was soll das denn?", zischte er.

„Ach nichts, sag mir lieber, wie lange wir hier noch hocken wollen.", erwiderte Lily und starrte im Dunkeln zu Sirius hinauf.

„Ich guck mal.", meinte Sirius und tastete sich durchs Dunkel zur Tür.

„Wärst du mir jetzt auf den Fuß getreten.", drohte Lily.

„Was dann?", fragte Sirius.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen.", antwortete Lily.

„Doch will ich.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Nein, willst du nicht.", redete Lily ihm ein.

„Doch, doch. Sag mal.", drängelte Sirius.

„Ach, jetzt nerv nicht und guck nach.", fauchte Lily. Sirius grinste um Dunkeln.

„Das hab ich gesehen, auch wenn man hier die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen kann.", brummte Lily und Sirius grinste noch mehr.

„Lumos.", murmelte Sirius.

„Was wird denn das jetzt?", fragte Lily und sah zu wie Sirius in seine Taschen kramte.

Dann zog er die Karte des Rumtreibers aus einer seiner Taschen.

„Tada, nichts leichter als das. Wir gucken einfach mal auf unser Kärtchen hier.", sagte Sirius und faltete sie auseinander.

Lily und Sirius suchten die Karte ab.

„Ha, da ist sie.", rief Sirius und deutete mit dem Finger auf McGonagall.

„Bei Filch!", rief Lily überrascht hervor.

„Bestimmt heult sie sich die Augen aus. Buhu, Black und Evans sind mir einfach entwischt, buhu!", zog Sirius das ganze ins Lächerliche.

Lily grinste.

„Ganz bestimmt.", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Lass uns lieber die Chance nutzen und unseren Freunden zurück in den Turm verhelfen.", schlug Lily vor.

„Warte, lass mich noch einen Blick auf die Karte werfen, ja!", sagte Sirius und studierte dir Karte kurz, dann triumphierte er: „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht."

„Was?", fragte Lily und guckte ebenfalls auf die Karte.

„Sieh an sieh an, wer unseren Freunden zu Gesellschaft verhilft.", flötete Sirius und deutete auf einen Punkt, der mit Severus Snape beschriftet war.

Lily sah geschockt zu, wie Snape die Marauder entdeckte und in das Schloss stürzte.

„Diese Schlange!", zischte Lily.

„Ich sehe stolz mit an, dass auch du dahinter gekommen bist.", meinte Sirius und hob den Zauberstab um die Karte zu löschen.

„Lösche sie noch nicht, man weiß ja nie, was so passieren wird.", riet Lily. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst.", sagte er dann und faltete die Karte zusammen.

Die Beiden verließen die Besenkammer und als sie sich schon mehrere Schritte von ihr entfernt hatten, verschwand die Tür einfach.

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Raum?", flüsterte Lily.

„Der Raum der Wünsche.", antwortete Sirius gedämpft.

„Was ist denn das für ein Raum?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Kleine, dafür haben wir jetzt echt keine Zeit. Sei doch einfach mal ruhig und komm mit.", fauchte Sirius und griff nach Lilys Hand.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kamen sie bei ihren Freunden an.

„Guck mal auf die Karte. Wo ist Snape?", fragte Lily und huschte über das Gelände zu ihren Stiefelletten, die Sirius dort in den Schnee geworfen hatte.

„Oh Snape, nicht mehr", Sirius amte plötzlich Lilys Stimme nach, „Severus."

„Jetzt nerv nicht, sondern guck nach!", fauchte Lily und zog ihre Schuhe an. Sirius zog die Karte aus dem Umhang.

„Also", begann er laut, während er sie auseinander faltete. „Er ist", sagte er weiter und suchte die Karte ab.

„Näher als du denkst.", beendete Lily den Satz.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", erkundigte sich Sirius, während noch immer die Karte studierte.

„Na Sirius.", flötete plötzlich eine Stimme, die Sirius nur allzu gut bekannt vorkam.

Sirius faltete seelenruhig die Karte zusammen, während er seinen Bruder begrüßte: „Hallo Regulus."

Nachdem er die Karte in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um. Überrascht stellte Sirius fest, dass sein Bruder sich mit Snape abgab.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das niedere Volk", Sirius warf Snape einen gehässigen Blick zu, „bei dir jetzt hoch im Kurs steht.", flötete Sirius zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

Trotz seines Altersunterschiedes schien Snape unter Regulus Kommando zustehen und nicht umgekehrt. Weitere Slytherins, Regulus übliche Gang, hatte sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut. Lily trat an Sirius Seite.

„Ich glaube, dass muss ich mir irgendwo abgeschaut haben.", meinte Regulus und warf Lily einen kurzen Blick zu.

Sirius Augen fixierten seinen Bruder.

„Hat Dad schon mit dir gesprochen?", fragte Regulus nach einer Weile.

„Nein, du erinnerst dich doch sicher an diese eine kleine Tatsache, dass ich ausgezogen bin oder!", erwiderte Sirius kalt.

„Du weißt warum Dad mit dir sprechen wird nicht wahr?", hakte Regulus nach.

Sirius zögerte für einen Moment.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte er seinen Bruder.

„Du hast es tatsächlich verdrängt.", stellte Regulus amüsiert fest.

„Spucks oder zieh Leine, ich kann meine Zeit auch anders verschwenden.", murrte Sirius und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Ein grinsen huschte über Regulus Gesicht.

„Sirius, mein lieber, dummer Bruder, du bist 18 vergiss das nicht. Auch du musst der Tradition gerecht werden. Black bleibt immer Black.", sprach Regulus in Rätseln.

Sirius wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Du glaubst doch nicht Ernsthaft, dass ich so eine Tradition unterstütze oder?", fragte Sirius.

„Du wirst gar keine andere Wahl haben, Bruder. Es ist eben das Schicksal eines Blacks.", antwortete Regulus ruhig.

„Als wenn ich mich sonst an mein Schicksal gehalten hätte. Schicksale kann man ändern.", meinte Sirius.

„Nein, man kann nur vor ihnen davon laufen und dass tun nur Feiglinge. Und du bist doch kein Feigling oder Sirius?", provozierte ihn sein Bruder.

Sirius ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Wenn es eins gab, was Sirius mehr als alles andere hasste, dann war es ein Feigling zu sein.

„Ach halt doch die Fresse Regulus!", fauchte Lily und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Wage es nicht, mir zu drohen Schlammblut, das könnte böse für dich enden!", erwiderte Regulus kühl.

„Expelliamus!", rief Regulus und versuchte seinen Bruder zu entwaffnen, der dem Fluch mit einem gekonnten Hechtsprung zur Seite auswich. Schnell nickte Sirius Bruder Snape und noch ein paar weiteren Slytherins zu. Diese kamen auf Lily zu und packten sie.

„Lasst mich los, ihr", doch Lily konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, da ihr jemand den Mund zu hielt.

Sirius hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab auf Regulus gerichtet, als dieser flötete: „Ah, ah, ah. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deiner lieben Schlammblutfreundin etwas geschieht oder?"

Sirius biss vor Wut die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte Regulus es wagen!

„Was willst du nun von mir?", fragte Sirius.

„Ach, so einiges, Bruder. Komm nach Slytherin, dort wo du hingehörst. Kapp die Seile zu Potter, dem Schlammblut und diesem Werwolf. Um nur die ersten Sachen zu nennen.", antwortete Regulus.

„Willst mich jetzt also Ernsthaft dazuzwingen, weil du weißt das du mich nicht überreden kannst!", stellte Sirius überflüssigerweise fest.

„Nein, ich werde dir die Wahl lassen. Entweder du kommst zu uns und dein Schlammblut darf weiter leben oder du weigerst dich und dein Schlammblut stirbt.", flötete Regulus mit einem gehässigen grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts jemanden umbringen kannst oder!", fragte Sirius.

„Weißt du, das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Dads Kontakte sind sehr gut, sie verwischen alles was niemand zu wissen braucht.", erklärte Regulus.

Sirius schluckte. Er durfte seine Angst, seinem Bruder gegenüber nicht offenbaren. Aber was sollte er tun? Lily wurde immer noch von den Slytherin festgehalten. Die einzigen bewegungsfreien Personen waren er und Regulus. Jeder Fluch würde auf jeden Fall von seinem Bruder gekontert werden, zudem wusste Sirius nicht, was sie dann mit Lily anstellen würden. Aber er musste es einfach riskieren. Er musste einfach alles auf eine Karte setzten. Plötzlich knackte es im Gebüsch. Sirius sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich jemand von Marauder im Gebüsch rührte.

„Was war das?", fragte Regulus aufgebracht.

„Angst?"; zischte Sirius und grinste.

„In deinen Träumen.", fauchte Regulus zurück.

Die Slytherin schauten sich um. Als sich plötzlich jemand aus dem Gebüsch erhob. Alle starrten James an. Das war Sirius Chance, der so genannte Überraschungsmoment. Sirius feuerte den Entwaffnungszauber auf seinen Bruder, sodass er seinen Zauberstab fangen konnte. Lily versuchte sich von den Slytherin loszureißen, doch zwecklos. Sie hatten sich nicht so leicht überrumpeln lassen wie Regulus. James torkelte aus dem Gebüsch.

„Wasn los hier?", nuschelte er.

Regulus grinste. Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass James total besoffen und somit keine Hilfe für Sirius war.

„Uh Pottilein, bist du etwa besoffen!", redete Regulus in einer Art Babysprache mit James.

James verzog merkwürdig das Gesicht.

„Oha ne, Black. Was willschu?", versuchte James einwenig zu klingen wie immer.

„Sie doch mal nach rechts und sag mir was du siehst.", forderte Regulus James auf.

James sah nach rechts. Er wollte gerade

„Oh Lily" sagen, als er erkannte, dass Lily festgehalten wurde.

„Was scholl dasch denn?", erkundigte sich James.

Sirius hatte inzwischen den Kopf leicht gesenkt und suchte angestrengt nach einer Lösung. Während James weiter irgendeine Konversation führte, vielleicht mehr mit sich selbst als mit den anderen.

„Also was ist nun?", wandte sich Regulus nach einiger Zeit wieder an Sirius.

„Halts Maul!", erwiderte Sirius bloß.

Regulus hob die Hand, in der er normalerweise den Zauberstab hielt. Leer. Er ließ die Hand sinken und sagte darauf auch nichts.

„Lass sie einfach gehen, Regulus. Wir haben echt genug andere Sorgen, als uns mit dir hier rumzuschlagen. Das ist schließlich eine Sache zwischen mir und Dad. Wir werden das schon klären.", meinte Sirius dann.

Regulus war definitiv jemand, der immer wusste, wann es Zeit für einen Rückzug war, doch dieses Mal schien er Fieberhaft zu überlegen, ob ein Rückzug wirklich sinnvoll war.

„Regulus, geh einfach. Geh.", es lag schon fast etwas bittendes in Sirius Stimme.

„Das wird alles ein Nachspiel haben.", fauchte Regulus. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm war es gleich, so vieles hatte immer ein Nachspiel mit seinem Bruder. Regulus nickte seinen Leuten zu. Die ließen von Lily ab.

„Vergiss nicht Sirius, Dad wartet schon!", schärfte ihm Regulus noch ein, bevor Sirius ihm seinen Zauberstab zu warf.

Dann zog Regulus mit seiner Truppe ab.

„Was war denn das jetzt?", wandte sich Lily an Sirius, während sie sich ihre Handgelenkte rieb, da die Slytherins sie so grob angepackt hatten.

„Was war was?", fragte Sirius zurück.

„Alles. Ich mein, seit wann hauen die Slytherins einfach so ab? Nur weil Regulus keinen Zauberstab mehr hat, das hat sie doch sonst nicht gehindert.", antwortete Lily. Sirius nickte mehrmals vor sich hin.

„Das ist mehr eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Trotz alledem sind wir Brüder und er weiß, wann er sich zurückziehen muss. Außerdem hat Regulus noch ein paar Trümpfe im Ärmel. Er hätte dir ohne weiteres alles antun können, doch irgendwas hat ihn zurück gehalten, ich weiß nur noch nicht was.", erklärte Sirius.

James gähnte Herzhaft. „Isch bin müde.", murmelte er.

Lily seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Komm du, Riesenbaby.", erwiderte Lily und legte sich James Arm um die Schultern.

„Wie bekommen wir sie nun in den Gryffindorturm?", erkundigte sich Lily bei Sirius.

„Lassen wir sie einfach schweben, die Karte wird uns schon sagen, wenn jemand kommt.", schlug Sirius vor und klopfte sich dabei auf den Umhang, an der Stelle, wo er die Karte hineingestopft hatte.

Lily nickte. Sirius ließ die Jungen wieder schweben, auch James, dem er zuvor einen Schlafzauber verpasst hatte.

„Was sagt die Karte?", fragte Lily und öffnete das Eingangsportal.

„Hm, Filch und McGonagall streifen noch immer durch die Schule. Oh, genauso wie Williams. Hey, heute haben wir echt volles Programm.", meinte Sirius und studierte die Karte weiter.

Lily seufzte.

„Passt schon Kleine.", erwiderte Sirius und die Truppe machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_ Sarah Wow ich hab wohl endlich jemanden gefunden der Sirius, Lily und James genauso sieht wie ich :D _

_ Mimim Warum harte Kapitel? Was genau? _

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story auch weiterhin so gut :)_

_Eure nihonjin _


	12. Chapter XII

Am nächsten Morgen.

Die Marauder und Lily saßen in ihren Lieblingssesseln vorm Kamin. Über Nacht hatte es noch weiter geschneit und draußen glitzerte alles.

„Kann ich bitte mit dir sprechen?", fragte Remus leise Lily.

Sie nickte. Dann standen beide vom Tisch auf und gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal. Dort waren sie ungestört.

„Ich will mich für gestern Nacht entschuldigen. Es…es tut mir wirklich Leid.", fing Remus bedrückt an.

„Wir können das alles jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern.", meinte Lily.

„Ich möchte aber, dass du mir glaubst, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut!", beharrte Remus.

Lily seufzte.

„Ja, ich glaube dir doch.", sagte sie dann.

Remus sah die ganze Zeit auf Lilys Füße.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.", murmelte er dann.

„Das wäre aber schade, weil ich dich gerne weiterhin sehen würde.", meinte Lily und lächelte sanft.

Remus sah auf.

„Ich will dich ja auch sehen, aber ich hab wirklich scheiße gebaut.", sagte Remus.

„Ich finde, du solltest darüber nachdenken und einfach daraus lernen. Es war extrem scheiße, ja, das stimmt wohl, aber nun ist alles ausgestanden und vorbei...lass uns die Sache vergessen ja!", schlug Lily vor.

Remus nickte. Lily kam zu ihm herüber und umarmte ihn. „So und nun lass uns die Stubenhocker unten, zu einer Schneeballschlacht herausfordern.", sagte Lily und verließen mit Remus zusammen den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Schneeballschlacht!", rief Lily.

Die Jungs waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. Nachdem sie sich alle dick angezogen hatten, wollten sie gerade durch das Portrait schlüpfen, als eine Eule am Fenster klopfte. Ein Erstklässler ließ sie ein und die Eule flog direkt auf Sirius zu. Die Eule ließ den Brief in Sirius Hände fallen. Er erkannte sofort, dass Siegel seines Vaters.

„Post von deinem Vater?", fragte James verwundert.

Sirius starrte noch eine Weile auf das Siegel, dann riss den Umschlag auf und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Rabenschwarze, fast leuchtende Tinte stach Sirius entgegen. Sirius begann zu lesen. James musterte seinen Freund von der Seite. Je mehr Sirius von dem Brief las, desto mehr verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen faltete Sirius das Blatt wieder zusammen. Als er versuchte es in den Umschlag zurück zu stecken, verknickten es und sträubte sich somit. Mit mehr Gewalt als Verstand rangelte Sirius nun mit dem Umschlag, bis James ihn ihm aus der Hand riss.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich James.

Sirius brachte keine Worte hervor. Er biss die Zähne so stark zusammen, dass es ein knirschendes Geräusch gab.

James hielt den Brief ein kleines Stückchen in die Höhe: „Darf ich?"

Sirius nickte. Am liebsten hätte er irgendwas zerstört, hm, vielleicht einen Sessel kaputt getreten oder so!

„Davon hast du mir nie etwas erzählt.", waren James ersten Worte nachdem er den Brief zuende gelesen hatte.

„Ich hab es ehrlich gesagt, nie für notwendig gehalten. Ich dachte die Tradition würde mich nicht betreffen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Da so offensichtlich gerade mich betrifft.", erklärte Sirius zornig.

„Du darfst da nicht hinfahren!", stieß James hervor.

„Ich muss und ich werde. Mein Vater wird begreifen müssen, dass diese Tradition einfach", Sirius fuchtelte mit seinen Händen herum. Er war so wütend.

„Das ist doch keine Logik, Tatze. Du musst das einfach ignorieren, du bist 18. Erwachsen. Ignoriere es.", redete James weiter auf seinen Kumpel ein.

„Es in diesem Fall zu ignorieren, wäre wie davon zu laufen. Und das tun nur Feiglinge!", beharrte Sirius.

„Dann sei ein Feigling! Tatze ich bitte dich, tu es nicht!", hoffte James auf Einsicht seines Freundes.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemals!", erwiderte er knapp und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was ist denn bitte nun schon wieder los?", erkundigte sich Lily.

James hielt ihr wortlos den Brief entgegen. Lily nahm ihn und las.

„Oh mein Gott!", stieß sie hervor und starrte wortlos das Pergament in ihren Händen an.

Remus nahm ihr das Papier aus der Hand und las nun zusammen mit Peter, was denn so schreckliches passiert war.

„Er hat nie ein Wort davon erwähnt.", sagte Remus langsam.

James zog seinen Mantel aus und warf auch Schal und Handschuhe auf einen Sessel.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er.

„Das ist so altmodisch.", fand Lily und warf ihre Sachen auf einen anderen Sessel auf dem sie sich auch so gleich niederließ.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", quiekte Peter und setzte sich auch. Lily war überrascht Peters Stimme zu vernehmen.

Wie immer hatte sie ihn komplett ausgeblendet.

„Irgendjemand Erfahrung in Zwangserverheiratung verhindern?", fragte James leicht belustigt in die Runde und ließ sich auf seine Sachen fallen.

„James, das ist nicht komisch. Stell dir vor, du könntest nicht den Menschen heiraten, den du wirklich liebst. Sondern müsstest wohlmöglich jemanden wie Patricia Scott oder Annabelle Peters.", gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Danke, Süße. Jetzt ist mir schlecht.", murrte James.

„Tatze darf einfach nicht fahren.", beharrte Remus, der inzwischen auch Platz genommen hatte.

„Das steht doch inzwischen außer Frage oder!", fand Lily.

„Ihr kennt Tatze dafür zuwenig. Er wird niemals vor etwas davon laufen. Er würde es durchziehen, selbst wenn es den Tod oder schlimmeres bedeuten würde.", erklärte James.

Lily senkte den Kopf.

„Wann fährt er denn?", fragte Peter.

„Bei beginn der Ferien.", antwortete James.

„Das ist ja morgen!", stellte Lily überrascht fest. James nickte.

„Aber", setzte Lily an.

„Wir können nichts machen.", schloss James ab.

Lily versuchte Worte zufinden, die ausdrückten was sie empfand, doch nichts wollte ihr einfallen. Die Marauder und Lily saßen lange auf ihren Sesseln und starrten die Tischplatte an.

„Fährt noch jemand?", fragte Remus dann irgendwann, vielleicht auch mehr damit überhaupt etwas gesagt wurde, als aus Interesse.

„Ja, ich.", quiekte Peter vergnügt.

James und Lily schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Du?", fragte James dumpf.

„Nein.", antwortete Remus knapp.

„Na dann fröhliche Weihnachten.", murrte James und stand auf.

Lily sah ihn an.

„Ich…ich.", James suchte nach einer Ausrede, doch zum ersten Mal wollte ihm keine einfallen.

„Geh.", entließ ihn Lily.

James nickte und verschwand.

„Ich muss auch los. In die Eulerei. Post verschicken. Ist ja schließlich Weihnachten.", erklärte Lily und verschwand ebenfalls.

In der Eulerei war Lily allein. Sie hatte die Karte schon länger mit sich herumgetragen, doch nun hatte sie endlich den Mut gefasst, sie auch zu verschicken. Lily rief ihre Eule herunter. Nachdem Lily sie einwenig gestreichelt hatte, band sie die Karte an das Bein ihrer Eule.

„Zu meinen Eltern.", hauchte sie und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Die Eule flog davon. Lily starrte ihr hinterher. Der Himmel war ein einziges blaues Meer und die Länderein eine verzauberte Eis- und Schneelandschaft.

>Es war richtig Mum und Dad die Karte zuschicken. Es ist Weihnachten, da tut man so etwas. Da springt man über Schatten. , redete Lily sich selbst zu.

„Oh hallo.", riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Schnell strich sich Lily ihre Tränen von den Wangen und drehte sich um. Es war Snape.

„Was willst du?", fauchte Lily und mit einem Schlag wich die Trauer und Wut breitete sich aus.

„Post verschicken.", antwortete Snape und hielt ein Päckchen hoch.

Snape versuchte mit Mühe und Not eine Schuleule herunter zulotsen, bis Lily es nicht mehr aushielt und ihm eine rief.

„Danke.", murmelte Snape und band das Packet an der Eule fest.

„Was sollte das gestern Abend?", fragte Lily.

Endlich hatte sie den Mut gefasst.

„Was denn?", tat Snape unschuldig und trat neben sie ans Fenster.

„Du traust dich Ernsthaft zufragen, was denn gewesen sei?", brauste Lily auf.

Snape ließ die Eule los flattern und wandte dann den Blick auf Lily. Er strich sich eine seiner besonders fettigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und nickte dann schleimig. Lily ballte ihre Hand zur Faust.

„Gestern Nacht, hattest du und dein kleiner wahnwitziger Freund, die grandiose Idee mich umzubringen.", erinnerte Lily Snape unsanft.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Wir hätten dich niemals getötet.", tat Snape ab.

„Das ist kein Spaß, man spielt nicht mit Leben!", fauchte Lily.

„Ich hätte dich niemals getötet.", setzte Snape hinten ran als hätte er Lily eben nicht gehört. Lily schnaubte.

„Weißt du was! Ich glaube, James hatte Recht. Du bist eine Schlange, eine Schlange wie Slytherin eine ist.", beleidigte sie ihn. Snape stand da wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Und nun geh mir aus dem Weg.", zischte Lily und schubste Snape bei Seite.

Als die Eulereitür ins Schloss fiel, schien Snape sich wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Aber.", begann er, doch Lily war schon lange nicht mehr in der Eulerei.

Spät in der Nacht im Schlafsaal der Jungen von Gryffindor. James saß zusammen mit Lily, Remus und Peter auf seinem Bett. Sirius packte seinen Koffer.

„Und du willst das also wirklich tun ja?", hakte Lily nach.

„Keine Panik, ich werde nicht vor meinem Lieblingstraumpaar heiraten.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste.

Lily lächelte.

„Und zudem noch eine völlig Fremde. Für wen hältst du mich?", fragte Sirius und versuchte nun schon zum dritten Mal das selbe T-Shirt zusammen zulegen.

„Tatze, die Ehe ist kein Spiel. Du solltest das alles nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.", fand James.

„Krone, ich bin ja wohl mehr beziehungsfähig als du, ja! Ich mein sooft wie ich eure Beziehung schon gerettet hab, wäre ich mehr Ehe bereit als du.", erinnerte ihn Sirius und warf nun das T-Shirt, ungefaltet, in den Koffer.

„Zudem, würde ich nie ohne meine besten Freunde und Freundin heiraten. Leute, macht euch keinen Kopf. Ich fahre morgen als freier Mann ab und komme als freier Mann wieder.", redete Sirius weiter.

James sah seinen Freund lange an.

„Hey, betrachte das einfach mal als gratis Urlaub von mir.", meinte er grinste.

„Den hab ich auch bitter nötig.", spielte James das Spiel mit.

„Und sie Mal einer an, Wurmschwanz fährt auch weg. Da musst du nur noch Moony loswerden und ich will nicht wissen, was ihr zwei dann hier so alles treibt.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste dreckig.

„Sirius!", fauchte Lily und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Also wenn das keine Bestätigung war.", meinte Sirius und machte den Koffer zu.

„Fährt Regulus auch zurück?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Ich denke doch mal.", antwortete Sirius und hob das Kissen auf. Lily nickte.

„Wieso?", hakte Sirius dann doch nach.

„Weil, wenn er hier wäre, müsste ich ihn sicherlich erwürgen.", erwiderte Lily und fing das Kissen auf, welches ihr Sirius zu warf.

„Ach weißt du, damit könnte ich leben. Ich glaub, ich sage ihm, er soll hier bleiben.", meinte Sirius und grinste. Nach weiteren Rumblödeleien gingen die Marauder ins Bett.

Lily schlief, wie immer bei James.

„Er ist weg!", drang James aufgebrachte Stimme an Lilys Ohr.

Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Verdammt! Lily!", rief James.

Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite, als es sich vor ihren Augen verdunkelte, wusste Lily, das James direkt gegenüber von ihr stand. Lily drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite.

„Lily!", blieb James standhaft und fing an sie zu schütteln.

„Hm, James was ist denn?", maulte Lily.

„Er ist weg, verdammt. Lily. Nun wach doch endlich mal auf!", redete James weiter.

Lily öffnete wiederwillig ihre Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie und rieb sich ihre Augen.

„Tatze, er ist weg!", antwortete James endlich auf Lily Frage.

Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Er ist doch mit dem Zug gefahren. Er ist auf dem weg nach hause, das weißt du doch.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ja, aber er wollte doch nicht fahren ohne tschüss zu sagen.", beharrte James.

„Vielleicht wollte er dich nicht wecken.", meinte Lily und legte sich wieder hin.

„Es ist bestimmt was passiert!", redete sich James ein.

„Vielleicht konnte er auch einfach nicht auf wiedersehen sagen!", schlug Lily vor.

„Es muss einfach was passiert sein!", vertrat James seinen Standpunkt.

„James, mach dich nicht lächerlich.", erwiderte Lily und blinzelte auf den Radiowecker, der auf James Nachttisch stand.

Sechs Uhr in der Früh.

„Was mag wohl passiert sein?", fragte James. Lily sagte nichts, sie versuchte ihren Freund auszublenden um in Ruhe einschlafen zu können.

„Bestimmt hat ihn Regulus was angetan, dieses Arsch!", fantasierte James.

„Ja, vielleicht hat sich auch die Erde aufgetan und hat ihn verschluckt.", meinte Lily genervt.

„Das könnte auch sein.", stimmte ihr James ernsthaft zu.

„Wenn du nicht augenblicklich die Klappe hältst und aufhörst dich lächerlich zu machen, schlag ich dich!", drohte Lily.

„Wie kannst du nur so reden, während Tatze vielleicht halb tot irgendwo liegt!", fauchte James. Lily setzte sich auf. Nun war es entgültig mit ihrer Ruhe vorbei.

„Erde an James. Erde an James. Komm mal wieder runter.", sagte Lily. James ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Komm her. Ein bisschen knuddeln.", meinte Lily und zog James an sich heran.

Weitere Stunden später beim Frühstück. Die Posteulen waren im Anflug.

„Oh Poscht.", sagte James mit vollgestopftem Mund.

Und so gleich ließ eine Eule einen Brief in sein Müsli fallen.

„Achtung das Papier!", rief Lily und fischte den Brief schnell hinaus.

„Poscht für disch!", mampfte James weiter.

Da rette Lily schon den nächsten Brief vorm Essen.

„Was ist denn in die Eulen gefahren, dass sie neuerdings die Briefe abwerfen?", fragte Lily und wischte James Brief trocken.

Zur Sicherheit tippe sie mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen und ließ den Brief trocknen.

„Er ist von Sirius.", stellte Lily fest als sie den Brief gewendet hatte und das Siegel der Blacks erkannte.

James ließ alles stehen und liegen und riss Lily den Brief aus der Hand. Schwer schluckte er den letzten Bissen noch hinunter, bevor er mit seinem Messer den Briefumschlag zerriss.

James las die kurzen Zeilen mehrmals durch, bis er seinen Freunden mitteilte: „Ihm geht es gut. Er schreibt vom Wetter und das sich zu Hause nicht geändert habe. Und das es in seinem Zimmer immer noch genauso aussehe, wie er es hinterlassen hatte."

„Ach, was redest du denn da!", fauchte Lily und schnappte James den Brief weg.

Es stand wirklich genau das drin was James gesagt hatte.

„Warum spricht er nicht", Lily zögerte, „na ihr wisst schon wovon?" James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht.", begann James und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Aparecium.", sagte er und tippte gegen das Pergament.

„Was versuchst du da?", fragte Remus.

„Ich versuche vielleicht verzauberte Tinte sichtbar zumachen.", antwortete James und hielt das Pergament gegen das Licht. Nichts.

„Dann war es wohl wirklich alles was er zu schreiben hatte.", seufzte Lily.

„Und was hast du für Post bekommen?", erkundigte sich James, während er Sirius Brief tief in seinen Umhangtaschen vergrub.

Er jetzt fiel Lily ihre Post wieder ein.

„Finden wir es heraus.", meinte sie und riss den Umschlag auf.

Eine nette Weihnachtskarte kam zum Vorschein. Lily klappte sie auf und las. Langsam ließ sie die Karte sinken. Lilys blickte trübte sich.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich James.

„Nichts. Schon okay. Geht gleich wieder.", meinte Lily und unterdrückte einen Schwall Tränen.

James sah seine Freundin noch kurz an, dann wandte er sich an Remus: „Und was liegt heute an?"

Remus überlegte kurz.

„Wie wäre es mit der verschobenen Schneeballschlacht?", schlug Remus vor.

„Von mir aus. Süße?", fragte James Lily.

„Ja, okay.", stimmte sie zu.

„Aber lass uns noch ein paar andere herausfordern. Dann ist unser Sieg größer!", meinte James grinsend.

„Sei bloß nicht so vorschnell. Aber mir sollts recht sein.", gab Lily zu.

„Okay und ich weiß auch schon genau die Richtigen.", erwiderte James und sprang auf.

„Hey Josh, Arron, Frank!", rief er seinen Kollegen aus dem Quidditchteam zu.

Die drei drehten sich zu ihrem Freund um.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Josh.

„Lust ordentlich eingeseift zu werden?", fragte James grinsend.

„Soll das etwa ne Herausforderung werden Potter?", hakte Josh nach.

„Ne, eher ne Aufforderung Smith.", erwiderte James.

„Na wenn das so ist. Ich für meinen teil bin dabei.", erwiderte Josh grinsend.

„Ich auch.", stimmte Arron zu.

„Und ohne mich läuft da eh nichts.", meinte Frank und biss von seinem Toast ab.

„Ohne dich läuft was nicht?", erkundigte sich Jenny, während sie sich neben Josh an den Frühstückstisch setzte.

„James hat uns gerade zu ner Schneeballschlacht herausgefordert.", erklärte ihr Frank. „Ich bin dabei. Ich muss Sirius eh noch einseifen, wegen letzten Mal.", meinte Jenny und goss sich Kürbissaft ein.

„Tut mir Leid, aber Tatze ist nicht hier.", sagte James etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Oh, wo ist er denn?", fragte Jenny und griff nach dem Brötchenkorb.

„Zu Hause.", antwortete James knapp.

„Was macht er da denn?", quetschte Jenny ihn weiter aus.

„Sei nicht so neugierig Jenny. Wir kommen gleich raus James.", würgte Arron Jenny ab und nickte James zu.

„Gut, dann bis gleich.", verabschiedete sich James und bekam noch mit wie Jenny fragte: „Was denn?" und Josh erwiderte: „Du hast doch gesehen, das irgendwas los ist. Da musst du nicht auch noch nachhaken."

James lächelte in sich hinein. Gute Freunde hatte er.

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er hatte gerade die Nachricht an James abgeschickt. Heute Abend würde Sirius seine Zukünftige kennen lernen. Warum hatte er James nichts davon erzählt? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht, weil es unausgesprochen noch weiter weg wirkte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Herr, Kreacher bringt ihre Sachen, Herr!", winselte der Hauself.

„Leg sie dort hin.", befahl Sirius ohne den Elf anzuschauen.

„Ich Vater sagt, Sie möchten sie zum Abendessen tragen. Er will nur den besten Eindruck.", richtete der Elf aus.

„Sag meinem Vater, dass es mir egal ist.", fauchte Sirius.

„Aber Herr", setzte Kreacher an, doch Sirius warf den Elf hinaus: „Und nun hau ab, ich will dich nicht mehr ertragen müssen!"

Der Elf verschwand. Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Warum war er bloß hergekommen? Was hatte er sich zum Teufel noch mal davon versprochen? Sirius sprang auf und trat voller Wut gegen sein Bett.

„Lass die Einrichtung doch zufrieden. Sie kann nichts für deine Dummheit.", sagte Regulus, als er lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Sirius und starrte seinen Bruder wütend an.

„Meinen Bruder im Alter von 10 Jahren zurück, denn da wusste er noch was richtig und was falsch ist.", antwortete Regulus kalt.

„Auch damals habe ich nicht nach eurem Willen gelebt.", wiedersprach Sirius.

„Das kann schon sein, aber damals hatte dieser Potter noch keinen Einfluss auf dich.", meinte Regulus.

Sirius erwiderte nichts.

„Du hättest nach Durmstrang gehen sollen, so wie es Dad von Anfang an geplant hatte.", fand Regulus.

„Und wieso hat er mich nicht nach Durmstrang geschickt?", fragte Sirius inzwischen nicht mehr so zornig.

„Andromeda war ja der festen Überzeugung, dass dir Hogwarts viel besser bekommen würde. Dad hat sich das einzigste Mal in seinem Leben bequatschen lassen. Von Andromeda und Mutter.", erklärte Regulus genervt.

Das wusste Sirius nicht, er wollte seine Verblüffung aber nicht preisgeben.

„Er war schwach. Siehst du, dass passiert, wenn man schwach ist Sirius. Man macht Fehler.", sagte Regulus mit einer Art Abscheu in der Stimme.

„Hast du denn schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen, du bist ein laufender Fehler.", beleidigte ihn Sirius.

Regulus zückte seinen Zauberstab. Sirius tat es ihm gleich.

„Ach komm Bruderherz. So schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen?", reizte Sirius das ganze noch einwenig aus.

Regulus Hand bebte vor Zorn.

„Du weißt, dass der Schutzzauber noch immer über unserem Haus liegt. Ich kann also jeder Zeit einen Fluch auf dich ansetzten, ohne, dass auch nur irgendjemand was davon mitbekommt.", erinnerte ihn Regulus kalt, aber dennoch mit bebender Stimme.

„Willst du mir etwa drohen kleiner Bruder?", fragte Sirius unnötig nach.

Doch da sprach Regulus die Worte schon aus: „Crucio!"

Ein schwacher Blitz, denn man konnte den Fluch nur ausüben, wenn man es auch wirklich so meinte und Regulus hass auf Sirius war nicht so groß, dass er ihm die Seele aus dem Leib riss, traf Sirius, der ihm trotzdem augenblicklich Schmerzen bereitete. Schlagartig riss der ältere Black seine schwarzen Augen weit auf. Sirius stöhnte gequält und hielt seine Hände reflexartig gegen sein Herz gepresst, wie bei einer Herzattacke. Sirius sackte auf seine Knie und rang nach Luft. Regulus hatte sich nicht gerührt und hielt unverwandt den Zauberstab auf seinen älteren Bruder. Sirius war blass und biss nun seine Zähne zusammen, die Hände noch immer unverwandt auf das Herz gedrückt. Wenn es nicht Regulus gewesen wäre, der Pein auf seinen Bruder ausgeübt hatte, so war es sicher Sirius selbst, der mit aller Kraft auf sein Herz drückte.

„Crucio!", rief eine andere Stimme und Regulus sacke zu Boden.

Der Zauberstab, der bei diesem Fluch immer auf den Körper des Gegners gerichtet sein muss, viel zu Boden und der Schmerz den Sirius noch bis vor einer Sekunde verspürt hatte war dahin. Flach atmend sah Sirius wer den Zauber auf seinen jüngern Bruder angewandt hatte.

Wieder in Hogwarts, draußen auf dem Gelände bei einer ausgelassenen Schneeballschlacht.

„Mach nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht.", sagte Lily zu James.

James sah seine Freundin und zwang sich zu einem lächeln.

„Das ist nicht echt. Ich weiß, dass dir Sirius fehlt, aber er kommt doch wieder.", versuchte Lily James aufzumuntern.

„Ihm ist irgendetwas passiert. Ich spüre, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.", erwiderte James und suchte in Lily Augen nach einer Antwort.

„James, komm schon. Vielleicht redest du dir das auch alles nur ein.", redete Lily auf ihn ein.

James suchte nach eine Weile in Lilys Augen, dann gab er halb zu: „Vielleicht hast du recht, aber irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit Sirius."

„Du kannst ihm ja nachher einen Brief schreiben. Na wie wäre das? Aber nun lass uns endlich weiter spielen.", drängelte Lily. James nickte.

„Du meinst etwa so.", sagte er betont unschuldig und grabschte nah einer Hand voll Schnee.

„Wage es ja nicht.", drohte Lily und grinste.

Doch James hatte schon sein übliches Schabernackgrinsen aufgelegt und stürzte sich auf Lily. Er stopfte ihr eine Hand voll Schnee in den Nacken, sodass er schmolz und kleine Tropfen an ihrem Rücken herunter liefen. Lily schrie auf und quietschte typisch Mädchenhaft, während sich auch schon Arron Josh auf James stürzten.

Zurück zum Grimmauldplace Nr. 12 in Sirius Zimmer.  
Sirius sah wie ein großer, schlanker Mann mit schwarzen Haaren seinen Zauberstab auf Regulus gerichtet hatte und mit ruhiger Stimme fragte: „Wie kannst du es wagen Sirius anzugreifen?"

Regulus war natürlich außerstande dem Mann zu antworten. Er krümmte sich auf den Boden und atmete flach. Sirius wollte sich konzentrieren doch ein schwarzer Nebel breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus und für einen kurzen Moment schien er sich darin zu verirren.

Doch mit einer sich selbst gegeben Ohrfeige tauchte er aus dem Moornebel wieder auf und forderte: „Lass ihn Dad!"

Der Mann sah Sirius an, noch immer ließ er nicht von Regulus ab, der nun stark mit dem Bewusstsein rang. Sirius versuchte sich auf seinen Vater zu konzentrieren, doch der Nebel stieg tief hinten in seinem Kopf wieder auf. Mr Black schwang erneut den Zauberstab und ließ ihn dann sinken, sodass Regulus zu zucken aufhörte und regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für mich, Dad?", fragte Sirius, während er versuchte den Nebel aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

„Ich habe mich schon immer für dich interessierst mein Sohn.", antwortete Mr Black und stieg über Regulus hinweg.

„Dann hast du eine merkwürdige Art dies zu zeigen.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Wie ich sehe hat Kreacher dir schon deine Sachen für heute Abend gebracht.", stellte Mr Black mit einem Blick auf die Sachen fest.

Sirius nickte.

„Du bist aber schon im Klaren darüber, dass ich niemals bei dieser Tradition mitspielen werde oder?", erkundigte sich Sirius versucht beiläufig zuklingen.

„Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.", sagte sein Vater und schüttelte leicht merklich den Kopf.

„Wie dumm du doch bist. Als wenn ich dir eine Wahl lassen würde.", höhnte Mr Black kalt.

In Sirius stieg der altbekannte Zorn wieder auf.

„Ich werde nicht mitspielen!", beharrte er zornig.

Mr Blacks Lippen umspielten ein leichtes Lächeln. Fast ein bemitleidendes, wenn er wirklich dazu fähig war, fand Sirius. Mr Black strich sich sein schwarzes Hemd glatt.

„Steh endlich auf Regulus.", befahl er seinem anderen Sohn.

Regulus stöhnte nur. Da packte Mr Black seinen Sohn am Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Beweg dich endlich! Dein Bruder muss für heute Abend den best möglichsten Eindruck erwecken und du störst dabei. Also los!", sagte Mr Black und schubste Regulus aus dem Zimmer.

Da dieser noch immer zu benommen war um sich zu bewegen, fiel er draußen hin und blieb liegen.

Mr Black stieg erneut über seinen Sohn hinweg und wandte sich dann noch einem Sirius zu: „Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, irgendeinen deiner kindischen Tricks zu veranstalten. Das wäre sehr lächerlich und zudem auch noch peinlich. Lass einfach deinen Blackischen Charme spielen und der Rest ist reine Form Sache."

Dann schloss sich Sirius Zimmertür. Hatte sein Vater ihm gerade tatsächlich einen Rat in Herzensangelegenheiten gegeben?

Hogwarts.  
James erster Gedanke nach der Schneeballschlacht, war wieder Sirius. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten und stürmte in die Eulerei. Er kramte den Brief aus seinem Umhang und holte Feder und Tinte ebenfalls heraus, die er immer für den Fall mit sich trug. Auf die Rückseite von Sirius Brief schrieb er:

Hey Tatze,  
ich frage mich, ob es dir wirklich gut geht. Ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen.  
Hast du schon die zukünftige Mrs Black kennen gelernt?  
Wie ist sie so?  
Wie ist der Rest deiner Familie auf dich zusprechen bzw wie geht er mit dir um?  
Lass schnell wieder was von dir hören…  
Krone

Er rief seine Eule hinunter und band ihr den Brief an ihr Bein, dann ließ er sie davon ziehen. James hoffte nur, dass sein bester Freund bald antworten würde.

Im Grimmmauldplace schien die Zeit irgendwie schneller zu vergehen fand Sirius, denn das nächste was der Schwarzhaarige tat, war sich in sein feines Outfit zuschmeißen und seine Haare zu stylen. James Brief hatte Sirius zwar erhalten, aber noch nicht beantwortet. Er wollte erst das Mädchen kennen lernen, bevor er seinem Freund schrieb. Sirius band sich gerade einen schwarzen Seidenschlips um, der perfekt zu seinem restlichen sehr dunklen Outfit, weinrotes, schwarzes Seidenhemd, schwarze Leinenhose, passte. Sirius warf noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, dann atmete er tief ein und aus, steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hose und verließ sein Zimmer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen bereits die überaus freundlichen, gedämpften Stimmen von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter. Sirius fühlte sich irgendwie wie im Film. Alles war so anders als sonst. Vor der großen Portaltür zum Wohnzimmer blieb Sirius noch einmal stehen um tief durchzuatmen.

Doch dann öffnete er mit einem großen Ruck die Tür und die Stimme seines Vaters drang klar und deutlich an sein Ohr: „Ah, da ist er ja. Unser Sohn Sirius."

Sirius kam zu seinem Vater hinüber.

„Das hier sind Mr und Mrs Treston", stellte Mr Black, ein Ehepaar vor. Sirius reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", log Sirius.

„Und das hier ist ihre Tochter Arabella Treston.", stellte Sirius Vater eine reizende, schlanke, gutaussehende, junge Frau vor.

Sirius lächelte charmant und küsste sanft die Hand von Arabella. Sie lächelte freundlich und strich sich verlegen eine braune Locke hinters Ohr.

„Nun gut, ich denke, das essen wird angerichtet sein.", verkündete Mr Black.

„Lassen sie uns in das Esszimmer gehen.", schlug Mr Black weiter vor und die kleine Gesellschaft folgte ihm.

Im Esszimmer wollte Sirius sich gerade auf seinen Stammplatz setzten, als sein Vater ihn mit leichter Gewalt neben Arabella bugsierte und dafür sorgte, dass Sirius ihr den Stuhl zu Recht rückte. Als Sirius endlich saß, betrachtete er das gute Silbergeschirr, dass das Familienwappen trug.

Ein Bediensteter schenkte aus einer Flasche Champagner aus. Als alle, Mr und Mrs Black, Mr und Mrs Treston Arabella, Regulus und auch Sirius, gefüllte Gläser hatten, erhob sich Sirius Vater um ein paar Worte zu sagen: „Auf einen weiteren reinen Zweig in der Familie."

Mr Black hob das Glas noch ein Stück höher und setzte es dann an die Lippen. Als sie alle ihre Gläser geleert hatten, wurde das Essen aufgefahren. Angefangen mit einer Suppe vorweg. Sirius löffelte lustlos seine Suppe. Arabella war schon hübsch, mit ihren dunkelbraunen Locken und ihren ewig dunklen, braunen Augen. Bei jeder Bewegung klimperte ihr Schmuck, sie trug mehrere schlichte silberne Armreifen. Sirius musste viele strafende Blicke von seinem Vater ertragen, da er sich nicht genug um den Gast kümmerte. Als mehrere Bedienstete den Hauptgang herein brachten und eine riesige Platte mit Fleisch vor Sirius aufstellten, beugte sich sein Bruder Regulus zu ihm über den Tisch.

„Weißt du was für Fleisch das ist?", fragte er Sirius, obwohl Regulus die Antwort schon zu kennen schien.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hirschfleisch, sehr zart und auch sehr lecker.", flötete Regulus, der wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf, James, Peter und Sirius selbst Animagus waren, die Antwort.

Sirius schluckte. Sofort musste er an James denken. Hirsch würde er also heute Abend definitiv nicht essen.

Währenddessen in Hogwarts beim Abendessen in der großen Halle.

„Ich hab kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Lily.", eröffnete James Remus.

„Ist doch egal. Ich denke, sie hat bestimmt auch nichts gekauft. Es ist nun wirklich auch genug anderes passiert, als das man hätte an so etwas denken können.", fand Remus. James wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Wo ist Lily überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Remus, als ihm gerade auffiel, dass Lily gar nicht anwesend war.

„Sie fühlt sich nicht so gut. Hat keinen Hunger. Zudem ist ihr irgendwie schlecht. Sie hustet auch die ganze Zeit und klagt über Halsschmerzen.", erklärte James.

„Klingt ziemlich nach Grippe.", meinte Remus und tat sich noch etwas Kartoffelpüree auf. „Ne Grippe an Weihnachten, na herzlichen Glückwunsch.", murmelte James und biss von seinem Würstchen ab.

„Guck mal, wer noch hier geblieben ist.", lenkte ihn Remus ab und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Slytherins.

„Nicht auch noch der.", erwiderte James und verdrehte die Augen, beim Anblick von Snape.

Im Grimmauldplace im Esszimmer.  
Als Familie Black und ihre Gäste endlich beim Dessert angekommen waren, Sirius hatte allmählich die komplette Lust an diesem ganzen Zirkus verloren, stocherte er bewusst provokativ wirkend in seinem Tiramisu herum. Plötzlich quietschte seine Tischpartnerin auf.

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid, ich…ich mach es schnell sauber.", sagte Arabella und tupfte mit ihrer Serviette auf ihrem Kleid herum.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, wir bitten eben einen unserer Bediensteten, dass er Ihnen den Fleck wegzaubert. Keine Umstände, ich bitte darum.", erwiderte Mrs Black.

„Nein wirklich, ich mach das schon. Dankeschön.", beharrte Arabella und verließ das Esszimmer.

„Sirius.", forderte sein Vater ihn auf.

Sirius verstand sofort.

„Ich werde ihr nur kurz zur Hand gehen.", entschuldigte sich auch Sirius und verschwand.

Als er draußen auf dem Flur stand seufzte er. So eine Scheiße. Dann schritt er den Gang hinab in Richtung Gästebad, als er bemerkte, dass die Haustür offen stand. Das Esszimmer befand sich im Erdgeschoss des Hauses. Sirius wollte sie gerade schließen, als er bemerkte, dass draußen jemand stand.

„Na Süßer.", seufzte Arabella und stieß eine lange Rauchwolke aus.

„Du rauchst?", fragte Sirius überflüssigerweise.

„Nein, weißt du. Eigentlich lese ich ein Buch.", erwiderte sie und grinste.

Dann hielt sie ihm eine Schachtel Zigaretten hin. „Auch?", fragte sie.

Sirius griff nach einer.

„Feuer?", erkundigte er sich.

Da ließ sie ihr Feuerzeug aufblitzen und zündete seine Zigarette an.

Sirius zog ein paar Mal bevor er weiter sprach: „Also alles nur ein Vorwand ja!"

„Meine Eltern sind zum Glück so blöde und bedacht darauf, alles richtig zu machen, dass sie es nicht bemerken werden.", erklärte Arabella.

Sirius musterte das Mädchen, wie sie so da stand, ihren einen Arm vor dem Bauch verschränkt und den anderen mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Hand gestützt. Sie wirkte leicht gestresst und nervös.

„Lass mich raten, du willst eigentlich auch nicht verheiratet werden!", sprach Sirius seine Vermutung aus.

„Doch. Du bist meine Rettung. So bin ich endlich frei.", sagte Arabella.

Sirius sah leicht geknickt aus, also doch niemand, der sein Spiel mitspielen würde.

„Wieso frei?", fragte Sirius dann doch.

„Meine Eltern halten mich in einem Käfig. Ich war auch nie auf einer Schule, ich habe stets Privatunterricht. Umgang nur mit reinblütigen und von meinen Eltern als mir ebenwürdig Auserkorenen.", erzählte Arabella und zog an ihrer Zigarette.

„Dafür weißt du aber schon ganz gut, wie man etwas", Sirius setzte das nachfolgende Wort in Gänsefüßchen, „verbotenes tut."

„Weißt du, mit nur reinblütigen etwas zu tun zu haben, hat in der tat doch etwas Gutes. Man lernt schnell, wie leicht es doch ist andere abhängig zu machen.", sagte sie und zeigte auf ihren Arm.

An dem Spuren von Seilen, die einmal um ihren Arm geschnürt waren, sichtbar waren.

„Und das ist etwas Gutes?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Weißt du, das ist das Tor zu einer anderen Welt.", fand Arabella und grinste.

„Wenn du meinst.", tat Sirius ab und warf die Zigarette auf den Boden. Arabella zog noch einmal die Zigarette bis nur noch der Filter übrigen war

„Wir sollten wieder hinein gehen.", schlug Sirius irgendwie selbst wiederwillig vor. Arabella warf ihren Filter weg.

„Nenn mich einfach Ari okay!", sagte Arabella freundlich.

„Gut, Ari.", erwiderte Sirius und fühlte sich schon gleich viel wohler dabei.

Im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungen.  
Lily lag in James Bett. James saß auf dem Bettrand.

„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte er sich und strich ihr eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Mir ist heiß.", beschwerte sich Lily und versuchte die Decke wegzustrampeln, doch James drückte sie nur noch fester an Lily.

„Schwitzen ist gesund.", meinte er.

„Aber nicht, wenn ich hier gleich ersticke.", erwiderte Lily.

James seufzte.

„Ganz toll, es ist Weihnachten und ich bin krank.", maulte Lily.

„Ach, halb so schlimm. Als ich klein war, war ich an Weihnachten immer krank. Meine Eltern haben mir dann alles an die Couch im Wohnzimmer gebracht. Das Weihnachtsessen, Süßkrams. Alles was ich wollte eben.", erzählte James mit einem grinsen an damals.

„Das klingt ja fast so, als möchtest du das bei mir genauso machen.", meinte Lily leicht lächelnd.

„Mal sehen.", ließ James alles offen.

Lily hustete. Sie hatte einen förmlichen Anfall und setzte sich rasch auf. Lily kniff beim Husten die Augen zusammen, da ihr Kreislauf die plötzliche Bewegung nicht mitmachte, versuchte sie so, dass Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben.

„Hey Lily.", begann James besorgt.

Doch da fing Lily schon an sich zu übergeben, direkt in sein Bett.

„Oh Lily.", kommentierte James nur und seufzte.

Zurück im Grimmauldplace Nr. 12, indem man gerade das Esszimmer verlassen hatte und zu einem Gläschen hinüber in den Salon gegangen war.  
Arabella saß mit Sirius etwas abseits auf einem Sofa.

„Du bist also in Hogwarts?", fing sie ein Gespräch an.

„Ja.", erwiderte Sirius eintönig.

„Welches Haus?", fragte Ari.

„Gryffindor.", antwortete Sirius, nun genau auf ihre Reaktion achtend.

„Gryffindor?", wiederholte das Mädchen etwas ungläubig. Sirius nickte.

Ari musterte Sirius lange, dann fand sie: „Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich." Sirius zog die Stirn leicht kraus.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte er nach.

„Du scheinst nicht gerade der Fan von Schwarzer Magie zu sein, geschweige denn der Reinblütigkeit und allem was mit diesen Sachen zu tun hat.", erklärte Ari ihre Meinung.

„Tja, ich bin eben der etwas andere Black.", bestärkte Sirius sich selbst.

„Was aber nicht heißen muss, das du mir minder gefällst.", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte.

Hogwarts, Krankenflügel.  
James hatte Lily in den Krankenflügel gebracht, sollte doch endlich Madam Pomfrey nach ihr sehen. Nachdem er ausreichend getadelt wurde, dass er Lily er jetzt in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, untersuchte die Krankenschwester Lily. Es war wirklich nur eine Grippe.

„Ich möchte sie trotzdem noch hier auf der Krankenstadion haben. Bis es ihr einigermaßen wieder besser geht.", beschloss Madam Pomfrey.

„Aber, es ist doch Weihnachten!", rief ihr James in Erinnerung.

„Tut mir leid Mr Potter, aber da werden Sie wohl auf Miss Evans verzichten müssen.", blieb Madam Pomfrey standhaft.

„Kann ich wenigstens noch einwenig hier bleiben?", fragte James.

„Nein, Ihre Freundin braucht jetzt Ruhe. Und nun gehen Sie!", warf ihn die Krankenschwester hinaus.

James verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Lily den Krankenflügel. Remus hatte draußen gewartet.

„Und?", erkundigte er sich.

„Sie muss da bleiben.", antwortete James knapp.

„Das sind echt Weihnachten ey. Sirius und Peter weg, Lily krank, soll ich dir jetzt auch noch offenbaren, dass Weihnachten auf einen Vollmond fällt oder soll ich es lieber runterschlucken?", stellte Remus die rhetorische Frage.

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt ist eh alles egal. Na, dann haben wir wenigstens was zu tun.", tat James die Sache ab und machte eine Wegwerfbewegung über die Schulter.


	13. Chapter XIII

Im Grimmauldplace war man noch immer am sich unterhalten.  
Arabella und Sirius hatten sich allmählich immer besser kennen gelernt.

„Wie sind deine Freunde eigentlich so?", erkundigte sich Sirius neugierig.

Arabella schwieg und spielte mit ihren Armreifen herum.

„Du hast doch Freunde oder?", hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach.

„Weißt du, dadurch, dass meine Eltern mich einsperren, habe ich nicht wirklich Freundschaften schließen können.", öffnete sich Ari.

Sirius musterte sie. Doch plötzlich zog ein Schatten durch ihre dunklen Augen.

„Zudem Freunde, man braucht sie so etwas nicht. Sie machen einen schwach.", verschoss sie sich rasch wieder.

„Sag so etwas nicht. Freunde sind das wichtigste auf der Welt. Wenn ich echt eins gelernt habe, dann das.", belehrte sie Sirius.

„Wieso, wie sind denn deine Freunde?", fragte Ari.

„Sie sind einzigartig. Jeder von ihnen. Sie sind zwar in diesem Augenblick nicht hier, aber ich weiß genau, dass sie an mich denken und sich um mich sorgen. Nur weil ich sie nicht sehen kann, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht da sind.", antwortete Sirius.

Ari sah Sirius lange an, es schien, als wolle sie ihn um etwas bitten, aber sie fände nicht die richtigen Worte dafür.

Doch es blieb Sirius keine Chance darauf einzugehen, denn Mr Treston ergriff das Wort: „So, dann wollen wir uns auch mal verabschieden. Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend Mr Black. Ich danke Ihnen, auch im Namen meiner Frau und meiner Tochter. Wir sehen uns dann an Weihnachten."

Mr Black reichte Mr Treston die Hand.

„Ja, es war wirklich ein schöner Abend.", stimmte er zu. Ari stand von der Couch auf und lächelte.

„Es war wirklich", sie suchte nach Worten.

„Nett", half Sirius ihr aus.

Das Lächeln nahm stark ab.

„Ja, nett.", stimmte sie ihm etwas betrübt zu.

Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Als James und Remus in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zurückkamen, war James Bett schon frisch bezogen.

„Achja, die Hauselfen. Sie leben hoch.", sagte James und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Remus legte sich auf sein Bett. Zwar konnten die Freunde einander nicht sehen, doch James redete einfach so in den Raum hinein: „Weißt du Moony, irgendwie kommt mir das voll nicht vor wie Weihnachten. Alles geht den Bach runter. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine gehörige Portion Voldemort um alles komplett zumachen."

„Vielleicht lesen wir ja morgen was in der Zeitung. Dann ist der Weltuntergang auch nicht mehr weit.", meinte Remus.

„Der Weltuntergang", James machte eine Pause, „ich dachte immer, wenn es den mal gibt, dann sind wir dafür verantwortlich."

Remus sah den Baldachin seines Himmelbettes an und schmunzelte.

„Wie man sich doch irren kann.", erwiderte er.

Zurück im Grimmauldplace, in Sirius Zimmer, die Familie Treston war inzwischen abgereist.

Sirius setzte sich auf sein Bett und schraubte ein Tintenfass auf. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Ari. Nett, warum hatte er ausgerechnet „nett" gesagt! Er hätte doch wohl auch jedes andere Adjektiv benutzen können um den Abend zu beschreiben, warum war ihm ausgerechnet „nett" eingefallen? Noch mit sich selbst ringend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig tauchte er seine Feder hinein und fing an eine Antwort für James auf das Pergament, welches auf seinen Knien lag, zu kritzeln:

Hey Krone,  
tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du dir sorgen machst.  
Arabella ist wirklich nett. Sie scheint aber voller Probleme zu stecken.  
Mir ist zwar noch kein Plan eingefallen, wie ich das mit der Hochzeit verhindern kann, aber das passt schon.  
Wie siehts bei euch aus? Wie geht's dir und der Kleinen und Moony?  
Bis bald….  
Tatze

Dann faltete er das Pergament zusammen und band es James Eule an das Bein. Sie hatte so lange gewartet bis Sirius geantwortet hatte. Von seinen Gefühlen für Ari hatte er noch nichts geschrieben, sicher war er sich selbst nicht mal. Was fühlte er eigentlich wirklich?

Am nächsten Morgen in Hogwarts, der 24. Dezember.  
James wurde durch ein kratzen an der Fensterscheibe wach. Als er schläfrig zur Fensterscheibe wankte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, gähnte er herzhaft und zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge beiseite, als er seine Eule erblickte, die mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster kratze. Mit einem Schlag hellwach, riss James das Fenster auf und ließ seine Eule herein. Aber nicht nur die, sondern gleich eine stürmische Windböe und jede Menge Schnee. Der kleine Schneesturm fegte einmal durch den Schlafsaal der Jungen und ließ Bilder, Fotos und Poster an den Wänden erzittern. Mit aller morgendlich aufzubringenden Gewalt versuchte James das Fenster gegen den kleinen Sturm zu schließen, doch erst als er sich verzogen hatte, knallte James mit dem Fenster gegen den Fensterrahmen. Das laute batzende Geräusch ließ Remus hochschrecken. Sein verwuschelter Haarschopf lugte durch die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes hervor.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte er sich und gähnte.

„Ja, schlaf weiter. Das war nur das Fenster.", erklärte James rasch und eilte zu seiner Eule hinüber.

Remus blinzelte kurz, dann entschied dann, dass er nicht mehr schlafen wollte, sondern ihn viel mehr interessierte von wem James so früh am Morgen Post bekommen hatte. James befreite seine Eule von dem Brief, streichelte sie, wenn auch etwas hektisch und riss dann den Brief auf.

„Von wem ist er?", fragte Remus sofort, als er neben James stand und dessen Eule kraulte.

„Von Tatze. Er schreibt, dass seine neue Freundin ziemlich nett sei und dass er noch etwas planlos der Hochzeit entgegen sieht.", erzählte James während er den Brief überflog.

„Wir hätten dem ganzen nicht so planlos entgegen sehen dürfen.", fand Remus und beschwerte sich so über sich selbst.

„Jetzt ist eh alles zu spät.", erwiderte James und suchte nach einer Feder.

Als er eine gefunden hatte, kramte er noch kurz nach einem Tintenfass, dann antwortete er seinem besten Freund rasch. Da die Rückseite voll war riss er von irgendeinem Stück Pergament etwas ab und schrieb:

Hey Tatze,  
uns geht's allen eigentlich ganz gut hier. Lily hat zwar eine Grippe, aber davon lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen.  
Wir wünschen dir alle Fröhliche Weihnachten und lass dich nicht unterkriegen!  
Du weißt, ein Wort von dir und wir sind da!  
Bis bald…  
Krone

James faltete das Pergament zusammen. Irgendwie hatte James Sirius verschwiegen, dass heute Vollmond war. Wenn es seinem besten Freund nicht von selbst auffallen würde, dann blieb es lieber unausgesprochen. Sirius hatte weiß Gott andere Sorgen.

„Du kannst deine Eule nicht schon wieder hinaus in den Sturm schicken. Sie ist völlig fix und alle.", sagte Remus und streichelte James Eile weiter.

„Ach, sie muss das abkönnen.", erwiderte James unwirsch und entriss Remus förmlich die kleine Eule.

Etwas brutal band James den Brief an das Bein der Eule. Das kleine Federvieh protestierte schwächlich, folgte dann aber den Anweisungen seines Herren und flog aus dem, von Remus inzwischen wieder geöffneten, Fenster.

Im Grimmauldplace hingegen ahnte man von dem Brief noch nichts, denn er zukünftige Bräutigam schlief tief und fest.

Wieder in Hogwarts.

„Lass uns Lily besuchen.", schlug James vor und war schon dabei sich anzuziehen, als Remus sich krampfhaft an einem Himmelbettstab festklammerte.

Er verzog sein Gesicht und presste seine Hand auf sein Herz. James der gerade ein frisches T-Shirt überzog, bekam davon nichts mit. Er als Remus einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab, drehte sich der andere Marauder zu seinem Freund um.

„Hey Moony.", rief James und packte seinen Freund.

Doch Remus sackte mit James zu Boden. Ein leichtes Zucken durchzog Remus Körper. James konnte nicht weiter tun, als seinen Freund festhalten und abzuwarten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Einen Augenblick später war dies auch der Fall.

„Geht's wieder?", erkundigte sich James besorgt und musterte Remus von der Seite.

Etwas blass, knickte er schwach.

„Madam Pomfrey wird dich gleich durchchecken, vertrau mir.", meinte James und stand auf.

Er hielt seinem Freund die Hand an, an der er sich hinauf zog.

„Egal.", erwiderte Remus.

Die beiden Jungen zogen sich weiter an, als James einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf, den Kamm gebrauchte er nun nicht mehr, das Erlebnis vom Letzten mal hatte er noch lebhaft in Erinnerung.

„Was schenkst du Lily eigentlich nun zu Weihnachten?", fragte Remus während er sich eine Socke anzog.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Du meintest doch, sie schenkt mir auch nichts. Ich dachte, die Sache wäre damit irgendwie erledigt. Ist sie doch oder?", hakte James unsicher nach.

Remus legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er die zweite Socke über seinen anderen Fuß zog.

„Ich dachte immer du bist der Mädchenexperte von uns beiden.", zickte Remus leicht.

„Ich bitte dich doch nur um deinen Rat. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob die Sache geklärt ist oder ob ich jetzt ein großes Problem habe.", erklärte James.

„Entscheide selbst. Tu einfach, was dein Herz dir sagt.", riet Remus und schlüpfte ins eine Schuhe.

James sah seinen Freund etwas komisch an.

„Lass uns los, Lily freut sich bestimmt über jede Minute, die wir länger bei ihr bleiben können.", beendete Remus jegliche Konversation und verließ zusammen mit James den Schlafsaal.

In Sirius Zimmer im Grimmauldplace Nr. 12 war endlich Leben eingekehrt.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war aufgestanden und hatte sich angezogen. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in die Küche schritt er die Treppe hinab, wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, dass heute der 24. Dezember war, hätte Sirius es fast vergessen. Das Haus der Blacks war so Unweihnachtlich geschmückt, dass es auch der 16. Februar hätte sein können. In der Küche traf er zwar auf seinen Bruder, der aber ebenso wenig in festlicher Stimmung war.

„Morgen.", begrüßte Sirius seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Was willst du?", raunte er zu Sirius hinüber.

„Was hast du denn schon wieder für Sorgen?", brummte Sirius zurück und durchstöberte den Kühlschrank nach etwas essbarem.

Regulus antwortete nicht.

„Hey was denn los?", ließ Sirius den großen Bruder in sich sprechen und schlug die Kühlschranktür zu.

Regulus lag halb auf der Tischplatte und stocherte mit seinem Finger in einer Tischkerbe herum.

Hogwarts, Krankenflügel, noch vor dem Frühstück.

„Mr Potter, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber Miss Evans schläft noch. Außerdem befindet sich ihr Besuch mal wieder außerhalb der Besuchszeiten.", fauchte Madam Pomfrey durch einen Spalt zwischen Krankenflügeltür und Korridor.

„Aber bitte, ich hab meine Freundin schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!", beharrte James.

„Gestern Abend das letzte Mal Mr Potter. Nun stellen sie sich nicht so an.", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey.

„Aber es ist doch Weihnachten!", setzte James auf ihr Mitleid.

„Achja, fröhliche Weihnachten!", wünschte die Krankenschwester und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als James Remus nach vorn schob.

„Sehen Sie sich Moony doch mal an, er sieht krank aus. Gucken Sie doch mal!", forderte James die Krankenschwester auf.

Sie musterte Remus durch ihren Spalt kurz, dann öffnete sie die Tür.

„Gut, Mr Lupin werde ich untersuchen, aber Sie Mr Potter, werden warten bis Besuchszeit ist.", blieb Madam Pomfrey standhaft und verschloss hinter Remus die Tür.

James starrte auf die massive Eichenholztür. Fluchend trat er dagegen. Missmutig schlurfte er in die große Halle zum Weihnachtsfrühstück.

Zurück beim Brüderlichengespräch im Grimmauldplace.

„Also was nun?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich gegenüber von seinem Bruder.

„Nichts ist.", erwiderte sein Bruder mürrisch.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es ist Weihnachten, das ist schon mal ein Grund für schlechte Laune.", murrte Regulus.

Regulus wusste also doch, dass heute der 24. Dezember war. Sirius wusste was Regulus meinte, an Weihnachten hatte sich Sirius grundsätzlich immer mit seinem Vater gestritten bis es schließlich in einem Crucio-Fluchgefecht geendet hatte. Doch eines Weihnachtens hatte Sirius sich nicht darauf eingelassen, er hatte einfach seine Koffer gepackt und war zu James geflüchtet. Aber irgendwie hätte Sirius nie gedacht, das Regulus das so nahe ging.

„Wünscht du dir denn wenigstens nicht manchmal, etwas anders gemacht zu haben?", fragte Regulus hoffnungsvoll.

„Du meinst, dass ich schon früher abgehauen wäre!", machte Sirius mit einem Satz die Hoffnungen seines Bruder zu Nichte.

„Du bist geflohen.", beharrte Regulus.

„Nein bin ich nicht.", wiedersprach Sirius.

„Doch, du bist wie ein Feigling geflohen!", rief Regulus und sprang auf.

Überrascht, darüber wie fassungslos sein kleiner Bruder war, erwiderte Sirius nichts.

„Du…du bist ein Feigling!", beharrte Regulus und lief einfach davon.

In der großen Halle beim Frühstück.  
Überall war es festlich geschmückt, schließlich war ja heute Heiligabend.  
James tat sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf und aß sie missmutig mit Sirup. Die Halle war noch leerer als sonst. Nicht nur, dass Ferien waren, war es auch noch so früh, dass noch kaum ein Schüler auf den Beinen war. Irgendwie wusste James nicht recht mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, für alles was ihm einfiel hätte er Lily oder Sirius, am liebsten natürlich beide, gehabt. So alleine war es schon ziemlich öde. Als James gerade mit seinem Messer die Tischplatte traktierte, fiel ihm etwas ein. Hagrid. James könnte ihn besuchen, das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan. Schnell schaufelte er sich die restlichen Happen in den Mund und machte sich über die Ländereien auf zu Hagrids Hütte. Aus dem Schornstein der kleinen Hütte qualmte es nur so heraus. James fror als er über die Ländereien lief, er hatte vergessen, dass es draußen schneite und lief nur in seinem Wollpulli herum. Klappernd schlug er mehrmals mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„Wer da?", ertönte Hagrids Stimme gefolgt von einem Bellen, das sicher von Fang kam.

„Der Weihnachtsmann.", rief James zurück.

Hagrid schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt.

„Sag doch das du es bist.", sagte er erleichtert, als er James erblickte.

„Komm schnell rein und setzt dich vors Feuer. Du musst völlig erfroren sein.", meinte Hagrid und ließ James eintreten.

James kam herein und wurde gleich von Fang angesprungen.

„Hey, na du.", begrüßte James den Saurüde und streichelte ihn. Hagrid warf ein paar Holzscheiten ins Feuer.

„Tee?", erkundigte er sich und hielt eine Tasse in der Hand.

„Nicht zum Frühstück Hagrid, aber trotzdem danke.", schlug James das Angebot grinsend aus.

„Ich bin so überrascht, dass du mich so früh besuchst bzw. dass du mich überhaupt besuchst.", erklärte Hagrid.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich besuche dich doch immer.", hielt James dagegen.

„Na ja, seit dem einem Mal im Wald, sieht man sich recht wenig. Bist auch ein ziemlich stiller geworden.", fand Hagrid und musterte James.

„Ich dachte, ich soll keinen Unfug mehr machen?", rief er Hagrid seine eigenen Worte in Erinnerung.

„Ja schon, aber du bist schon fast verdächtig ruhig.", sagte Hagrid.

„Ist die Sache mit Williams", Hagrid unterbrach ihn, „Professor Williams, James.", „Ja, Professor Williams nicht an dein Ohr gedrungen?", fragte James und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Doch, aber das hat sich ja wieder gelegt oder?", hakte Hagrid nach und seine schwarzen Käferhaften Augen sahen besorgt aus.

„Muss ja, muss ja.", tat James ab. Hagrid nickte vor sich hin.

„Und sonst so?", erkundigte sich der Wildhüter.

„Ach, Lily ist krank und Tatze und Wurmschwanz sind nach Hause gefahren.", erzählte James.

„Lily ist krank? Die Arme. Ich werde sie nachher mal besuchen gehen. Was hat sie denn?", fragte Hagrid.

„Grippe.", antwortete James einfach.

„Grippe, soso. Und was macht Sirius zu Hause? Er wohnt doch bei dir. Was ist er also bei dir und du hier in Hogwarts?", quetschte Hagrid James weiter aus.

„Er ist nicht so zu Hause. Er ist bei seiner Familie. Er ist im Grimmauldplace.", erklärte James.

Hagrid nickte wieder vor sich hin.

In der Küche des Grimmauldplace Nr. 12, in der Sirius nachdachte.  
Sirius hatte Regulus selten so aus der Fassung gesehen. Gut, an Heiligabend war das nichts besonderes, aber denn noch war Sirius überrascht über so viel Gefühl von seinem Bruder. Er hatte ihn als Feigling abgestempelt, nicht um Sirius zu ärgern, sondern um selbst damit fertig zu werden. Sirius hatte, dadurch, dass er ausgezogen war und sich entgültig gegen seine Familie gestellt hatte, die Vorbildfunktion verloren. Dies schien der Auslöser eines Weltunterganges zu sein, eines Weltunterganges von Regulus. Offensichtlich schien Sirius für Regulus, ob nun gewollt oder auch ungewollt, ein Vorbild zu sein und die Tatsache, dass Sirius sich gegen schwarze Magie und die Familie stellt, hatte hart an Regulus Weltanschauung genagt. Doch Mr Black hatte Regulus schon wieder unter seine Kontrolle bekommen und ihm eingepflanzt, dass Sirius Verhalten falsch war und nicht das eines anderen. Deshalb war Regulus auch immer so versessen darauf gewesen seinen Bruder zurück zu holen, er brauchte nicht Sirius an sich, sondern seinen großen Bruder, ein Vorbild. Zum ersten Mal in Sirius Leben schien die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder so völlig klar und ersichtlich zu sein. Sirius seufzte. Weihnachten war schon merkwürdig. In Hogwarts war es das nie, dort was immer gemütlich und einfach. Mit James zusammen hatte er die Lehrer geärgert und Essensschlachten angezettelt. Die Neuen Geschenke ausprobiert und so viele Süßigkeiten gegessen bis ihnen schlecht war. Remus und Peter waren immer nach Hause gefahren, nun alles irgendwie anderes. Sirius hockte an Weihnachten dort, wo er nicht sein wollte, Remus war in Hogwarts und Lily, sie war ja jetzt auch da. Ein frühres Weihnachten in Sirius Leben sah eigentlich immer so aus, das spätestens, wenn die ganze Familie beim Essen war, sein Vater angefangen hatte von schwarzer Magie zureden und wie viel Hoffnung er in Sirius Leben steckte. Doch als Sirius nach Gryffindor gekommen war, wurde er verstoßen oder musste sich Bekehrungen unterziehen. Andromeda, seine Cousine und eine weitere Gryffindor, hatte ihm immer zur Seite gestanden, bis sie aus der Familie verbannt wurde. Sirius hatte sich oft gefragt, ob es anderes gekommen wäre, wenn sie ihm nicht immer geholfen hätte und ob es seine Schuld sei, dass sie verbannt wurde oder ob sie der Familie schon immer ein Dorn im Auge war und sie nur einen Grund suchten, sie zu verbannen. Doch Andromeda hatte ihm einmal geschrieben, dass ein Leben außerhalb der Blacks die Erfüllung sei. Von da an, hatte Sirius sich geschworen den Grimmauldplace zu verlassen, wenn sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot. Und sie hatte sich geboten.

Hogwarts.  
Der Morgen glitt dahin und als James das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es schon weit über den Mittag hinaus.

„Lily.", stieß er plötzlich hervor, als Hagrid über eines seiner neuen Geschöpfe redete.

„Äh, was?", fragte Hagrid verwirrt.

„Lily, die Besuchszeit. Ich hab noch zwanzig Minuten. Du verstehst sicher Hagrid oder?", fragte James und sprang vom Stuhl auf.

„Wie? Ja, sicher, sicher. Geh nur.", antwortete Hagrid etwas benommen.

„Bye Hagrid!", verabschiedete sich James und lief zur Tür.

„Und gute Besserung, sag ihr das!", rief Hagrid ihm noch hinter her.

James spurtete durch den Schnee, in die Eingangshalle, an einem wildfluchenden und „Potter bleib stehen!" schreienden Filch vorbei, wegen der Schneespur, weitere Korridore entlang, bis er leicht außer Atem die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufriss. Madam Pomfrey riss den Kopf herum.

„Potter!", fauchte sie.

„Besuchszeit!", erwiderte James und hastete zu Lilys Bett hinüber.

Madam Pomfrey konnte gerade noch an sich halten um James nicht erneut anzumeckern. Neben Lilys Bett setzte James sich auf einen Stuhl und ergriff ihre Hand. Lily schlug die Augen auf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte er sich und rieb ihre Hand an seiner Wange.

„Schon besser.", hauchte sie zurück und lächelte matt.

„Remus wurde auch eingeliefert.", erzählte Lily.

„Ich weiß, ich habe ihn heute morgen selbst hergebracht.", erklärte James.

„Aber wieso, was hat er? Madam Pomfrey wollte mir nicht sagen.", fragte Lily aufgebracht.

James warf der Krankenschwester einen kurzen Blick zu, als er sicher war, sie würde nicht in nächster Zeit zu ihnen kommen oder lauschen, flüsterte er: „Vollmond."

Lily nickte verständnisvoll.

„Halt warte. Gehst du wieder mit?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt. James zögerte, dann nickte er.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Ich habe immer schreckliche Angst, wenn ihr da draußen herumlauft. Zudem seit ihr jetzt nur noch zu zweit bzw. du bist allein.", teilte Lily ihre Sorgen mit.

„Umso wichtiger ist es, dass ich mitgehe. Willst du Moony ganz allein sich selbst überlassen?", fragte James etwas geschockt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber", doch James fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Na siehst du. Alles halb so schlimm.", tat er ab. Lily seufzte.

„Pass auf dich auf.", sagte Lily und sah ihren Freund besorgt an.

„Klar, mach ich doch immer.", erwiderte James und grinste.

„James ich meine das ernst, bitte pass auf dich auf.", bat Lily.

„Lily, ich bitte dich. Das ist nicht das erste Mal.", schloss James das Gespräch ab.

Lily biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Mach das nicht, dass ist nicht gut für deine Arme Lippe.", meinte James und legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihre Unterlippe und zog die Lippe so, mit einer sanften Bewegung unter den Zähnen hervor.

Lily lächelte. Dann hustete sie plötzlich. James griff instinkttief nach dem Glaswasser auf Lilys Nachttischen. Er reichte es ihr. Sie versuchte gegen den husten was zu trinken, was eine sehr schwierige Aktion war, aber dennoch gelang. James Blick fiel in der Zwischenzeit auf ein kleines Päckchen mit einer Karte auf Lilys Nachtisch. Während Lily trank, klappte James die Karte unauffällig ein Stück auf um die Karte zu lesen.

„Wieso nimmst du so etwas an?", fragte er zusammenhangslos.

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten und drückte mit ihrem Gesicht ein „Was?" aus.

„Das Geschenk, es ist von Snape, wieso nimmst du so etwas an?", führte James seine Frage aus.

Lily zögerte.

„Er war hier und hat mich besucht.", erzählte sie James.

Dieser riss die Augen auf.

„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Ihn hinausschmeißen und das Geschenk gleich hinterher? James, ich war Macht los.", meinte Lily.

James sah immer noch etwas geschockt drein. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, als Madam Pomfrey hinüber kam.

„Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei. Mr Potter.", wies sie James darauf hin und forderte ihn zugleich auf den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

„Keine Sorgen, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen.", erwiderte James und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Krankenflügel.

Draußen fragte sich James: Er macht so viele Fehler und sie sieht über alles hinweg! Wieso?

Kurz vor fünf Uhr Morgens, die Sonne war dabei aufzugehen und tauchte den Horizont in ein blutrotes Licht.

Die beiden Jungen lagen erschöpft in der heulenden Hütte. Auf dem Rücken und alle viere von sich gestreckt, atmete James flach auf dem staubigen Boden. Sein Körper war überseht mit Blessuren jeglicher Art. Remus lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt, jedoch auf der Seite und kaum zu irgendeiner Bewegung fähig. Mit jedem seiner ebenso flachen Atemzüge, wie die von James, wirbelte er kleine Staubwölkchen auf. Remus hatte seine Augen halb geschlossen und auch er trug Blessuren schrecklicher Art auf seinem Körper. James hatte diese Nacht große Schwierigkeiten gehabt seinen Freund in Werwolfsgestallt unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht seine Gedanken nicht ordnen können, immer wieder waren Lily und Snape in seinen Fantasien miteinander ausgingen oder einfach nur Lily die ihm sagte, er solle mehr wie Snape sein. Er hatte sogar angefangen an dem Heiratsantrag zuzweifeln, den er Lily gemacht hatte. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich nur noch aus Verpflichtung zu ihm hingezogen. Vielleicht war es wirklich Snape, der nun ihr Herz erobert hatte. James hatte die Augen nun geschlossen und viel in ein tiefes dunkles Loch. Remus leise Stimme riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Madam Pomfrey wird bald kommen.", flüsterte Remus.

„Soll sie doch, ich kann mich nicht bewegen.", erwiderte James und rührte sich nicht.

„Nun geh schon.", drängte Remus.

„Du hast leicht reden, du musst ja nicht aufstehen.", murrte James, doch kaum hatte er dies gesagt, erhob sich ein geschmeidiger Hirsch auf seine Hufe.

Remus lächelte benommen. James galoppierte aus der Hütte hinaus, vor dem Loch der Peitschenden Weide verwandelte er sich wieder zurück. Als sein menschliches ich konnte er leichter durch die Öffnung schlüpfen. Kaum war er draußen und hatte sich einigermaßen wieder aufgerappelt, hörte er von weitem Rufe. James wandte den Kopf und sah eine Frau, wahrscheinlich Madam Pomfrey, auf sich zu eilen. Er schlüpfte um den Baumstamm herum und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Hirsch.

„Hallo!", rief die Krankenschwester über die Länderein.

Wie unvorsichtig, dachte sich James.

>Wenn das jemand hört, zum Glück ruft sie hier keine Namen. , murrte er weiter.

„Ist da jemand?", fragte die Krankenschwester und näherte sich vorsichtig der Weide.

Da lief der Hirsch davon. Einfach über die Länderein davon. Madam Pomfrey atmete auf, war es doch nur ein Hirsch gewesen. Jedoch so dich bei der Peitschenden Weide, die sich zudem nicht einmal bewegte?

Zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit, schrieb man im Grimmauldplace Briefe.  
Sirius hatte sich wieder auf sein bett gesetzt und hatte Pergament und Feder zur Hand genommen. James Brief war im Laufe des Tages eingetrudelt und nun fand Sirius endlich die Ruhe und Zeit ihm zu antworten.

Hey Krone,  
das die Kleine Grippe hat, war irgendwie klar. Frag nicht wieso.  
Warum hast du mir verschwiegen, dass heute Vollmond ist? Denkst du, ich habe keine Fenster und finde es nicht heraus?  
Ach, ist auch egal. Ich hoffe, ihr zwei konntet das auch ohne mich regeln.  
Diese ganze Hochzeitsgeschichte war ein Fehler. Ich hätte nie herkommen dürfen! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich überhaupt hier bin…aber Ari…ich kann sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen, wenn ich fort bin. Es gibt u viel zu klären. Zu viele Probleme aus denen sie alleine nicht heraus kommt. Ich kann sie hier nicht alleine zurück lassen, aber sie heiraten, wäre auch keine Lösung…zumindest nicht von Dauer.  
Ich meld mich wieder bei dir, wenn ich einen Plan habe….  
Tatze

PS: Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Sirius faltete den Brief zusammen und zögerte. Sollte er ihn wirklich abschicken? James mit weiteren Problemen belasten? Doch dann war ihm eins klar, James hatte geschrieben, solle es ein Problem geben, er wäre zur Stelle. So sei es.

Hogwarts später morgen, ein Marauder in seinem Bett.  
James öffnete die Augen und gähnte. Wie er es letzte Nacht in sein Bett geschafft hatte, wusste er schon nicht mehr. Sein Schädel brummte und auch seine sonst so ausgeprägte Wahrnehmung lies zu wünschen übrig. Ziemlich fertig rieb er sich die Augen und fiel mehr oder minder aus seinem Bett heraus, als das er hinaus stieg. Nachdem sich James ausgiebig gestreckt hatte und ein paar Knochen knackten, fiel sein Blick auf das Fußende seines Bettes. Geschenke. Es war mehr eine Ansammlung von Briefen und Kärtchen als wirkliche Geschenke. James nahm den Stapel Post in die Hand. Er drehte ihn um und sah die Absender durch. Tante, Onkel, andere Verwandte, Hagrid, Peter hatte auch geschrieben und…und Sirius. James riss den Umschlag auf. Das waren wirklich herrliche Weihnachten. Wie konnte innerhalb von einem Tag Weihnachten so den Bach runter gehen? Was war denn zum Teufel noch mal los hier? James warf die restlichen Briefe auf sein Bett. So konnte es hier nicht weiter gehen. Es war doch schließlich Weihnachten und an Weihnachten war der Tag an dem man freundlich war und Sachen tat, die man das ganze Jahr vielleicht nicht tun mochte, Weihnachten war vollgestopft mit Fröhlichkeit und Zusammengehörigkeit, das durfte dieses Jahr nicht anderes sein. James machte sich fertig und rauschte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, vergessen waren die Schmerzen und die Benommenheit, all die Probleme, die noch zu klären. Als er die Treppe hinunter lief begegnete er zwei kleinen Erstklässlern.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", wünschte er übertrieben glücklich.

Die beiden Erstklässler starrten ihn an.

James Mund hatte sich zu einem überdimensionalen Grinsen verausgabt und die beiden Schüler gingen davon, dabei tippte sich der eine auf die Stirn und sagte: „Die Spinnen, die Marauder!"

Grimmauldplace, Sirius Zimmer.  
Geschenke hatte der Schwarzhaarige eigentlich nicht erwartet, aber dass er doch welche bekam freute ihn einwenig. Selbst wenn jeder Gegenstand noch schwarzmagischer war, als der Vorige. Am Ende besaß Sirius zig neue schwarzmagische Dinge, doch da war noch ein kleines Päckchen, welches von den anderen nahezu verdeckt gewesen war. Es war recht klein und das Packpapier schien mit großer Sorgfalt herumgewickelt worden zu sein. Sirius wickelte das mysteriöse Packet aus. Als erstes fiel ihm eine Karte in die Hand. Er klappte sie auf und las. Sie war von seiner Cousine Andromeda. Sie würde dieses Jahr nicht kommen, da die Familie sie eh nicht sehen wolle, und sie habe gehört, dass Sirius der Tradition folge leisten solle. Er solle sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren, alle nötigen Register ziehen und wenn das nicht helfe, wäre sie ja auch noch da, trotzdem wünschte sie ihm Fröhliche Weihnachten. Sirius sah die kleine, dunkelrot gefärbte, bauchige Flasche an. Zur Beschriftung der Flasche, diente ein kleiner Zettel, der mit einem Stück dünner Kordel am Hals der Falsche gebunden war. Auf dem gelblichen Stück Pergament, war die Handschrift seiner Cousine wiederzuerkennen auf denen sie geschrieben hatte: Phoenix Tears.

James pfiff „We wisch you a merry Christmas", während er zum Krankenflügel hinüber schlenderte. Lily und Remus sollten auch etwas von Weihnachten haben. Vor einem der Schneebedeckten Fenster stoppte James und spähte hinaus. Es war wirklich ein schreckliches Schneetreiben. Heute Morgen um fünf Uhr kam ihm das noch nicht so vor. Plötzlich kam ihm die Welt ziemlich undurchsichtig vor, wie ein Schneesturm. Er hatte eigentlich gar keine Ahnung was so in der Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts vor sich ging in letzter Zeit. Zu sehr war er in sein eigenes kleines Schneetreiben verwickelt. Wie ist er bloß zu diesem Weltfremden Menschen geworden? Jemand der sich nicht mehr für das interessiert, was in der Welt geschieht. James schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Was war bloß aus ihm geworden? Er musste endlich wieder Normalität einkehren. Streiche mussten wieder von den Meistern gespielt werden und die Welt hatte wieder einen besorgten Menschen mehr. Er musste den Tagespropheten unbedingt lesen. Doch wo bekam man jetzt einen her? Das Frühstück, für die Posteulen war es sicher noch nicht zu spät. Somit rannte James in die große Halle. Dort angekommen rauschten gerade die Eulen über ihn hinweg. Abonniert hatte James den Tagespropheten nicht, dennoch musste es doch jemanden gäben, der dies getan hatte. James wuselte zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber und sah, dass Josh gerade die aktuelle Zeit in der Hand hielt und sie auseinander rollte. James lief zu ihm hinüber und schnappte Josh mit den Worten: „Ich darf doch mal!" die frisch gedruckte Zeitung unter der Nase weg.

Sirius hatte in seinem Zimmer inzwischen alle seine Geschenke in einen Schrank in seinem Zimmer geworfen. Außer den Brief von Andromeda, den er zwischen ein Stapel Pergamente in seinem Koffer stopfte. Da fiel ihm die Geschichte mit Lily in McGonagalls Büro ein, als sie die Karte des Rumtreibers gesucht hatten. Aus Spaß tippte Sirius gegen das Stück Pergament was oben auflag und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Zu seiner völligen Überraschung tauchte Tinte auf und er sah wie Hogwarts sich vor ihm auf einem einzigen Stück Pergament ausbreitete. Warum war die Karte hier? Da fiel es ihm mit einem Schlag wieder ein. Er hatte die Karte immer in seinem Umhang gehabt und als er gepackt hatte, hatte er alles aus seinem Umhang in den Koffer geworfen. Inständig hoffte Sirius, dass James die Karte nicht benötigen würde. Aber da er die Karte ja schon mal geöffnet hatte, könnte er kurz nach seinem besten Kumpel sehen. Irgendwie war es wie eine verrückte Art eine Überwachungskamera zu benutzen. Sirius setzte sich auf sein Bett und fing an zu suchen. Er hätte beinahe den kleinen Punkt mit James Potter übersehen, doch im Gewusel der großen Halle war dies kein Wunder. Sirius prüfte wer noch alles da war. Als er einen kleinen Tintenklecks mit dem Namen Severus Snape in der Halle herumspazieren sah, verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Hat der denn kein zu hause oder was? fragte sich Sirius. Als er weiter auf der Karte herumsuchte, fand er auch die Punkte Lily Evans und Remus Lupin im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Völlig vertieft in die Karte, erschrak er sich maßlos, als plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgestoßen wurde und Kreacher herein kam. Hastig faltete Sirius die Karte zusammen.

„Was!", fauchte er zu dem Hauself hinüber und stopfte die Karte unter sein Kopfkissen.

„Herr, das Frühstück ist angerichtet. Die Familie wünscht ihre Anwesenheit, Herr.". wagte der Elf zaghaft sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

Sirius machte eine hinauswerfende Geste zu Kreacher, sodass dieser verschwand.

Vorsichtig zog Sirius die Karte wieder hervor und flüsterte: „Unheil angerichtet!"

Wenn diese Karte in falsche Hände geraten würde, dann…das wollte Sirius sich lieber nicht ausmalen, z.B. in den Händen Regulus.

In der großen Halle hatte James sich etwas abseits an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt. Er studierte lange das Titelblatt der Zeitung. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er sich von dem langen anstarren versprach, aber vielleicht entging ihm ja eine winzige Kleinigkeit. Aber außer über die Fröhlichkeit an Weihnachten und ein wenig Aufruhe im Ministerium stand nichts in der Zeitung. Etwas enttäuscht rollte James die Zeitung wieder zusammen.

„Gefunden, wonach die gesucht hast?", fragte Josh und griff nach seinem Tagespropheten.

„Nicht direkt.", antwortete James.

„Wonach hast du denn gesucht?", erkundigte sich Josh und rollte die Zeitung auseinander um ebenfalls das Titelblatt zustudieren.

„Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht genau.", gestand James.

„Du weißt nicht wonach du gesucht hast, aber du weißt, das du es nicht gefunden hast?", fasste Josh zusammen.

James nickte.

Josh schien verwirrt.

„Ahja, sag mir, wenn du wieder bei verstand bist James.", meinte Josh und verschwand mit seiner Zeitung.

Wo nach hatte James eigentlich gesucht? Innerlich ahnte er bzw. wusste er wonach er sich sehnte. Nach einer Meldung über Voldemort.

Grimmauldplace, Esszimmer, dort wo man zu Weihnachten immer die Malzeiten einnahm. Die ganze Familie Black, mit Ausnahme Andromedas und Bellatrix, war zu besuch. Sirius bestrich sich gerade ein Brötchen mit Marmelade.

„Beim Abendessen werden abermals Familie Treston beiwohnen. Also keine falschen Spielchen Sirius.", verkündete Mr Black und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

Das heute Weihnachten war, schien niemanden zu interessieren. „Hast du mich verstanden?", hakte Sirius Vater nach, als er keine Reaktion seines Sohnes bekam.

Sirius biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

„Ob du mich verstanden hast, Junge!", wiederholte sich sein Vater ruppig.

„Ja.", antwortete Sirius genervt.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit deinem Vater.", herrschte ihn Mrs Black an.

Still wurde das Frühstück weiter eingenommen. Sirius kaute lange auf seinem Brötchen herum.

>Immer schön den Mund voll haben, so muss ich wenigstens nicht reden. , dachte sich Sirius.

Nachdem das Frühstück abgeräumt wurde, verließ die jüngere Generation der Blacks das Esszimmer um sich zu einem Gespräch wie es an Weihnachten eben so der Brauch war, im Salon zurück zuziehen.

„Ich verstehe definitiv nicht wo dein Problem liegt Sirius.", begann Narzissa wie aus heiterem Himmel ein Gespräch.

Sirius starrte sie an.

„Sirius ich bitte dich, Arabella ist nun wirklich eine vorteilhafte Partie.", fand Narzissa und sah ihren Cousin wütend an.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wach auf Narzissa!", erwiderte er.

„Ich bin glücklich in meiner Ehe.", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Ja klar. Und wenn das nicht hilft wird man einfach Todesser wie unsere liebe Bella.", spitzfindigte Sirius.

Seine Cousine warf ihr langes blondes Haar in den Nacken und stieß dabei einen verächtlichen Ton aus.

„Du bist so dumm Sirius.", beleidigte sie ihn.

„Weil ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe und nicht so Wahnsinnig bin wie ihr alle?", fragte Sirius.

„Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Früher oder später wird dich das eh alles einholen.", prophezeite Narzissa.

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich werde meinen Weg gehen, außerhalb eures Wahnsinns.", erwiderte Sirius und schmökerte in einer kleinen Bar herum, die im Salon stand.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa genauso enden wie Andromeda oder?", fragte ihn Narzissa scharf.

„Sie ist nicht geendet. Sie hat doch ihre eigene Familie oder? Sie ist zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben glücklich, was man von dir, trotz deiner Wiedersprüche, nicht behaupten kann.", antwortete Sirius.

Narzissa sah ihren Cousin böse funkelnd an.

„Natürlich bin ich glücklich. Mein Mann ist ein mächtiger, reinblütiger und ehrenwerter Zauberer. Er besitzt viel Macht und Einfluss.", beharrte Sirius Cousine.

„Was natürlich auch Sinn und Zweck einer Ehe ist. Macht, Reinblütigkeit und Ansehen.", fasste Sirius spöttisch zusammen.

„Als wenn du so viel Ahnung vom heiraten hast.", fauchte Narzissa zurück.

„Meine besten Freunde werden bald heiraten.", erzählte Sirius.

Narzissas Gesicht verzog sich zu seinem Lächeln.

„Potter und das Schlammblut.", kommentierte sie kühl. In Sirius loderte augenblicklicher Zorn auf.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", forderte er.

„Dein wunder Punkt Sirius. Sie schwächen dich. Lass dich nicht täuschen. Sonst machst du den Fehler deines Lebens.", sagte ihm Narzissa voraus.

„Den habe ich schon getan, indem ich wieder her gekommen bin.", meinte Sirius.

Mit einem renn-schritt-zwing Tempo, sah es sehr merkwürdig aus, wie James die große Halle verließ. Als er durch das Portal geschritten war, lief er los. Er spurtete die Treppe hinauf und ein paar Korridore entlang. Seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es Besuchszeit im Krankenflügel war. Vor der Krankenstadion machte er halt, strich sich über seinen Pullover und fuhr noch einmal mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare. Dann klopfte er und trat ein. Madam Pomfrey streckte überrascht den Kopf aus ihrem kleinen Nebenzimmer. Als sie James erblicke war sie überrascht, wie langsam und leise er zu Lilys Bett hinüber ging. Lily schien es schon viel besser zu gehen. Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und las.

„Na Süße, wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sich James und küsste seine Freundin auf die Stirn.

Lily legte das Buch, „Waldhexen und Weiße Magie", beiseite und strahlte ihren Freund an.

„Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass ich morgen schon wieder entlassen werde.", verkündete Lily glücklich.

„Das freut mich, du warst auch lange genug hier.", fand James und strich ihr liebevoll über das Gesicht, während er sich auf eine Bettkante setzte. Lilys Buch piekte ihm ins Bein.

„Oh, was liest du denn da?", fragte er interessiert und nahm das Buch in die Hand.

„Weißt du", fing Lily an und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

James sah sich das Cover an, auf dem drei Frauen in grünen, flatternden Gewändern und Blumen im Haar auf einer Waldlichtung herumtanzten.

„Interessant. Ich wusste nicht, das du dich dafür interessierst.", gab James zu.

„Ach, es ist ganz spannend. Mit den ganzen Kräuterhexerein und so.", fand Lily und nahm James das Buch aus der Hand.

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", erkundigte sich James versucht so beiläufig wie möglich zu fragen.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily knapp und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch.

„Und, von wem?", hakte James nach und zog an einem Faden an seinem Pullover um Lily nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Von Snape.", nuschelte Lily kleinlaut.

„Von wem?", fragte James noch einmal in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben.

„Von Snape.", antwortete Lily erneut, dieses mal etwas lauter.

James schluckte schwer. Er hatte es ja unbedingt wissen wollen. Lily biss sich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du das nicht ständig tun sollst.", tadelte sie James mit schwerer Miene, als er aufsah. Lily lächelte matt, wenn noch etwas besorgt.

„Was wollen wir denn morgen machen, wenn du entlassen bist?", fragte James.

„Mir egal, such du dir was aus.", antwortete Lily immer noch nicht sicher wie James die Sache mit dem Buch wirklich aufgenommen hatte.

„Okay.", erwiderte James und nickte.

Kurz schwiegen sie und Lily fing an ihre völlig Fusel freie Decke zu entfusseln.

„Sag mir ehrlich, was du denkst.", bad sie und zupfte weiter an der Decke herum.

„Das willst du wirklich wissen?", hakte James nach, er sah sie an.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily und hob nun auch den Kopf.

Als sie in James tiefe braune Augen sah, war sie sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher.

Sirius und seine Cousine standen sich noch immer im Salon gegenüber und unterhielten sich. Regulus saß auf der Couch und verfolgte das Geschehen gebannt.

„Wo ist dein toller Ehemann eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht.", erwiderte Narzissa schroff.

„Also selber keine Ahnung!", reizte er sie.

„Doch.", fauchte sie zurück.

„Aber?", fragte Sirius.

„Nichts aber. Wie gesagt, es geht dich nichts an.", beharrte Narzissa.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Als Todesser hat er eben viel um die Ohren, vielleicht trifft er sich mit Bella. Wer weiß…", redete Sirius so drauf los und ließ sich neben Regulus auf das Sofa fallen.

Narzissa verschränkte gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du kannst ihn heute Abend gern selbst fragen.", fauchte Sirius Cousine und schüttelte ihr langes blondes Haar.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Sirius.

„Er kommt heute Abend auch zum Essen. Er ist doch schließlich auch ein Familienmitglied.", erklärte Narzissa.

„Wenn er unbedingte dazu gehören will, meine Stelle kann er gern haben.", murmelte Sirius genervt.

„Hm?", machte Narzissa, doch Sirius hob die Hand und winkte ab.

„Also überleg dir, was du tust Sirius. Arabella kann dir nur Vorteile bringen.", redete sie ihm gut zu.

„Ach und du kennst sie?", erkundigte sich Sirius spöttisch.

„Ja. Wir beide sehen uns regelmäßig zum Tee.", erzählte Narzissa.

„Zum Tee?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ja, zum Tee. Sie ist wirklich reizend.", versuchte sie ihm Ari Schmackhaft zu machen.

„Du meinst wohl eher reinblütig.", verbesserte Sirius sie.

„Das mit Sicherheit auch. Aber wenn du ihr keine Chance gibst, Sirius, dann kann sie dich nie erreichen. Außerdem hast du eh keine andere Wahl.", belehrte sie ihren Cousin.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Nicht in dieser Welt, Sirius.", sagte Narzissa etwas melancholisch dahin.


	14. Chapter XIV

Hogwarts, Krankenflügel.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Snape, dieser Penner, macht so viele Fehler und Dinge falsch und du, du siehst über alles hinweg.", redete sich James von der Seele.

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich Lily.

„Lily, es ist nun wirklich nicht gerade wenig mit diesem Penner passiert, als das ich wirklich anfangen muss, Situationen an einer Hand abzuzählen.", fauchte James leicht.

Lily sah etwas bedrückt drein.

„Warum zum Teufel liegt dir so viel an ihm?", fragte James gerade heraus wobei seine Stimme etwas lauter wurde.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir liegt auch direkt nichts an ihm, er tut mir nur so wahrsinnig leid.", antwortete Lily frustriert darüber, dass sie keine bessere Antwort wusste.

James schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein, kann ich nicht.", erwiderte James kühl.

Lily sah bestürzt aus.

„Wenn du ihn liebst, dann solltest du auch mit ihm zusammen sein und nicht mit mir.", fand James.

„James, hast du mir eben nicht zugehört? Keiner hat etwas von lieben gesagt.", sprudelte es aus Lily heraus.

„Du brauchst das nicht zu leugnen nur, weil du nicht mit mir Schluss machen kannst. Das ist wirklich kein Problem für mich. Ich will nur das du glücklich bist.", redete James weiter, ohne auf Lily zu achten.

„Hey, James! Ich liebe dich doch, ich würde dich um keinen Preis auf der Welt verlassen.", sage Lily.

James schwieg und biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum.

„Du weißt doch, dass das nicht gut für deine Lippe ist.", tadelte sie ihn mit einer nachgeahmten Stimme seiner Selbst.

James lächelte.

„So ist schon viel besser und nun komm her.", fand Lily und zog James an sich heran um ihn zu küssen.

„Chrm Chrm.", räusperte sich plötzlich Madam Pomfrey. „Mr Potter, die Besuchszeit ist nun leider vorbei."

James ließ den Kopf sinken.

Keine Chance Lily zu küssen, wenn die Krankenschwester daneben stand. „Dann wird ich auch mal gehen. Ciao Süße.", verabschiedete sich James von Lily. Dann stand er auf.

„Eine Frage noch, Madam Pomfrey", begann James.

Die Krankenschwester sah James aufmerksam an.

„Wann kann Moony wieder gehen?", fragte James.

„Oh, Mr Lupin habe ich so eben entlassen. Er ist mit Sicherheit dabei sich anzukleiden. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie ja draußen auf Ihn warten.", schlug Madam Pomfrey vor.

James nickte zustimmend und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Die drei Jugendlichen saßen noch immer im Salon des Grimmauldplaces und unterhielten sich.  
Sirius seufzte und starrte auf den Fußoden.

„Wieso bist du nur so uneinsichtig?", hinterfragte Narzissa das ganze Verhalten ihres Cousins.

„Uneinsichtig?", wiederholte Sirius und sah zu seiner Cousine hinauf.

Narzissa nickte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du das jemals richtig verstehen wirst, Narzissa.", meinte Sirius weiter.

Er hatte keine Lust seiner Cousine zum zigsten mal zu erklären, warum er schwarze Magie verabscheute.

„Wie kannst du wirklich glücklich sein? Du stellst dich gegen deine Familie, gegen dein eigenes Fleisch und Blut.", versuchte Narzissa Sirius zu bekehren.

„Ich habe mich nicht gegen sie gestellt.", wiedersprach Sirius ruhig.

„Und wie nennst du das ganze dann?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Leben.", antwortete er.

„Du hast eine ziemlich merkwürdige Vorstellung von Leben, wenn du mich fragst.", meinte Narzissa.

„Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern dich gefragt zu haben.", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. Narzissa sah ihren Cousin argwöhnisch an.

Das Gespräch hatte seine Niveauvolle Eben verlassen und würde, sofern sie es weiter führen würden zu einem Streitgespräch führen.

„Lassen wir das Sirius. Du bist einfach unreif und kindisch und das wird sich nie ändern. Du wirst dir damit dein eigenes Grab schaufeln.", sagte Narzissa, als stände Sirius mit einer Schaufel in der Hand vor ihr.

„So sei es dann.", erwiderte Sirius und verließ den Salon.

Irgendwie seiner Gefühle nicht völlig bemannt, versuchte Sirius sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie er die Hochzeit ein für alle mal Boykotieren konnte. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Ihm fiel es doch sonst nicht so schwer, Pläne zu entwickeln.

>Vielleicht ist dir das Mädchen ja nicht ganz so egal, wie du gerne hättest. , meldete sich eine Stimme ins einem Kopf zu Wort.

>Was weißt du denn schon , fauchte eine andere Stimme die erste Stimme in seinem Kopf an.

>Ach und wenn dem nicht so ist, warum kannst du dann nicht einfach wieder davon laufen, wie du es sonst zu tun gepflegt hast , fraget die erste Stimme wieder.

>Weil, weil. , stotterte die zweite Stimme.

Ja, warum konnte er dies nicht tun?

James stand vor dem Krankenflügel und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund hinaus kam. Mit einem etwas verschrammten Gesicht und tiefen Augenringen trat Remus aus der Krankenstation hinaus.

„Hey, na wie gehst dir?", erkundigte sich James.

„Ganz gut.", murmelte Remus und nickte bekräftigend mit dem Kopf.

Die beiden Junge liefen etwas Ziel los in der Schule herum, als sie plötzlich auf einen Jungen mit fetttriefenden, schwarzen Haaren begegneten. Remus wollte Snape einfach ignorieren, doch James offensichtlich nicht.

„Hey Arschgeige.", rief James Snape zu.

Snape sah James an.

„Oh sie mal einer an, der Potter und der Werwolf.", erwiderte Snape.

„Was zum Teufel bildest du dir eigentlich ein!", fauchte James.

Snape zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Wovon redest du da?", fragte er verwirrt zurück.

„Wie kannst du es wagen Lily etwas zu schenken.", meinte James.

„Das kann dir doch egal sein.", erwiderte Snape und genoss es offensichtlich James mal wieder in Rage zu bringen.

Doch kurz bevor James sich völlig seiner Wut hingab, flaute das Gefühl wieder ab. Fast wie ein Schleier umgab ihn die Gleichgültigkeit.

„Du kannst einem wirklich leid tun, Snievellus. Weißt du, wie arm du bist?", fragte James mit einer harten Spur spott in der Stimme.

„Lieber Arm dran, als Arm ab.", murmelte Snape vor sich hin, doch James hörte dies nicht und fuhr fort.

„Es gibt nämlich eine kleine Tatsache, die du nicht weißt. Na gut, ich bin mir sicher, es gibt Millionen Dinge, die du nicht weißt, aber diese eine Sache, wird dir das Genick brechen. Und zwar indem ich dir eröffne, dass du das nächste Mal, besser auf die Hände bzw. Ringfinger deiner Angebeteten achten solltest. Denn sonst kann es dir passieren, wie in diesem Fall, das dir ein kleiner Ring nicht auffällt. Ein kleiner Ring, von dem alles ab zu hängen scheint. Ein Ring der sie zeichnet.", sagte James.

Snape schien völlig perplex zu sein, doch James hingegen war schon auf seinen verhassten Freund zu geeilt und presste ihn gegen die Korridorwand.

Mit dem rechten Unterarm gegen seine Kehle drückend, flüsterte er: „Kurz gesagt, sie ist meine Verlobte. Wage es also ja nicht, sie noch einmal anzusehen, ihr etwas zu schenken, geschweige denn, sie auch nur anzufassen. Sonst reiße ich dir jedes deiner schleimigen Haare einzeln aus und lasse dich daraus deine eigene Schlinge basteln."

Dann schubste James den geschockten Slytherin zu Boden.

„Komm Moony, ich kann meine Zeit auch sinnvoller vertrödeln.", forderte James seinen Kumpel auf und die Beiden verschwanden.

Der Morgen wurde von weiteren kleinen Schneestürmen davon getragen. Und bald gab auch die Sonne auf gegen den Sturm zu scheinen und verschwand am Rande des Horizonts. Und der Weihnachtsabend brach herein.

Im Grimmauldplace in Sirius Zimmer.  
Sirius stand mal wieder vorm Spiegel und frisierte sich. Er musterte sein Spiegelbild und fragte sich, ob es bald das Gesicht eines verheirateten Mannes zeigen würde. Aber was bedeutete heiraten eigentlich? Sirius sah sich selbst tief in die Augen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er sein Spiegel-Ich.

„Eine Lösung.", hörte er sich selbst fast flehend sagen.

„Und was ist, wenn dir die Lösung nicht gefällt?", fragte Sirius.

Doch das Spiegelbild schwieg. Es beäugte ihn nur merkwürdig. Sirius wartete noch einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. Etwas unschlüssig stand er in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte nie wirklich ausgepackt. Lebte immer aus dem Koffer heraus. Immer auf den Fall vorbereitet, spontan fliehen zu müssen. Da klingelte es an der Haustür. Ein lauter Gong schallte durchs Haus und Sirius hörte wie kleine Elfenfüße die Treppe hinunter spurteten, um die Tür zu öffnen. Seufzend umschloss Sirius den Türknauf seines Zimmers. Er drehte. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet drang auch schon die nervige Stimme des Elfens an Sirius Ohr. Wie er bei den Gästen schleimte und sie herzlich Willkommen hieß. Sirius trat aus seinem Zimmer hinaus und spähte über das Geländer hinunter auf Familie Treston. Ari hatte ihre braunen Locken zu einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Sirius stützte die Arme auf das Geländer und legte das Kinn auf die Arme. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und verlor sich einwenig in seinen Gedanken, als sich jemand neben ihm sanft räusperte. Sirius schreckte leicht auf.

„Vielleicht doch nicht so uninteressiert wie!", flötetet Narzissa.

Sirius Cousine hatte sich ein elegantes, smaragdgrünes Kleid angezogen, welches man im Nacken zusammenband. Ihre langen, blonden Haare hatte sie offen gelassen. Zudem trug sie nur Silberschmuck. Sie war eine Vollblut Slytherin, auch wenn sie Hogwarts schon lange nicht mehr besuchte. Doch wenn Sirius nur das Kleid ansah, fand er darin Lilys Augen wieder. Ihren klaren und liebevollen Blick. Wieder schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

„Komm, lass uns hinunter gehen.", sagte Narzissa und hielt Sirius ihren Arm hin.

Er seufzte und ergriff ihn. Kreacher hatte die Gäste inzwischen schon ins Esszimmer geleitet. Sirius und seine Cousine schritten die Treppe hinab und vor dem Esszimmer hielt Sirius ihr sogar die Tür auf. Im Esszimmer lief sie sofort zu seinem Mann hinüber, dessen lange, ebenfalls blonde Haare im Raum sehr auffielen, da die anderen dunkle Haarfarben hatten. Der Mann küsste Narzissa kurz dann spähte er zu Sirius hinüber und winkte ihn zu sich. Wiederwillig kam Sirius seiner Bitte nach.

„Guten Abend Sirius. Wir hatten lange nicht mehr das Vergnügen nicht wahr?", fand Lucius gekünstelt.

„Ja, schade nicht wahr?", erwiderte Sirius scharf.

Lucius eine Hand, die sich um einen Spazierstock schloss, festigte ihren Griff. Doch das Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherin blieb unverändert. Doch bevor einer der Beiden die Konversation fortführen konnte, legte Mr Black Sirius den Arm um.

„Komm doch mal her Junge.", sagte Mr Black und führte Sirius mit sanfter Gewalt zu Arabella hinüber.

„Sirius wollte Ihnen schon die ganze Zeit etwas sagen.", log Mr Black Arabella an.

Ari sah zu Sirius hinüber.

Dieser schwieg.

„Nun los Junge, nicht so schüchtern.", scheuchte ihn Mr Black und schubste Sirius ein Stück nach vorn.

„Du…du siehst einfach umwerfend aus.", sprach Sirius sein Kompliment aus.

Ari lächelte.

„Dankeschön.", erwiderte sie und fühlte sich ernsthaft geschmeichelt.

James und Remus saßen in der zwischen Zeit in Hogwarts beim großen Weihnachtsessen, beidem die Hauselfen offensichtlich keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut hatten.

Trotz sämtlicher Probleme schlugen Remus und James ordentlich zu und unterhielten sich nur wenig. Doch nach dem Essen, als die Beiden Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen, sagte James mit einem nachdenklichen Blick ins Feuer: „Die Zeit ist so schnell vergangen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus und sah seinen Freund über ein Buch hinweg an.

„Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als ich Lily, das erste Mal begegnet bin.", nannte James ein Beispiel.

Remus folgte den braunen Augen ins Feuer.

_Sirius grinste James an. Die braunen Augen verstanden sofort was die Schwarzen ihnen signalisierten. Sirius griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Stinkbombe hervor. James zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der die Stinkbombenzündschnur entflammte. Sirius kniete sich hin und rollte die Bombe über den Schulflur. Die Flamme fraß langsam die Zündschnur, bis diese verbraucht war und die Stinkbombe sich zündete. Eine kleine Rauchwolke tat sich auf und ein Geruch nach verfaulten Eiern erfüllte den vollen Flur. Sirius und James prusteten los, als sie die verzogenen Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler sahen. Doch auf einmal tauchte Mrs Norris auf. James stupste Sirius in die Seite, der sich schon vor lachen mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel stützte. _

_„Wenn die hier rumschleicht ist Filch auch nicht wie.", flüsterte James. _

_Sirius nickte und versuchte sein lachen zu unterdrücken. Plötzlich tauchte Filch im Flur auf. _

_„Potter! Black!", rief er sie blind verdächtigend. _

_„Los komm!", sagte James zu Sirius und versuchte sich mit ihm in der Menge zu verstecken. _

_Filch stapfte durch den Flur, ausschauhaltend nach den beiden Unruhestiftern. James und Sirius grinsten noch immer frech. _

_„Wir sollten besser abhauen!", riet James und die beiden Freunde wollten gerade loslaufen, als Filch Sirius am Oberarm packte. _

_„Black!", rief der Hausmeister triumphierend._

_Für einen Moment waren James und Sirius unachtsam gewesen. James überlegte nicht lange und schubste Filch beiseite. _

_„Lauf!", rief er Sirius zu._

_ Dieser lies sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und nahm sprichwörtlich seine Beine in die Hand und lief davon, James rannte ihm hinter her. Während sie sich Schüler schubsend den Weg frei machten, grinsten die Beiden von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Auf der Flucht vor Filch stieß James auf einmal mit einem Mädchen zusammen. Er rannte sie gänzlich über den Haufen. Als er sich halb gesammelt und das Mädchen anblickte, sah er nur zwei smaragdgrüne Augen. Völlig verzaubert von diesen zwei schildernden Smaragden, nahm James nur noch die Hälfte des Geschehens um ihn herum wahr. Das Mädchen strich sich eine geschmeidig glänzende, rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. _

_„James Potter!", stellte James sich vor, trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und zog seinen imaginären Hut vom Kopf._

_ Das Mädchen kicherte._

_ „Wir haben keine Zeit, süße Mädchen anzubaggern.", sagte Sirius und zerrte an James Arm._

_ „Tut mir Leid, bin leider gerade auf der Flucht, aber ich komme wieder.", wandte sich James wieder dem Mädchen schelmisch grinsend zu._

_ Doch da hatte Filch die beiden Jungs schon eingeholt und packte sie nun beide am Arm. _

_„Das wars, Potter und Black!", ertönte seine schnarrende Stimme. _

_Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Das Spiel war aus._

James grinste.

„Das war schon was.", kommentierte er die Erinnerung.

„Ja, aber da war es um dich geschehen, aber noch lange nicht um Lily.", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Bis sie geschnallt hat, das ich nicht so bin, wie sie denkt, hat es echt ewig gedauert. Das ich Williams einmal dankbar sein würde, hätte ich nie erwartet.", meinte James und sah zu seinem Freund hinüber.

„Nur weil er euch hat Nachsitzen lassen, na ja. Also ich finde, du solltest mir, Tatze und Wurmschwanz auch dankbar sein.", fand Remus.

„Ach und wieso das?", fragte James.

„Weil wir euch da im Enteffekt rausgeholt haben.", antwortete Remus.

„Ich glaube, da verdrehst du ein paar Tatsachen mein Freund.", erwiderte James.

Sirius hatte das Essen auch irgendwie hinunter geschlungen und saß nun mit Ari etwas abseits im Wohnzimmer, in das sich die Gesellschaft zurückgezogen hatte.

„Und du willst mich sicher heiraten?", fragte Sirius Ari nun bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Sirius, was ist denn für dich so unverständlich daran?", fragte Ari mit einem lächeln zurück. Sirius schwieg.

„Oder gibt es eine andere?", erkundigte sie sich Zaghaft.

Sirius könnte vielleicht so endlich Verständnis schaffen und eine Verbündete gewinnen, doch er antwortete die Wahrheit:

„Nein." Ari legte den Kopf schief.

„Erzähl mir mehr von deinen Freunden, ich mag sie irgendwie.", gestand Ari.

„Von meinen Freunden?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig.

Sie nickte.

„Willst du mir nicht lieber was von dir erzählen. Ich hab das Gefühl ich kenne dich kaum.", schlug Sirius vor.

„Lass uns hinausgehen.", meinte Ari und stand auf.

Sirius folgte ihr nach draußen. Die Kälte war fast unerträglich und der Schnee Meter hoch. Trotzdem zündete sich Ari eine Zigarette an und hielt ihm die Schachtel wieder hin. Sirius nahm wieder eine und zündete sie an. Schweigend rauchten sie. Der Schnee rieselte sachte vom Himmel und legte sich wie eine kalte Decke über die Beiden.

Weiter in alten Erinnerungen kramend, unterhielten sich Remus und James weiter.

„Ich verdrehe Tatsachen?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, natürlich du, wer denn sonst!", erwiderte James und grinste.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ach komm Moony, das war damals alles ganz anders.", meinte James grinsend.

„Und wie?", erkundigte sich Remus.

_James stürmte in den Kerker hinein. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Übermutig schwang James seine Tasche über seine Schulter, während er die Reihen zwischen den Bänken nach ganz hinten zu seinen Freunden hinunter lief. Völlig in Gedanken schon bei seinem Platz und einer Standpauke Williams sicher, riss ein plötzlicher Schrei alles auseinander. James drehte sich hastig um, um festzustellen wer denn da so panisch geschrieen hatte, als er jemanden auch schon seinen Namen verfluchen hörte. _

_„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf!", fauchte ein Mädchen und sah an sich hinunter. _

_Ein ausgekippter Kessel lag auf dem Steinboden, dessen Flüssigkeit hatte sich offensichtlich über die Kleidung des Mädchens ergossen. Wütend strich sich das Mädchen eine ihrer wunderschönen roten Strähnen hinters Ohr und funkelte James an. James sah etwas überrascht drein. _

_„Ich rede mit dir!", redete die Rothaarige mit James. _

_James suchte stark nach irgendwelchen Worten, die er aber nicht zu finden schien. _

_„Wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach den Trank jetzt fertig stellen?", fragte das Mädchen am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. _

_„Es…es tut mir Leid.", stotterte James hervor. _

_Das Mädchen zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. _

_„Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht Lily.", setzte er hastig hinzu, jetzt wo er Worte gefunden hatte, musste er sie auch schnell aussprechen._

_ „Ach halt einfach deine Klappe Potter. Auf dein dummes Gerede kann ich sowieso nichts geben.", erwiderte Lily schroff._

_ „Gibt es hier irgendein Problem?", erkundigte sich Professor Williams während er zu ihnen hinüber gerauscht kam. _

_Doch bevor weder James noch Lily ein weiteres Wort sagen konnten, läutete die Schulglocke. _

_„Potter, Evans, hier bleiben!", schnarrte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und hinderte die Beiden daher am einpacken ihrer Sachen. _

_Die Schüler sollten ihren Trank in eine Phiole füllen und vorne abgeben. Sirius machte ein Ich-wart-draußen-und-passt-schon-Gesicht und verließ zusammen mit Remus und Peter den Kerker. Nachdem auch die letzten Trödler den Kerker verlassen hatten, forderte Professor Williams die beiden Gryffindors auf die Lage zu erklären. Lily hatte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkt und James schien hin und ehr gerissen zwischen Williams zu provozieren und Lily anstarren. _

_„Ich fasse einfach mal für mich zusammen. Potter, Sie sind zu spät, quasi gar nicht zum Unterricht erschienen und Evans, Sie haben ihren Trank nicht abgegeben. Von Potter ganz zu schweigen. Also für mich sieht das ganz klar nach nachsitzen aus.", fand Professor Williams. _

_„Aber Professor!", stieß Lily hervor. _

_Der Lehrer wandte ihr den Kopf zu. _

_„Es ist alles Potters Schuld, er hat meinen Trank verschüttet!", schwärzte Lily James an._

_ „Sie hätten einfach einen Zauber gebrauchen können um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen Miss Evans. Oder irre ich mich da?", fragte Williams gemein grinsend zurück. _

_Lily öffnete den Mund um ihm zu wiedersprechen, als ihr auffiel, dass der Professor Recht hatte. _

_„Ich lasse Sie Beide nachsitzen. Heute Abend, 18:00 Uhr.", kündigte der Professor an. _

_James verdrehte die Augen. _

_„Außerdem ziehe ich Ihnen, Potter, 20 Punkte ab, wegen zu spät Komments und nicht abgeben der Aufgabe und Ihnen Evans, 10 Punkte, wegen nicht abgeben der Aufgabe.", zog ihnen Williams Hauspunkte ab. _

_Lily biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. _

_„Und nun verschwindet!", warf sie der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hinaus. Lily und James verließen den Kerker. _

_Auf dem Weg die Steintreppe hinauf, sprach James Lily an._

_ „Das war vielleicht was.", meinte er. Lily starrte ihn entsetzt an. _

_„Das war vielleicht was?", wiederholte Lily wütend. James sah etwas unsicher aus. _

_„Wegen dir wurden mir Hauspunkte abgezogen! Mir wurden noch nie Hauspunkte abgezogen!", fauchte Lily übertrieben dramatisch und rauschte davon. _

Remus grinste.

„Das hast du uns nie so erzählt.", sagte er schadenfroh.

„Ja, ihr müsst ja auch nicht alles wissen. Außerdem war ich zudem Zeitpunkt ziemlich geknickt und wollte das nicht alles noch einmal von mir geben.", erzählte James zimperlich.

Remus grinste noch mehr.

Der Schnee rieselte immer stärker vom Himmel und die beiden Jugendlichen standen noch immer draußen vor dem Haus der Blacks.

„Ich…ich kann dich nicht heiraten.", sagte Sirius in die Stille hinein. Ari stieß eine Rauchwolke aus.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie. Sirius sah sie überrascht an.

„Sirius, ich bin vieles, aber doch nicht blöd. Ich weiß, das, wenn du mich geheiratet hättest, du es nur aus Mitgefühl getan hättest. Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht tust. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Eine Heirat wäre für dich wie ein Käfig. Du bist dafür nicht geschaffen.", erklärte Ari und eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.

„Ari, ich", setzte Sirius an, doch Ari fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Nein, nicht. Bitte. Ich ertrage keine weiteren Worte. Bitte geh, geh einfach Sirius.", bat Ari.

Sirius sah sie von der Seite her an. Er wollte sie berühren, ihr sagen, dass er das alles so nicht gewollt habe, doch als er den Arm nach ihr ausstreckte, drehte Ari sich weg.

„Lauf! Nimm deine Sachen und verschwinde!", flehte sie und silbrigen Tränen flossen nun über ihre Wangen.

Sirius hatte noch immer seinen Arm ausgestreckt und hielt in seiner Position inne.

„Ich werde mir irgendeine Geschichte für deine Familie ausdenken. Nur bitte geh, verschwinde, hau ab!", flüsterte Ari nun schon fast. Sirius empfand soviel Dankbarkeit. Doch erzögerte noch immer.

„Nun geh schon, bevor sie nach uns sehen, weil wir so lange fort sind.", redete sie weiter auf ihn ein. Sirius lies langsam den Arm sinken.

Dann drehte er sich Wortlos um und lief ins Haus.

Hogwarts, Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Ja gut und schön. Aber da wollte Lily dir ja immer noch den Kopf abreißen.", meinte Remus.

„Ja, das wollte sie nach dem nachsitzen auch noch. Aber da wollte sie es nicht mehr von Herzen, sondern vom Kopf her.", erzählte James.

_In den Kerkern, 18:25 Uhr, nachsitzen bei Professor Williams.  
James hatte sich weit über den Tisch gebeugt und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Handfläche gestützt. In der anderen Hand, hatte er ein spitzes Messer und traktierte die Tischplatte. Lily hingegen saß aufrecht an ihrem, zwei Reihen schräg vor James, Platz. James sah zwischendurch immer wieder zu ihr hinüber. Doch wenn Lily sich zu im umdrehte, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde er sie anstarren, sah James rasch auf seine Tischplatte. So ging es eine ganze Weile, bis sich ihre Blicke trotz allem trafen. James lächelte verlegen, doch Lily funkelte nur böse zu ihm hinüber. Enttäuscht starrte James wieder auf seine Tischplatte. In völliger Abwesenheit hatte er in den Tisch L+J geritzt. Als sein Blick wieder klarer wurde und ihm aufgefallen war, was er für immer in diesen Tisch verewigt hatte, setzte er sich mit einem Ruck gerade auf und legte seine Hand flach über sein Kunstwerk. Professor Williams sah von seinen Arbeitsblättern auf und fixierte James. Dieser versuchte betont unschuldig zu wirken. Aus den Augenwinkelen bemerkte er, dass Lily sich ebenfalls zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah wieder nach vorn. James sah seinem Sekundenzeiger auf der Armbanduhr beim ticken zu. Irgendwie wollte die Zeit nicht vergehen. Er kramte in seiner Tasche herum und fand ein Stück Pergament. Er nahm es, schrieb „Hi!" darauf, knüllte es zusammen, wartete bis der Lehrer wieder in seiner Arbeit vertieft zu sein schien und warf es Lily gegen den Rücken. Lily drehte sich um. James sah sie eindringlich an. Lily zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. James nickte heftig. Lily überlegte kurz, hob dann den Zettelball auf und las. James beobachtete sie genau. Er sah genau, wie sich ihre Schultern langsam senkten und ihr Blick sich verdunkelte. James sah zurück auf seine Tischplatte und ritze mit seinem Messer weiter darin herum. Als er schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, landete ein Zettelknödel auf seinem Platz. Rasch sah er zu Lily auf, die ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. _

_Er faltete den Brief auseinander und las:_ _„Woher hast du das Messer?" _

_Ein grinsen konnte sich der Marauder nicht verkneifen und nahm wieder seine Feder zur Hand. _

_„Das wüsstest du wohl gern", schrieb er zurück und warf in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Zettel zurück. _

_Kurze Zeit später hatte er auch schon eine Antwort: „Glaub mir, Potter, so interessant bist du auch wieder nicht." _

_„So interessant, also bin ich für dich interessant?", kritzelte James zurück. _

_Für James wurde dies alles zu einer Art Spiel. Ein Spiel um Lilys Aufmerksamkeit, ihr vielleicht etwas zu entlocken, das sie immer zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. _

_Zurück hatte Lily geschrieben: „Du liest auch nur das was du lesen willst nicht wahr!" _

_James merkte wie er Lily in die Enge trieb. _

_„Ach weißt du, dafür, dass du mich nicht abkannst oder ich nicht interessant für dich bin, schreibst du aber ziemlich eifrig „Briefe" mit mir.", war seine Antwort auf ihr gezicke._

_ „Wie kann man nur ernsthaft so von sich selbst überzeugt sein?", schrieb Lily und warf den Zettel gegen den Kopf von James._

_ „Ach weißt du, das ist eigentlich ganz leicht Aber lass uns doch lieber beim eigentlichen Thema bleiben. Gehst du mal mit mir aus?", nahm James seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schrieb seine Frage auf. _

_Er warf. Der Zettel landete. Lily nahm ihn zur Hand und las. Lily drehte sich halb zu James um und zog beide Augenbrauen verächtlich hoch. _

_Dann fing sie genüsslich laut an zu sprechen um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Lehrers auf sich zu ziehen:„Professor Williams" _

_Der Lehrer hob seinen Kopf und sah Lily an._

_ Lily immer noch auf James blickend, flötete: „Ich glaube mir ist schlecht." _

_James kniff die Augen ein Stück zusammen und formte den Lippen ein stummes ha ha ha. Dann drehte sie sich nach vorn. _

_„Dürfte ich einen Moment an die frische Luft?", erkundigte sie sich._

_ Williams schien die Möglichkeiten abzuwiegen Lily gehen oder bleiben zu lassen, denn er überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete: „Ja, geh." _

_James seufzte als er die Kerkertür ins Schloss fallen sah. _

_Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so abgeneigt von ihm sein? _

Sirius schloss eiligst seinen Koffer ließ in bis auf Fingerhutgröße Schrumpfen. Er riss ein Stückpergament von einem Stapel ab und kritzelte hastig:

Krone,  
ich komme!  
Tatze

Er nahm den Zettel und sein klitzekleinen Koffer mit und verließ sein Zimmer. Sirius hechtete die Treppe weiter hinauf. Bis er irgendwann vor einer verschlossen Tür stand. Er riss diese auf und stand in einer hauseigenen Eulerei. Er schlidderte über den Mist am Boden und pfiff nach einer Eule. Gehfolgsam landete eines der Tiere auf seiner Schulter. Sirius band Koffer und Brief an das Bein der Eule. Als er fertig war, flatterte die Eule davon. Sirius spurtete aus der Eulerei und die Treppe hinab. Irgendwie nicht im Ansatz darauf bedacht leise zu sein.

Er sprang die letzten Stufen hinab und hatte schon fast die Haustür erreicht, als jemand seinen Namen rief: „Sirius!"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste er sich entscheiden: Weiter laufen oder stehen bleiben? Würde es ihn verraten, wenn er weiter laufen würde? Hatte der andere Jemand alles mitbekommen? Sirius verlangsamte seine Schritte. Doch dann wurde er unwillkürlich wieder schneller und er rannte aus der Tür hinaus. Ari stand noch immer draußen. Mit einem Satz stand er neben ihr. Für einen Moment schien der Schnee in Zeitlupe zu fallen und die Welt sich ein Stück langsamer drehen. Sirius sah sie lange an. Dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie.

„Ich werde wiederkommen!", flüsterte er.

Tränen flossen noch immer über Aris Gesicht. Langsam näherte sich Sirius Airs Gesicht. Bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Darauf folgte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Doch wie in einem Zeitriss rieselte plötzlich der Schnee schneller und die Welt machte einen Ruck nach vorn. Der Jemand der nach Sirius gerufen hatte, würde jeden Moment hinaus kommen. Sirius ließ von Ari ab und lief davon. Er lief, bis seine Fußstapfen nur noch Hundepfoten im Schnee waren. Vom Haus der Blacks drang ein rufen an sein Ohr, sie riefen seinen Namen. Doch war es wohl kaum der Name eines Hundes den sie riefen.

Remus grinste.

„Und nun kommen wir ins Spiel.", eröffnete er James. James verzog das Gesicht.

„Was?", stieß er verwirrt hervor.

„Hat sie dir nie erzählt, was draußen vor den Kerkern vorgefallen ist?", fragte Remus.

„Nein.", antwortete James.

„Na kein Wunder, dass du keine Ahnung hast.", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

_Als Lily den Kerker verlassen hatte, traf sie draußen auf die Marauder. Sirius lehnte gegen die Wand, flankiert von Remus und Peter. Lily sah sie verächtlich an und wandte sich zum gehen ab._

_ „Wohin den des Weges?", hielt Sirius sie auf. _

_„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", erwiderte Lily und warf ihr rotes Haar zurück. _

_„Ich schon.", meinte Sirius und sah sie herausfordernd an. _

_Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _

_„Ach ja?", hakte sie nach. _

_„Ja.", wiederholte sich Sirius kurz._

_ Lily schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und drehte sich von den Jungen weg. Sie hatte gerade zwei Schritte getan, als Sirius Stimme erneut, den Raum vor den Kerkern erfüllte._

_ „Was ist nun?", fragte er. _

_„Weißt du was Black", fing Lily mit einer unnatürlich süßen Stimme an und drehte sich zu den Maraudern um. _

_„Fahr zur Hölle!" _

_„Na, na, na, jetzt ist aber genug hier. Krieg dich mal wieder ein. Was bist denn so mies drauf?", erkundigte sich Sirius und kam zu ihr hinüber. _

_„Könnt ihr mich alle nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Du bist ja schon fast so schlimm wie Potter!", fauchte Lily und stapfte davon. _

_Sirius sah ihr verwirrt hinter her._

_ „Was hat Krone denn nun schon wieder gemacht?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als die anderen Zwei._

_Wenige Minuten später kam Lily zurück. Doch bevor sie zurück in den Kerker schlüpfen konnte, hielt Sirius sie erneut auf. _

_„Und nun reden wir mal Klartext.", sagte er mit einer völlig anderen Stimme als sonst. _

_„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", erwiderte Lily ironisch._

_ „Was stört dich so verdammt noch mal an Krone?", fragte Sirius gerade heraus._

_ „Was für ein netter Spitzname, Krone, klingt das nicht ein bisschen arrogant!", sagte Lily bissig. _

_Sirius schluckte eine Antwort hinunter. _

_„Also was ist nun?", hakte er nach. _

_„Was soll denn sein?", fragte Lily, die es langsam Spaß machte Sirius zu ärgern. _

_„Mit Krone. Warum willst du nicht mit ihm ausgehen?", sprach Sirius endlich Klartext. _

_Lily lächelte. _

_„Ach, kratzt es etwa an seinem Ego? Nicht jedes weibliche Geschöpf auf zwei Beinen fällt euch eben um den Hals. Lebt damit!", fauchte Lily. _

_„Kannst du nicht einmal vernünftig antworten?", fragte Sirius genervt. _

_Lily zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei. _

_„Ach, die Anderen hatte Recht. Du würdest es nie allein zwei Stunden mit Krone aushalten.", versuchte Sirius noch einmal Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. _

_„Sagt wer?", ging Lily auf ihn ein. _

_„Ist das nicht egal. Du machst dir ja eh nichts daraus.", tat Sirius ab. _

_„Ach, das ist doch alles nur ein Trick.", durchschaute Lily ihn._

_ „Wenn du das sagst.", erwiderte Sirius. _

_Lily zögerte. _

_„Ach, fahr doch endlich zur Hölle Black!", zickte Lily und wollte gerade die Kerkertür öffnen, als diese sich von selbst öffnete und James ihr entgegen kam. _

_Er sah sie kurz an, rempelte sie dann absichtlich etwas unsanft an und ging zu seinen Freunden hinüber._

_ „Hey, was soll denn das?", fauchte Lily. _

_Doch als sie keine Antwort bekam, erkundigte sie sich, nach dem nachsitzen: „Das nachsitzen schon vorbei?" _

_Aber James sah sie nur kurz von der Seite her an, dann wandte er sich seinem besten Kumpel zu: „Ignorier sie einfach Tatze."_

_ So konnte Potter nicht mit ihr umspringen und auch Black nicht, deshalb spöttelte sie: „Wie süß Black. Hat dich da also endlich jemand gezähmt? Tatze, wie klein und knuddelig." _

_Remus kam nun endlich zu ihnen hinüber. _

_„Was soll das Lily?", fragte er. _

_„Remus?", sie wandte nun ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. _

_„Lass es Lily.", beharrte Remus. _

_Lily zögerte, bevor sie dann doch einzuwilligen schien. James sah verwirrt von Lily zu Remus und wieder zurück. _

_„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte er neugierig. _

_„Nicht mehr als sonst.", erwiderte Lily. Remus sah sie strafend an._

_ „Ja, tut mir Leid, war nicht so gemeint.", murrte Lily. „kann mich irgendwer mal aufklären?", bat James. _

_„Also, du bist mega verknallt in unsere liebe Lily hier, aber sie schein irgendwelche feministischen Probleme zu haben, dass sie nicht mit dir ausgehen will. Na ja, zumindest versucht Moony sie hier gerade für dich zu zähmen, woher auch immer, er das Talent her hat.", gab Sirius ihre kleine Situation wieder. _

_Eine beschämende Stille trat ein. _

_„Und nun?", fragte James. _

_„Würd ich vorschlagen, dass ihr mal miteinander ausgeht.", unterbreitete ihnen Sirius seinen Plan. _

_James sah hoffnungsvoll zu Lily hinüber. _

_„Vergiss es Potter!", machte Lily alle Hoffnung zunichte._

_ Sie verließ die Marauder, doch kurz bevor der Kerker in die Eingangshalle mündete, drehte Lily sich zu ihnen um: „Wenn du mein Herz wirklich erobern willst. Dann musst du es ganz anderes anstellen, James." _

„Was habt ihr denn da mit ihr gemacht?", fragte James.

„Ach komm, sie ein bisschen für dich bearbeitet", antwortete Remus.

James schüttelte rasch den Kopf, als wolle er Gedanken aus seinem Kopf schütteln.

„Na ja.", meinte er nur noch und streckte sich. Remus seufzte.

„Das war auch ein Weihnachten.", kommentierte James.

„Irgendwie verrückt.", fand Remus.

„Irgendwie Alltag.", erwiderte James und grinste. Remus grinste zurück. Eine der Erstklässlerinnen hantierte am Fenster herum.

„Wenn du es auf machst, mach ich dich gleich auf!", fauchte James, ihm war jetzt definittief nicht nach Kälte.

„Aber da draußen", setzte das Mädchen an, doch James fuhr ihr über den Mund: „Mir egal. Hinsetzten und Klappe halten!"

„Aber", begann das Mädchen noch einmal.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher!", rief James zu ihr hinüber.

Das Mädchen ließ etwas verstört von dem Fenster ab. Ein anderes Mädchen stand auf und öffnete, das Fenster.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte James und stand von seinem Sessel auf.

„Da draußen ist eine Eule.", erklärte das Mädchen und ließ die Eule hinein.

„Der Brief ist sogar für dich. Also sei nächstes Mal netter zu anderen Menschen.", belehrte ihn das Mädchen.

James sah sie einfach nur, da glaubte er, sie wieder zuerkennen. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und kramte in seinen Erinnerungen.

„Ja, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin.", sagte das Mädchen nur noch und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz.

Die Eule war in der Zwischenzeit zu James hinüber geflogen und streckte ihm sein Bein hin, damit er den Brief in Empfang nahm. James befreite die Eule von ihrem Brief und faltete die kurze Notiz auseinander.

„Er kommt!", rief James freudig aus.

„Wer?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Na Tatze, wer denn sonst!", erwiderte James und sprang vor Freude umher.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Remus leicht misstrauisch.

„Ja und?", sagte James, der irgendwie etwas verwirrt schien.

„Das kommt mir komisch vor, dir nicht?", meinte Remus.

James wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Hm", machte er.

„Er kommt, das ist fürs erste das Wichtigste. Sobald er hier ist, klären wir alles weitere.", tat James alle Sorgen und Zweifel ab.

Als er den Brief auf den Tisch warf, bemerkte er, dass am Bein der Eule noch immer etwas festgebunden war. James begutachtete die Sache näher und tippte schließlich mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen. Der Koffer schwoll auf seine normale Größe an und die Eule fiel aus der Luft. Einen ganzen Koffer konnte sie natürlich nicht tragen. James befreite den mit Flügeln um sich schlagenden kleinen Kauz und musterte den Koffer von Sirius.

„Okay, jetzt bin ich mir sicher, es ist was passiert.", gab James unverhohlen zu.


	15. Chapter XV

Wie ein einsamer Wolf streifte der Hund durchs Land. Immer den Bahnschienen nach trugen ihn seine Pfoten voran. Der Schnee rieselte auf ihn her nieder und wenn Sirius kein Hund gewesen wäre, der von seinem Fell geschützt wurde, dann wäre er schon lange als Mensch erfroren. Hechelnd streifte der Hund weiter. Der Viertelmond stand hoch am Himmel und der schwarze, zottelige Hund preschte neben den Schienen des Hogwartszuges her. Stunden um Stunden später, konnte er schon Hogwarts weit entfernt erspähen. Die Schule lag maiestädtisch da und schien geradewegs auf ihn zu warten. Ziemlich ausgezerrt von der langen Reise lief der Hund auf die Ländereien. Vor dem Eingangstor machte er halt. Er konnte unmöglich als Hund dort auftauchen. Jeder würde wissen, dass er ein Animagi wäre. Und zurückverwandeln wäre sicher auch nicht das wahre. Sicher, es gab Mädchen die sich darum reißen würden ihn nackt durch Hogwarts spazieren zu sehen, aber heute war definittief nicht die Nacht dafür, dies auszuprobieren. Der Hund streifte über die Ländereien, was sollte Sirius nun tun?

Er musste James oder Remus irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam machen. Aber wie?

Da fiel ihm nicht besseres ein, als Laut zugeben. Und der schwarze Hund bellte aus Leibenskräften. Er beobachtete ganz Hogwarts, ob irgendwo Lichter angingen oder Fenster aufgerissen wurden. Doch irgendwie schien das Schloss nicht ganz so zu wollen wie er. Mit gesenktem Kopf schritt der Hund auf und ab. Er brauchte wie es aussah einen anderen Plan. Wenn Hunde es könnten, würde dieser Hund auf alle Fälle mit den Schultern zucken, aber da Hunde dies nicht können, lief der Sirius-Hund einfach so auf das große Eingangstor zu und umklammerte mit seinen Pfoten die Klinge. Mit einem kleinen Kraftaufwand schaffte Sirius es die Tür zu öffnen und sich Zutritt zum Schloss zu verschaffen. Das Geräusch, was seine Pfoten auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle durch die Wände auf ihn zurückwarfen, hörte sich merkwürdig an und Sirius lief in seiner Hundegestalt schnell die Treppe hinauf. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass ihn niemand sah. Vorsichtig schlich der Hund im Schloss umher und stand irgendwann vor dem Portrait des Gryffindorturms. Sirius wollte das Passwort melden, doch stattdessen bellte er nur. Manchmal gewöhnte er sich so an seinen Tierischenzustand, dass er ihn völlig vergaß. Die fette Dame starrte den Hund an.

„Ein Hund?", stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest. Der Hund wedelte freundlich mit dem Schwanz.

„Was auch immer du hier zu suchen hast. Verschwinde!", fauchte die fette Dame und wich in ihrem Portrait zurück.

Ein Grinsen kam wohl diesem Hundegesicht am nahesten, denn Sirius spürte, dass die fette Dame Angst hatte.

„Das ist bestimmt wieder so ein Hirngespinst der Marauder!", murmelte die fette Dame und sah den Hund böse an.

„Los verschwinde, du blöder Hund du! Zurück zu den Nichtsnutzen von Maraudern!", schleuderte die fette Damen Sirius entgegen.

Plötzlich hörte der Hund auf mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und fing leise an zu knurren. Er fletschte gefährlich die Zähne und funkelte die fette Dame böse an. Das Portrait, sich sichtlich bewusst etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, versuchte den Hund zu beschwichtigen. Da fing Sirius an die fette Dame an zu bellen. Sich wundernd über den fremden Lärm, entscheiden sich Schüler nach zu sehen und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Die beiden Schüler waren niemand geringeres als James und Remus. Als die Beiden den Hund erblickten liefen sie auf ihn zu und herzten ihn erst mal. James streichelte ihm lange den Kopf. Er hatte seinen besten Freund, trotz der sehr kurzen Spanne die sie getrennt waren, sehr vermisst.

„Lass uns lieber wieder reingehen.", schlug Remus gedämpft vor und die Truppe verschwand im Turm.

James und Remus schleusten den Hund in ihren Schlafsaal. Selbst wenn jemand den Hunde-Sirius bemerkt hatte, er würde sich unterstehen auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die Gryffindors waren langsam daran gewöhnt die Marauder mit ungewöhnlichen Dingen im Schloss herumlaufen zu sehen. Im Schlafsaal verwandelte sich Sirius zurück und zog sich rasch etwas an.

„Leute wie ich dieses Bett vermisst habe!", rief der Schwarzhaarige glücklich und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

„Was war denn nun eigentlich passiert?", erkundigte sich James und saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett.

Sirius atmete einen Moment still ein und aus, dann begann er zu erzählen. Von Ari und all ihren Problemen und wie alle für die Hochzeit waren, dem langen Gespräch mit seinem Bruder über Verrat, das Geschenk seiner Cousine Andromeda erwähnte er auch und wie er lange mit Ari gesprochen hatte, die ihn schließlich zum fortlaufen bewogen hatte. Das er im Grunde seines Herzens sie eigentlich nicht verlassen wollte, aber es sicher besser für alle sei. Nun waren es seine Freunde, die ihn schweigend musterten und leise atmeten.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist!", gestand James seinem besten Kumpel.

„Ich auch, ich auch.", stimme er ihm zu.

Sirius schloss die Augen und ehe er sich noch weiter dagegen wehren konnte, viel er in ein dunkles Loch des tiefen Schlafens.

Die Ferien gingen rasch zu Ende. Und bald läutete wieder die Schulglocke von Hogwarts für den Unterrichtsbeginn. Die Monate wurden wie von einem Sturm davon getragen und bald wurde aus dem eisigen Winter ein angenehmer und schön ausklingender Winter. Am Anfang des März gab es eine neue Aufgabe für die Schulsprecher, an der sie sich auch gleich heranwagten.

Im Schulsprecher Zimmer, das überseht mit Notiz bekritzelten Pergamenten war, saßen Lily und James auf dem Boden und waren voll in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Sie hatte noch ungefähr zwei Wochen Zeit das Frühlingsfest zu organisieren.

„Ich will Kostüme.", kam es von Lily.

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich James und war ein frisch bekritzeltes Pergament von seinem Schoß.

„Ja, alle müssen sich verkleiden und eine Maske tragen. Und dann um Mitternacht, werden die Masken abgenommen und man sieht, mit wem man den ganzen Abend so getanzt hat.", erklärte Lily und grinste.

James schien hin und her zuüberlegen.

„Na gut, okay. Kostüme. Schreibst du es auf?", fragte er, da er kein Pergament griff bereit hatte.

Lily sah sich um. „Irgendwie keins mehr sauber.", stellte sie fest.

„Hm", machte James nur. Doch Lily nahm eins der beschmierten Blätter, drehte es kurzer Hand um und schrieb es auf die Rückseite.

„Wie wäre es mit Blühten überall?", erkundigte sich James. „Find ich gut.", antwortete Lily und schrieb es unter die Kostüme.

„Darf man kommen, als was man will?", fragte James. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Denk ich mal. Sagen wir doch einfach, man kann kommen als was man will, so nen Thema Müll ist doch Quatsch.", meinte Lily. James nickte.

„Um das Essen müssen wir uns doch nicht auch noch kümmern oder?", erkundigte sich Lily, während sie auf ihrer Feder herumkaute.

„Nein, das machen die Hauselfen.", antwortete James. Lily seufzte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Banner auf dem Frühlingsfest oder so steht?", schlug Lily vor.

„Gekauft.", stimmte ihr James lächelnd zu.

„Und Musik, dir dürfen wir auf keinen Fall vergessen.", fiel es Lily wieder ein. James verzog das Gesicht.

„Na ja, wenn du das sagst.", murmelte er. Lily grinste.

„So ist brav", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Die Beiden planten noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis sie das Entkonzept Professor McGonagall präsentierten. Diese segnete es ab und James und Lily verteilten überall Zettel für das Frühlingsfest.

„Morgen ist auch wieder Hogsmeade angesagt.", meinte James mit einem Blick auf das schwarze Brett.

„Stimmt. Da wird's sicher voll sein. Weil bestimmt viele noch ein Kostüm kaufen müssen.", erwiderte Lily.

„Ach ja.", murmelte James. Lily pinnte das Pergament an das Brett. „Als was gehst du?", fragte James, nachdem er noch einmal ihre Arbeit betrachtete.

„Lass dich einfach überraschen.", antwortete Lily geheimnisvoll lächelnd.

„Na toll.", tat James eingeschnappt. Lily lächelte noch mehr und strubelte durch sein Haar.

„Oha ne, womit hab ich das bloß verdient!", ertönte Sirius Stimme hinter ihnen.

Lily und James drehten sich um.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ihr zwei. Leute, Mensch ne ey. Sucht euch ein Zimmer!", feixte Sirius.

Lily legte den Kopf schief und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ach, kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Was verteilt ihr denn da schon wieder?", fragte er und klaute einen von Lilys Zetteln.

„Frühlingsfest.", antwortete Lily. Sirius studierte den Zettel.

„Hm, wenn das nicht nach einem guten Fest klingt.", erwiderte er fröhlich grinsend und stupste James spielerisch in die Seite.

„Und schon eine Idee für ein Kostüm?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Nö, aber ich denke, das entscheide ich eh fünf Minuten bevor es los geht.", erzählte Sirius und drückte Lily das Pergament wieder in die Hand.

Am nächsten Tag im überfüllten Hogsmeade.

Die Schüler drängten sich alle in die Läden, in der Hoffnung irgendwo ein passendes Kostüm zu finden. In einem der Läden stöberten auch die Marauder, Lily hatte sich von ihnen abgeseilt, sie wollte später lieber ohne die Jungs shoppen gehen. Die Jungs machten sich einen kleinen Spaß daraus verschiedene Kostüme anzuprobieren. Sirius war der erste, der sich verkleidete. Als er aus der Kabine trat war er ein Prinz, dann ein Indianer, darauf folgten ein grässliches, fratzenschneidendes Monster und ein Clown.

„Ich glaub ich hab es gefunden!", rief er als er das letzte Mal aus der Kabine trat.

Sirius trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel mit hochgestelltem Kragen und als er seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen veränderte, lugten zwei spitze Eckzähne hervor.

„Perfecht.", sagte er mit einer starken Vampir ähnlichen Stimme.

„Ich bin der Nächste.", meinte James nur und verschwand in der Kabine.

Seine Verkleidungen waren eine Mumie, das Monster von Sirius und auch das Prinzenkostüm war mit dabei.

„Oha ne, ich glaub, ich find hier nie was.", murrte James verzweifelt in der Kabine.

„Zieh das mal an.", schlug Sirius vor und hielt ihm ein Kostüm in die Kabine.

James zog es an und als er die Kabine verließ, strahlte er bis über beide Ohren.

„Das nehm ich!", rief er freudig und begutachtete sich in seinem Ritterkostüm im Spiegel.

„Ich mach mal weiter.", meinte Remus und schlüpfte in der Kabine in sein erstes Kostüm.

Heraus kam Remus der Pirat, das Monster und der Mönch. Das letzte was Remus trug war eine lilafarbene Toga mit verziertem Goldrand. In seinem blonden Haar trug er einen goldangesprühten Lorbeerkranz.

„So Wurmschwanz nun fehlt nur noch dein Kostüm.", sagte James und schob seinen Freund in die Kabine.

„Muss ich wirklich rauskommen?", fragte der dicke Junge aus der Kabine heraus.

„Ja.", antwortete James.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an!", fügte Sirius noch hinzu.

Langsam schlüpfte Peter aus der Kabine heraus. Er trug einen roten kleinen Umhang und hatte einen Stab hin der Hand, dessen Spitze eine Art Pfeil war, der rot blinkte. Auf seinem Kopf trug er passend zwei rot blinkende Hörner und an einem Gürtel war ein roter Schwanz befestigt. Die anderen Marauder brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus.

„Hübsch Wurmschwanz.", meinte James und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Peter stand etwas unbeholfen in seinem kleinen Teufelskostüm da.

"Das ist wirklich", Sirius wäre fast an seinem nächsten Lachanfall erstickt, „ein nettes Kostüm!"

Die Freunde bezahlten ihre Kostüme und verließen den Laden.

„Was meinst du wird Lily tragen?", fragte Sirius James als sie in Hogsmeade umherwanderten.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen.", antwortete James.

James und Lily bemerkten gar nicht wie die Woche verging, da sie ihre ganze Zeit mit der Schule und den Hausaufgaben, mit Quidditch oder dem Tanzclub oder mit dem Fest verbrachten. Doch endlich stand der 20. März bevor. Kurv vor beginn der Feier in der großen Halle.

„Sieht doch gut aus oder?", fragte Lily und sah sich in der Halle um.

Überall waren Lichterketten und Kerzen angebracht, die Decke der Halle war in ein tiefes Nachtblau getaucht und Blütengirlanden rankten sich an den Wänden. Frühlingsfarbene Stoffe hingen in großen Bahnen von der Decke herab und Blütenblätter lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. Üb der Tür hing ein großes Banner auf dem „Frühlingsfest" stand. Weitere Blumen verzierten das Bild. In der Halle selbst gab es in einer Ecke eine Bühne, davor eine große Tanzfläche. Links davon waren mehrere Tische mit Stühlen, bis hin zum Lehrertisch, aufgebaut.

„Ja klar, das haben wir ja auch fabriziert.", antwortete James und grinste.

„Dann lass uns umziehen gehen.", meinte Lily und rückte den letzten Stuhl zurecht.

James ließ auf jeden der kleinen Tische ein Teelicht in einem andersfarbigen Glas sinken und schloss sich Lily zum gehen an.

Im Gryffindorturm fragte James noch: „Treffen wir uns hier gleich wieder?"

„Geht ruhig schon vor. Ich brauche eh etwas länger.", antwortete Lily und stieg die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor. Dies war einer der wenigen Momente in denen Lily wirklich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrte und nicht in den der Jungen ging. James stieg in seinem Schlafsaal und platze mitten in die Umziehaktionen den restlichen Marauder. Alle außer Sirius schlüpften in ihre Kostüme. Sirius saß auf seinem bett und versuchte offensichtlich etwas aufzuschreiben, doch er war von mehr zerknüllten Pergamenten umgeben, als das er etwas aufs Papier gebracht hatte.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte James und setzte sich gegenüber von seinem besten Freund.

Dieser schien wie aus Trance hochzuschrecken.

„Wie?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wir wollen doch gleich runter, wärs nicht besser, du würdest dich fertig umziehen?", schlug James behutsam vor, Sirius kritisch musternd.

„Ja.", stimmte Sirius abwesend zu und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. James warf kurz einen Blick auf das Pergament, auf dem Sirius herum gekritzelt hatte.

Viel stand da nicht drauf. James konnte gerade noch den Namen Ari erhaschen bevor Sirius seinem Blick gefolgt war und das Blatt umgedreht hatte.

Fast eine geschlagene halbe Stunde später hatten sie es dann doch alle in ihre Kostüme geschafft.

„Treffen wir uns gleich mit Lily?", fragte Sirius, fast so gut gelaunt, wie sonst, während er sein Gesicht zum dritten Mal vorm Spiegel weiß puderte, wie Vampire nun einmal waren.

„Nein, sie will uns erst nachher treffen.", erklärte James und turnte hinter Sirius im Spiegel rum.

„Was soll denn das Krone?", fauchte Sirius und hätte sich beinnahe am Puder verschluckt.

„Ich kann mich nicht sehen.", murrte James.

„Ja das musst du doch auch nicht.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste.

James ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder.

„Ich hab langsam keine Lust mehr auf diesen ganzen Kostümkram.", meinte Remus und saß frustriert auf seinem Bett.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich James und sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie man solche Schuhe binden soll?", fragte er genervt und hielt ein Paar Sandalen, wie sie die alten Römer zu tragen pflegten, hoch. James grinste.

„Wart mal.", sagte er und stand auf. James musterte Remus Schuhe.

„Okay, das sieht komplizierte aus als es ist.", sagte James und fummelte an den Schuhen herum.

Fünf Minuten später hatte Remus sie noch immer nicht an den Füßen.

„Sind doch komplizierte als sie aussehen was!", neckte Remus James.

„Jungs, das ist ja schon fast peinlich, dass ihr keine Schuhe binden könnt.", mischte sich Sirius ein und hantierte nun ebenfalls mit den Sandalen herum.

Weitere fünf Minuten später hatte Remus immer noch keine Schuhe an.

„Leute, lassen wir das. Ich geh ohne Schuhe.", beschloss Remus. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte er und ließ von den Sandalen ab.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber was bleib mit anderes übrig?", fragte Remus und sah von James zur Sirius und wieder zurück.

„Hast du es schon mit Magie versucht?", fragte Peter von seinem Bett aus.

„Wurmschwanz, was ist denn das für eine Frage. Natürlich hat er es schon mit Magie versucht.", tadelte ihn Sirius.

Doch Remus Blick wurde unsicher.

„Oder?", hakte Sirius nach.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na herzlichen Glückwunsch. Na dann mal ran.", sagte James. Remus zauberte sich die Sandalen an die Füße.

„Problem gelöst.", meinte Sirius und die Marauder verließen zusammen den Schlafsaal.

Als sie in der großen Halle ankamen, musste Sirius sich sogleich seine Faust in den Mund stecken um nicht laut los zulachen. James sah seinen Freund kurz an, folgte dann seinem Blick und ihm erging es nicht anders. Professor McGonagall sonst immer darauf bedacht gepflegt und ordentlich auszusehen, trug ein Rotkäppchenkostüm. Die Jungen setzten sich an einen Tisch und beobachteten die Menge, die noch etwas unsicher in der Halle auf und abging. Sich langsam Tische suchten und nervös die anderen musterten.

„Lily schon entdeckt?", erkundigte sich James und suchte die Menge ab.

„Glaub nicht, aber ich sehe einen Engel.", erwiderte Sirius und starrte auf die Hallentür.

„Was?", fragte James und sah seinen besten Freund an.

Doch Sirius schien es irgendwie komplett die Sprache verschlagen zu haben und er starrte weiter auf die Tür. Nun starrten auch die anderen Marauder auf die Hallentür. Dort stand, wie Sirius schon gesagt hatte, ein Engel. Weißes, hübsches Kleid, weiße Flügel, lange, offene, rote Haare, Smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Das ist Lily.", stieß Remus hervor. James stand auf und kam zu ihr hinüber.

„Na mein Engelchen.", sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie.

Lily lächelte.

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm, lass uns zu den andren hinüber gehen.", sagte James.

Die Beiden kamen zu den anderen Maraudern hinüber. Nach einer Weile des Redens stand Professor Dumbledore auf und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Alle Schüler starrten ihn an.

„Ich möchte euch gerne auf dem Frühlingsfest willkommen heißen und mein ausgesprochener Dank, das es überhaupt stattfinden kann, geht an Lily Evans und James Potter, die Schulsprecher unserer Schule.", sagte Dumbledore.

Beifall erklang. „Ich wünsche euch allen nun viel Spaß und genießt den Abend!", beendete er seine Rede und hob symbolisch das Glas. Dann setzte er sich wieder und die Band, die in der Zwischenzeit auf die Bühne ihre Sachen aufgebaut hatten, fing an zu spielen. Wenige Schüler begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche, stolz stellte Lily fest, das die meisten welche aus ihrem Tanzclub waren.

„Wer tanzt mit mir?", fragte Lily die Jungen und sah einem nach dem anderen an.

„Ich!", rief Sirius und sprang auf.

Lily lächelte.

Etwas anderes hatte sie auch nicht erwartet.

Sirius folgte Lily auf die Tanzfläche.

„Wieso zum Teufel kann er so gut tanzen!", murrte James.

„Manche können es eben und andere nicht.", versuchte ihn Remus zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber so ist das nicht fair.", protestierte James.

„Vieles im Leben ist nicht fair.", meinte Remus und stand auf.

„Ich hol mir was trinken!", sagte er noch und verschwand.

James seufzte und fing an mit seinem Stuhl zukippeln. Neben ihm saß der blinkende Peter. James linke Gesichtshälfte wurde immer wieder von einem roten Licht beleuchtet. An, aus, an, aus, an, aus, an, aus. Leicht gestört nahm James war, dass ein Mädchen auf ihn zusteuerte. Ihre langen blonden Haare wehten bei jedem Schritt und sie hatte leuchtend blaue Augen. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie schwarze Häschenöhrchen. Erst jetzt erfasste James ihr ganzes Äußeres, viel war das nicht gerade. Das Mädchen trug einen engen schwarzen Body, an dem ein weißes Puschelschwänzchen am Hinter befestigt war. Sie lächelte ihn permanent an, bis sie neben James stand und ihre außergewöhnlich weißen Zähne entblößte.

„Hi, James.", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm und Peter an den Tisch.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er eine Fantasie aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

„Hi Jenny.", erst jetzt erkannte er das Mädchen aus seinem Quidditchteam.

„Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus.", machte er ihr ein Kompliment.

„Oh, danke.", bedankte sich Jenny und lächelte verlegen, während ihre Wangen erröteten.

„Und bist du Lilys Ritter des Herzens?", fragte sie, sein Kostüm musternd. James grinste.

„Hoffe ich doch mal.", antwortete er. Jenny lächelte.

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ach, sie tanzt mit Tatze irgendwo da so.", erklärte James und deutete mit der Hand auf die Tanzfläche.

Jenny lächelte.

„Tanzen ist nicht so deine Welt oder?", stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest.

„Nicht wirklich.", murrte James zurück

„Macht dir nichts daraus. Bei mir ist es auch nicht anders, obwohl ich dank Lily schon besser Tanzen kann. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass der Tanzclub was bringt.", gestand Jenny verlegen.

James lächelte. Peter saß etwas unbehaglich neben den Beiden und blinkte vor sich hin. Auch Jennys Gesicht wurde nun von Peter bestrahlt. An, aus, an, aus, an, aus.

„Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, aber das blöde blinken macht mich ganz kirre, kannst du das nicht abstellen?", fragte Jenny Peter genervt.

Peter sah verlegen drein.

„Ich...ich versuchs.", antwortete er und fummelte an seinen Hörnern herum, doch das blinken wurde nur intensiver, als das es abnahm.

„Lass uns was trinken oder so.", schlug Jenny James vor und die Beiden verließen Peter.

Bedröpellt saß der dickliche Junge alleine an dem Tisch seiner Freunde.

Mitten auf der Tanzfläche signalisierte Lily Sirius auf einmal, dass sie etwas trinken wolle und die Beiden verließen die Fläche. Sirius schöpfte aus einer Schale Bowle heraus und reichte ein Glas an Lily weiter.

„Danke.", hauchte sie und setzte das Glas an die Lippen.

Während Lily trank lehnte sie sich gegen das Tischchen, auf dem die Bowle stand. Sie beobachtete die Schüler, als ihr Blick auf einen ihr wohlbekannten Ritter fiel, der offensichtlich mit einem Playboyhäschen zu flirten schien.

„Halt das Mal.", sagte Lily und drückte dem verdutzen Sirius ihr Glas in die Hand.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er, doch Lily bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu James und Jenny.

„Na ihr.", begrüßte Lily die Zwei. Sirius begriff erst zu spät und folgte ihr in einem gehörigen Abstand.

„Hi Lily.", begrüßte sie Jenny.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus.", setzte sie noch hinzu.

„Dankeschön.", erwiderte Lily und lächelte.

„Na hast du dich ausgetanzt?", fragte James und legte Lily den Arm um die Schultern.

„Hey ho, na ihr.", begrüßte Sirius alle.

„Ah, genau dich wollte ich sehn.", sagte Jenny und grinste.

„Ach echt? Was gibt's denn Häschen?", fragte Sirius und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Wir tanzen jetzt.", antwortete Jenny und nahm Sirius bei der Hand.

Dieser lächelte und zwinkerte James so zu, dass es die Mädchen nicht mitbekamen, dann ließ er sich erneut auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Plötzlich ertönte eins dieser Schmusesongs. In Lily keimte das unwiderrufliche Bedürfnis nun ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche, Arm in Arm, zu stehen und sich sachte im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Sehnsüchtig schweifte ihr Blick über die Paare. Lily hörte James seufzend und sie sah auf. Er nahm lächelnd ihre Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Lily legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken und sah ihm lange dankbar in seine tiefen braunen Augen. Er hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und lächelte permanent. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und Lily musste sich schließlich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen um James Gesicht zu erreichen. Ihre warmen, weichen Lippen trafen auf die seinen und ein Kuss, so voller Leidenschaft, entbrannte.

Lily legte ihren Kopf an James Schulter. Und eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte sie. Sie war einfach so glücklich mit James. Nachdem James und Lily einfach nur so da standen und vor sich hin schaukelten, spürte sie jeweils den Herzschlag des anderen. Am Ende des zweites Schmusesongs, Lily war überrascht wie lange sich James gehalten hatte, führte sie ihn von der Tanzfläche, hinaus aus der Halle.

„Wo willst du denn mit mir hin?", erkundigte sich James und grinste verschmitzt.

Lily legte den Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte nur. Sie führte James die Eingangshallentreppe hinauf und öffnete wahllos irgendeine Klassenzimmertür im Korridor.

„Lily was", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Lily hatte ihn schon geküsst.

Seineanfängliche Überraschung verwandelte sich in Leidenschaft, fast eine Art Begierde. Lily zog sich ihre Schuhe aus.

„Und du bist dir sicher?" fragte James nervös.

Lily lächelte, wie süß James doch sein konnte, ihre Antwort auf seine Frage war ein packender Kuss. Sanft küsste sich James langsam vor. Ihre Wange hinunter, entlang des Halses, das Lily eine Art Gänsehaut über die Haut fuhren ließ, bis hin zu ihrer Schulter, über die er mit seinem Finger streichelte und langsam, fast spielerisch den Träger ihres Kleides abstreifte. Lily fuhr mit ihren Fingern über James Kostüm und umfasste schließlich den Saum seines Kettenhemdes und zog es über seinen Kopf hinweg aus. Für einen Moment war Lily etwas verblüfft, James hatte wirklich einen durch Quidditch stark durchtrainierten Oberkörper. James reagierte nicht weiter darauf und wischte mit einer sanften Bewegung den anderen Träger von Lilys Kleid herunter. Das Kleid hatte sämtlichen Halt verloren und glitt zu Boden. Lily war irgendwie unsicher, sie hatte noch nie so nackt, zwar noch in Unterwäsche, vor James gestanden. James küsste Lily einfach unbeirrt weiter. Was die Beiden nicht bemerkt hatten war, dass die Klassenzimmertür einen Spalt breit aufgeblieben war. Zwei Gestalten hatten ebenfalls das Fest verlassen und trieben sich in der Schule umher. Die eine Person bemerkte den offen Türspalt sofort und stupste die andere Person an, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Die Schüler kicherten und schlichen sich an die Tür heran. Doch da, die eine Person Stöckelschuhe an hatte und etwas ungeschickt war, knickte sie um und stolperte gegen die Tür. Im nächsten Moment viel sie in das Klassenzimmer und starrte auf zwei Halbnackte. Verschreckt ließen Lily und James voneinander ab.

„Jenny?", stieß er überrascht hervor.

Das Mädchen versuchte sich rasch aufzurappeln, doch stattdessen flog sie erneut hin. Plötzlich tauchte eine helfende Hand auf. James folgte der Hand, entlang dem Arm und ein Schrei Lilys, der sich stark wie eine Schrille Version von dem Namen Sirius anhörte, ließ nun auch ihn seinen besten Freund erkennen. Lily griff sofort nach ihrem Kleid, das auf dem Boden lag und hielt es sich vor den Körper um genug zu verhüllen.

Als Jenny und Sirius etwas betreten vor den Beiden standen, fragte James: „Was zur Hölle tut ihr hier?"

Jenny schien rosa anzulaufen und sah auf den Boden, Sirius hingegen antwortete prompt: „Dir nachspionieren, damit ihr nicht irgendwas dummes macht!"

Er zwinkerte. James zwinkerte nicht. Auch kein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht oder ein Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Tatze, was zur Hölle soll das?", wiederholte er seine Frage erneut und funkelte seinen besten Freund böse an.

Sirius lächelte schief. Dies war irgendwie anders, als seine anderen peinliche Situation in denen er gesteckt hatte, diese war nicht nur peinlich für ihn, sondern auch für seine Freunde.

„Geh!", sagte James kühl.

Sirius wollte ihm wiedersprechen, doch James bestärkte sich selbst indem er es härter aussprach: „Verschwinde!"

Sirius warf James noch einen unsichern Blick zu, dann verließ er das Klassenzimmer. Jenny stolperte ihm hinter her. Seufzend ließ sich Lily auf einen der Klassenzimmerbänke nieder. James sah sie an. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Lily würgte ihn ab.

„Ist schon okay.", tat sie ab. James sah auf den Boden.

„Ist nicht deine Schuld.", redete sie weiter.

James hob sein Kettenhemd vom Boden auf, zog es über und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Still, in Unterwäsche mit einem Kleid halb verhüllt, saß Lily im Klassenzimmer und starrte auf den Boden.

Remus saß draußen auf der Treppe und starrte hinaus auf die Länderein. Die Schule im Rücken starrte er ins Dunkel hinaus. Seinen Lorbeerkranz hatte er neben sich gelegt. Müde und kaputt gähnte er und rieb sich die Augen. Remus hatte gerade eine besonders dichte Baumgruppe fixiert, als er bemerkte wie sich dort etwas bewegte. Für ein Tier war es eindeutig zu zweibeinig. Es musste ein Mensch sein, aber wer würde um diese Uhrzeit noch um eine dunkle Baumgruppe herumstolzieren. Da fiel die Person hin. Und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Remus starrte noch eine Weile ins Dunkel, bis er aufsprang und zu ihr hinüber lief. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab beäugte er die leblose Gestallt auf dem Rasen. Es war ein Mädchen. Remus kniete sich neben sie. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und strich ihr die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte das Mädchen noch nie zuvor gesehen.

James und Sirius trafen in ihrem Schlafsaal unverhofft wieder aufeinander.

James erste Frage war, die die er mehr Mals gestellt hatte: „Was zur Hölle sollte das?"

„Es war keine Absicht.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Wie kann so etwas keine Absicht gewesen sein?", erkundigte sich James.

„Das war diese offene Tür, meine Neugier, Langweile. Ach Krone, Mensch ey, du weißt, ich wäre der letzte Mensch, der dies nicht unterstützen würde!", meinte Sirius und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

James schwieg.

„Denkst du, es ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch dir und Lily dabei zu zusehen?", fragte Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

James würde etwas rosa.

„Nein, so war das auch wieder nicht gemeint.", versuchte James zu erklären.

„Krone, ich wollte das echt nicht. Wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, glaub mir, dann würden wir hier nicht sitzen und darüber reden.", erklärte Sirius.

James seufzte.

„Weißt du wie peinlich das für mich war!", redete James sich von der Seele.

„Ja, tut mir ja Leid. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht.", entschuldigte sich Sirius abermals.

James setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Bett.

Sirius ließ sich zurück fallen.

„Aber, ich muss zu geben, Lily sieht echt scharf in Unterwäsche aus.", gab er zu und grinste frech.

„Das war so klar, dass du sie angestarrt hast. Du, Hund du.", murmelte James und ließ sich ebenfalls zurück fallen.

„Oh, was für eine Beleidigung.", erwiderte Sirius und fing sich einen leicht geboxten Seitenschlag von James ein.

„Hey, hey, immer sachte mit den Jungenpferden.", beschwichtigte Sirius ihn, doch kam Sirius nicht umhin James noch zurück zuboxen. Und kurzerhand hatten die Beiden sich in der Wolle.

Remus sprach das Mädchen an: „Hey Mädchen!"

Er stupste sie sachte.

„Mädchen!", wiederholte er.

Sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Remus fühlte ihren Puls. Schwach, aber er war da.

„Hey.", sprach er sie erneut an.

Doch das Mädchen schien wie völlig weggetreten.

Remus zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Toga und murmelte: „Locomotor Mädchen"

Das Mädchen wurde in die Luft gehoben und schwebte nun Remus her. Dieser lief die Länderein hinauf ins Schloss. Als er vor dem verschlossenen Krankenflügel stand, Madam Pomfrey feierte offensichtlich mit, sackte er verzweifelt zusammen.

„Hey, hallo!", reif er, vielleicht war ja irgendjemand hier, der ihn hörte.

„Ist hier jemand? Ich brauche Hilfe!", reif Remus in die Stille.

Da öffnete sich eine Klassenzimmertür und Lily streckte den Kopf heraus. Als sie Remus erblickte kam sie hinaus, ihr Kleid inzwischen wieder angezogen. Remus wollte gerade drauf los reden, als er Lily verheultes Gesicht sah.

„Hast du geweint?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

Lily antwortete nicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist irgendwas passiert?", drängte Remus weiter auf Lily ein.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.", brachte Lily abgehackt hervor.

Remus musterte sie besorgt.

„Wer ist das?", erkundigte sich Lily und als Remus sich kurz zu dem Mädchen umdrehte, wischte Lily neue Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht bald hier antanzt, dann wird sie das sicher nicht mehr lange machen.", meinte Remus.

Lily näherte sich dem Mädchen, fühlte Puls und Stirn und untersuchte sie fast. Remus verzog das Gesicht.

„Mach die Tür auf!", befahl Lily.

„Sie ist verschlossen.", antwortete Remus.

„Seit wann brauchen wir dafür einen Schlüssel, du Möchtegernmarauder!", fauchte Lily stellte sich vor die Tür und schwang ihren Zauberstab.

Die Tür flog auf und Lily ließ das Mädchen in den Krankenflügel schweben.

Als sie, sie auf einem Bett niedergelegt hatte, befahl sie Remus erneut etwas: „Los, hol du Madam Pomfrey, ich halte hier die Stellung!"

Kaum hatte Lily dies gesagt, lief sie in die kleine Kammer in der die Arzneien zustanden schienen. Zurück kam sie mit einem Arm voller Kräuter.

„Worauf wartest du!", fauchte sich Remus an, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, lief er hinaus. Lily nahm sich eine Schale und einen Mörser und zerrieb Kräuter zu einem Brei. Nun war sie dankbar für Snapes Geschenk. „Waldhexen und Weiße Magie" hatte ihr viel neues Wissen eingebracht.

„Leute!", platze Peter herein.

James fiel vor Schreck vom Bett.

„Kommt schnell!", quiekte der dicke Junge.

„Ganz ruhig Wurmschwanz, was ist denn los?", fragte James und rieb sich den schmerzenden Ellbogen.

„Moony, er ist völlig aufgelöst auf das Fest gestürmt und hat Madam Pomfrey fortgezerrt.", erklärte Peter.

„Dieser alte Aufreißer.", meinte Sirius grinsend.

James warf Sirius kurz einen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Peter: „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Moony ist nur mit Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel verschwunden, irgendeinem Mädchen sei etwas passiert, so viel hab ich mitbekommen.", erzählte Peter alles was er wusste.

James verzog das Gesicht und tauschte mit Sirius Blicke.

„Ach ja und Lily sei auch da.", fiel es Peter wieder ein.

„Was? Lily?", fragte James.

Peter nickte.

„Worauf warten wir dann!", sagte James und lief los.

Seine Freunde folgten ihm. Noch immer in ihren Kostümen. Stürmten sie aus dem Gryffindorturm. Sirius und James kamen einige Zeit vor Peter am Krankenflügel an. Ungestüm rissen die beiden Freunde die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Sofort erblickte James Lily und kam zu ihr hinüber gelaufen.

„Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich nach ihr.

Madam Pomfrey sah James und Sirius tadelnd an.

„Ja, ja, mir geht's es gut. Aber sei leise.", antwortete Lily im Flüsterton.

Sirius hingegen schien völlig gebannt auf das Mädchen zustarren.

„Hey Tatze was ist los?", fragte James und klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern trat näher an das Bett heran.

„Mr Black, ich bitte Sie, bleiben Sie zurück.", sagte die Krankenschwester, doch Sirius ignorierte sie.

„Ari", hauchte er.

„Was haben Sie gesagt? Kennen Sie das Mädchen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

Sirius nickte fast abwesend. Er nahm die Hand des Mädchens und streichelte sie.

„Mr Black, wer ist sie?", drängte die Krankenschwester.

Doch Sirius schien sie nicht gehört zu haben.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er stattdessen.

Keiner sagte etwas.

„Was zum Teufel passiert ist, will ich wissen!", rief Sirius wütend und starrte alle der Reihe nach an.

„Ich…ich habe sie gefunden, wie sie aus dem Verbotenen Wald kam. Dann fiel sie bewusstlos zu Boden. Ich habe leider nicht mit ihr sprechen können.", erzählte Remus die Geschichte rasch.

Sirius sah wider das Mädchen an und strich ihr die Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Tatze, wer ist denn das?", fragte nun auch James und trat zu seinem besten Freund.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Was macht sie hier?", war Sirius gegen Frage, mehr zu sich selbst als zu James.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Warum bist du so aufgelöst?", erkundigte sich James und legte Sirius erneut seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sirius drehte den Kopf zu James um.

„Ich versteh das nicht.", antwortete er nur.

„Aber, wer", setzte James wieder an, doch da schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Ist das Ari?", fragte er. Sirius nickte und sah das Mädchen wieder an.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Sirius als einzigem erlaubt die ganze Nacht bei Ari zubleiben. Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich die Freunde wieder im Krankenflügel. Ari war wach.

„Ari, das sind Krone, seine Freundin Lily, Moony und Wurmschwanz. Leute das ist Ari.", stellte Sirius sie einander vor.

Ari hatte sich aufgesetzt und lächelte die Marauder und Lily an.

„Ari wollte mir gerade erzählen warum sie nun hergekommen ist.", erklärte Sirius und sah Ari an.

Diese schwieg und sah von Sirius zu seinen Freunden und wieder zurück.

„Das ist schon okay. Sie sind meine Freunde.", bestärkte Sirius sie.

Ari senkte ihren Blick und betrachtete das strahlende weiß der Bettwäsche. Ihre Zunge fuhr immer wieder über ihre Ober- und dann wieder über die Unterlippe.

„Hast du schon wieder mit jemandem aus deiner Familie gesprochen?", fragte Ari Zaghaft nach und warf Sirius einen raschen Blick zu.

„Nein.", antwortete er kurz, aber präzise.

„Es ist einiges in den letzten Monaten passiert, weißt du.", begann Ari, presste ihre Hand gegen ihren anderen Unterarm und begutachtete wieder das weiß der Bettwäsche.

„Was ist den los?", fragte Sirius und griff nach Aris Hand.

„Sirius es ist nicht mehr alles so wie du denkst.", redete Ari drauf los.

„Wie ist es denn? Ich versteh dich nicht, wenn du nur so halbe Sätze sprichst. Was ist passiert?", drängte Sirius nun schon fast.

„Sirius Regulus, er", begann Ari, doch die Worte vermochten nicht mehr aus ihrem Mund zukommen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Sirius mit einem Anflug rascher Besorgnis. Ari schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er, er ist ein Todesser geworden. Oh Sirius, es tut mir so Leid.", sagte Ari und sah Sirius mitfühlend an.

Sirius hatte für einen Moment aufgehört zu atmen. Seine Augen wirkten noch tiefer und schwärzer als sonst und sein Blick schien irgendwie in der Leere zu verschwinden. Langsam ballte sich Sirius Hand zur Faust und seine Adern am Unterarm traten hervor.

„Das…das ist aber nicht alles.", stotterte Ari weiter in die Stille hinein.

Sirius nickte kurz, zum Zeichen, dass er bereit war, weitere Informationen aufzunehmen.

„Als unsere Familie herausgefunden haben, dass wir…das wir nicht…", sie machte eine fortführende Handbewegung um es nicht aussprechen zu müssen, „da haben sie mich eingesperrt und mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Sirius sie haben…sie haben", doch Ari brach erneut ab und ließ endlich von der Umklammerung ihres Unterarms ab.

Sie offenbarte den Marauder und Lily ein Totenkopfsymbol aus dem sich eine Schlange wand. Kaum einer bemerkte, wie Peter rasch die Arme hinterm Rücken verschenkte und den Ärmel seines Pullovers über seinen Arm zog, sodass dieser auf jeden Fall richtig verdeckt wurde. Stumme Tränen des Leids kullerten über Aris Wangen. Sirius sah in die tief braunen Augen und konnte so viel mehr sehen, als den Schmerz, den das Mal Voldemorts ihr zugefügt hatte. Schnell presste Ari ihre Hand wieder auf ihren Unterarm und sah zurück auf die Bettwäsche.

„Ich will nicht, dass es jemand sieht. Ich…ich schäme mich so.", gestand Ari und schluchzte immer mehr.

„Hey, es ist nicht deine Schuld.", redete Sirius auf sie ein und legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn, dann hob er es sachte ein Stück.

Sirius blinzelte nicht einmal, während er sie ansah, sachte die Hand von ihrem Unterarm löste und den Arm näher zu sich zog. Dann sah er hinab auf das Mal, fuhr mit dem Finger hinüber und sah dann wieder hinauf zu Ari.

„Sie wollten, sie wollten mich ihm ausliefern.", schluchzte das sie.

„Dich ausliefern? Wem denn?", fragte Sirius und ließ ihren Unterarm los.

„Vol...Voldemort.", antwortete Ari und ihre Augen sah hilfesuchend rasch in die von Sirius.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sollten sie dich Voldemort ausliefern?", hinterfragte Sirius Aris Geschichte.

„Ich habe unsere Familienehre besudelt, so etwas kann man nur mit einem Ehren vollen tot oder Opfer wieder ausgleichen.", erklärte Ari.

Plötzlich zerschnitt ein Holz splittern die Stille, die nach Aris Erzählungen eingetreten war. Alle in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Es war James und er hatte mit voller Wucht in einen benachbarten Nachttisch getreten.

„James.", sagte Lily leise und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich hasse ihn!", erwiderte James fast im Flüsterton.

Lily nährte sich ihrem Freund behutsam.

„Ich hasse ihn!", wiederholte James nun etwas lauter.

„Wie kann er so etwas nur wagen, ich werde ihn, ich werde ihn…", James Stimme brach ab. Lily hatte ihren Freund nun schon fast die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, als James sich wegdrehte.

Los schritt und sich auf ein entferntes Bett setzte, mit dem Rücken zum Geschehen. Lily wechselte kurz Blicke mit dem Rest der Marauder, dann wagte sie sich langsam an James heran. Stumm setzte sie sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Ari hatte inzwischen wiederangefangen zu sprechen und Sirius wandte ihr den Kopf zu.

„Kann ich nicht hier bleiben?", fragte sie bittend. Sirius schwieg.

„Bitte!", bad Ari und sah Sirius noch einmal tief in die Augen. „Warten wir erst mal auf Dumbledore.", sagte Sirius dazu nur und sah auf die weiße Bettwäsche. Ari tat es ihm gleich.

Noch am selben Tag, bloß später, am Abend traf Dumbledore im Krankenflügel ein. Sirius saß noch immer an Aris Bettkante und hielt ihre Hand. Er war ihr nur, wegen weiterer untersuchen von ihrem Bett abgerückt. Die anderen Marauder mussten zur Schule und James hatte sich weiten Punktabzug bei Professor Williams eingefangen. Denn noch standen sie heute Abend um Aris Bett verteilt um Professor Dumbledores Worten zu lauschen. Nachdem Ari mit Unterstützung durch Sirius die Geschichte noch einmal erzählt hatte, schwieg der Schuldirektor lange.

„Was schlagen Sie vor Sir?", wagte Sirius irgendwann zu fragen.

Dumbledores Augen hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern ruhten lange auf Ari, dann bat er: „Könnt ich bitte einmal deinen Unterarm sehen?"

Ari tauschte einen kurzen verschüchterten Blick mit Sirius, der ihr auffordernd zunickte. Ari streckte Dumbledore zögernd den Unterarm entgegen. Der Schulleiter warf mehrere Blicke darauf.

„Und?", fragte Sirius und sah den Professor von der Seite her etwas ungeduldig an.

„Du kannst vorerst hier bleiben.", beschloss Dumbledore ruhig.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Aris Gesicht aus und sie fiel dem Professor um den Hals.

Leicht rot lächelte er und stand auf.


	16. Chapter XVI

Nachdem Professor Dumbledore gegangen war scheuchte Madam Pomfrey James, Remus, Peter und Lily aus dem Krankenflügel. Sirius erlaubte sie erneut Ari nicht von der Seite weichen. Die Vier Freunde gingen hinter einander, vorne Remus und Peter, hinter ihnen James und Lily. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm fielen Lily und James immer mehr zurück, bis James Lily am Handgelenk ergriff und sie lautlos hinter einen Wandteppich zog. Remus und Peter gingen seelenruhig weiter.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Lily, als James sie hinter dem Wandbehang eine Treppe hinauf führte.

Doch James legte nur kurz den Finge an die Lippen und signalisierte ihr Ruhe. Lily ließ sich blind von ihrem Freund entführen. Als sie irgendwann stehen blieben, sah Lily sich um. Ein gewaltiger Wandteppich zierte die sonst so kahle Wand.

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte Lily und betrachtete den Teppich weiter.

Trolle in Tutus gesteckt, versuchten ihre schweren Beine zierlich zu heben. Lily schmunzelte.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?", erkundigte sich Lily erneut und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um, der vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf und ab schritt.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie und sah ihrem Freund belustigt zu. Plötzlich tauchte eine polierte Tür in der Wand auf.

„Warte mal, das kommt mir hier irgendwie bekannt vor.", setzte Lily und legte den Finge nachdenklich an die Lippen.

James wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als er inne hielt.

„Wirklich?", hakte er nach.

„Ich war mit Sirius glaub ich schon mal hier.", sagte Lily, während sie sich überlegte, ob das stimmte.

„Mit Tatze?", wiederholte James ungläubig. Lily nickte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, es war mit ihm.", bestätigte sie ihrem Freund.

James zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was guckst du denn so?", fragte Lily verwirrt. James schwieg.

Lily wartete noch einen Moment ab, dann wollte sie wissen: „Was wollen wir eigentlich in einer Besenkammer?"

„Besenkammer!", stieß James verwirrt hervor.

„Ja, Besenkammer.", wiederholte sich Lily.

Plötzlich breitete sich auf James Gesicht ein Grinsen aus.

„Was, Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?", fragte Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast kleine Ahnung was das hier ist, nicht wahr!", vermutete James.

„Doch, das ist der Raum der Wünsche.", sagte Lily und streckte ihrem Freund die Zunge heraus, sich darüber freuend ihm eins ausgewischt zu haben.

James grinste nur noch mehr.

„Und was macht so ein Raum der Wünsche?", wollte James von Lily wissen.

„Ja, also", begann Lily.

„Ja?", half ihr James auf die Sprünge.

„Ach, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht mal das so ein Raum überhaupt eine Funktion hat.", murrte Lily.

James Grinsen reichte nun fast von einem Ohr bis zu seinem anderen.

„Der Raum der Wünsche, verwandelt sich immer in so eine Art Raum, den man gerade braucht bzw. sich wünscht.", erklärte James.

„Das nenn ich mal nützlich und was für einen Raum hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Sieh doch nach.", forderte James sie auf.

Lily drückte mit etwas kraft die Messingklinke hinunter und trat in den mit Kerzenlicht beleuchteten Raum. Ein großer, entfachter Kamin lud zum kuscheln auf dem davor liegenden Bärenfell ein. Rechts und links von dem Fell standen noch zwei große, gemütliche Sessel. Gegenüber des Kamins, der Sessel und des Fells stand ein riesiges Bett. Lily setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, winkelte die Beine an und schwieg. James setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Als Lily noch immer nichts sagte, fragte James: „Was hast du?"

Lily legte die Arme um ihre Beine.

„Ich hab Angst.", gestand sie.

„Aber wovor denn?", erkundigte sich James und sah Lily besorgt an.

Lily schwieg und sah auf das Bärenfell hinunter.

„Oh, oh verstehe.", ging James ein Licht auf.

Er errötete leicht.

„Wir können auch erst ein bisschen reden, wenn du magst.", schlug er vor.

„Und worüber?", fragte Lily.

„Ähm.", sagte James und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Weißt du noch, unser erstes Date?", fing Lily an.

„Du meinst, wie ich dich quasi dazu genötigt habe?", meinte James und lächelte.

Lily nickte.

„War ich wirklich so schlimm?", fragte James etwas betroffen.

„Ach, nachdem du mich anderes als alle anderen Mädchen behandelt hast, warst du eigentlich ganz lieb.", antwortete Lily und lächelte ebenfalls.

_ Es war einer dieser Tage an denen man ahnte, dass es nur schlimmer werden konnte , dachte sich Lily und kritzelte auf ihrer Arbeit eine Antwort zu Frage 67 hin. Professor Williams hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen einen unangekündigten Test zu schreiben und da Lily in Zaubertränke nicht wirklich was zu melden hatte, hatte sie für die Arbeiten immer reichlich üben müssen. Während sie an ihrer Feder zog und sich eine Antwort für die nächste Frage überlegte, stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihren linken Arm und ihre Augen wanderten wie von selbst zum Pergament von ihrer Nachbarin. Sie war ebenfalls eine Gryffindor und ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke. Lily warf, als ob sie es jeden Tag tun würde, einen kurzen Blick auf das Blatt ihrer Nachbarin. Rasch und schuldbewusst kehrten Lilys Augen zurück zu ihren Fragen. Sie setzte sich gerade auf und sah stur auf ihr Blatt. Die Taktik, so zu tun als ob nichts wäre, schlug bei Lily deutlich fehl. Plötzlich hörte sie jemandem mit der Zunge schnalzen. Lily sah nach links. Frech grinste ihr James entgegen. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Lily sah betreten auf ihr Pergament. Es hatte also doch jemand bemerkt. James grinste nur weiter, verriet Lily aber nicht. _

_Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde befahl Professor Williams: „Federn hinlegen und Pergamente abgeben!" _

_Murrende Schüler und ziemlich blasse Schüler verließen den Kerker. _

_„Hey Lily!", rief James und fing Lily draußen, kurz vor der Kerkertür ab. _

_„Was?", fragte sie. _

_„Ich habs gesehen.", antwortete James nur und lächelte._

_„Und was, bitteschön?", wollte Lily wissen._

_ Sie stellte sich erst einmal dumm. _

_„Ach komm schon, das weißt du doch wohl genauso gut wie ich.", erwiderte James nur. _

_„Potter, meine Zeit kann ich auch sinnvoller verschwenden, also ‚Schönen Tag noch!'", fauchte Lily und drehte sich um. _

_„Ich werds Professor Williams sagen.", drohte James. _

_Lily blieb stehen. Überrascht von James Verhalten, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch sie legte einen Schein der Gleichgültigkeit um sich. _

_„Was denn? Ich habe doch schließlich nichts getan.", versuchte Lily cool zu bleiben. _

_„Na gut, wenn du das so siehst, dann hast du sicher kein Problem, wenn ich Professor Williams zu rate ziehe.", meinte James und sah Lily prüfend an._

_ Lily zögerte, sie würde es darauf ankommen lassen. „Profe", doch Lily fiel ihm ins Wort._

_ „Als wenn er auf dich hören würde. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?", ließ Lily alle Vorsicht fahren. _

_„Ja, will ich. Die Frage ist bloß: Was willst du riskieren?", fragte James. Lily schwieg. _

_„Gut, okay. Finden wir es heraus. Professor.", flötetet James und beobachtete wie Lilys Augen nervös durch die Gegend huschten. _

_„Okay, okay. Du hast gewonnen.", gab sie sich geschlagen._

_ James lächelte zufrieden. _

_„Was willst du?", wollte Lily wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _

_„Ein Date.", forderte James und grinste frech._

_ Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. _

_„Nein.", erwiderte sie. _

_„Gut. Wie du willst. Professor.", rief James abermals. _

_„Ja, Mensch. Ist ja schon gut. Brachst dich ja nicht gleich unnötig aufregen.", erwiderte Lily und hob besänftigend die Arme. _

_James grinste nur. _

_„Ich sag wann und wo und nur ein Date!", beschloss Lily, um die Fäden in der Hand zu halten._

_ James schwieg. _

_„Samstagabend, 19 Uhr, Ländereien, See.", sagte Lily. _

_„Freitagabend, 20 Uhr, Länderein See.", schlug James vor. _

_„Einverstanden.", nahm Lily an und hielt James die Hand hin. _

_Während James einschlug, forderte Lily noch etwas: „Es gibt drei Regeln: Nur ein Date, keine anderen Menschen, auch nicht deinen Freunde und keine komischen Tricks, Potter! Verstanden!" _

_„Ja, ja, ja.", murmelte James und ließ ihre Hand los. _

_Dann drehte sich Lily um und verschwand in der Menge der Schüler. _

„Ich war damals wirklich peinlich.", gab Lily zu und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen vor Scharm.

„Ach komm. Ich fands süß.", meinte James und lächelte.

„Wie konntest du nur so lange etwas von mir wollen, obwohl ich so gemein zu dir war?", fragte Lily und sah ihren Freund durch die gespreizten Finger an.

„Tja, das wird für immer mein Geheimnis bleiben.", antwortete James und lächelte noch mehr.

_Am Freitagabend so gegen halb neun, Lily war immer noch nicht aufgekreuzt. _

_James saß niedergeschlagen im Gras. Versetzt hatte ihn, noch keine. Er warf kleine Steinchen über den See, ließ sie drei oder vier Mal aufkommen bis sie im See versanken. James raufte sich seine verstrubbelten Haare und schaute immer wieder zum Schloss hinüber._

_ „Wartest du schon lange?", ertönte auf einmal Lilys Stimme hinter ihm. _

_„Nein.", log James rasch und stand auf. Er klopfte sich das Gras von der Kleidung, während er Lily anlächelte. _

_„Schön Nacht nicht wahr?", fragte Lily und starrte in den Sternenklaren Himmel. _

_„Ja.", stimmte James ihr zu und sah ebenfalls in den Himmel._

_ „Tja, du wolltest dein Date. Hier hast du es. Was machen wir nun?", erkundigte sich Lily neugierig._

_ „Irgendwie ist deine Abneigung geben mich verschwunden. Wie kommts?", wollte James wissen und sah Lily einfach nur an._

_ „Ach Potter", sagte Lily nur und setzte sich ins Gras. _

_James ärgerte sich insgeheim über sich selbst. _

_>Warum zur Hölle hab ich die ganze Stimmung ruiniert , fragte er sich. _

_Die Beiden schwiegen. Irgendwann fing James an wieder kleine Steinchen ins Wasser zu werfen. Sie sprangen über die Wasseroberfläche wie kleine Fröschchen, die nicht unterzugehen schienen. _

_„Wie machst du das?", fragte Lily und hatte James die ganze Zeit beobachtet. _

_„Wie mach ich was?", fragte er verwirrt zurück und warf den Stein, den er gerade in der Hand hatte, vor Schreck ins Wasser, sodass es ein platsch Geräusch gab. _

_„Na das mit den Steinen.", erklärte Lily. _

_„Das gerade eben? Das nennt man einfach Stein vor Schreck ins Wasser werfen. Ist ganz leicht. Lernt jeder.", erwiderte James grinsend. _

_„Nicht das, Potter. Sondern, das Andere. Als der Stein so übers Wasser gehüpft ist.", wollte Lily wissen. _

_„Ach so das.", verstand James endlich._

_ Er machte eine Handbewegung vor und zeigte Lily wie man Steine übers Wasser springen ließ. Nach mehreren Versuchen hatte auch Lily endlich den Bogen raus und schaffte ein bis zwei kleine Hüpfer auf der Oberfläche. Glücklich strahlte sie James an. Er lächelte zurück. Wieder schwiegen sie. Irgendwann streckte James den Arm aus und legte ihn Lily um die Schultern. _

_Verschreckt drehte sie sich ihm zu: „Was machst du da?" _

_James ließ sofort von ihr ab. _

_„Was? Wer? Wann? Wo?", stieß James hervor._

_ „Lass, das Potter.", fauchte Lily. _

_„Tut mir Leid, ich", begann James doch er hörte auf zu sprechen und starrte das Gras an._

_ Lily starrte verbissen in die andere Richtung. _

„_Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wahrsinnig verklemmt bist!", fauchte James. _

_Auf Lilys blödes Getue hatte er keine Lust mehr. Lily sah ihn entrüstet an. _

_„Hat dir eigentlich mal jemand gesagt, dass du mit deinem überheblichen Getue nicht weit kommen wirst!", erwiderte Lily. _

_James sprang auf. _

_„Das muss ich mir von dir nicht sagen lassen, nicht von einer frustrierten Oberstreberin, die sowieso keinen abbekommt!", beleidigte er sie._

_Lily schwieg. Sie schluckte hart. _

_„Wenn du das so siehst.", sagte Lily mit fester Stimme, dennoch wirkten ihre Augen sehr wässrig. _

_Im selben Moment als Lily die ersten Tränen über die Wange liefen, merkte James, dass er zu weit gegangen war. _

_„Es tut mir Leid.", begann er. _

_Doch Lily wich vor ihm zurück._

_„Spar dir das.", erwiderte sie kühl und lief davon, zurück ins Schloss. _

„Geht es noch katastrophaler?", fragte James und raufte sich die Haare.

Lily grinste.

„Mit Sicherheit.", antwortete sie.

„Dass wir das jemals auf die Reihe bekommen würden, damit hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr gerechnet.", gestand James.

„Ich auch nicht.", stimmte Lily ihm zu.

„Ach und was hat deine Meinung dann geändert?", hakte James interessiert nach.

„Die Situation. Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie war, dass eine impulsive Handlung, die mir klar machte, was ich wirklich wollte.", versuchte Lily zu erklären.

„Dass ich Peeves und einem erkalteten Eimer Putzwasser einmal dankbar sein würde, hätte ich mir auch nie träumen lassen.", kommentierte James und rief sich die Erinnerung noch einmal in sein Bewusstsein zurück.

_Es war kurz vor Stundenbeginn und die Schülerinnen und Schüler strömten zu ihren Klassenräumen. Lily stand schon lange vor dem Klassenraum für Verwandlung und wartete auf Professor McGonagall. Sie hörte den Poltergeist Peeves schon von weitem durch den Korridor schreien. Ihn auf und abtauchend durch die Menge der Schüler zu beobachten und argwöhnisch jede seine Bewegungen zu beobachten, gewöhnte man sich schnell an, denn Peeves konnte und sollte man einfach nicht trauen. Da erkannte Lily einen bedrohlich wirkenden Gegenstand in der Hand des Poltergeistes. Für das bloße Auge wirkte es mit Sicherheit wie ein gewöhnlicher Eimer, doch für das gut geschulte Auge eines oft von Peeves gequälten Opfer, war dies nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Eimer, sondern eine neue Waffe. Lily drückte sich flach an die Wand. Ganz so als ob sie hoffte, Peeves könnte sie so nicht sehen. Doch natürlich war dies reiner Irrsinn._

_ „Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Evans.", gackerte der Geist und blieb über Lily stehen. _

_„Hallo Peeves.", grüßte Lily ihn unsicher._

_ „Sie mal einer an was ich hier habe!", flötete Peeves und schwenkte mit dem Eimer umher, dass Wasser aus ihm herausspritze. _

_Lily sagte nichts. _

_„Dusche gefällig!", fragte Peeves ohne das es ihn wirklich interessierte und hob den Eimer hoch._

_ Lily wollte zurück weichen, doch hinter ihr war bloß die kalte Korridorwand. Peeves begann den Eimer zu kippen. Fast wie in Zeitlupe, ergoss sich das Wasser aus dem Eimer. Lily spürte nur, wie sie jemand von der Seite her anrempelte und sie zu Boden riss. Irgendwer hatte sie mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite gerissen. Als sie erkannte wer dort auf ihr lag, errötete Lily schwach. _

_„Dankeschön.", bedankte sich Lily kleinlaut. _

_„Hey, keine Ursache.", erwiderte James und hielt ihr seine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. _

_Lily nahm die Hand an und wurde von James auf die Beine gezogen. Sie lächelte ihn an. James schien etwas verlegen und grinste nur, während er sich sein Haar zerstrubelte. Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab James einen Kuss auf die Wange. Im Hintergrund hörte sie etwas klicken, doch sie wusste nicht was es war. Dann verschwand Lily in dem inzwischen aufgeschlossenen Verwandlungsklassenzimmer._

„Achja.", seufzte James.

„Ein paar Dates und ein halbes Jahr später und wir sitzen hier.", sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Ja, wir sitzen hier.", wiederholte James Lilys Worte.

Lily stand auf und sah James lange an, dann ging sie in Richtung Bett.

„Ich, ich will nichts von dir einfordern oder so. Ich dachte bloß", begann James, doch Lily hatte sich schon wieder zu ihm umgedreht und war auf ihn zugeschritten.

Das nächste was der Junge spürte waren Lilys weiche Lippen auf den seinen. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Bett. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht bevor er Lily sanft auf das Bett gleiten ließ. James küsste Lily auf den Mund, über das Kinn hinunter am Hals, bis zum Rand ihrer Kleidung. Sanft glitten seine Finger unter ihren Pullunder und streiften ihn über den Kopf hinweg. Langsam öffnete er Knopf für Knopf die Bluse und küsste jeden neuen freigelegten Zentimeter Haut. Es prickelte auf Lilys Haut und eine Gänsehaut überkam sie. Auch Lily streifte James den Pullunder über den Kopf und befreite ihn von seinem Hemd. Als er sich dann auf sie legte und sie seinen Körper so dicht an ihrem spürte, seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut, wollte Lily, dass es niemals endete.

„Warum bist du hier her gekommen?", fragte Sirius und streichelte Aris Arm.

„Das hab ich doch erzählt.", antwortete Ari und hob den Kopf, den sie auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht.", wiedersprach Sirius.

Ari setzte sich in ihrem Krankenbett auf.

„Denkst du ich hab mir das alles nur ausgedacht?", hakte sie ungläubig nach.

„Nein, ich glaube schon, dass dir das alles passiert ist, aber Ari das bist nicht du.", meinte Sirius.

„Nicht ich?", wiederholte Ari.

„Ari, ich hab dich als einen Menschen kennen gelernt, der nicht wusste, was richtig und was falsch ist. Einen Menschen, der nur von einer Sekunde auf die nächste gelebt hat und der nie völlig ohne Drogen rumgelaufen ist.", erklärte er.

„Ja, das war ich damals. Sirius du hast mich verändert.", beharrte sie.

Auf Sirius Lippen breitete sich für einen Moment ein Lächeln aus.

„Weißt du, für einen Moment hätte ich's dir geglaubt.", meinte Sirius leicht mit dem Kopf nickend.

„Aber, aber Sirius, ich", setzte Ari an, doch Sirius stand vom Bett auf.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld Ari, ich weiß du kannst da nichts für. Du weißt es nicht besser. Doch zwinge mich nicht, dir absichtlich wehzutun, mehr als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe.", sagte Sirius.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", erwiderte Ari.

„Ich werde nichts sagen, Ari. Keine Angst.", redete Sirius weiter in Rätseln.

Er kam zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie ihn den Arm.

„Sirius", hauchte Ari.

„Sag nichts. Auch ich werde nichts sagen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du gehen kannst. Vielleicht das erste Mal in deinem Leben in Freiheit. In wirklicher Freiheit.", versprach Sirius.

Ari schwieg.

„Ich werde dich in Sicherheit bringen, fort von dem was du kennst und in eine andere Welt, voll neuer Dinge.", versprach Sirius immer mehr.

Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und ließ dann los.

„Die Welt muss weiter gehen. Ein bisschen heute, ein bisschen mehr morgen.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Sirius und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Vor dem Flügel traf Sirius auf Professor McGonagall.

„Black", sagte sie.

„Professor.", erwiderte er.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Professor Dumbledore will mit Ihnen sprechen.", sagte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung.

Sirius nickte. Der Junge folgte der Professorin den Korridor entlang.

„Was denn los Professor?", wollte Sirius wissen, doch McGonagall führte Sirius weiter, bis zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Die Lehrerin klopft an der Tür des Büros, öffnete sie und schubste Sirius vor sich her hinein. Sirius sah seinen Schulleiter an. Professor McGonagall nickte kurz und verließ darauf das Büro.

„Ist etwas mit Krone?", wollte Sirius sofort wissen.

Dumbledore lächelte, es bereitete ihm Freude zusehen, wie sehr sich der Junge um seinen besten Freund kümmerte.

„Oder Lily?", setzte Sirius hintendran.

„Oder Moony und Wurmschwanz?", quetschte der Schüler den Schuldirektor weiter aus.

„Nein, mit deinen Freunden ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete der Professor.

„Also, wenn es da um diese Sache geht, sie wissen ja, es war ein Fest und", Sirius zögerte, Dumbledore schien auch darauf nicht hinaus zu wollen.

Sirius kratze sich an der Wange.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, dass ist auch nicht das, worauf Sie hinaus wollen?", fragte der Junge.

„Nein, aber es klingt dennoch interessant.", fand der Schuldirektor lächelnd und musterte hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern den Jungen.

Sirius grinste.

„Na ja, aber Ihre Zeit ist kostbar und wir wollen sie ja nicht mit unnötigem verschwenden.", redete sich Sirius heraus.

„Setz dich ruhig.", bot Dumbledore Sirius einen der gemütlichen Sessel an.

Der Schüler setzte sich so gleich, wartete jedoch gespannt auf ein Wort des Schulleiters.

„Ich möchte mit dir über Arabella sprechen.", erklärte Dumbledore endlich sein Anliegen.

„Arabella?", wiederholte Sirius.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich möchte dass sie geht.", verlangte Sirius.

Dumbledore schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

„Ich war mir sicher, dass du so regieren würdest Sirius.", kommentierte der Schulleiter das Verhalten des Schülers.

Sirius sah in die tiefen blauen Augen.

„Sie wird gehen müssen, früher oder später.", erwiderte Sirius.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Wir können nicht darauf warten, dass die Todesser sie hier finden.", sagte Sirius.

"Nein und das werden wir auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du genauso gut erkannt hast wie ich, dass Arabella Hilfe in vielerlei Hinsicht benötigt. Zuerst muss sie Hogwarts verlassen und dann ihre Probleme in den Griff bekommen.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich verlange ja selbst, dass Ari Hogwarts verlässt, dennoch wundere ich mich über mich selbst und zu guter letzt über Sie. Sind Sie es nicht, der Hogwarts als den sichersten Ort der Welt erklärt hat?", fragte Sirius.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Und ich muss zu geben, zu dem jetzigen Punkt ratlos zu sein.", antwortete der weiseste Zauberer den Sirius kannte offen.

Sirius war überrascht, wenn selbst Dumbledore keine Ahnung hatte, wie sollte dann er selbst erst eine richtige Entscheidung treffen?

„Ich will, dass sie in Sicherheit ist.", sagte Sirius dann und setzte leise hinzu: „Ich habe es ihr versprochen."

Dumbledore schwieg.

„Eins wüsste ich noch sehr gern, bevor wir hier irgendwas entscheiden.", gestand Sirius.

Dumbledore fixierte seinen Schüler.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass Ari nicht dazu gezwungen wurde und sie eigentlich nur dazu da ist, mich auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, da ich die Familientradition beugkotiert habe?", fragte Sirius gerade heraus.

Der Schulleiter lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Das Sirius, ist mein Geheimnis.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Sirius musterte den Direktor noch eine Weile, eh er entschied die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Sie könnte sicher vorerst bei meiner Cousine Andromeda unterkommen.", schlug Sirius vor.

„An deine Cousine habe ich auch schon gedacht.", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu.

Sirius war irgendwie überrascht Dumbledore so gleichberechtigt gegenüber zu sein. Dies war für ihn eine der merkwürdigsten Erfahrungen, die er je gemacht hatte. Kurz bevor Sirius das Büro verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe.", bedankte er sich, wie ein kleines Kind, das eine Danksagung seiner Mutter weiter sagte.

Dumbledore lächelte nur.

„Ich möchte nicht dabei sein, wenn sie fährt. Ich will sie einfach nur in Sicherheit wissen.", sagte Sirius weiter.

„Ich werde sie schon gleich morgen Nacht fortbringen lassen.", ließ Dumbledore die Information einfließen, nickte Sirius noch kurz zu, der dann aus dem Büro verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen im Raum der Wünsche.

Lily lag mit ihrem Kopf auf James Brust und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seinen Oberkörper. James linker Arm war fest um Lilys Taille geschlungen und der andere hinter seinem Kopf angewinkelt.

„Würdest du mir jede Frage beantworten die ich dir stellen würde?", fragte Lily und fuhr mit ihrem Finger gerade eine Schlangenlinie.

„Ja.", antwortete James ihr vorschnell.

„Dann möchte ich wissen, was das mit deinem hass auf Voldemort genau auf sich hat. Einmal im Krankenflügel meinte Sirius, dass du ihn sogar gesehen hattest. Stimmt das?", wollte Lily wissen.

James ließ Lilys Taille los und schwieg. Lily hörte auf mit ihrem Finger über seine Brust zu fahren, hob den Kopf, drehte sich und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen auf das Bett.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie. James warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu.

„Willst du nicht lieber etwas anderes fragen!", meinte James.

„Nein. Ich will dir helfen darüber zu sprechen.", erwiderte Lily und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass du mir helfen kannst?", fragte James.

„Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund James, weil ich dich liebe.", antwortete Lily.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily.", sagte er und sie küssten sich.

Lily sah James lange an. Irgendwie erwartungsvoll, dass er doch den Mund auf machen und mit ihr sprechen würde.

„Warum ist das so wichtig für dich?", fragte James.

„Warum ist es so wichtig für dich, das vor mir unbedingt geheim zu halten?", fragte Lily zurück.

James ließ die Schulter hängen.

„Ich will dich nicht zwingen. Lassen wir es einfach. Ist ja auch egal. Reden wir lieber über das Hier und Jetzt.", entschied Lily.

„Weißt du, es war einer dieser besonders kalten, stürmischen, Herbsttage. An denen es pausenlos geregnet hat und man nicht mal seinen Hund vor die Tür schicken wollte.", fing James an.

_James hastete die Straße entlang. Seine Klamotten waren klitschnass vom Regen, der auf das Kopfsteinpflaster pladderte. Im Rinnstein hatte sich schon ein Fluss gebildet, der fast einer kleinen Stromschnelle glich. Der schwarzhaarige Junge rannte über das Kopfsteinpflaster und sprang hin und wieder über kleinere Pfützen. Er war der Einzige, der sich auf der Straße befand. Seine Schritte wurden lautlos und das Einzige was man hörte, war das Prasseln des Regens. Der Regen kühlte die ganze Luft ab und der Atem des Jungen färbte sich weiß, als er ihn ausstieß. Plötzlich presste er seine Hände gegen sein Zwergfell, er atmete abgehackt und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. Die kalte Luft hatte sich schmerzvoll in seine Lungen gebohrt. Langsam, gegen seine Seitenstiche ankämpfend, hastete er weiter. Irgendwann versagte ihm fast die Atmung, als er endgültig stehen blieb und beide Hände auf die schmerzende Stelle presste. James stellte sich unter ein kleines Vordach. Es war sicher überflüssig, da eh schon völlig durchnässt war. Er schaute die Straße entlang. Niemand war zusehen. Niemand? _

_Das stimmte nicht ganz, eine schwarze Gestellt bog gerade aus einer Straße. _

_>Wer zum Teufel wagt sich bei diesem Wetter auf die Straße , fragte sich James und ließ dabei völlig außer Acht, dass er selbst ebenfalls draußen war. _

_Instinkttief drückte er sich an die Hauswand und beobachtete die Gestalt. Vergessen waren die Seitenstiche und die klamme Kälte. James fixierte die schwarze Gestalt und sah zu, wie sie langsam die Straße hinab auf ihn zukam. James blieb reglos stehen, das einzige was sich bewegte war seine rechte Hand, die sich langsam zu seinem Zauberstab tastete. Die Gestalt kam immer näher und langsam fragte sich James, was um Himmels willen sie von ihm wollte. Oder war es nicht er, den sie ansteuerte? Er drehte sich zu allen Seiten um. Die Straße war leer. Da kam James ein Gedanke: Es gibt nur eine Sorte, schwarz gekleideter Zauberer, die bei so einem Wetter draußen herum läuft. James Hand schloss sich um seinen Zauberstab. Wenn die Gestalt wirklich seiner Vorstellung entsprach und das zu sein schien, was sie vorgab, war er vorbereitet. Und seine Finger umklammerten den Stab so stark, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß aus seiner Hand hervortraten. Die Zeit schien dahin zuschleichen, in der der Regen prasselte und die Gestalt immer näher kam. James wollte gerade den Mund auf machen und etwas rufen, als die Gestalt stehen blieb. Sie wandte sich nach links und schritt in einen Vorgarten. James zog die Stirn in Falten. Die Gestalt schien irgendeine Klopffolge an der Tür zu machen, denn sie blieb lange vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen. Dann ging die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und die Gestalt schlüpfte hinein. _

_James von Neugier gepackt schlich sich an das Haus heran. Dunkel und unbeleuchtet lag es da im Regen. James betrat ebenfalls den Vorgarten und hielt inne. Er lauschte. Als er von nirgendwo ein Geräusch vernahm, schlich er weiter. Bis an die Haustür heran und legte dort sein Ohr an die Tür. Hören konnte er nichts. Er schlich von der Tür weg und zur linken Seite des Hauses. Zwischen einem Haus und dem nächsten, war ein hohes, hölzernes Gartentor, welches James mit einem Satz erklommen und mit dem nächsten auf der anderen Seite war. In der Hocke auf dem Boden lauschte er erneut. Hatte ihn jemand gehört? _

_Er wartete ab, die Hand erneut um den Zauberstab geschlungen. Nichts geschah. James schlich weiter und versuchte in die Fenster zuspähen, die zu seinem Gräuel zu hoch angebracht waren. Doch bei einem hatte er Glück und sah, dass Holzgerüst für Rosenranken darunter angebracht war. Stabil sah es nicht aus, doch James kletterte flink daran hoch und spähte in das Fenster. Es war niemand zu sehen. Er kletterte das Holzgerüst weiter hinauf, bis er in ein Fenster des ersten Stockes spähen konnte. Doch auch von seinem jetzigen Kletterpunkt aus konnte er nichts sehen. Da entdeckte er nicht weit von sich einen kleinen Balkon. James kletterte hinüber und sprang auf den Balkon. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, bis auf einen kleinen Spalt aus dem spärliches Licht drang. James drückte sich gegen die Scheibe und versuchte seitlich in die Lücke spähend etwas zuerkennen, doch das Licht, welches offensichtlich von einer Kerze gespendet wurde, erhellte nicht mal einen Teil des Raumes. Er presste sein Ohr an die Scheibe, vielleicht konnte er das Gespräch der Personen ja belauschen, doch der Regen, der gegen die gläserne Tür prasselte, war zu laut. Frustriert stampfte James mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür. _

_Doch im selben Moment bereute er es, denn die Personen hatten dies offensichtlich gehört, denn augenblicklich verschwand die kleine Lichtquelle und der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gerissen. James stolperte zurück und ein Gewitter brach herein. Ein besonders greller Blitz erleuchtete den Balkon und die Scheibe. James klappte der Mund auf und er stolperte soweit zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer des Balkons stieß. Eine Gruppe von lauter schwarz gekleideten Zauberern stand hinter der Scheibe, die Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen. Einer von ihnen schob die Glastür auf und trat hinaus, dicht gefolgt von den restlichen Kuttenträgern. _

_James tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, doch noch bevor er ihn zücken konnte, rief einer der Gestalten: „__Expelliarmus__". _

_Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf James und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Der hölzerne Starb fiel klappernd zu Boden und rollte auf die andere Seite des Balkons, dicht an den Rand. James hingegen wurde mit solch einer Wucht gegen das Geländer gepresst, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und hintenüber gefallen war. Mit seinem rechten Arm um eine der Geländerstangen geschlungen, baumelte er über dem Rasen. Er griff mit seinem anderen Arm nach einer weiteren Stange und zog sich wieder auf den Balkon hinauf. Dort wurde er schon gleich in Empfang genommen und von Mehreren der Gestalten auf den Boden gepresst. Sein Kopf schlug auf den harten Betonboden auf. Für einen Moment vernebelten schwarze Flecken sein Bewusstsein, doch ehe er weiter darauf eingehen konnte, wurde er auf die Beine gezogen und in das Haus geschleift. Dort schubsten sie ihn erneut auf den Holzfußboden. Eine Staubwolke quoll auf und James hustete, als er sie einatmete. James wollte wieder aufstehen doch einer der Gestalten drückte ihn wieder zu Boden. _

_„Warum bringen wir ihn nicht einfach um?", fragte einer der Gestalten. _

_Das fragte sich James allerdings auch. _

_„Hast du ihn nicht erkannt!", fauchte ein anderer._

_  
James grübelte, ob er irgendeine der Stimmen erkannte. Die Gestalten fingen an zu tuscheln. Doch mit einem Mal waren alle still. James hob den Kopf um einen Blick auf das Geschehen zu erhaschen, aber sein Kopf wurde sofort wieder auf die Holzdielen gedrückt. James spürte wie das Holz unter einem sich verlagernden Gewicht nachgab und hörte wie jemand auf ihn zukam. Plötzlich wurde er an den Armen hochgerissen und auf die Beine gestellt. Je eine Gestalt umklammerte seinen Arm und hielt ihn damit in Schacht. Als James direkt vor sich sah, bemerkte er, dass der Rest der Gestalten auf dem Boden kniete. Alle in Richtung einer Gestalt, die mächtig, in ebenfalls einer schwarzen Kutte mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze, dort stand. Langsam kam James Gegenüber näher. _

_„Potter.", sagte eine kalte hohe Stimme. _

_James fuhr sein eigener Name eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, die sogar seine Nackenhaare aufstellte. Als die Gestalt ihre Arme hob, um ihre Kapuze abzustreifen, entblößten die Ärmel knochige, weiße, Hände mit langen, spitzen Fingernägeln. Doch als die Kapuze das Gesicht nicht mehr verhüllte, wünschte sich James, diesen Anblick niemals ertragen gemusst zu haben. Der totenkopfartige Kopf, mit der weißen Gesichtsfarbe, der schlangenartigen Nase und den Schlitzen für seine rotglühenden Augen, alles eingefasst von einer Matte schwarzen Haares, dies alles war der grässlichste Anblick, der sich James jemals geboten hatte. _

_Er stand vor dem dunklen Lord Voldemort persönlich. _

_Dennoch wanderte ein Lächeln über James Gesicht, ein kurzes unwillkürliches, denn diese Haare, wie sie lang und strähnig an beiden Seiten Voldemorts hinab hingen, erinnerte ihn doch irgendwie an Snape._

_ „Selbst in so einer Situation ist Potter noch zum Lächeln zu mute.", kommentierte der dunkle Lord das Lächeln, welches nur ein Gewitter unterstreichendes aufblitzen war._

_ James starrte dem Anführer der Todesser in die Augen. Tief in die roten Schlitze._

_ „Du siehst aus wie dein Vater, außerdem umgibt dich eine starke reinblütige Aura.", erklärte Voldemort und der Schlitz, der sein Mund sein sollte, wurde von einem Strich zu einem leicht gebogenen Strich. _

_Offensichtlich der Versuch zu lächeln._

_ „Was willst du von mir?", wollte James wissen. _

_Doch das Nächste was er sah, war ein Blitz, der ihn traf und ein klar in seinem Kopf wiederhallendes Crucio auslöste. James riss die Augen weit auf. Er wollte auf den Boden sacken, doch die Todesser hielten ihn fest. James versuchte seine Hände gegen sein Herz zu pressen, doch die Todesser hatten ihn in einem Bewegungsunfähigengriff. Er fing an flach zu atmen und zu keuchen. _

_„Niemand spricht unaufgefordert in der Gegenwart des Lords.", schärfte Voldemort James ein._

James versagte die Stimme. Er spürte Lilys Arme um sich.

„Du brauchst nicht weiter zu sprechen.", flüsterte sie und ihre Umarmung wurde stärker.

James schwieg nur und eine einzelne Träne rann über seine rechte Wange.

Lily seufzte.

„Was ist? Was ist denn?", fragte James besorgt.

„Ich will dich nicht quälen, aber denn noch drängen sich mir so viele Fragen auf.", antwortete Lily und seufzte erneut.

„Stell sie.", forderte James.

„Nein, nein, ich kann nicht. Ist schon okay.", erwiderte sie und tat ihre Fragen als Nichtigkeit ab.

„Lily, frag einfach.", sagte er und wartete.

Lily zögerte.

„Also du musst wirklich nicht, ich", doch James unterbrach sie.

„Zum Himmel noch mal, stell sie!", beharrte er.

„Als erstes Frage ich mich doch, wie alt du damals warst.", gestand Lily.

„15.", antwortete James knapp.

„15.", hauchte Lily widerholend vor sich hin.

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

>So jung , fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als Lily so lange schwieg, fragte James: „War das alles?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie.

Stumm wartete er wieder.

„Was hast du an so einem nassen, kalten Tag überhaupt draußen gemacht?", wollte Lily wissen.

James ließ sich mit seiner Antwort lange Zeit und gerade als Lily die Frage wiederholen wollte, antwortete er: „Ich war wegen den Todessern draußen."

Lily schien zu geschockt um zuantworten.

„Ich hatte sie gesucht, wie jeden Gott verdammten Tag.", erzählte James.

„Aber warum?", fragte Lily, für sie war das alles nicht zu begreifen.

„Voldemort versucht nicht erst seit gestern die Macht zu erlangen, Lily. Ich habe früher viele Gespräche meiner Eltern belauscht. Somit habe ich Details erfahren, die niemand außer den Auroren wusste. Top Secret Geschichten unter anderem eben auch diese. Voldemort, Todesser, ich denke die Geschichte an sich kennst du sicher selbst.", erzählte James.

Lily nickte zustimmend.

„Ich wollte meine Eltern unterstützen, ebenfalls für meine Überzeugungen eintreten. Alles daran setzten, dass die Zaubererwelt die Wahrheit erfährt. Auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.", meinte er.

„Aber das ist purer Leichtsinn.", stieß Lily hervor, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Vielleicht bin ich genau das, was Sirius gesagt hat. Unfähig Relationen einzuschätzen, Gefahr zuerkennen und richtig einzuschätzen.", stellte James seine Vermutung auf.

„Und nun meine letzte Frage, woher wussten die Todesser und nicht zuletzt Voldemort, wer du bist?", stellte Lily ihre Frage.

James lächelte unwillkürlich und abwesend. Dies erlieh ihm einen leicht irren Eindruck.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Lily und machte sich sorgen mit ihren Fragen James zu viel zugemutet zu haben.

Doch ihr Freund erklärte, ohne auf ihre zweite Frage weiter einzugehen: „Voldemort kennt seine Feinde. Er weiß alles über sie. Er kennt jeden einzelnen Auror mit Namen und dazugehöriger Familie. Überall sind seine Spitzel und versorgen ihn mit diesen Informationen. Er hat ein Netz geschaffen, er weiß, sieht und hört alles."

Nachdem er zuende gesprochen hatte, stand James auf und zog sich etwas an. Lily sah ihm stumm dabei zu.

„Nun ist das große Geheimnis um James Potter gelüftet.", verkündete James.

Lily sah ihn leicht verletzt an. Für einen Moment sah er ihr lange in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, fast so als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber er wandte plötzlich den Blick von ihr ab und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

Am darauffolgenden Tag gingen sich alle Marauder und Lily aus dem Weg. Niemand sprach mit dem Anderen. Selbst Sirius hatte sein neues Domesziel, den Krankenflügel, verlassen und hatte ihn seit seinem besuch bei Dumbledore nicht mehr aufgesucht.

In der Nacht jedoch schlich sich eine Person aus dem Jungen Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Den Tarnumhang verfluchend, weil er noch immer bei Professor McGonagall war, hastete die Person ungeschützt durch die Korridore der Schule. Vor einer Tür blieb sie jedoch stehen. Immer wieder mit sich selbst ringend, ob die Tür nur geöffnet werden sollte oder nicht, öffnete sie die Tür dann doch. Die Tür knarrte leise. Die Person schlüpfte den Raum und huschte quer durch den Raum. An einem Bett blieb er stehen und starrte auf das strahlende Weiß der Bettwäsche, die unberührt da lag. Wütend trat die Person gegen das Bett, das es schepperte.

„Hey, mach die Einrichtung nicht kaputt.", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Schatten heraus.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Person aus, da sie die Stimme erkannte.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du kommen wirst. Ich habe Dumbledore um eine halbe Stunde gebeten.", erklärte Ari und trat aus dem Schatten heraus.

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Noch können wir fliehen und den Schutz des Dunklen Lords suchen.", sagte Ari und trat einen Schritt weiter nach vorn.

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen, Ari.", schlug die Person Aris Angebot aus.

„Warum dann, Sirius?", fragte Ari und setzte sich auf ihr ehemaliges Krankenbett.

„Ich bin gewiss nicht der Jenige, der dir sagen wird, dass es falsch ist für seine Überzeugungen einzutreten, jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass du eigentlich eine ganz andere Einstellung besitzt. Du folgst einfach nur dem, was du kennst, dem wie du die Welt siehst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Handeln nichts mit Entscheidungsfreiheit zu tun hatte oder gar mit Überzeugung. Du hast einfach das getan, was du immer getan hast, den dunklen Verschlungenen Pfad gewählt. Dich von einem Strohhalm zum nächsten geangelt. Jeder Lichtblick als Chance ergriffen. Trotz alledem oder vielleicht auch genau deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass in deinem Herzen so etwas wie Liebe gibt. Vielleicht ist sie nur ein Lichtschein, vielleicht ein ganzes Feuer. Und dass das, was ich für dich empfinde immer etwas sein wird, das in meinem Herzen ist. Dazu muss ich noch sagen, dass ich glaube, vergessen zu haben, zu erwähnen, dass ich zufällig das Gründungsmitglied des Arabella Treston Fanclubs bin und unsere Prinzipien sagen, dass unsere Verehrung nie schwanken darf. Ob guten oder auch in schlechten Zeiten.", sagte Sirius und lächelte.

Ari lächelte ebenfalls.

„Du bist etwas ganz besonderes.", sagte sie und stand auf, „Meine Entscheidungen sind mit Sicherheit nicht immer richtig, aber wie du schon sagtest. Ich tue einfach das, was ich immer tue, den dunklen verschlungen Pfad wählen."

Dann küsste sie Sirius. An der Tür zum Krankenflügel sah sie ihn noch einmal an.

„Wie du schon einmal zu mir sagtest, das Leben muss weiter gehen. Ein bisschen heute…ein bisschen mehr morgen…", verabschiedete sich Ari endgültig und verschwand für immer aus dem Krankenflügel von Hogwarts.

Sirius wusste, dass Ari niemals das Zuhause seiner Cousine Andromeda erreichen würde. Ari würde unterwegs sicher von Todessern befreit werden und zurück zu Voldemort gebracht werden


End file.
